Sugar, Spice and High School Life
by amythist7
Summary: The girls go to high school in a new town. They meet boys, make friends, make enemies and high school drama ensues.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Powerpuff Girls. I just love the cartoon.

**A/N:** My first fanfic. Please R/R; I don't mind criticism. I can take it. :)

* * *

The city of Townsville… We open our story with the Girls and the Professor packing a moving van on a sad day.

"Come on girls, it's time to go," Professor Utonium tried to keep the girls on schedule as he hopped into the driver's seat of the moving van with a sad look in his eyes.

"One last look," Bubbles called out as she stared sadly at her small side of the bed she and her sisters shared and at the red emergency phone that would never ring again.

"Come on Bubbles, I'm sure the new place will be great," Blossom didn't smile, she didn't really want to leave either but she knew that life would be better in Pokai (made up place).

Here in Townsville everyone knew them as celebrities. They were 14 now and after all the monsters stopped attacking, even Mojojo stopped trying to take over the town; they were treated more like celebrities than superheroes. It was getting hard on them; they couldn't even go for a fly without being stalked by crazy fans. The only thing that was keeping them here was the mayor, but now that he has died there was no reason to stay.

They walked outside to see Buttercup putting the last things in the van. She looked out at the town; it was strange how unchanged it seemed even though the mayor was no longer there. She was kind of glad that she wouldn't be here to see the new mayor being elected; she didn't want to think anyone could replace him.

She slammed the van closed and got in the back seat next to her sisters. The Professor started up the van and off they went to their new home, new school, and new life.

* * *

Pokai was far, it took almost the whole day to get there. Buttercup listened to loud rock music on her headphones the whole way there, Bubbles was memorizing the pages of the latest fashion magazine, and Blossom was reading Shakespeare.

"We're here," The Professor called out to his girls.

The house was huge, but not overly showy. There were six bedrooms and four baths; they would each get their own room and bathroom. At first Bubbles wasn't sure about the idea of her own room but when she walked into her beautiful room she was delighted. It was already decorated to her liking. Everything was baby blue, sliver and white. She went to her under sea themed bathroom to check on herself.

She looked in the mirror; her blond hair was long, reaching the middle of her back. She loved to wear it in pigtails so that it formed two perfect ringlets. Her light blue sundress was accented with pearl earrings and two long necklaces which looked great with short white heels. Bubbles always wore heels, not just because she looked so great in them, but because she was shorter than her sisters by more than an inch and the heels made her look the same height.

"Stop staring at yourself and start unpacking," Blossom called from a room down.

She still felt the need to tell her sisters what to do, plus she knew Bubbles had a bad habit of forgetting about the world when she saw herself in any reflective surface. Blossom was already done unpacking her clothes. Her room was warm shades of red and gold, it worked perfectly with her sunset on the beach themed bathroom. Blossom prepared to help the Professor with the kitchen stuff. She quickly brushed her straight red hair. It was even longer than Bubbles' reaching right above her hips. She put it up into a pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way and ran past Buttercup's room.

The only thing unpacked in Buttercup's room was her beloved stereo. Her room was many different shades of green and black, leading to a rainforest themed bathroom. She was resting on her comfy bed when she decided that she would put her posters up next. She had two famous soccer players and two wrestling posters.

As she looked through her box marked _room stuff,_ she found one of Bubbles magazines. On the cover was a girl with a frilly dress, long wavy brown hair and a thin almost frail body. Buttercup thought about how different she looked. She was muscular built with a nice amount of breast and butt, her black hair was cut short in a bunch of uneven layers and she had on her favorite small black tee and large green cargo pants. Her tee wasn't quite low enough to cover her stomach fully, most of her tops weren't, but as long as it was past her belly button she didn't really care.

Just as she finished putting up the posters the smell of creamy cheese sauce and butter filled the air. Buttercup flew downstairs. The spaghetti and garlic bread were already on the table. To Buttercup's relief, Bubbles helped make the meal. The professor was a great cook, but his food could only be undone by the help of Blossom, she could burn water. Everyone sat down to eat.

"So, first day at your new school tomorrow, you've only missed the first three weeks so you shouldn't be too far behind. Some of the best times in my life were in high school," The Professor had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Dad?" Bubbles asked, trying to bring the Professor back to Earth. She and her sisters regularly called him dad now.

"Sorry, just memories of my first big science experiment. I was..."

"Done," Buttercup called as she raced up the stairs to avoid the long story.

"Me too," said Blossom as she took her sister's lead.

Bubbles stayed and waited for the Professor to continue. She loved hearing stories about when he was younger.

* * *

**A/N:** This was really short, I'll try to make the rest longer. Chapter 2 they go to school! R/R


	2. First day at school

**A/N: **This story is under heavy construction. During the later chapters I combine the girl's and guys POV. I want to make all my chapters more consistent so I'm going back and combining the older chapters. I have to do this one by one so I hope the drastic difference between the chapters doesn't confuse too much.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon. They arrived at their new house on Friday and spent the whole weekend unpacking.

"Buttercup, wake up!" This was Blossom's third time attempting to get her sister out of bed. She hated that Buttercup could easily lock the door. She was half ready to fly to the outside of her window and break in, but she had to remember to keep a low profile. They didn't want anyone in this town to know they had powers.

"I'm up already geez," It sounded like Buttercup was still lying in her bed, but as long as she was talking, Blossom was satisfied.

She went to her room to brush her long hair. She clipped the top half together with a small red bow and let the rest flutter down her back. She wore flare jeans with a pink spaghetti strap and a white vest to cover it. She picked up her small purse-like book bag and rushed down stairs to get breakfast.

"Dad has already left for work," Bubbles told Blossom when she saw her coming down the stairs.

The Professor wanted to see the girls off to their new school, but he couldn't be late for his first day at the lab.

Bubbles wore a small white apron over her short pleated blue skirt and white button up blouse. Her hair was in pigtails as usual. She made three tasty looking omelets.

"I can't wait to see what our new school is like," Bubbles was cheerful as always as she put the plates out.

"I'm going to join drama club. I researched it and our new school has one of the highest rated theatrical arts programs." Blossom was an amazing singer and actress.

"I hope the soccer team is as good as the drama club," Buttercup had finally made it downstairs. She wore a small green T-shirt with a white skull on it, white shorts with black thigh length tights underneath and black sneakers.

"At least comb your hair," Blossom commented on the unruly bed hair her sister had.

Buttercup patted her hair down, but it didn't do much.

"Here let me," Blossom took out a brush from no one knows where and started to brush Buttercup's hair.

They quickly finished up their food and went to walk to school.

**-Jojo House-**

Butch looked at his alarm clock. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would start going backwards. After it started going off for the fourth time he decided to get up.

"Butch, I'm not making breakfast for you if you never wake up in time to eat it," Brick was yelling from the kitchen. He woke up every morning to make his brothers breakfast, but it would always be just him and Boomer while Butch rushed to finish getting ready.

"It's not like you're making waffles and bacon," Butch called out. The fanciest Brick ever got with breakfast was fresh fruit in cereal.

"Whatever," Brick called as he put away the box of Fruit Loops.

Boomer was pretty quiet. He stayed up late writing a paper and could barely keep his head out of his cereal bowl. If only English wasn't his first class.

**-New School-**

The school was huge, well bigger than middle school anyway. Kids where everywhere, leaning on cars, sitting on the edge of walls, just standing around. Bubbles stopped to look at it all.

"Let's get this over with," Buttercup called to her spaced out sister. She was already up the steps and half way through the door.

They looked at their schedules;

Bubbles- Art, Algebra 2, Geography, Lunch, H. English, History

Blossom- Chorus, Pre Calc, Biology, Lunch, H. English, History

Buttercup- P.E, Pre Calc, Geography, Lunch, English, History

"Sorry, but there must be a mistake, we're not all in the same classes," Bubbles handed their schedules over to the thin lady with short brown hair at the desk.

"This is high school, get use to it." She had a voice that Buttercup was sure annoyed all her coworkers.

Bubbles sadly took the papers. _At least we have a few classes together, _Bubbles thought.

**-School-**

Amazingly, they arrived to school on time. Boomer found his best friend Jason and walked to class with him. Butch and his best friend Daniel slowly walked to class together. Butch hated getting to class on time. Brick's friends found him. He was one of the most popular boys in school and it showed by the way people just seemed to gravitate toward him.

Boomer proudly turned in his paper.

"I hope you put more effort into this paper than you do in class Mr. Jojo," the teacher hated the way Boomer would zone out in the middle of class.

Boomer just smiled and sat in his seat. He knew that paper would surprise his teacher. Boomer was actually pretty smart; he was just too lazy to show it.

**-Bubbles' First Class-**

Bubbles went to her first class, she loved art but hated that she wasn't with her sisters. A tall woman with short hair cut in a bob and a slender body was in front of the class. Bubbles was a few minutes late because she got lost looking for the room. When she entered, the whole class looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles," she walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip the lady in the office gave her.

"It seems we have a new student, class. I'm Mrs. Piture, why don't you sit over there," she pointed to a seat in the front corner of the room.

Bubbles could smell the paint combined with the fresh wood smell. Suddenly she felt at home among the odors.

**-Butch's First Class-**

Butch arrived three minutes late for class. The teacher didn't look at him as he walked in; he was already too used to it. Butch took his seat between Daniel and Brittney.

"Hey babe," He said to Brittney. She blushed but ignored him. Brittney was one of the richest girls in school and couldn't be seen talking to a hoodlum like Butch. Butch enjoyed the fact that he knew she thought he was hot and was trying hard to ignore it. He continued to flirt with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Molly getting upset. Molly was the center of his attention last week. He enjoyed flirting and messing around with girls, but as soon as they got serious he had to cut them loose.

"You know one of these days you're going to get seriously beat up by one of the girls you messed with," commented Daniel, noticing Molly's anger.

"Ha, I'd like to see any of them try," Butch said, smiling as he thought of Molly trying to reach his face with her little hands. He was 6'2" and besides being strong naturally, he also had supernatural powers. Even if Molly was a 12ft monster, she would be no match for him.

**-Blossom's First Class-**

Blossom finished listening to the song the class was working on. Her teacher, a tall effeminate balding man with a surprisingly low voice, had asked her to sit and listen to the song until she felt comfortable enough to join. After they finished singing Blossom stood up.

"Oh, it's ok Ms. Utonium, most students don't get it right away. You should wait until you know the words and can sing in key with us," The teacher motioned for her to sit, but Blossom stayed standing.

"I'm ready to join everyone," Blossom said confidently. There were only twelve students in the class, but it felt like hundreds the way they were boring holes into her with their stares.

The teacher was dissatisfied with the bold way she was approaching the class.

"Ok Ms. Utonium, why don't you sing the third song to the class?" This was a challenge because the third song was in Latin.

To everyone's surprise she started to sing in an amazing voice. She sang the song nearly perfectly only messing up the exact key on the last note.

The teacher closed his mouth after realizing like many of the other students, it hung open with shock almost the whole time. Blossom smiled as she finished.

"Wow, you could give some competition to our soloist," The teacher said as he moved Blossom to a spot near the front. A girl with short curly brown hair and big brown eyes looked disgusted. _She __must be the soloist,_ thought Blossom.

**-Buttercup's First Class-**

Buttercup was in heaven. The first sport she got to play in P.E was soccer. It was coed and to her joy the girls in her class weren't girly girls who were too afraid to get hit by the ball to play. She was playing with real players. Buttercup didn't often get to play soccer at her old school, Pokey Oats middle, because the parents thought it was unfair for her to play with "normal" kids. They didn't know she didn't have to use her powers. She actually preferred not to, she wanted to beat their butts without them.

Buttercup noticed a girl on other team who was particularly good. She looked older by about a year. Buttercup remembered someone calling her Jane. Jane had shoulder length, light brown straight hair and brown eyes. She looked like she could beat up a football player although she was on the short side. She ran past Buttercup with the ball.

"Pay attention freshman," Jane called from down the field.

Buttercup stopped day dreaming and ran after her, successfully stealing the ball and scoring the winning goal for her team.

As they were changing out of their clothes Jane walked up to Buttercup.

"Hey, you're pretty good freshman. What's your name?" She held out her hand for Buttercup to shake.

"Buttercup," she said, although she did tell them all at the beginning of the class.

"Hmm, how about BC, come to soccer tryouts on Thursday, the team needs some good players like you." Jane was quick and to the point. She didn't even wait for Buttercup to respond, she turned and left.

"BC? I kind of like it," Buttercup said out loud to herself.

**-Brick's First Class-**

Brick liked having math first period. It meant that he could get his brain working early in the morning. Jordan sat by Brick. Although Jordan had black hair, he mimicked Bricks pony tail hair style.

"Hey I took your advice about Wendy, you were right. She loves when I wear glasses," Jordan wouldn't stop talking about how happy he was with Wendy and how great Brick's advice was. Most people asked for his advice and it was always great.

Class ended quickly.

"Bricky!" A girl with curly red hair came bouncing from down the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Brick hated when Princess called him that pet name.

"Every girl needs a cute name for her boyfriend," Princess said while grabbing hold of his arm.

"I'm _not _your boyfriend," Brick said for what felt like the hundredth time. Princess pouted, but kept her arms around his. She's had a crush on him since middle school, but he thought that she and her stuck up rich friends weren't a good match for him. That didn't stop her from trying. Everyday. All the time. Brick didn't even try to struggle against the death grip she had on his arm. They ended up walking to their next class like that.

As expected, he was met by a rush of people asking his opinion, telling him that his advice was great, or just wanting to be close to all the action. Being popular was hard sometimes.

**-Algebra 2-**

Bubbles got out of art class and started walking towards Algebra 2, her second class without her sisters.

Boomer arrived early to his next class, after the rush of English he was tired. So tired he fell asleep. Jason sat next to him. He hated the way the math teacher would always just let Boomer sleep in class. He swore she actually enjoyed it. Jason heard the door open; he looked up to see a cute girl with curly blond pigtails walk in.

"You may have a seat in the back," Mrs. Mualfa said to the girl.

Bubbles looked toward the seat and to her joy, the sleeping boy, who was in the seat behind it, was really cute. Bubbles smiled as she walked/skipped to her seat.

Jason was wrong, she wasn't cute. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had never seen anyone look excited for math, but the girl practically skipped to her seat. He watched as her golden hair fluttered with every step she took. Then he noticed what she was looking at.

Bubbles looked behind her, the sleeping boy had short blond hair and long eye lashes. She wanted to say something to him, but he looked so cute sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up. _This school is awesome. _She couldn't help but love this class.

Jason noticed the new girl was looking at Boomer. She stared at him as if they were going to have a test on his face the next day. _How does he get girls even in his sleep_? Jason would have been jealous of Boomer, but he knows Boomer never takes an interest in girls. He owed the fact that he was considered the most handsome freshman at school, because Boomer never talked to the fairer gender. They always like Boomer at first, but quickly give up when they realize that he doesn't even smile at girls. _Maybe he's secretly gay, _Jason thought to himself.

_Oh she dropped her pencil._ Bubbles was struggling to pick up her pencil when Jason got it for her.

"Here," Jason tried to sound as cool as possible. He gave her that, "I want you" look that makes girls go crazy for him.

"Thanks," Bubbles said quickly with a smile. Jason's heart skipped a beat. _She's going to be my next girlfriend._

Boomer didn't wake up until class was over. Most the students were already gone.

"Ah man, did I miss much?" Boomer asked Jason who was still packing up.

"Not really," Jason didn't want to tell him about Bubbles yet.

**-Biology-**

Buttercup and Blossom had their next class Pre calc, together. They used the time to tell each other about their great experiences in their first class.

The class went by fast. Already Blossom was headed to her next class, Biology. It was close so she arrived early. There was a free seat close enough to the front that Blossom was happy. It was partner seating, two to a table. She wondered who usually sits in the seat next to hers. _I hope it's someone nice._

Brick arrived to class later than usual. He had to convince one of his friends that his life wasn't going to end because one girl said he was ugly. _At least I get a little break from all this drama in Bio_, Brick thought as he walked through the door. Because everyone wanted to sit next to him, the teacher assigned him to sit alone.

Blossom was lost in thought until she saw a good looking boy with long auburn hair walk in. His hair was in a lose pony tail and he had a nice smile.

Brick looked at his seat and to his surprise there was a pretty girl daydreaming in the seat next to his. He smiled to himself, _she must be new._

He was walking right towards her. _OK Blossom, breath, he's only a ridiculously cute boy with a sexy pony tail and that too-cool-for-me kind of attitude. Maybe if you flick your hair and smile…_

She looked at him and smiled nervously. She put her hand on her neck and looked as if she was going to adjust her hair but she was sitting on it. Instead of giving up, but instead of putting her hand down she just left it there. _I must make her nervous, she's cute._

"Hey new girl, you must really like your neck," The boy smiled as he commented on her hand that seemed permanently stuck to the back of her neck.

Embarrassed, Blossom stood up and did a much smaller hair flip than was intended.

Brick noticed that the girl's hair was beautiful; it glittered and flowed like lava down her back.

"My name is Blossom, and uh…my neck was itchy." _Idiot, you sound like you have some sort of disease. _Blossom was less than proud of her lack of composure.

_Bad cover, _thought Brick_._ Although she seemed smart, she was really bad with covering up for her nerves.

"You know, they make creams for that now. Name's Brick by the way," He had to whisper because class was starting. He leaned in close and Blossom could smell his cinnamon scented body wash. Cinnamon was her new favorite smell.

Brick noticed she smelled like vanilla. He also liked the way she blushed slightly at his closeness.

Blossom rolled her eyes at the cream joke but managed to spend to next ten minutes looking at him.

Brick tried to concentrate on what they teacher was saying, but he could tell that Blossom was staring at him. He was too busy trying to make sure he looked as good as possible to keep her interest.

Before she knew it, the bell rang and it was lunch time. Blossom saw Buttercup and Bubbles walking toward her.

After class was lunch. Brick thought about asking Blossom to eat with him, but two girls he didn't know walked up to her and she left with them.

He was watching her leave when Boomer snapped him out of it.

"Hey, aren't you going to lunch?" Boomer asked. Brick realized he had just stood there for a few minutes.

"Uh yeah," Brick and Boomer never ate together, but they always walked to lunch together. Boomer usually sat with Jason and the rest of the football and cheerleading team. Brick sat with the basketball players. They arrived at the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

**-Lunch-**

"Finally, I'm starving," Buttercup said, holding her stomach as if she would die of hunger that second. They walked up to the cafeteria with the lunches they brought from home, all made by Bubbles.

"There's nowhere to sit," Blossom observed.

"Hi," said a boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes as he approached Bubbles. "You can sit with me if you want."

Another boy with black hair and grey eyes came up to Bubbles.

"Don't sit with that guy, why don't you come over to my table?"

A third, fourth and fifth guy came over, all wanting to sit with Bubbles. She was a bit overwhelmed.

"Actually my sisters and I are looking for a place we can all sit together."

"What sisters?" The boy with short black hair commented on Blossom and Buttercup's disappearance.

"Where did they…" Bubbles found them sitting with a bunch of strong girls. _Probably the girls soccer team._ Bubbles noticed there was no more space for her at their table and decided to sit with the first guy who asked her. The other boys looked disappointed, but Bubbles cheerfully called to them, "maybe tomorrow." Hope sprinkled their faces as they went their separate ways.

**-Lunch-**

Butch and Daniel walked into the cafeteria. They saw three beautiful girls they had never seen before, looking for a table.

"Looks like we have three more pieces of eye candy," Butch said to Daniel. "I think I'll take one of them."

"Yeah, but which one?"

Butch thought about it.

"Well the blond one is cute," as Butch said that three or four guys surrounded her. "Maybe too cute, she'll bring unwanted attention." The last thing Butch needed was some guy wanting to fight him for her.

"What about the red head?" Daniel asked. "She's pretty and seems quiet." Butch tended to go for girls who wouldn't give him too much trouble.

"It's been done," she reminded him of one of those girls who get really attached too quickly. "Guess that leaves me with the girl in the green shirt."

Daniel was hoping he wouldn't pick her. He already had his eye on her. She was cute but had a tom-boy look about her that he liked.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who will easily fall for you." Daniel was trying to discourage him.

"I like the challenge," Butch said with a smile. They sat down in their favorite spot.

**-Jason's Table-**

The boy's name was Jason; he was a JV football player. He introduced Bubbles to the rest of the football team and to the JV cheerleaders. They all sat together.

Jason forgot that Boomer would also be there.

Bubbles noticed that the blond boy who slept behind her in math class was among them. _He plays football? I wonder if he's an angel too._

As soon as Bubbles saw Boomer she brightened up. Jason wasn't going to let him steal her. He started talking about football and how boring school was, in order to bring Bubbles' attention back to him, but all she could do was gaze at Boomer.

Bubbles let her mind wonder as Jason kept talking to her about how much they practice and how he hates all his classes.

Boomer noticed she was staring at him. He tried to ignore her, but it was like her baby blue eyes were calling to him. It was weird, usually a girl hung on Jason's every word, but she was hardly paying attention to him. Boomer decoded she was worth his interest.

**-Jane's Table-**

Buttercup saw Jane at lunch. Jane called her over to sit. Buttercup looked at Blossom and told her to come along. It was getting pretty crowded with all the boys surrounding Bubbles. They started walking towards Jane's table.

"I wonder if they even noticed us." Buttercup said to Blossom, motioning to the boys around Bubbles.

"Probably not," Blossom looked at the boys around Bubbles; all of them were really good looking. She was always a bit jealous of all the attention boys would give Bubbles and never her.

They reached the table Jane was waiting at.

"BC, this is most of the girls soccer team, I'm captain and this is…" Jane went on to introduce all twelve people sitting at the table. Buttercup introduced her sister and they sat down.

"BC?" Blossom asked Buttercup when she got the chance.

"Nickname," Buttercup shrugged the question off.

_She already has a nickname?_ Blossom was starting to feel left out. Her sisters were making friends so fast. No boys gathered to try to eat lunch with her, no one called her a cute nickname, it seemed that no one really noticed her at all.

**-Brick's Table-**

"Helloooo," Jordan waved his hand in front of Brick.

"Oh sorry… what did you say?" Brick had been staring at Blossom. She sat with the girls soccer team yet she seemed out of place. _I wonder if she's made any friends yet._

"I was saying we should go to Princess's party next week. It might be fun." Jordan was still trying to get Bricks attention.

"Yeah…fun" Brick barely heard what Jordan had said.

"Wow, he never goes, this will be super fun, can't wait, can't wait," Wendy was always overly hyper. Brick almost wished he hadn't given Jordan that _great advice._

"Princess is going to be excited," Gary said. He knew, like everyone else, that Princess was crazy for him.

"Wait, what?" Brick was confused.

"The party. You said you wanted to go," Gary reminded him.

Just then the bell rung and everyone got up to leave. Brick barley got to the door when Princess ran up to him.

"Bricky, you're going to my Party? I'm so excited, I have to order all your favorites," Princess beamed at him.

"Isn't this your party? You should have _your_ favorites," Brick couldn't tell her he didn't want to go when she looked like that.

**-English Class-**

Lunch was over and they only had two classes left. English was Buttercup's worst subject, but she'd suffer through it. She made her way to the class where she noticed they were reading _1984 _by Gorge Orwell. _Sounds Boring, _she thought. Why couldn't they assign comics for reading? Buttercup chuckled to herself as she thought about writing a paper on the symbolism in Garfield.

Butch walked slowly to class and arrived late as usual. He was surprised to see that new girl in the green shirt sitting in his class. She wasn't paying any attention to him. _Now's my chance._ He messed his hair a bit and walked up to her. She didn't even look up.

"Hey babe," a deep and admittedly sexy voice interrupted Buttercup's thoughts. Buttercup looked up and before her stood the sexiest guy she had ever seen, with the exception of her boyfriend Mitch of course. He had short black hair in a sexy bed head do and piercing dark green eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in close. "I don't mind if you stare."

"Who said I was staring," Buttercup leaned away quickly. This guy was arrogant and straight forward, not to mention rude, just her type. "Who told you that you could call me _babe_ anyway? The name is Buttercup."

_Buttercup?_ Butch thought. For some reason the name didn't suit her.

"Butch, you come in late and you interrupt my class with talking. Are you going for the record for most detentions?" The teacher looked mad, seemed like Butch was also a trouble maker. He took his seat right next to Buttercup.

"Butch, that is not your assigned seat." The teacher pointed to a seat far in the back.

"Can't help it, I'm attracted to pretty things," Butch looked at Buttercup who blushed a little despite her internal struggle not to let her pleasure show.

She was actually really cute despite her boyish style. Butch was a little disappointed though with how easy it was going to be to win her over.

The teacher just shook her head; it seemed she had completely given up on Butch.

**-History Class-**

The last class of the day was History, which Blossom and her sisters had together.

"The guys here are crazy," Buttercup said when she had the chance to talk to her sisters. She told them what happened the period before. Bubbles laughed.

"Looks like Mitch has some competition," Bubbles whispered to Buttercup.

"Mitch and I will always be together, were like Bonnie and Clyde," Buttercup said, appalled at the fact Bubbles could think that a guy she just met could separate her and Mitch. Buttercup had been with Mitch for the past three years; he was the only reason she didn't want to leave Townsville. They had been best friends since elementary school and had grown so close it only seemed natural for them to be together.

"Shh, the teacher is talking," Blossom couldn't believe how chatty her sisters were during class. They stuck their tongues out at her, but remained silent for the rest of class.


	3. After school activities

**A/N: **Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter.

* * *

**-Against a Wall-**

The last class of the day went by quickly. The three brothers met up outside the school doors.

"Did you see the new girls?" Brick asked his brothers, he was already thinking of asking Blossom out on a date.

"Yeah, they are hot, I'm thinking of asking one of them out," Butch had plans for Buttercup. Boomer and Brick looked a bit worried.

"Which one?" Brick asked, he really didn't want to fight with his brother over a girl.

"The one with black hair," Boomer and Brick both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well good luck with that," Brick said as he turned to leave. He had basketball practice to get to. Boomer and Butch laughed, luck had nothing to do with it. Boomer also left in a hurry, he only had a few minutes to change for football practice. Butch was left alone, leaning on the wall.

"I'm going to try out for drama club," Blossom called out to her sisters as she ran toward the drama room.

"Cheerleading tryouts," Bubbles told Buttercup as she left for the field.

Butch could hear the girls from his position just outside the school doors.

Buttercup walked toward the parking lot. She saw Butch leaning on the wall.

"Hey cupcake," Butch called. Buttercup had actually never heard that one. She was a bit annoyed, but walked over to him, relived that she had someone to talk to.

"Who told you, you could call me that?" It seemed that all she ever did was ask him questions. He put his hand on the brick, sandwiching her between him and the wall. He moved closer to her, dangerously close. Buttercup looked in his eyes, prepared to smack him if he so much as grazed her lips.

"Your name's too long," He continued to stare at her. She never looked away but was turning redder by the second. Butch decided to put his master plan into effect. "Meet me in 20 minutes, the park near school, come alone," Butch smiled and walked away, but not before he said one more thing to make sure she came. "You're cute when you blush." She turned redder. Butch smiled to himself, _The plan never fails._

Buttercup cursed her red face. She wondered if she should actually go. She should have just said no before he walked away, but she was too distracted by his breath on her lips. Now he was out of sight and would probably be waiting for her at the park. _No choice,_ she thought.

**-Cheerleading Practice-**

Bubbles reached the cheerleading practice area before too many girls were there.

"Who are you?" The coach had a stern expression but somehow her voice was kind. She was a very pretty woman with light brown eyes and straight blond hair. She was also very curvy from what looked to be pregnancy.

"Bubbles ma'am, I was hoping to join your team," Bubbles spoke politely her eyes sparkling as hope filled them. She couldn't cheer in middle school because she was always busy with photo shoots and other press activities she didn't have time to cheer. It was her dream to be a high school cheerleader.

"I'm Coach Kelsey. Try-outs were the first day of school, I'm sorry but you've missed them," Coach Kelsey looked a bit disappointed for her. She loved girls who were excited to cheer; she felt she didn't have enough of them on the team.

"But, today _is _my first day of school," Bubbles gave her the same pink slip she gave her art teacher, indicating that she was telling the truth. Coach Kelsey thought for a moment.

"You can try-out," Bubbles let out an excited squeal before the coach had a chance to finish. "It will be in front of the entire team and everyone will vote; if most of the team wants you to join, you can start practicing with us today. You are required to do a dance routine, a double back hand spring and a toe touch." Coach Kelsey liked to think of herself as very fair.

After the coach took a few minutes to explain to the rest of the team the situation, Bubbles started stretching to prepare. She had a dance in mind and it would be easy to incorporate the stunts into it. She walked in front of the team who looked relived to have a break from practice. She smiled as the music flowed into her mind. She began to dance, her moves were sharp and on beat; her toe touch was high and nearly perfect, and her double back handspring was coupled with a one handed summersault. She was leaving nothing to chance. She ended with a split and a loud yell of "yeah."

**-Football Practice-**

Luckily Boomer changed in time for practice. If he was late coach Tackle would make him run an extra mile. Boomer began stretching with the rest of the team; Jason was stretching next to him.

"She's right over there you know," Jason spotted Bubbles on the cheerleading field that was right next to the football practice field.

"Who is?" Boomer asked.

"Bubbles, that new girl with the pigtails," Boomer knew exactly who Jason was talking about. He searched the cheerleaders for her. He didn't have to look long because she was the only one dancing. She moved gracefully, like she had been doing it her whole life.

"Dibs," Jason said. He knew that Boomer was interested in Bubbles. The dibs rule would keep him from making a move.

"What? Wait…I…" Boomer was frustrated. He knew that once a friend called dibs he was supposed to give the two of them space, but Boomer had never really liked a girl before so he never really expected that rule to affect him.

"Too late man, maybe you can go after one of her sisters," Jason liked Bubbles and the fact the Boomer liked her too made him like her even more. _But Boomer is my friend and this is probably his first crush, maybe I should just let him have her…No, what am I thinking, she's too cute for him._ Jason wanted to be with the cutest girl in school and right now, that was Bubbles.

Boomer was frustrated. She was his first crush and he was going to have to watch as his so called _best friend _dated her.

**-Cheerleading Practice-**

The team clapped excitedly for her. Most of the girls there she recognized from lunch earlier that day, but one she recognized from way before that. _Princess? What's she doing here?_ Bubbles remembered how in elementary school, the incredibly rich and spoiled Princess, was insanely jealous of her and her sister's powers; she even bought a super suit to try to defeat them. After a few failed attempts she eventually stopped trying and moved away. Bubbles had no idea that she had moved here. This was bad. They were trying to keep their powers a secret; princess had the potential to ruin everything.

"Not bad Bubbles," Coach Kelsey tried and failed to hide her pleased expression. "By a show of hands…" The coach couldn't even finish. Almost all hands went in the air. Coach Kelsey smiled at Bubbles; "Welcome to the team."

The first game was this Friday so Bubbles had a lot of catching up to do. One girl named Katy was especially helpful; she had long curly dark red hair and green eyes. They became fast friends.

As practice ended Bubbles went up to talk to Princess. _I wonder if she recognized me._

"So, they finally chased you out of Townsville?" Princess crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

_Guess that answers my question._

"No, the mayor, he died about a week ago from a heart attack. My sisters and I just want a normal life here," Bubbles tried to be subtle about asking her to keep quiet about their powers.

"So, no one knows you all have powers and you don't want me to spill the beans," with Princess, there was no beating around the bush.

"If you could just not tell anyone, that would be great," Bubbles made a small sigh of relief. She thought this would be more difficult.

"What do I get out of this?" Bubbles let her guard down too quickly. Of course Princess would be expecting something.

"Uh," Bubbles didn't know what to say. Princess was already rich, so it wasn't like there was anything the girls could buy her that she couldn't easily buy herself.

"How about I just ask for favors and you all have to do them," It was simple, what could Princess possibly ask for that would be too difficult for the Powerpuff girls to do.

"Ok," Bubbles thought they were getting off easy.

"Come on Bubbles," Katy was waiting near the parking lot to walk home with Bubbles. She turned away from Princess and starting running toward her new friend.

"Thanks," Bubbles waved at Princess while still running.

_I don't think you'll be thanking me much longer_, Princess thought with a sinister smile spreading across her face.

**-Drama Club-**

Blossom loved drama club. There were no tryouts but she impressed the other members with her amazing singing skills and acting abilities. She had the skills to transform herself into a wicked witch and in the next moment a shy school girl. The drama club spent most of their time sharpening their skills but this month they were all preparing for the first musical of the year, Chicago. Blossom had only ever seen the movie, but she was excited to see the play in person. She knew there was no chance she could be in the play because she had entered the school so late but she didn't mind too much.

She had managed to get understudy of one of the prisoners in the play. It wasn't a big part; in fact, it was unusual that, that part would even have an understudy, but the director and also chair for the drama club, wanted her to have a part somehow.

"Well, little miss perfect is getting special treatment now." The soloist from her class wasn't too happy that Blossom was an understudy on her first day.

"Stop being so mean Dee, it's her first day," A nice girl with two short black braids and the same eyes as the soloist smiled at Blossom. "Hi, I'm Julie, this is Deanne we're cousins," _That explains how this nice girl could be friends with this witch. _Deanne didn't look at her; she remained quiet as Julie talked with Blossom about her part and the songs they had to learn for chorus.

Blossom really liked Julie, but Deanne seemed to be attached to her. The two made a weird pair; Deanne was tall and pretty enough to be stuck up about it; Julie was short and was more likely to be reading than staring in the mirror.

"Hey Blossom, do you want to go to this party?" Julie asked excitedly. It seemed like she just remembered.

"Don't invite her," Deanne almost yelled at Julie.

"Sure, I'd love to go," Blossom didn't know anything about the party, but if it would annoy Deanne, she couldn't miss it.

**-Basketball Practice-**

Brick kept thinking about Blossoms long hair, her smile, her eyes, her everything.

"Again Brick?" Coach Whistle yelled at Brick. "You haven't made a shot all day, something you want to tell me about?" the coach had a stern voice but he was concerned.

"Sorry coach, just a little distracted I guess," Brick hadn't realized how horribly he was playing.

"Get your head in the game," coach yelled as he blew his whistle to tell them to continue playing. It was one of the first practice games they had played in a while. The start of the season wasn't for a few months so they had mostly been conditioning. They finished up the game and went to drink some water.

"You're never going to start if you keep playing like that. What's got you so distracted?" Jordon was a good friend, always concerned when it mattered.

"The new girl who sits next to me in bio, I can't stop thinking about her," Brick didn't usually fall so hard for a girl, but something was different about her.

"You got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out tomorrow?" Jordon felt proud of himself for solving the problem so easily.

"I just met her, what if that's moving too fast for her? Plus, there's also that Princess problem." Brick knew that if he showed any interest in another girl, Princess would do something to make sure they weren't together.

"Just ask her out, what's the worst that could happen?" Obviously Jordon didn't know what princess was capable of.

**-The Park-**

Buttercup knew it would be a bad idea. _What would Mitch think if he knew I was meeting a guy (a really cute guy) after school alone?_ Buttercup didn't want to think too much about it. She let her curiosity get the better of her.

_He'll probably be mad,_ she thought. _Whatever, it's not like I'm going on a date or anything. I just want to know what going on._

Butch waited for Buttercup on top of the jungle gym. _She's a bit later than she should be._ Butch didn't like to be kept waiting.

Buttercup reached the park only a few minutes' walk from school. She spotted Butch sitting on top of the jungle gym. She hopped up next to him, startling him enough to make him jump. Buttercup laughed at him. _For a guy who tries to act so cool, he sure is jumpy_.

"What are you, a ninja?" He asked. Buttercup forgot that most people can't hop up a 12 ft jungle gym silently.

"You're just a scardy-cat," Buttercup replied; trying to distract him from her mistake.

"We'll see about that," He said as he hopped down. "Come on, I want to show you something," Buttercup followed Butch as he walked over to a bike rack. He showed her his pride and joy; his Fastxx. He had many racing bikes, but this one was his favorite.

Buttercup stared in disbelief at the dark green Fastxx, it is the fastest, foot-powered bike known to man. It was chained to the rack with something she imagined a king would use to keep his bike safe.

"Meet Champ," Butch smiled proudly at his bike. Buttercup was impressed. She would love to ride that bike.

"How could you afford something like this?" Buttercup clearly knew her bikes. Butch was impressed that she could tell that this bike was an expensive brand. Butch thought about telling her he was some kind of pimp, but decided to tell her the truth, well at least part of it.

"I race them; first prize pays a lot of cash."

"Wow," Buttercup said it involuntarily. Butch smirked.

"Guess you think I'm amazing,"

"You wish," Buttercup immediately wanted to take her "wow" back. Butch handed her his helmet and hopped on the bike.

"What you waiting for? Let's go," He held out his hand to Buttercup.

"I don't know about this. Where are we going?" Buttercup took his hand anyway. He pulled her up so that she stood on the pegs. Her hands were softer than he expected of a tom boy. She stood almost an arm's length away, as if she was scared to touch him.

"Everywhere, you're new to this town, time to show you around," Butch took off fast, almost throwing Buttercup of the bike. She was forced to hold on tighter to his back. _That's better._ He smiled, she smelled like green apples.

Buttercup was close enough to smell him. He smelled like a grassy field after the rain.

He showed Buttercup all the places kids from school usually go. He flirted with her, but every time she would answer with an insult or a sly remark. Butch was surprised at how little she talked about herself. She was different from other girls. Most girls loved to talk about themselves and most would be scared to death by the way he was riding, but Buttercup seemed to be enjoying herself.

They talked as he showed her where the kids from school usually ate and hung out, the movie theatre, the bowling alley, the mall, and the museum. He never went to the museum, but he had to pass it to get to the last and most important stop. Butch found himself riding toward the hill. He usually reserved it for a special date, one of those get out of jail free cards, but for some reason, he really wanted to take Buttercup there.

Butch started pedaling faster, he picked up speed until they started going up a hill. There was no road, it was too steep to drive up, but somehow Butch was managing to ride his bike up with Buttercup on the back.

"What's up here?" Buttercup asked. He had been talking and playfully flirting with her the whole time, but he stopped talking to concentrate on going up the hill.

"Just wait until you see," Butch smiled at Buttercup, not his normal flirtatious smile, but a genuine happy smile. Buttercup's heart started to beat faster. _Think about Mitch_, she said to herself. That reminded her, she still hadn't told Butch that she had a boyfriend. _Maybe when we reach the top._

After what seemed like forever they finally made it. At the top were a beautiful meadow and an old Victorian style house. Buttercup couldn't believe the lack of people. It was almost sunset, and the sun was turning the whole place a lovely shade of gold.

"We call it The Hill," Butch said, looking at the place he and his brothers discovered long ago. He walked over to a bench by a tree wanting to get a better look at the sunset and also hoping Buttercup would join him.

"Why isn't this place packed?" She asked Butch. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Most people don't want to make the hike," he said as he casually put his arm around her.

It surprised Buttercup how much she liked this, after all she barely knew him, but despite her enjoyment of the situation she slid from his hold.

"I have to tell you something," She couldn't have picked a worse time. The red sun only made his green eyes brighter; she almost fell into them again.

"Well…" Butch was growing impatient, after her long pause.

"I... well… I have a boyfriend," Buttercup didn't know why that was so hard to say. _He took me to this beautiful place and showed be the whole town. _Buttercup looked down at her hands, then up into Butch's eyes, prepared for the hurt/surprise/anger that was waiting for her.

Buttercup said it as if she were announcing that she had killed his dog. Butch was surprised, just when he was really starting to like her. But he thought about it, he had never tried to take a girl from her boyfriend before. Just as Buttercup looked up a smirk crept across his face.

"That makes this even more fun," He stood up and walked to his bike. Buttercup was too shocked to say anything. "I wonder how long it will take me to take you from him." Buttercup didn't realize the extent of his arrogance. She stood up walked to his bike.

"Keep dreaming," she said as she hopped on.

Butch smiled. _Guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. _He began pedaling toward the edge of the hill.

"Hope you like heights," he called as he raced impossible fast down the hill.

For the first time since she moved here, Buttercup felt like she was flying again.


	4. Princess?

**A/N:** Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter.

* * *

-**Utonium Home-**

"How was your first day, girls?" The Professor asked the girls as they were sitting to eat dinner. They all got home around the same time.

"It was great, I joined drama club, and I made a friend," Blossom was proud of her first day. She wasn't sure if she should tell the professor about the party invite yet. She had never been to a high school party before.

"I made the cheerleading team," Bubbles squeaked. She was so happy about it she almost forgot that she still had to tell her sisters about Princess.

"It was fine," Buttercup didn't want to seem as excited as her sisters, but she loved her first day. She suddenly thought about the end of her day. _It wasn't really a date, but then why do I feel so guilty._ Buttercup couldn't tell her sisters where she had been.

For some reason that the Professor couldn't understand why all of them looked so guilty.

"I'll be in my room," Blossom finished first. She was so nervous about asking the professor to go to the party she just couldn't stay there.

"Umm, me too," Buttercup was also eager to get away from everyone.

"Dad, I have a problem," Bubbles thought that she would ask the Professor how to handle the Princess situation.

"Sure, Bubbles, ask me anything." The Professor loved the way Bubbles still came to him for help.

"Well, you see, I have a friend, well not a friend, but not an enemy, and Blossom, well she would be all, 'why didn't you tell me first', and Buttercup, she'll probably be all, 'stupid Bubbles', but she's not that bad, and…"

"Stop right there," The Professor couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Why don't you talk to your sisters?" He put his hand on her head. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks dad!" Bubbles floated out of her chair and zoomed up stairs to tell her sisters what happened with Princess.

-**Professor's Lab-**

The Professor watched as Bubbles flew upstairs. He walked to the basement lab. It was even bigger than the last lab, a much better place to continue his research. He checked on his three remaining test subjects.

Number 359, status: dead.

Number 690, status: dead.

Number 286, status: dead.

"dead, dead, dead, all dead. Why do they all die?"

The professor pounded on the wall. He had been at this for the last seven years. Yet still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the right chemical.

-**Blossom's Room-**

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Blossom asked. She was worried about Bubbles. She was brave to try to handle it herself but usually Bubbles relied on her for help. Why didn't she just ask?

"I…I…wanted to," Bubbles wanted to show her sisters that she could do things on her own too.

"Stupid Bubbles, any favor she asks for? What if she wants us to do all her homework, or fly to Alaska or something?"

"I'm sure she won't ask for anything like that," Princess seemed like she had matured since they were five.

"Of course she will! She's Princess. She only wants to make our lives miserable. Bubbles this is all your fault!"

Tears welled up in Bubble's eyes and she started to cry.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled at her sister.

"What? It's true," Buttercup couldn't believe how childish Bubbles still was.

"Well unless we want to move again, we better just do as she asks," She was talking to Buttercup while comforting Bubbles who was crying a bit less loudly now.

"Fine, let's just be Princess's slaves, great idea," Buttercup stormed into her room. She heard Bubbles cry louder.

**-Jojo House-**

Butch arrived home last. He walked in to see his brothers and Mojo at the dinner table.

"What are you doing here ugly," Butch hated Mojo. He only came around when he wanted something.

"Can't I visit my children when I want?" Mojo placed his hands on Brick and Boomers shoulders and smiled.

"Whatever," Butch said as he went to his room.

Mojo talked to Boomer and Brick about school, sports and other thing a normal father would talk about. After a while he got to the main reason he came.

"I have a job for you boys."

"Another one?" Brick felt there would never be an end to the "jobs" they had to do.

"Are you going to get Butch to help us this time?" Boomer noticed how lately Butch hadn't been helping with any of the jobs. He either refused to come or just stood around while he and Brick did all the work.

"I'm sure Butch has his reasons." Mojo always said this when Boomer started to complain about Butch. "Phil needs you to steal the X gem and break Jim out of jail also..."

"What! The X gem is the most valuable jewel in the city." Brick had seen the X gem in the museum. It was only going to be there for three days because they didn't want to keep it one place for too long. Security around the jewel was crazy.

"As I was saying," Mojo hated to be interrupted. "Also, you must do this tomorrow and at the same time."

"That's impossible," Brick couldn't believe what Mojo was asking them to do. Every cop in the city would be after them. Both Boomer and Brick wanted Mojo to be proud of them. They wanted to be the villains they were born to be, but they were not willing to die trying. Mojo got up and walked to the guest room he stayed at while he was there.

"You must begin at 8:00PM sharp. No excuses. Don't disappoint me." Boomer hated when he said, it almost guaranteed that they would do it.

"I just don't understand. We would do anything not to disappoint him and he treats us like crap. Butch completely ignores his existence and he treats him like his most prized possession." Boomer was closer to Brick than to Butch. Butch always made fun him.

"Don't talk bad about Butch. He's our brother."

"You always say that, but he doesn't act very brotherly," Boomer knew he was being a bit childish, but he wanted to vent to someone.

"You're going to have to deal with it," Brick turned on the TV and sat on the couch, he was already tired of this conversation. Boomer crossed his arms and sat next to Brick.

"You always say that too," He said it too low for Brick to hear.

**-Butch's Room-**

Mojo walked into Butch's room. Butch was lying on his bed with a random book on his face. He had been waiting for Mojo. He heard him enter, but didn't bother to take the book off his face.

"Your job is very important this time," Mojo started. He knew Butch wasn't going to look at him.

"It always is," Butch was talking through his book.

"Phil has found the hiding place of those traitors, over 50 of them."

"And I have to kill them all," Butch finished for him. Butch sighed, the amount just kept growing.

"This is what you wanted after all."

-**School-**

They next day they arrived to school early.

"I can't wait for art class, I want to be early today," Bubbles was excited about class.

"Look who's here," Princess walked toward them with a pair of twins at her sides. They both had bright orange hair like Princess, but their hair was straight and shinny. They all seemed very stuck up.

"Hi Princess," Bubbles called. Blossom and Buttercup didn't say anything. They tried their best to ignore her presence. Besides, Buttercup was still very upset at Bubbles for creating this situation.

"Oh Bubbles, can you do me a favor?" Princess asked as if she didn't know what the answer would be.

"Sure, what is it?" Bubbles asked.

"These books are so heavy; can you carry them to my class for me?"

"Sure, where's your class?"

"On the other side of school."

"What?" If Bubbles took the books to her class, she wasn't going to make it on time to class. Blossom realized her dilemma.

"My class is close to yours, why don't I carry it for you?" Blossom hated to help her, but she didn't want Bubbles to suffer. Bubbles sent her a silent 'thanks' look.

"No," Princess said, with a mean glint in her eye. "I didn't ask you, I asked Bubbles, I want her to do it." Princess was doing it on purpose, just to inconvenience Bubbles.

"Why you little…" Buttercup was pushing up her sleeves and approaching Princess in a menacing manner. Princess just stood there smiling. _I'll wipe that smile off her freckled little face_, Buttercup thought.

Blossom put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder. She shook her head. If Buttercup did anything to Princess she would surly tell on them, then they would have to move, but although Buttercup knew that, it didn't stop her from wanting to beat her up.

Bubbles took the three heavy text books from Princess. Of course it was no problem for Bubbles to carry. _If I just quickly walk there, I can make it to class on time._ Bubbles started to walk faster.

"Wait, I have to tie my shoe," Princess was wearing knee length boots. The laces went all the way to the top. She slowly unwound her laces and started to wind them back up her leg. It took her almost three minutes to finish. _Only three minutes to get to class,_ thought Bubbles.

They got to Princess's class with only one minute to spare. No one was in the hallway, if she just used her super speed she could make it on time. _OK, here goes_. Bubbles sped down the halls to the other side of school; she made it just in time for class.

**-School-**

"If you don't come now we're leaving you," Brick called to Butch.

"It sounds like he hasn't even finished showering, let's go," Boomer hated being late to school because of his irresponsible brother.

"The baby is impatient; you better go before he starts to cry." Butch stepped out of the shower still dripping wet. Boomer flew up to Butch ready for a fight.

"See you at school," Brick called to Butch. He dragged Boomer with him before he could get himself hurt.

"Why do you challenge him? You know you can't win," Brick hated when they fought. He knew that he always had to treat Boomers wounds.

"He just makes me so…" Boomer couldn't find the right word for it.

"Aw man, class is starting in a minute, better go," Brick ran off.

Boomer was left walking alone to class. Almost everyone was already in their class rooms. As he was walking he saw a blue flash coming down the hall. _What is that?_ As it got closer he saw it was a girl, but not just any girl, it was Bubbles. _She has powers too?_

-**Chorus**-

Blossom saw Julie in class.

"Hey Julie, Hi Deanne," Deanne seemed surprised that Blossom would say hi to her too.

"Hi Blossom, you want to go shopping with Dee and I Friday?" Julie was her usual friendly self.

"Why are you inviting her? Are you trying to ruin my weekend?" Deanne never tried to hide how much she disliked Blossom.

"Why are you so mean? I've never done anything to you," Blossom couldn't understand this girl.

"You come into my class, showing off, expecting to get special treatment, and wanting to take my place. If you think that I'm just going to fall for that innocent act you…"

"Please quiet down girls; we are going to start the first song."

"Yes Mr. Treble," both Blossom and Deanne said at the same time.

_So, she thinks I'm a stuck up show off, but how am I going to get her to change her mind?_ Blossom thought about this as she sang.

**-School Hallway-**

"Late again, Mr. Jojo" Daniel mimicked the teachers nasally voice.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," Butch rested his head on his hand. Nothing seemed to be going his way.

"Have anything to do with the new girl?" Butch had to admit, it had a little to do with Buttercup.

"Na, no girl could put me in a bad mood." Butch tried to sound confident, but Daniel could see through his lie. _This might be the first time he strikes out with a girl. _Butch was Daniel's friend, but he wouldn't mind seeing him strike out with at least one girl, especially this one.

-**P.E.**-

Buttercup came in from the field after winning the game again today.

"Wow you're really good."

"Can you teach me?"

"We should practice together."

There were a lot of girls praising her for her skills.

"Hey BC," It was Jane. She was towel drying her light brown hair that was still a bit damp from washing. "Don't forget, soccer try-outs in 2 days," Jane smiled. "Oh, and, do you want to come to this party with me?" Jane looked a bit nervous.

"A party? Sure, I'd love to go. Who's party?"

"A girl named Princess, I'm sure you don't know her."

_Princess? _Buttercup didn't want to be at the same _school_ as Princess, let alone the same _party_.

"Actually, I do know her; she's a spoiled rich brat. Sorry but I don't think I'll go."

"But she shuts down the whole fair just for her party, I'm sure you won't even have to see her,"

"The fair?" Buttercup loved the fair.

"Fine, but if I have to spend more than two seconds with her I'm out of there."

"Fine by me," Jane was clearly happy. _Guess she hates going to parties alone, Buttercup thought._

-**Algebra**-

Bubbles skipped to her next class. She couldn't wait to see Boomer again. _I hope he's awake this time._ Bubbles saw Jason leaning on the wall next to her class room.

Jason waited for Bubbles. He was going to ask her to go to the party with him saw her skipping up to him. "Hey Bubbles." He tried to sound calm, but his heart was beating like crazy.

"Hi Jason, I didn't know you had this class." How could she forget him? After he picked up the pencil for her and everything, but she was too cute to stay mad at.

"Have you heard of the party happening next weekend?" He looked at Bubbles who shook her head. Her pig tails swung into her face as she was shaking.

Boomer was walking to class when he saw Jason talking to Bubbles outside of class. _That was quick,_ Boomer thought to himself. It sounded like he was going to ask Bubbles to go to the party with him. _Not if I can help it,_ thought Boomer. Sure Jason had dibs, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Boomer bumped into him just as he was about to ask.

"Well, I was hoping…ow." Jason was blocking the door a bit and although there was plenty of space to get through, Boomer made sure to bump into him.

"Oh, Sorry, but class is about to start," Boomer went to his seat and Bubbles followed right behind him. Jason came and sat right next to Bubbles. _Oh, he sits next to me. Guess I forgot._

Bubbles took every chance she could to look at Boomer. He smiled every time he caught her looking, which made her want to look more. _I wonder if he likes sweets, what's his number on the football team, does he have a girlfriend? _Bubbles thought about him asking her out, maybe even kissing her. She blushed at her own imagination.

Jason was getting jealous. Bubbles kept looking at Boomer. It was more than obvious. She even blushed the last time. He hated how cute she was when she blushed, because he knew it was because of Boomer. He had just about had enough when the bell finally rang.

"Hey Bubbles, so what I wanted to ask…" Boomer saw that Jason was about to ask again. He had to think of something quick.

"Bubbles, do you like the color blue?" It was a silly question, it was obvious that she liked blue, but it was the best he could come up with on so short of notice. Bubbles squealed with excitement. Boomer was suddenly very happy he asked that question.

"Yes, baby blue is my favorite color, what's yours?"

Jason realized that Boomer was doing this on purpose. _So much for dibs._ He quickly walked away.

Bubbles looked at him as if he was about to tell her how to live forever. She noticed Jason storm off. _He must really like his next class; he's in such a hurry._

"Blue," Boomer said quickly while walking out the door. They liked the same color. It was like they were being brought together by the invisible string of fate.

Boomer knew Jason realized what he was doing. Jason was waiting for him.

"Do you even know the meaning of dibs?" Jason was a bit upset, but it wasn't like he didn't understand.

"I don't care what you do, just don't do it in front of me," Boomer really didn't want to see Jason flirt with Bubbles. Actually he didn't want to see anyone flirt with Bubbles.

_What's the fun in that? _Jason thought to himself.

"Fine whatever," Jason would just ask Bubbles later.

-**Biology**-

Blossom walked to her third class. Her hair was up in a pony tail today. She had pink lip gloss and a cute jeans skirt on. Not for any particular reason. She was there before Brick again today. She sat down in her new favorite seat and crossed her legs. Brick walked in. He was looking especially hot today. He smiled at Blossom and she responded with a slight blush.

"So, umm, Blossom, I'm not doing anything Saturday and, oh what the heck, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Blossom couldn't believe it. She thought that maybe in a few months he might notice her. She never dreamed that he would actually ask her out. _What should I wear? Where will we go? How will I tell Dad?_

Brick waited for an answer, and waited, and waited. _She must not want to go, _he thought. "I guess I'll take your silence as a no." Brick was disappointed, he was sure that she liked him a little. Maybe he _was_ moving too fast for her.

Blossom didn't realize that she still hadn't said anything. She was so excited she forgot to respond.

"I would love to go on a date with you," Blossom said a bit too loudly because a few of her classmates were staring at her. Brick did a mental victory dance.

"Umm, why don't we finish this conversation at lunch?" He asked in a whisper. _He wants to eat lunch with me too? This must be a dream_.Blossom could forget about paying any attention to the teacher today.

The bell rang for lunch and Blossom and Brick went outside of the class. Blossom spotted Bubbles and Buttercup walking towards her.

"Hey girls, umm I'm going to eat lunch with…" Blossom turned to introduce them to Brick but he was gone. "Well, he was here a minute ago. Anyways, his name is Brick, he's soo cute and he wants to eat lunch with me." They started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Wow Blossom, that's great!" Bubbles was excited for her sister. She looked so happy.

-**Hallway**-

Brick spotted Princess, she was walking towards him. He quickly slipped away from Blossom and her sisters.

"Hi Bricky,"

"Don't call me that," The girl did not know the meaning of stop.

"I'm wearing red to the party, so make sure you wear red too, after all a couple has to match." _Was she crazy? A couple? In her dreams._

"I said I was going, not as your date." Brick had to tell her plainly.

"You're not going unless you're my date." Brick forgot how quickly she could go from sweet to demonic.

"Guess I'm not going," Brick didn't want to go in the first place. He had to get back to Blossom. The color left Princess's face.

"Wait…" Brick didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of what she said.

"And guess what else." He could hear Blossom talking to her sisters.

Blossom couldn't wait to tell them that he asked her out, but before she could Brick grabbed her hand from out of nowhere.

"Let's go," he said as he dragged her away from her sisters. Princess was chasing after him now.

"Tell you later okay?" Blossom yelled to them as Brick kept dragging her along.

"Um, sure," Bubbles said, confused about what just happened.

"I guess that was Brick. He sure is weird." Buttercup noticed. _Why is he in such a hurry to get to lunch?_ She wondered.

-**Hallway**-

"Brick…Brick…Slow down," Blossom was being dragged by her hand. She couldn't use her powers in school so it was hard to keep up. Brick kept looking back as if someone was chasing him. "What's going on? Is someone after you?" Brick kept looking ahead without answering her question. "Brick!"

Brick was concentrating on getting them to the cafeteria without being seen by Princess. "I'll explain later."

Blossom would have been upset, but he was holding her hand. Her palms were a little sweaty from her nervousness. She had never held hands with a boy before. Well at least one she really liked.

She let him drag her all the way to his table. There were already some people sitting there.

"Blossom, this is Wendy and Jordon," Brick introduced them, but didn't stay too long. He still had to go buy his food.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you. Wow you're so pretty and your hair is so long. You're new right? Where are you from? Why did you move here? How…" Jordon covered her mouth.

"Sorry, she can talk a lot sometimes." Jordon said with a loving smile at Wendy. _They must be a couple._ Wendy pushed him away.

"So, do you like Brick?" Wendy asked the only question that was really on her mind.

"well, umm," Blossom was caught off guard with that question. She blushed deep red. Brick came back from getting his lunch in time to see her cherry red face.

"What's going on?" Brick asked, a look of confusion on his face. Gary came to sit down as well as a bunch of other boys from the basketball team.

"Blossom was about to answer a question," Wendy said eagerly awaiting Blossom's response.

"I don't know, maybe," it was the truth. Although Blossom thought that Brick was the cutest boy she had ever seen, she only met him yesterday.

"You shouldn't," Wendy's face went from bright and cheerful to dead serious in a matter of seconds. "Princess likes him, you don't even want to know what she's done to girls who like Brick."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Brick nearly yelled at Wendy. He had been trying so hard to keep it from Blossom.

"Princess?" Blossom thought about what happened this morning. If she did anything to make Princess mad, she would tell the whole school, no, the whole city, that they were the Powerpuff girls. Blossom got up from the table. _What if Princess is watching right now? I can't risk it._ Blossom took her lunch and started walking toward the door of the cafeteria.

Brick followed her after giving Wendy an, I'm-going-to-kill-you look. It wasn't until she was outside that Blossom noticed Brick had followed her.

"Where are you going? Are you really going to let Princess scare you away?" Brick looked upset. Blossom didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him what Princess knew.

"I…she…she's rich, she could bribe the teachers or something, get me kicked out of school." Blossom was a bit slow but she eventually thought of the perfect excuse.

_Who told her that?_ Brick was going to have a long conversation with Wendy.

"How did you know?"

"What? You mean it's happened before?" Blossom was shocked. _Would Princess really go that far? _She didn't have to think long for her to know the answer to that question.

Brick looked defeated. "Maybe you're right; I don't want anything like that to happen to you. I'm just tired of her ruining my life. Any girl I try to talk to suddenly stops talking to me or disappears from school; it's really frustrating." Brick wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking past her. He thought about the most recent case of Princess's interference, Wendy. Before she liked Jordon, she liked Brick.

**-Mini Flashback, eighth grade-**

"Hey Wendy, you want to go see that new movie?" Brick was excited she had said yes to the date, now all that was left was to pick where.

"Umm, I'm sorry Brick, but I don't want to go anymore." Wendy didn't look Brick in the eyes.

"Huh? Well we don't_ have_ to see that movie, any movie is fine, or bowling, or the museum, whatever you want," Brick really wanted to go on a date with her.

"Sorry Brick, but it has nothing to do with the location," _I'm I being dumped before I even go out on my first date?_ She turned to walk away, but Brick grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Does this have anything to do with Princess?" Wendy looked down and didn't say anything.

**-End Flashback-**

"Maybe we could date in secret," Blossom couldn't believe she would suggest something like this. Brick smiled a bit.

"Might be fun," he whispered into her ear. He turned and walked back into the cafeteria. Blossom followed after making sure her face wasn't still red. _What am I getting myself into?_


	5. Masks

**A/N: **Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

Boomer kept looking over at Bubbles, she looked extremely bored.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jason asked Boomer. Things between them had returned to normal pretty quickly.

"No, take it." Boomer gave Jason the pudding cup that he wasn't going to eat.

**-Lunch-**

_Wow, looks like she's having fun, _Bubbles said in her mind, she looked over at Blossom blushing. Bubbles was completely bored with the guys she decided to sit with today. She would have sat with Boomer if he asked her. _Why doesn't he ask me?_ Bubbles kept looking at him. He was staring at her. _Maybe he's shy. That's so cute! _

Buttercup was sitting close enough to see Bubbles. _Guess she wishes she was somewhere else._ She noticed that Bubbles didn't really seem interested in what the boy next to her was talking about.

"Out of my way," A blond boy pushed past Jane who had just gotten back to her seat.

"Who do you think you're talking to freshman?" Jane was upset that this boy would talk to her like this.

"Do you even know who I am?" The boy stood there with a smug look on his face. He was kind of cute, no, handsome would be the word. He had the type of generic "handsome" look that you could buy from a store.

"My next victim?" Jane curled her fists, prepared to punch him right in the face.

"My name is Victor Laury," Jane looked at him. Buttercup was ready to break up the fight if it got too bad. Jane sat down.

"Whatever freshman," Buttercup was confused

"Thought so," Victor walked away satisfied.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just give that kid what he deserves?" Buttercup couldn't believe how lame Jane was being right now.

"I really don't want to be kicked out of school. That was the youngest son of Dr. Laury, the owner and president of this school and a lot of others around here." Buttercup looked over to where he was sitting; Princess was sitting next to him, along with four other fairly rich looking people. "We call them _the power six_; they don't talk to anyone without a thousand dollar allowance. They basically own the school. If you want to keep from getting expelled, it's best not to mess with them." Jane said it as if she had experience with these people.

"Don't worry, I've have my share of rich spoiled brats," Buttercup said, thinking of Princess.

**-English Class-**

The bell rang; time to go to fourth period. Buttercup went to her seat. She didn't want to think that she was waiting for him to come, but the smile that spread on her face when he walked in, gave her away.

"Hey Butterfingers." As soon as it left his mouth he decided that wasn't the right name either.

"When are you going to settle on a name?"

"When I find the perfect one," Butch smiled at her. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So, when are we going on our second date?" Butch winked at her. Buttercup looked appalled. He liked to see her upset, for some reason her angry face was her sexiest.

"There was no _first_ date," Buttercup replied.

_Then what do you call watching the sunset together? _Thought Butch.

"Did you tell your _boyfriend _about our little trip?" Butch smiled at her confidently. Buttercup looked away. She hadn't even told her sisters. "Didn't think so."

Buttercup stood up. Buttercup stood up. Her face was red from embarrassment, but she tried to hide it with anger. _Did she forget were still in the middle of class? _thought Butch.

"What does that have to…?"

"Miss Utonium, has Butch rubbed off on you? Detention after school today." Buttercup sat back down, embarrassed.

_Guess this was sort of my fault; I shouldn't let her go alone. _Butch stood up.

"Outburst, and what not." It didn't matter to Butch what he said, as long as it would get him detention.

"Butch, you can join Miss Utonium in detention." Butch smiled and sat back down. Buttercup hid her smile with her hand.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered to Butch.

"I like detention, perfect place to sleep." Butch said that but then he thought about it. _Why _did_ I do that?_ Butch had never gone through so much trouble for a girl, and this was only his second day knowing her. He decided to push these thoughts from his head. _I'm just messing with her, that's all._

**-History-**

"Ugh, I hate History," Bubbles complained.

"It's important Bubbles. It is our responsibility to learn…"

"Boring Blossom," Buttercup interrupted her. "Umm, I have something important to tell you guys,"

"Let me guess, you fell asleep in class and you're about to fail a test?" Blossom knew this happened all the time.

"I said _important_. Anyway, I got detention today, if you make it home before I do, tell dad…"

"You got detention! For what? Honestly Buttercup you're so…"

"Please be seated class," The teacher interrupted Blossoms ranting. _I guess I'll talk to her after class._

**-Hallway-**

The end of school came quickly, Butch started walking toward detention.

"Hey Butch, can you bring this book home for me?" Brick rushed up to Butch with a science book in his hand. _Who does he think I am, a maid?_

"Sorry, detention calls"

"Detention again? That's every week since we started school. Can't you go a few days without getting into trouble?" Brick was starting to worry that maybe Butch was never going to change.

"Can't help it. It's in my nature," Butch referenced the fact that they were literally _made_ to be evil.

"Whatever, just be back in time to help Boomer and I with the job tonight," Brick was hoping that Butch could actually help this time. Butch started to walk away.

"Won't make any promises," Butch knew that he was not planning on returning home on time. _I have my own job to do._

**-Cheerleading Practice-**

After class Bubbles went to her first full cheerleading practice. Katy was waiting for her.

"Hey Bubbles, we pick our football players today," Katy was excited to tell Bubbles all about it.

"_Our_ football players? What do you mean?" Bubbles was confused. _Do we have to date them or something? _She wouldn't mind being forced to date Boomer.

"Well, the day of the game we give our football players something to encourage them to play well. Like a note or a drink or even cake. Whatever you think will get your football player excited and ready to play." Bubbles was excited she wanted to pick Boomer.

"Who are you going to pick?" Bubbles asked Katy.

"Who else, only the cutest guy on the team," _Oh no, she's going to pick Boomer._ "Jason, of course."

"Jason?" Bubbles was confused, Boomer was the cutest football player.

"Who are you going to choose?" Katy asked. She hoped Bubbles wasn't another girl in love with Jason.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said, bursting with excitement.

"Do you like Boomer?" Katy was curious. Bubbles smiled and looked toward the field Boomer was practicing on.

"I barely know him but, I think he's really cute." Bubbles blushed.

"Well its good you don't like Jason, he's mine," Katy said this in a playful was, well mostly playful. "But, Boomer? You'll never get anywhere with him. He doesn't like girls."

"Don't tell me he's…"

"No, it's not like that. He's just not interested. It would be a waste of time." Katy made it her business to know as much as she could about every student of interest.

"I don't mind wasting my time on him."

"Your turn Bubbles," Coach Kelsey said to Bubbles. She handed Bubbles the sign up list. Bubbles was last to sign up. She looked at the list. Katy had managed to get Jason. To Bubbles shock and joy, no one had taken Boomer. She excitedly wrote her name next to number 67.

**-Drama Club-**

Blossom just got done singing her part in the play.

"Wow, that was better than ever," Julie praised her new friend. Deanne said nothing. It was the first time she didn't use a chance to insult Blossom. _Maybe she's starting to like me, _Blossom thought.

**-Detention-**

The detention room looked more like a prison cell. No windows, one light, and absolutely no talking. Butch was even late to detention. He strolled in as if he owned the place. He spotted Buttercup. She was giving him the death stare. _Guess she's mad that I got her here._

"Butch, please take your seat," Mrs. Sharp; head of detention, barely looked up.

_Does no one but me notice how late he is?_ Buttercup looked around, there _was_ no one else.

"Listen," Mrs. Sharp began to speak. "You are to stay here for three hours, no talking, no reading, no anything, until those hours are up." She was quiet yet stern. Buttercup had a feeling that she wouldn't like what would happen if she disobeyed her.

Mrs. Sharp always acted like she was so mean, but Butch knew she could be a real push over when it came to her students.

Butch decided he would entertain himself by messing with Buttercup. They couldn't talk, but that didn't mean they couldn't look. Butch winked at Buttercup. She rolled her eyes. He smiled. She looked away, but eventually looked back. He stared at her looking deep in her eyes. If eyes could talk, his would be saying "_I want you, come with me and I could take you to a wonderful place_." Buttercup looked away, for some reason his eyes were making her heart beat out of control.

Finally the three hours were up. Buttercup and Butch walked out of the room.

"How did you like your first day of detention Butter pecan?" _The names are getting ridiculous._ They walked together in the same direction.

"It was great." Buttercup had a valley girl voice and clapped her hands.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, my lady." It was Butch's turn to act completely out of character.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as her tummy rumbled. "Umm," She covered her stomach with her hands out of embarrassment.

"You want to get something to eat?" Buttercup sounded hungry and Butch used it as the perfect excuse not to go home.

"I'm not going on another accidental date." Buttercup knew if she went with him she would regret it.

Butch laughed. _She's trying to protect herself from my charms, _he thought. "So, you admit it was a date."

"No, it wasn't…You…I couldn't help it…I was tricked." Buttercup crossed her arms in front of her. Butch only laughed more.

"I'll give you a free pass today; this doesn't have to be a date. I'm just hungry."

"Well, ok." Buttercup was still a bit suspicious.

-**Burger Place**-

They went to one of the places Butch had shown Buttercup yesterday. It was a burger place. They ate burgers and talked.

"You like wrestling?" Butch asked, surprised that she was also a fan.

"Bone Musher is the best!" Buttercup was excited about this conversation. Her eyes lit up listening to every word Butch said. He smiled at her and glanced down at his watch.

"Oh it's almost eight," Butch said, getting up. He needed to get to the old warehouse by eight.

Buttercup looked outside, it was already dark. "Oh no, Dad is going to kill me." Buttercup quickly got up and they both rushed outside.

"Hurry hop on, I'll take you home." Butch said to Buttercup hopping on his bike.

"It's ok, I'll get home fine," Buttercup was planning on flying home so fast no one would see her.

"Aren't you going to miss curfew?" Butch looked confused.

"Just worry about yourself, I'm no girly girl. I can make it home alright." Buttercup started to walk away. She looked back at Butch. He narrowed his eyes, usually wouldn't let a girl walk home alone at night, but he couldn't be late. He took off on his bike and headed toward the warehouse.

As soon as Buttercup was sure he was a safe distance away, she took off into the air.

**-Jojo House-**

Brick paced the floor. He looked down at his watch for probably the tenth time. 7:49pm.

"Where is he?" He said out loud to no one in particular.

"Surprise surprise," Boomer said sarcastically. "He's never here when we need him. Let's go."

They took off into the sky. Boomer was wearing a dark blue hoodie and ski mask. Brick was on a black hoodie and ski mask. They both knew the plan. Brick was to go to the prison and bust Jim out of jail, he was to be careful that he successfully got him out, but that the cops would chase him once he got out. Boomer was to steal the X gem but make sure the cops chased him also.

"I don't understand the point of this job," Boomer said while flying with Brick. "I'm supposed to steal the gem, run around with it for an hour, and then just give it back?"

"I have to do the same thing, in the end Jim just goes back to jail, but we can't question it. At least we know that this will all be over by 9:30." Brick shared Boomer's feelings. This job was sort of pointless.

**-Warehouse-**

Butch flew to the warehouse. It was an abandoned toothpaste factory that no one cared about. It was creepy looking with three floors and hardly any windows. There were a few factories close by, they were closed but Butch could tell that some people were still there. _That might make this a bit harder. _He wasn't sure exactly what they did to deserve it, but he knew he had to kill everyone inside that warehouse.

**-Museum-**

It was easy enough getting into the museum, but the wing containing the X gem was guarded by what looked like the royal guard. Not only that, but he was pretty sure that the actual room contained all those laser beams that you see in the spy movies.

Boomer sighed, _this never gets any easier._

**-Prison-**

The prison was huge. It had to be more than 40 stories high. He knew which floor Jim was on, but had no idea which room. Brick prepared himself. He was going to have to fly to every window on the 38th floor without being seen.

**-Warehouse-**

Butch was quick, 22 of them, the whole first floor down. He was surprised he hadn't alerted anyone on the other floors.

"Who are you?" _I guess I wasn't as silent as I thought,_ Butch thought to himself. He walked toward the tall slim man.

"I don't really think that matters," Butch said as he snapped his neck. _23, 31 to go._

**-Prison-**

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked Brick. Jim was a big man; the stereotypical gangster.

"I'm here to bust you out," Brick thought it would be obvious considering he just squeezed through the window to get into the cell.

"What? Do you have some sort of invisible plane out there?" Jim was confused about how a young boy could get into his cell. Brick shook his head.

"You must not want to get out," Brick picked the confused Jim up by the arm pits and flew out the window. He landed on the ground in time to hear the alarm sound. _Show time._

Brick looked up, the guards spotted him.

"What…what are you?" Jim was looking at Brick in horror. Brick rolled his eyes.

"You ask too many questions," Brick grabbed him again, as he noticed the police were now after them.

**-Utonium Home- **

Everyone was waiting for Buttercup when she got home. The Professor, Blossom, and Bubbles stood at the door with their arms crossed in front of them.

"Where have you been young lady?" The Professor used his stern voice.

"We've been calling you all night, detention doesn't last _that_ long." Blossom sounded like a mother as usual.

"You completely missed dinner," Bubbles tried and failed to sound upset.

"I got hungry, so I went to get something to eat. Sue me." Bubbles began to fly to her room.

"You're not getting off that easy." The Professor stopped her. Suddenly an urgent alert came on the TV.

"_Urgent announcement. The very dangerous criminal Jim just broke out of prison and the X Gem has been stolen. The police are in pursuit, if you can help it, it is advised that no one leave their houses and look all doors."_

"We should help," Bubbles said, getting ready to fly out the door. Blossom put her hand on Bubbles shoulder.

"We are normal girls now Bubbles, no more fighting crime. You heard the lady, the police are in pursuit."

"They're not going to catch them." Buttercup really wanted to kick some butt. "Didn't you tell me the X gem was the city's most valuable jewel? If they were able to sneak in and steal it, what makes you think that they will get caught now?"

"Look at the TV Buttercup, half the city's police is trying to catch the robbers, and the other half is after Jim."

"We could wear masks. If no one knows who we are, we could help and still have a normal life." Bubbles was proud of her idea.

"Great idea Bubbles, Ok girls, let's do it," Blossom called out. They flew to their rooms to find some masks.

"Wait…Buttercup…You're still in…trouble." By the time the Professor finished his sentence, the girls put on some Halloween masks from last year and were already out the door.

_Guess I'll punish her when she gets back._

**-Museum-**

_This is annoying_, Boomer thought as he ran through the crowd with the X gem. He had to keep the police officers busy for another hour. They tried running after him, driving after him, sending helicopters, none of it worked. _They still don't know I have powers? How dumb are they?_

_**-**_**Warehouse-**

With only eight to go Butch was making good time. Many of the guys called the police but not a siren was heard. _I guess Boomer and Brick are doing a good job of keeping them busy._

Another guy rushed at him with a knife. _When will they learn?_ Butch grabbed the knife and flipped the guy onto his back. He stomped on his chest hard enough to break every rib in his body. The guy yelled out louder than Butch thought was humanly possible.

"That's for trying to stab me; this is going to have to hurt a lot more now." Butch tried to kill everyone as painlessly as possible, but the more people tried to resist the angrier he became. _Seven to go._

* * *

**A/N:** It wouldn't be the Powerpuff girls if they didn't fight a little crime right? Guess I can't finish a day in a chapter. Next chapter they kick butt! Or not. Who knows? I do, but you'll have to read to find out.


	6. A long night

**A/N:** Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter.

* * *

**-On The Way-**

They flew into the sky. Bubbles and Blossom had sparkly fairy masks on along with the rest of the costume from Halloween last year. Buttercup wore a black ski mask and all black clothes with the exception of a green belt, her costume didn't have a mask last year so she had to improvise.

"OK girls let's get them. Bubbles, you go after the X gem."

"Got it." Bubbles took off toward the museum.

"Buttercup, we'll take down that dangerous escaped prisoner."

"This will be a piece of cake." Buttercup cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Ahhhhhhh," they heard a scream. It was coming from the creepy looking warehouse not too far from where they were flying. Both Blossom and Buttercup stopped.

"We need to check it out," Blossom said. Worried for whoever screamed like that.

"No time. By the time we're done, Jim could be long gone," Buttercup said, wanting to go after the bigger theat.

"Ahhhhhhh," another scream. Buttercup wasn't sure if Jim was the bigger threat anymore.

"Buttercup, you're right. I'll go after Jim, you check out the warehouse. Keep your cell phone on you." Buttercup nodded. _This might be even more fun._

**-Police Officers- **

Bubbles flew until she saw many police cars. _Must be here._ She flew down to see a bunch of cops running around. It looked like they were looking for something.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked one of the officers.

"We lost him around here somewhere, wait, who are you? You're not supposed to be here. Go home little girl, it is dangerous for you to be around a crime scene." The police man looked irritated.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Bubbles tried to sound authoritative, but her high pitched voice didn't help. The officer grabbed her by the arm and started leading her away.

"Look little girl, the best way for you to help is to stay out of the way." The cop didn't have time for this. He was supposed to be searching for the criminal. Bubbles was getting angry, she wasn't use to being treated this way by police officers and she hated being called little girl.

Bubbles removed her arm from the officer's grip. She hovered a few feet in the air.

"I think I can help in other ways," Bubbles said to the shocked officer as she flew up into the air.

**-Forest-**

Blossom worried about her sisters. She hated splitting up, but knew it was the only way. _They're only a phone call away_, she reassured herself. She looked down at her cell phone, thinking of calling them right away, but she put it away. There was a reason she divided them up the way she did. Bubbles was the fastest, she would catch the jewel thief no problem. Buttercup was the strongest, whatever was making those people scream would be no match for her. Blossom knew she was the best at coming up with ideas, Jim wouldn't be able to outsmart her. Blossom calmed down a bit, confident in the fact that her sisters would be ok.

Blossom looked down. She saw a lot of police officers running into the forest. She flew ahead of them to see what they were chasing. She saw a huge man in a prison jumpsuit running in a weird way. He was being followed by what looked like a black cloud. His feet were moving, but it didn't look like he was touching the ground. That was when Blossom saw it wasn't a cloud _following_ Jim, but a person _carrying_ him.

**-Forest-**

Brick flew with the large man in his arms. It was getting difficult to maneuver him between the crowd. He decided to head to the forest. _At least if I hit anything in there it won't scream,_ he thought, flying faster toward the forest.

Jim struggled in Brick's arms.

"Put me down you alien!" Jim continued to struggle. _Alien? _Brick laughed to himself.

**-Warehouse-**

Butch searched the warehouse. It was easy for him to hear and catch who ever tried to escape, but these last seven were hiding carefully in the warehouse.

Buttercup approached the door to the warehouse. She was hoping to surprise whatever creature was in there. She slowly opened the door.

Butch went inside one of the smaller rooms. He heard accelerated breathing. _Found one._ The guy screamed as Butch snapped his neck.

"Ahhhhhhh." Buttercup heard another scream. It sounded like whatever it was, was on the third floor. It was pitch black in the room. Buttercup started walking carefully. There was something scattered all over the floor. She stepped on a soft squishy object. _Is that?_ Buttercup looked down. It was a hand. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room, enough for her to see that dead bodies surrounded her.

"Ahhhhhhh." It was her own voice this time. She floated above the bodies. It took everything in her _not_ to turn and fly out the door. _What could have done this? _Buttercup had been fighting crime since she was created, but she had never seen so many dead bodies. There had to be over 15 bodies there.

Buttercup was suddenly angry with herself. If she had only gotten there earlier, she could have saved these people from whatever monster did this.

Buttercup saw a dark green flash come from the stairs. She jumped, her heart beating wildly. _Was that the monster?_

"Who are you?" Buttercup heard a deep raspy voice directly behind her. She slowly turned around to face this beast. She was surprised to see it wasn't a beast at all. It was a boy with a ski mask on.

"Oh you scared me. I thought you were the monster. I'm here to help, tell me where I can find the beast."

Butch laughed to himself. The figure was a bit small to be an undercover cop, but he didn't have time for these interruptions.

Buttercup was relived it wasn't the monster. Suddenly the boy grabbed her neck with incredible strength. Buttercup struggled to get free.

It took all Butch's strength to keep hold. _He's stronger than most people, _he thought. He only meant to knock the cop out, but at this rate he would end up killing him.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. Could this boy be the one who killed all these people? It took her a while to realize that he was also floating in the air. _Must be him._ She was running out of air, try as she might, she couldn't free herself. He was much stronger than her. Buttercup was terrified. _Is this really the way I'm going to die?_

"Sorry about this, but I've got a job to finish." The boy continued to hold her neck until the strength left Buttercup's body. She was mad at herself for letting this guy beat her without a good fight. Her vision was fading, the only things she could see now were his eyes; his evil green eyes glaring at her as he squeezed the life out of her. She swore she would come back as a ghost and kill him, as everything went black.

**-Parking Lot -**

Boomer got tired of running and decided to hide in an empty parking lot. _It will be a while until they figure out I'm here._

Bubbles searched and searched, until finally she saw a hooded figure run into an empty parking lot. _Must be him, _she thought. Bubbles flew down in front of him. He was wearing a ski mask; the only part of his face she could see was his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She had her hands on her hips, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

_Wasn't it past this girl's bedtime? _Boomer wondered.

"None of your business, little girl." As soon as he said _little girl_ Bubbles exploded with rage. She rushed him and started punching him everywhere.

"What…what the hell did I do?" Boomer couldn't understand why this girl was so angry with him, but he didn't want to hurt her. He continued to let her hit him until she was satisfied.

"Don't…call...me…Little…girl," Bubbles calmed down a bit after punching a few more times. She saw that the figure was a boy around her age. He was on the floor and slowly stood up. The X gem fell from his pocket to the floor.

"You _did_ steal it," Bubbles squealed. The boy grabbed the gem and flew up. _He can fly too?_ Bubbles thought.

Boomer hadn't noticed that the gem had slid from his pocket. He picked it up and flew away. He didn't want to make a fight out of this. He was going to give it back anyway, but he still had to stall for about half an hour more.

"Not so fast," Bubbles shouted and flew after him. She caught up to him. "Give back the X gem," Bubbles shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is the X gem? I didn't mean to take it," Boomer said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to teach you a lesson?" Bubbles threatened, she didn't really want to beat him up, but she would if she had to. The boy burst with laughter. Bubbles flushed red with anger. _After the butt kicking I just gave him, he has the nerve to laugh?_ Bubbles couldn't believe it. She went to punch him again, but he stopped her with his hand. She tried another time, but he stopped her again.

Bubbles grew angry, she berated him with punches, but he either dodged or deflected them all.

"Enough of this," the boy said and punched Bubbles in the gut. She flew back with the force. Unfortunately, her mask also flew off

_I didn't mean to hit her that hard,_ Boomer thought. He flew over to her to see if she was badly hurt. Boomer tilted her head up to see that his suspicions were correct. It _was_ Bubbles. He didn't want to fight her. _Why did it have to be you?_ He asked himself.

**-Forest- **

As Brick flew with Jim in his arms he noticed someone following him. How could he not? If she was trying to sneak up on him the glittery pink fairy costume wasn't helping. She was getting closer to him._ She's fast,_ he thought. _I'm going to have to drop Jim to get rid of her. If she has any brains she'll go after me and not him._ He decided to drop Jim and fly off.

The person in all black noticed Blossom following him and dropped Jim. Jim crumbled to the floor confused and looking around. He obviously was not the brains behind his break out. _I've got to follow that guy in black,_ Blossom thought.

After covering a pretty good distance Brick stopped looking around for her. _No person could run that fast. _Suddenly he was tackled out of nowhere.

"What the…who are you?" he asked while trying to get Blossom off of him.

The guy had a ski mask on so Blossom couldn't see his face, but from his voice she guessed that he was around the same age as her.

"I should be asking _you_ that question. Why did you break Jim out of jail? What are you planning?" Blossom was straddled on top of him, inches away from his face. She could smell the scent of cinnamon coming off him.

Brick smirked, it would have been a nice situation had he not a mission to do. He threw the girl off him and looked at his watch. _How much longer did he have to keep this up? _

Blossom prepared herself for a fight. _He's stronger than I expected._

"Thirty minutes to go," he mumbled. Blossom wasn't going to sit there and wait. She lunged for the guy preparing to punch him in the gut. He dodged easily.

All he had to do was take a small step to the side to avoid the punch. The girl almost ran head first into a tree. From this angle he could see her underwear. Brick laughed under his breath.

_Is he playing with me?_ Blossom was angry. She went full force on him, punching, kicking, and whatever else she could do, but as many times as she hit him, he hit her. The fight could have lasted forever; it seemed that no one would win. Thirty minutes into it, the guy suddenly stopped. Blossom was confused, but glad for the break.

**-Parking Lot-**

Bubbles' head was spinning from the force of the punch, but she recovered pretty quickly. She opened her eyes to see the boy knelt down beside her.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Are you ok?" Boomer asked, sounding honestly concerned.

Bubbles was confused, He was a criminal, why would he care? Bubbles touched her face. _My mask, it's gone._ Bubbles covered her face with her hands.

"Don't look!" she yelled. She was embarrassed; she knew the boy had probably already seen her face. He grabbed her hands and lowered them.

"Don't cover your face. Besides I already saw it." He talked softer now. Almost as if they weren't enemies. Bubbles looked down.

"Please don't tell anyone." She knew it was a long shot, but she had to ask.

"I won't tell anyone, if you meet me here again on Saturday at 2:00pm." Maybe if he talked to her, he could convince her to stop trying to fight crime. She could get hurt. _If she hast to fight me or my brothers she _will _get hurt. _Boomer stood up.

Bubbles was shocked. Why was he being so nice, and why would he want to see her again?

"Meet you here? But you've got to go to jail for what you've done." Bubbles almost forgot she had to turn him in to the police. He put the X gem in her hand and smiled.

"See you Saturday Bubbles." The boy kissed her on the cheek and flew off. Bubbles turned bright red. It took her a minute to realize that she had to go after him, but by that time he was way too far gone. _How did he know my name?_

**-Forest-**

They were both breathing heavily, sitting on the forest floor.

"You're really good," Brick said, still a bit out of breath.

"Thanks…so are you," breathed Blossom. When they both finally caught their breath, the boy stood up. He hovered a few feet in the air. He had never fought someone who could actually keep up with him, it was exhilarating, but it was time for him to go.

"I'm Red, maybe we'll meet again. Besides, you should probably go catch Jim, the police in this town are some real idiots." With that he flew off. Blossom realized by the blinking red and blue lights that he was right. They still hadn't caught Jim.

She quickly found Jim running, or more like stumbling, through the forest. She picked him up and carried him to the cops. Jim almost looked happy to be back in their custody. Blossom guessed a lot had happened to him in that forest.

"Thank you for bringing him back." The chief of police warmly shook Blossom's hand.

"Uh, you're welcome. I just wanted to be of some help." Blossom smiled at the chief. He was handsome for an adult.

"What is your name?" He asked. He looked at her in anticipation. Blossom thought for a moment, she didn't want to give him her real name.

"Umm, call me Pink," she said, thinking of the boy she just fought.

"Pink?" it was a reporter. "Miss Pink, a lot of people just saw you fly, are you some type of super heroine? Do you have anything to do with Sky, the girl also dressed as a fairy who just returned the X gem?" The reporter spoke a mile a minute. _Bubbles, she's ok,_ thought Blossom when she heard the reporter mention the X gem.

"Miss Pink, over here, we would like to take some pictures."

"Miss Pink, can you stand with the Chief?"

"Miss Pink…" Blossom had enough.

"Please excuse me everyone, but I have to go." Blossom shot off into the sky, the sound of the reporter's voices trailing behind her. She took out her phone and called Bubbles. They decided to meet at a park near the house.

**-Warehouse-**

Buttercup could sense pale light on her face. _Am I dead? _She wondered. She opened her eyes. There was a window right above her. She could see the full moon. Buttercup looked down to find a guy on top of her.

"Get off!" she yelled. She pushed the guy off of her. He fell limply onto the floor. He was dead. Worse, he had bled all over her. _Gross,_ she thought. Buttercup found a guy whose clothes weren't all bloody and decided to switch clothes with him.

Butch heard someone yell and flew upstairs to see an angel. The moon light was behind her so he could only make out her silhouette, but he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Has she come to kill me for what I've done? _He wondered as he continued to stare.

In the middle of changing she heard the door open. She looked to see the guy who had killed her. He was just staring at her. Buttercup realized she was standing there in only her underwear. She didn't even have her mask on. She quickly put on the non-bloody clothes and her mask and threw her own bloody clothes at the guy.

"You perverted killer!" she yelled. She lunged at him. She was going to make sure he paid for killing her. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed both her arms and pinned her against a wall.

"How dare you kill me and turn me into a ghost," she growled in his face.

_Wait, she's the cop, _Butch realized. "Kill you? You're obviously alive," he said. Buttercup noticed how much her wrists were hurting from his grip. _Ghosts don't feel pain. I must be alive._

"Well, good. It will be easier to kill you," Buttercup said. She struggled against his grip, but again it was useless.

Butch laughed at her futile attempts to break free. She reminded him of the girls he teased at school, but she was ten times stronger and she had powers. He had to think of a way to get away from her without her chasing him down. He looked up to see a pipe running horizontally across the wall above her with a chain wrapped around it. _What kind of toothpaste factory was this?_ He suddenly got an idea.

"You're cute, if I had known you were a girl before; I might have been gentler." Butch smirked. Suddenly he kissed her. It was a deep kiss. Buttercup was too shocked to the longest ten seconds of her life the guy backed away.

"See you Miss _Ghost_," he flew through the window and headed home. The last thing he needed was for his brothers to get home before he did.

Buttercup was steaming mad. She tied to follow him, but realized why he kissed her. She looked up to see he had chained her to a pole that ran along the top of the wall. She was so distracted by the kiss she hadn't even noticed.

It took her only two minutes to break free of the chains, but that was more than enough time for him to escape.

Buttercup searched the warehouse for any survivors. Not one person was left alive. Buttercup's stomach turned. She was sick of looking at body after body. When she confirmed 54 dead, she flew outside. Once far enough away she began to cry. She cried for all the people she couldn't save, for not being able to kill the monster, and for almost dying herself, but more than anything else, she cried because a killer stole her first kiss.

Her tears were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked down to see it was from Blossom. She quickly stopped crying. She had to think of what she would tell her sisters. She didn't want to tell them she let 54 people die and the killer escaped, but she didn't want to lie either.

Luckily Blossom didn't ask for an explanation, only to come home. Buttercup flew home, happy the day was finally over.

**-Jojo Home-**

Boomer was the last to get home. He saw Butch relaxing on the couch. He decided to call him out on his absence.

"Thanks for all the help. You know you could have…"

"Save the speech, Red already beat you to it," Butch said, barely paying attention to Boomer.

Just then Mojo came through the door.

"Good job boys," Mojo was pleased. "I am happy, that is to say I am proud. In other words…"

"You're doing it again," Brick told Mojo.

"Here," Mojo threw each of them some cash and a vile of black liquid. Boomer caught Butch's vile.

"He doesn't deserve it. We did all the work. Why does he get anything?" Boomer wasn't going to let him slack off anymore.

"I did more work than both of you combined," Butch yelled growing angry. He immediately regretted it. It was his choice not to tell them.

"What do you mean? Weren't you here the whole time?" Brick asked, looking at his brother.

"I…yes I was here. I'm just…"

"Butch was helping me with a project I'm working on," Mojo said.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Brick asked.

"It would be better if you helped with the jobs." Butch was glad for Mojo's help, but he still hated him. "Now give Butch his miracle juice." Boomer tossed the vile to Butch.

"What's in this stuff anyway? What makes it taste so good?" Boomer asked Mojo. He tried to forget about his little fight with Butch.

"Oh, just a special combination of chemicals," Mojo said while turning to leave. "See you all around boys." Mojo left and Brick turned to his brothers.

"I didn't want to alarm Mojo, but it seems we have a situation." Brick said in an important way.

"Can we make this quick. I need my beauty sleep," Butch said.

"There's a girl out there with the same powers as us."

"Make that two," Butch said as he noticed what was on the TV. The reporter was talking about the "fairy twins." Boomer cursed inside his head. He didn't want to tell them about Bubbles, but she was on TV. At least she had her mask on.

"You had to fight one too?" Brick asked Boomer.

"Yeah, but I would hardly call it a fight. She was incredibly weak, harmless really." Boomer tied to make Bubbles sound as harmless as possible so his brothers wouldn't see her as a threat.

"The one I fought was just as strong as I am."

"So she's weak too," Butch replied. Both he and Boomer laughed.

"Ha ha ha, real funny Butch," Brick threw a bottle at his head. "We have to do something about them."

"Why?" Boomer asked. Was there really a reason they had to do anything?

"Why? Because…because they could be trouble," Brick said, confused about why he would have to explain this to them.

"But they weren't trouble. So let's just let it go for now." Boomer was still defending them. Brick looked at Butch for some back up, but Butch just closed his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Brick went to his room, but he wasn't satisfied. He was going to find out who these girls were on his own.


	7. The Fairy Twins

**A/N:** Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter.

* * *

The boys woke up later than usual, well for Boomer and Brick. Butch woke up around the time he always gets up.

Boomer rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and wondered to himself. _How should I behave around her now? Will I really be able to act like I don't know? _Boomer was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hurry up in there, you take as long as a girl," Brick shouted from the other side of the door. Boomer quickly finished getting ready and left the bathroom.

**-Utonium Home-**

The next morning the girls woke up tired. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about what happened.

"Girls, what is this?" The professor pointed to the TV. Blossom and Bubbles walked over.

"I can't see Dad, I can't watch TV remember?" Buttercup said as she walked over to the Professor.

They were on TV, well Blossom and Bubbles were.

"…We call them the fairy twins. Two girls dressed as pink and blue fairies saved the day when the blue fairy, who goes by Sky, returned the X gem to the museum and the pink fairy, who goes by Pink, caught Jim, who escaped from Prison last night. These two heroes didn't say much but left a lasting impression…"

"I thought you all were supposed to be keeping a low profile," the Professor said looking disappointed.

"I'm not on the news," Buttercup pointed out. Blossom ignored her.

"Sorry Professor, but the reporters were already there when I returned Jim," Blossom said, trying to explain.

"Right. Same thing happened when I returned the X gem," Bubbles added. They took turns recounting the events of last night. Buttercup was surprisingly quiet. She didn't want to tell them how she failed to save anyone. How she didn't catch the killer. How he…he…kissed…she didn't want to think about it.

"Buttercup, what happened at the warehouse?" Blossom asked after noticing Buttercup's silence.

Buttercup's face went pale. _How did she know?_ She wondered.

"Umm…well…There was a tiger," Buttercup didn't know what else to say.

"A tiger?" Bubbles asked, curious as to why a tiger would be in a warehouse.

"Yes, it got loose from the zoo. I didn't want to hurt it. It took me a long time to catch it." Buttercup couldn't look them in the eyes; she knew her excuse was horrible. _They'll never believe me._

"Wow, we had to fight these super strong guys and you get to play with a tiger?" Bubbles asked disappointed. _I should have known Bubbles would fall for it_, Buttercup slapped her forehead.

"Oh, if we don't hurry we'll be late for school," Blossom said looking at the time.

**-School-**

The girls arrived to school with five minutes to spare. They carefully avoided any contact with Princess, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

Jason waited for Bubbles at the school gate. He saw her with her sisters, but decided to wait until she was alone to talk to her. He had it all planned out in his head. He would ask her to the dance and she would say yes. Okay, it wasn't the most elaborate of plans, but it was all he needed. His good looks and charm would get him the rest of the way.

Bubbles was almost to class when she saw Jason approaching her.

"I've been waiting," he said with a smoky look in his eye. It was like a cheesy line in a movie, making Bubbles laugh. "Have you heard about Princess' party? I…umm…want you to go with me." Bubbles wasn't sure if she should agree. Would Boomer be there? Would she be able to dance with him? Bubbles was about to say yes when she realized, who's party it was.

"No thanks, I have plans that night. Sorry," Bubbles said as she ran for class.

"Where are you in such a hurry to?" It was the voice she dreaded; Princess.

"Class," Bubbles said in a hurry.

"Not before you accept my humble party invitation. I want you to go as my special guest." Princess handed Bubbles an envelope. Bubbles took it with caution. For all she knew it could explode on contact. When it didn't, Bubbles started to change her mind about Princess.

"Oh, this was nice of you. Thanks Princess." Bubbles smiled and ran off to class. Princess watched her, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

**-School-**

Boomer arrived to school just in time to witness Jason get rejected by Bubbles. He was incredibly jealous at first, but smiled when Bubbles turned Jason down.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Boomer asked, a bit too pleased.

"You can stop with the act, I know you saw," Jason said in a depressed tone.

"Why don't you just give up? You're never going to get her to like you."

"For your information we have a date this weekend. She really must be busy the night of Princess' party," Jason told Boomer smugly. He knew it was a lie, but he hated the way Boomer was acting when it came to his one sided crush on Bubbles.

"A date, when, where, how?" Boomer had so many questions; he didn't know where to begin.

**-Biology-**

Brick was getting frustrated. All morning everyone had been talking about the fairy twins, but no one knew anything about who they really were. He asked nearly everyone.

In Bio class Blossom was nearly falling asleep.

"Long night?" Brick asked the half awake Blossom.

"You have no idea." Blossom was worn out from her fight last night. She wanted to tell Brick all about it, but she knew she couldn't.

Brick was curious. He waited for a while, but it didn't seem like she was going to explain. He didn't want to bother her by asking questions so he changed the subject.

"At least you have this weekend to look forward to," he smiled. The secret date was this weekend. Blossom couldn't be more excited. It was enough to get her through the rest of class.

Brick looked at Blossom wanting to continue their conversation, but the teacher was in full lesson mode now. At least it seemed his reminder brightened her up a bit.

Blossom walked to lunch with her sisters today. She had a chance to tell them about her date, but made them swear not to tell.

At lunch, Julie invited Blossom to sit with her and some other kids from drama club. Unfortunately, Deanne was also there.

"Have you heard about the fairy twins?" Julie asked Blossom as they sat down to lunch. She nearly fell out of her seat

"What…umm…who?" Blossom wasn't prepared for this question.

"The fairy twins. How could you not have heard of them? Everyone is talking about them," Julie was waving her hands around as she talked. She had a habit of talking with her hands. Blossom was shocked. How could everyone be talking about something that happened last night?

"How…"

"Look, there's this awesome video on ." Julie showed Blossom the video. Someone had already mixed the few shots of footage the reporters managed to get into a superhero like short movie. Blossom laughed. "My favorite is Pink. Her hair is even longer than your hair," Julie said. Blossom looked at her hair. _Did it look shorter in real life?_

"Pink is cool, she wears my favorite color," Deanna surprised Blossom with a remark.

"Umm…I like Sky, she's so pretty," Blossom said blushing a bit from all the attention she…er…Pink, was receiving.

"Well you can't really tell with the masks on," Deanne said it in a condescending way. Just because she tolerated Blossom sitting at her table didn't mean she had to be nice.

**-Lunch-**

After class, Brick sat at his usual table with Justin, Wendy, Gary and other guys from the basketball team.

"Did you hear about who's coming to Princess' party?" Wendy asked everyone just as they were sitting down.

"Don't tell me the president is going too?" Gary asked jokingly. Wendy got annoyed.

"No," she turned away from him and spoke to everyone else. "The fairy twins! Princess told me she has a special connection and they are going to be at the party!" Wendy bounced up and down as she spoke. She loved to be the first one with exciting news.

"What?" Brick couldn't believe his luck. All he had to do was go to the party.

"It would be cool to meet them. Too bad you aren't going Brick," Justin said.

"Well maybe I will go. I want to see if they are everything they seem to be," Brick said, not wanting to seem too excited.

"You're actually going to go as Princess' date? You are a brave man," Justin said putting his hand on Brick shoulder to show support. Brick had completely forgotten Princess' condition for him to go.

"It might not be so bad," Brick said looking over at Princess. She was sitting between the twins. Brick noticed she was actually really pretty. _Maybe it really won't be so bad. Wait, what am I thinking? If Blossom goes to the party she might get the wrong idea. _Brick was suddenly depressed. How can he go to the party and not make Blossom think he likes Princess?

**-Lunch -**

Boomer sat down to lunch. He saw Bubbles walking with Jason over to their table. He knew he didn't have right to be upset, but seeing them together made him so mad. When Bubbles got to the table she sat right next to him. She was sitting between Jason and himself. Bubbles smiled at him, but Boomer turned away. He loved her smile, but knowing that she would be going on a date with Jason in just a few days made him not want to look at her.

Bubbles frowned as she wondered what she did to make Boomer so upset, but was distracted by Katy.

"Hey Bubbles, which fairy twin do you think is better?" Katy asked.

"What?" Bubbles and Boomer said in unison. They looked at each other then back to Katy. Boomer had been so preoccupied with Bubbles and Jason's date; he had forgotten that she was a fairy twin.

"You know. They were on the news last night and there's this metube video and everything."

"No way," again Bubbles and Boomer said in unison.

"You two are acting weird. You know anything about the fairy twins?" Jason asked looking at them both.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about them," Bubbles said nervously.

_She's a horrible liar, _Boomer thought.

"I saw them last night, but I didn't know there was a video on line already. That was quick." Boomer said, considerably calmer. "It was probably some police stunt to raise city morale or something." Boomer wanted to play them down as much as possible.

"But they can fly. How do you explain that?" Katy challenged.

"Wires. Look close enough and you'll probably see them," Boomer sounded like he knew personally.

"There are no wires," Bubbles said defensively. The confused stares from everyone made her realize that she nearly allowed her secret to be discovered.

Boomer wanted to shake some sense into her. With the way she was acting, she'd be discovered in no time.

"I agree with Bubbles," Katy saved her from the questions that were sure to come. "They _are_ real heroes." Bubbles smiled at Katy.

"Right, I feel a lot safer knowing their around," Bubbles said.

Boomer was getting really frustrated with her. She was making it sound like fighting crime wasn't a onetime thing.

"That's what the police are for. We don't need them," Boomer said, trying to get her to understand.

"They can help, we _do_ need them," Bubbles countered.

"We don't."

"We do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!" Both were on their feet now. Bubbles was so frustrated she stomped away. Katy gave Boomer a death glare and went after her. Boomer sat back down. He felt bad for making her run off like that. Jason looked at him.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked, a bit upset that he made Bubbles leave.

"Not sure," Boomer said. He got up to throw out his lunch. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Bubbles went to the hallway. She sat on the floor and put her head in her arms. _Boomer hates the fairy me _and_ the real me._

**-Lunch-**

"They do one thing and all of a sudden they're heroes? You have to do way more than that to get on my admire list." Jane was commenting on the video of the fairy twins she just showed Buttercup.

"I don't know. Taking down an escaped criminal is kind of cool," Buttercup said trying to casually defend her sisters.

"Don't tell me you're falling for these glittery fairy bugs too," Jane said letting out a sigh.

"Ha, as if." Buttercup playfully shoved Jane. They laughed for a while, but Buttercup was silently apologizing to her sisters in her head.

**-English-**

Butch ate lunch quickly.

"Is it that time again?" Daniel asked Butch. He was already used to his silence. Every once in a while Butch would spend days not talking to anyone. Sometimes it lasted weeks.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind." Butch was glad for a friend like Daniel, who knew when to leave him alone. He couldn't stop thinking about all those people he killed. It was more than he had ever killed before. _They were going to die anyway,_ he thought to himself. If he didn't do it, someone else would have. At least he did it in a mostly painless way.

Butch walked to class, not bothering to notice the time. The teacher checked her watch, then the wall clock, then her watch again. By the way she was acting; he must have gotten there before the bell rang.

"On time today?" Buttercup asked Butch. He smiled. This was the first time she was talking to him first. She took his mind off the killings for a while.

"I like to keep them on their toes," he whispered in her ear. Whispering wasn't necessary, considering class hadn't even started yet, but she wasn't complaining.

The rest of class Buttercup noticed Butch was distracted. Not the, this-class-is-so-boring distracted, but the mind-somewhere-else kind.

During class Butch's mind was free to think about the warehouse again. He eventually started to think about Miss Ghost. He had seen her fly. She probably had something to do with those fairy twins. _She was very beautiful. I'd like to see her again, I wonder if her face is a lovely as the rest of her._ The bell rang signaling the end of class. Butch got up right away and started walking to his next class.

Buttercup quickly caught up to Butch.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today." _Not that I don't also have a lot on my mind._ Butch raised an eyebrow. She was paying a lot of attention to him today. It happened with most girls, but because it was her he felt special.

"You noticed? Did I worry you?" Butch said teasingly.

"I was just amazed you had a thought in your head," Buttercup shot back. They both laughed.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Even with the horrible nick names Buttercup wanted to hang out with Butch, but she was grounded.

"I'm going straight home and sitting in my room," Buttercup said with a pout.

"You sure ice-cream won't change your mind?"

"I wish. I'm grounded." Buttercup crossed her arms; she almost forgot that it was mostly his fault she was in this situation.

_So, she'd come if she weren't grounded._ Butch had a plan in mind.

"Guess it can't be helped then." Butch said hiding the smirk on his face.

**-Utonium Home-**

After school Buttercup walked home and went to her room. She decided to hit around a punching bag to pass the time. Her sisters wouldn't be home for another hour and a half.

"Is that you Buttercup?" the Professor came up to her room and stood at the door.

"Yeah dad, I'm just exercising a bit, or am I not allowed to do that either?" Buttercup shouted at the door. The Professor ignored her comment.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me," he called walking back down stairs.

After a few last punches Buttercup was tired out and it didn't look like the bag could take much more.

"Hey, Butterscotch." The whisper was coming from her window. With that terrible nick name, it could only be one person. He came crawling through the window.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled. Butch cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, not so loud. You really need to learn more about this _sneaking_ thing," he said, his hand still over her mouth. Buttercup removed his hand and threw on a shirt. She was only wearing a sports bra and gym shorts.

"What are you doing here and how did you crawl though my second story window?" Buttercup said in a whisper.

"I climbed genius," He whispered back. Butch walked around her room. "I like the room, great color and nice radio." Buttercup got over her shock.

"I didn't invite you in here. Get out." She pointed to the window.

"Fine," Butch said with a smirk. He picked her up and leapt out the window, landing softly on his feet. He began to carry her to his bike while she struggled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buttercup said as he placed her on the pegs.

"Kidnapping you," He said as he hopped on.

"You know, you could go to jail for this." Butch laughed.

"I've done worse. Besides if you want, you could go back right now." He waited for her to hop off the bike. Buttercup didn't want to go back to her room.

"I'll go, but I have to be back before my sisters."

"No problem," Butch said as they rode away from her house.

They went to an arcade this time. Buttercup beat Butch at almost every game.

Butch cursed as he lost for what felt like the hundredth time to Buttercup. He was starting to think she was a professional gamer. He was successful with his plan to sneak Buttercup out of her house through her window, but his plan to impress her with his gaming skills was failing miserably.

"Rematch!"

You lost sucka!" Buttercup laughed. It was ninth time in a row she beat him at Tekken. Butch glared at her. Their faces only inches apart. She stopped laughing, her eyes softening. Butch's mind went blank, he stopped thinking about the warehouse or the game, for now, it was just the two of them. Butch leaned in closer, he could hear Buttercup's breath quicken.

He was seconds from kissing her when her phone rang. She snapped out of it and looked at the caller ID. It was Mitch. What was she doing here with Butch? She had a boyfriend.

"Maybe I should go," Buttercup said to Butch, not looking at him. Butch started to worry. He had promised to bring her home before her sisters. How long had they been at the arcade?

"That's not your dad is it?" Buttercup completely forgot. She looked at her phone for the time. Her sisters would be home any minute.

"We've got to fly…umm…hurry," Buttercup said grabbing Butch's hand and running out the arcade.

When they got outside, she hopped on his bike. Butch was too shocked to say anything.

"Climb on, I'm riding," Buttercup said, not giving Butch much choice. He climbed onto the pegs.

"This is…different," he said. Buttercup smiled. Part of him wanted the throw Buttercup off his bike and leave her there for even thinking of riding, but part of him was curious to see why she thought that she could go any faster than he could. The curiosity won.

"Hold on," She took off faster than Butch ever rode.

The warning couldn't have been more crucial. Butch nearly had to wrap his arms around Buttercup to keep from falling off. As they got on the sidewalk Buttercup picked up speed. Butch swore she was passing cars on the road. He tried to ask her how she was able to reach this speed, but the wind was whipping by so fast, the sound didn't have a chance to travel to her ears.

Buttercup slowed when she saw her sisters approaching the house. She got off the bike and decided to walk the rest of the short distance.

"I'm coming with you," Butch said as he carefully chained his bike to a nearby stop sign.

"You don't have to. I got it from here?" She said, almost too eager to get rid of him.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said remaining at her side.

Buttercup and Butch crouched behind a bush as they waited for her sisters to go inside.

"So, are you going to tell me how you did that?" Butch asked. He had been dying for a chance to ask her.

"Did what?" She asked innocently.

"Turn into a train. You were passing cars! And I'm pretty sure you defied all the laws of motion on those turns." Butch was starting to form his own opinion. Could she have powers like he did?

"I'm just good like that, jealous?" She grinned at him. Butch scowled, that was _his_ line. He let his competitiveness get the better of him.

"Next time, I'll show you what _real_ speed is," Butch was about to continue when Buttercup stood up.

"It's been long enough, let's go." They walked up to her window. Buttercup searched. "I don't see anything. How did you climb up?" Butch panicked. In his haste he had forgotten to make it look like he climbed up something.

Butch searched and pointed to a nearby tree. It would have been impossible to open her window from it, but he hoped she would buy it.

Buttercup walked over to the tree and began to climb it.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I just give you a boost?" Her window was already open. All she had to do was grab hold of the sill and climb in. It should be easy after her 50 mile an hour bike ride.

Buttercup looked reluctant, but agreed. She put her foot into Butch's hands and he shot her up.

Butch underestimated his strength and lifted her too forcefully. Had Buttercup not grabbed the window, she would have flown right over her house. _I need to learn to control that better, _he thought as he left for home.

**-Utonium Home-**

Blossom and Bubbles arrived home at the same time.

_Bang!_

"What was that," Bubbles was so scared she hopped in Blossom's arms.

"It came from Buttercup's room." Blossom dropped her sister and went upstairs, Bubbles following close behind.

She slowly opened the door to find Buttercup upside down under her window.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked.

"Umm, exercising," Buttercup said. Blossom narrowed her eyes, but didn't ask anymore. She wanted Buttercup there when she and Bubbles opened her invitation.

**-Invitation-**

"Special appearance by non-other than the fairy twins?!" Blossom nearly shouted.


	8. End of the first week

**A/N:** Combination of girls and guys POV complete for this chapter. Last chapter of the updated combinations!

* * *

By the next day, everyone knew that the fairy twins would be at Princess' party. It was all they could talk about. The girls worried about the whole situation most of the day.

Friday marked the end of their first week at the new school. They already felt like they belonged there. They made friends and even a few enemies. They were starting to feel like normal girls.

Buttercup woke up early to the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. _Cookies for breakfast?_ She thought, but wasn't complaining. Buttercup quickly got dressed in her usual green baby tee and baggy pants and ran downstairs. She saw Bubbles in the kitchen with an apron over her cheerleading uniform; it was all blue with a red stripe across her chest and a red stripe along the bottom of the pleated skirt.

Bubbles took out her second batch of cookies out of the oven. One dozen macadamia nut and one dozen chocolate chip. She wasn't sure which one Boomer liked better so she made both. Buttercup casually took one of the macadamia nut cookies and began eating it.

"Hey, those are for Boomer. I'm trying to encourage him to play well today," Bubbles told Buttercup, but didn't bother to take the cookie away.

"With all these, he's going to be too heavy to move." Buttercup took a couple more cookies. "Let me lighten his load," she laughed as Bubbles chased her around the house to get them back.

"What's with all the noise?" Blossom asked from the top of the stairs. She walked down, ready to go to school, surprised to see Buttercup up as well. She looked in the kitchen and immediately realized the reason for her early rise.

Bubbles gave up chasing Buttercup; she was faster, when she wanted to be. Bubbles stopped by the foot of the stairs.

"Blossom, make Buttercup give me back my cookies," Bubbles whined like she did when she was five. Buttercup stopped running and turned to Blossom.

"Can you tell this_ baby_ that eighteen cookies are more than enough?" Buttercup said eating another of the stolen cookies.

"Buttercup, cookies aren't for breakfast," Blossom chided. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup. "And Bubbles, don't you think eighteen cookies are too much?" Buttercup nodded reveling in the fact she was right.

"I just want to make sure he likes them." Bubbles hadn't spoken to Boomer all day yesterday, not even at lunch. She hoped the cookies would get them talking again.

"Don't worry, he isn't human if he doesn't like these," Buttercup said grabbing another cookie and running out the door. Bubbles smiled at her sister's misguided kindness. She wrapped up the rest of her cookies and followed Buttercup to school, Blossom right behind her.

**-School-**

Brick had put it off as long as possible. If he didn't ask Princess today, he might not have a chance to go to the party next week and then who knows how long it would be before he has a chance to meet up with the fairy twins again. He spotted Princess sitting outside of class before school started. She was talking to her friends when she noticed him walking towards her.

"Bricky! What are you doing outside _my_ classroom?" she asked, hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years. _It's my class too, _Brick thought, but surprised her by hugging back. He gently pulled her from him, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. Princess smiled at him, still a bit dazed at his sudden change in attitude towards her.

"I want to go to your party," he said, looking her in the eyes. Princess frowned.

"You already know my condition," she said, knowing that he would try to fight her on this one.

"Yes, I know. I still want to go. I want to go with you," he spoke in small sentences so she would understand; he would hate it if he had to repeat those words. Princess looked at him, shocked and hugged him tightly.

"I knew it, Bricky. I knew that someday you would like me back." Brick's conscience pulled at him a bit. Although Princess was a spoiled brat, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken. Brick pushed all thoughts of telling her aside and focused on what was really important; finding out whom the fairy twins were.

**-School-**

Blossom walked into her first class excited.

"Today's the day," Julie said.

"You're lucky Frida got sick. I still can't believe you are going to be in tonight's performance," Deanne was kind as ever. Blossom rolled her eyes at her comment.

"I've been practicing with you all every day this week…"

"A week isn't enough. You're not good enough to do this. I just hope everyone doesn't want refunds after tonight." Blossom pouted, as much as she hated to admit it. Deanne had voiced her worries. What if she wasn't good enough to fill in for Frida.

Julie put her hand on Blossom's shoulder as if she could read her mind. She smiled at Blossom to reassure her that she would be fine.

**-P.E.-**

Buttercup walked onto the field during PE.

"Congrats on making the team, BC," Jane announced as she stepped onto the field. Of course she told her the same thing yesterday, but today it seemed like she was announcing it to the rest of the class.

"Thanks Jane," Buttercup said, as a bunch of the people in her class joined in congratulating her.

"Guess you're a flying lobster now," Daniel commented as he rustled her hair. Ever since they got teamed up in a game of catch a few days ago they had become friends, but for some reason, he hardly ever talked to her outside of PE class.

"Is there a reason our school's mascot is a flying lobster?" Buttercup asked Daniel.

"I think it's some inside joke the teachers have." He shrugged it off.

After an easy game of soccer, class ended.

"They should make us play, just you and Buttercup against everyone else," Jane said to Daniel. Buttercup's team had won yet again.

"They would have to tie our ankles together to make it fair," Daniel joked. Buttercup laughed. She found herself laughing a lot around him.

**-Hallway-**

Bubbles skipped to her second class, being careful not to drop the cookies. She carried them like a precious treasure. She wrapped the cookies in blue paper. _His favorite color_, she thought.

"Hi Bubbles," Princess peered down at Bubbles, standing in her way. Bubbles was two inches shorter than her now that she had on white tennis shoes instead of her usual heels. She looked up at Princess.

"Princess, how are you?" Bubbles asked happily. Not even seeing _Princess_ was going to dampen her good mood.

"What's in the bag?" Princess looked to the blue package in Bubbles' arms.

"My snack for Boomer," Bubbles said excitedly.

"Let's trade, I'll give you the watch I was going to give my football player and you give me that," Princess smiled at Bubbles' shocked face.

Boomer walked to his second class slowly. He wasn't as interested in going since his fight with Bubbles. They hadn't spoken a word to each other for two days. Although he hated the situation, he had to admit that it was easier to keep the truth from her this way.

As Boomer walked, he spotted Bubbles talking to Princess. _Since when did those two become friends?_ He wondered.

"I really wanted to give him these. I made them myself." Bubbles' voice shook as she looked at Princess with pleading eyes. Princess held out her hand. It looked like Bubbles was being bullied by her. Boomer laughed at the thought. Bubbles could probably beat up their toughest football player if she wanted to, yet because she had to hide her powers, she could do nothing against a brat like Princess.

Bubbles slowly started to place her blue package in Princess' hand. Boomer couldn't let Princess win; he took the package from Bubbles before she had a chance to give it away.

"Is this mine? Thanks Bubbles," Boomer said as he raced into class before the bell. Bubbles was shocked; she had to do a double take to make sure that really just happened. Bubbles smiled as Princess' face darkened and she stomped off.

When Boomer got to class he saw Jason with a huge heart shaped lollipop. Boomer tried to contain his laughter as he asked what it was for.

"It's my good luck gift." Jason looked down at the lollipop. "I think Katy might like me."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Boomer couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He only stopped when he saw Bubbles.

Bubbles skipped to her seat in front of Boomer, looking at him the whole time. He hadn't opened his cookies yet.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked sitting down. He looked at it unsure. Bubbles noticed Jason with a huge heart shaped lollipop with the words _"good luck #34"_ written on it. _Katy isn't good at being subtle._ Bubbles giggled as Jason tried to hide it in his back pack.

Boomer opened the blue package. It was cookies, and his two favorite kinds. He took a bite from one of the macadamia nut cookies.

Bubbles turned her attention back to Boomer who just tasted one of the macadamia nut cookies. It melted in his mouth, the taste was phenomenal. he smiled in obvious delight. He tried a chocolate chip cookie and to his surprise, it was even better than the first, his eyes rolled in complete bliss.

"Theesh are da besh cookies I'b ever had," Boomer said with his mouth full. Bubbles giggled, somehow understanding him perfectly.

"Thanks, I made them myself. Good luck tonight in the game," Bubbles said then quickly turned around to avoid trouble with the teacher and to hide her blush.

Boomer gazed at the back of her head. He wondered if Bubbles was good at cooking other things. He would love to taste anything she made.

**-Lunch-**

Lunch was different today. A bunch of guys from the boy's soccer team decided to join the table where the girl's soccer team usually sits. Daniel sat down next to Buttercup rustling her hair.

"My hair isn't for your entertainment," she said, fixing her hair the way it was before.

"If not mine, than who's?" He asked. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Butch?" Buttercup flushed red and playfully pushed Daniel in the chest.

"If _he _got any enjoyment out of my hair, I'd cut it off right away,"

"I'd like to see that," Jane said laughing at the thought.

**-Lunch-**

Butch sat to lunch, he had been quiet the whole day, still thinking about what he did to the more than 50 people in the warehouse. Butch sat in his usual spot and waited for Daniel.

It seemed like he was taking a long time so Butch scanned the room for him, his gaze eventually landing on him talking to Buttercup. _What's he doing over there?_ Butch asked himself, but he already knew. Daniel was trying to give him some space, with all the sulking he had been doing he was surprised he hadn't done it earlier. Butch began eating his food until he noticed Daniel rustle Buttercup's hair, then he shot Butch a look as he leaned close the Buttercup and whispered something in her ear.

Butch gripped the table, trying to fight off the urge to go kill him. As much as he wanted to, he knew Daniel was his friend and Buttercup already had a boyfriend anyway. Butch had to constantly remind himself of these facts every time he saw Daniel make her laugh or touch her shoulder and especially when he leaned close to her. By the time lunch was over there were eight distinctive holes in the table left from his fingers and all the _resisting_ he was doing.

-**English-**

The rest of lunch went by too quickly for Buttercup; she had a lot fun with the new additions to the table.

After the bell rang, Buttercup quickly went to class. She was in a good mood when Butch walked in.

Butch decided to remind her that he should be the _only_ guy on her mind during school. "Hey Butterbeer," Butch said as he sat down.

"Going Harry Potter on me now?" Buttercup laughed. Butch had to admit he was running out of nicknames. He was surprised at how giggly she seemed today.

"How about we do something before the football game tonight?" Butch asked. He would have enjoyed her company the whole night, but Butch had already promised his brother that he would be at every home game.

"Do you want to see a play with me instead? My sister Blossom is going to be in tonight's performance."

Butch knew the blond sister's name was Bubbles; she was often the topic of conversation for the guys at school, so he had to assume Blossom was the red head. While Blossom was pretty, he had no intention of going to a school play.

"Sorry, not really my style," He said.

Buttercup frowned. "_I probably should have just asked Daniel," _She said under her breath.

"On second thought, it might not be so bad." Buttercup didn't know what changed his mind, but she was glad he decided to come.

**-The musical-**

Blossom was nervous. It was ten minutes until curtain, but still a while before her one musical number. She sat in a small chair as one of the students, hoping to get an A in stage make-up, was finishing her hair.

"Stop worrying, you'll sweat out your curls," Melissa scolded Blossom as she looked at the clock for the hundredth time.

"I can't help it, everyone is out there." Blossom's nervousness continued to rise as she remembered Brick would be there too. _Why did I ask him to come?_ She wondered. _Well, maybe he'll get caught up with basketball practice or forget or…_

"We only filled about half the seats. I hardly call that _everyone_,"

"Places!" The stage director called out.

Brick rushed to the play after basketball practice. He was lucky to get in, they usually stopped letting people enter once the play started, but there was so little people there, no one seemed to mind. He spotted Butch sitting near the front. _What's he doing here?_ He also noticed Blossom's sisters sitting next to him. _Should have known it was because of girls. _Brick took a seat next to Butch.

"Did Blossom go on yet?" He asked. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You know Blossom?"

"She's in my Bio class. I promised I'd come watch." Brick hadn't told anyone about his date with Blossom, not even his brothers.

Butch couldn't be fooled so easily, he knew that Brick liked Blossom.

"She hasn't come out yet."

"Shh," Blossom's sister, Buttercup was tired of all the whispering.

Brick sat quietly and watched. He was surprised that he was enjoying the musical so much.

After almost an hour that seemed to fly by like a minute, it was Blossom's turn to go on stage. She was a prisoner singing about killing her husband who liked to "pop" his gum. She paused to look out to the audience. The bright lights preventing her from finding the one person she was looking for. She trembled as she walked out onto the stage, thinking about what she was wearing. _If real prisoners wore things like this, it would eliminate the need for body searches._

The next scene opened with six silhouetted figures. When the scantily clad girls walked into the light, Brick saw that one of them was Blossom. His jaw dropped, she was wearing black leather short shorts with a red lace corset. Her hair was curly and loose, her dark red lipstick made her eyes stand out. Brick loved it, until he heard whispers from a couple guys behind him.

"_Isn't that one of the new girls?"_

"_She's hot, I never noticed before."_

"_I might talk to her after this."_

"_Bet you five bucks I can get her to kiss me."_

"_Bet you twenty, I can get her to do more than just that,"_

Brick had heard enough. He began to get up to go hurt the guys who were talking about Blossom like that, but he found he was being held in his seat by Butch. It was rare that Butch ever prevented violence.

"Calm down, she's not even done singing yet," Butch said pointing to Blossom. Brick realized he hadn't even noticed that she was singing. She sounded great, she sung even better than she looked and_ that_ was a feat. Brick sat still, letting Blossom's singing keep him from seriously injuring the guys behind him.

Blossom seemed to be a completely different person on stage, confident, mysterious, and violent. It probably meant the she had those sides to her too. Brick found himself attracted to her complex personality.

Blossom was walking out again for the final bows in no time. Afterward, she barely allowed herself enough time to change into normal clothes. The football game was starting soon and she wanted to catch Brick before he left. If he even came, that is.

When the play ended, Brick, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles, went to the back stage entrance to wait for Blossom. Bubbles wouldn't stop talking about how great Blossom was and how pretty she looked. It only reminded Brick of those guys who were sitting behind him. If only he had seen their faces.

When Blossom left back stage she was immediately greeted with a big hug from Bubbles.

"You were wonderful!" she exclaimed and ran off. Bubbles was supposed to be at the field with the rest of the cheerleaders almost ten minutes ago.

"If you were a second later she would have run back stage to get you," Buttercup told her. Blossom smiled at her sisters then looked past Buttercup to see Brick. He was glaring at the door.

Brick was distracted by the same two voices he had heard whispering about Blossom. He turned to see a brown haired boy talk to Gary. Brick was shocked; Gary was his friend from the Basketball team. He wanted to go after them, but Blossom was standing there. As she talked with her sisters, Gary and the other guy walked out the door. He glared after them, thinking about the things he would do to them if he could.

"This is Butch," Buttercup said, commanding Blossom's attention. She introduced him to Blossom. It seemed weird that she hadn't met him yet.

"Hi," Blossom was surprised she hadn't noticed the 6'2'' dark haired boy standing next to Buttercup. "What did you all think of the musical?" Blossom asked. She asked everyone, but she really only cared about Brick's answer.

"It wasn't bad. _All_ the girls were hot at least," Butch answered, earning a glare from Brick.

"You did great. The role of prisoner fit you so well." Buttercup erupted with laughter at her own comment, Blossom joining her. She waited for Brick's response, but he didn't say anything. Buttercup elbowed him harshly in the ribs in order to get him to say something. Butch grabbed his ribs and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What did you think of the musical?" Buttercup repeated for him. It took him a while before he answered.

Brick wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her that she should never wear anything like that again, but he couldn't say what was really on his mind so he settled for a simple compliment.

"I liked your singling," he said as if forced to say something nice. Blossom was disappointed. She was expecting him to say he loved it, but he hadn't even smiled when he complimented her.

"Thanks," Blossom said looking down to hide her disappointment.

Brick wanted to say more, but the longer he stayed the further away Gary and the other guy was getting.

"I'll go ahead," Brick said, quickly walking, almost running, to the football game. Buttercup could tell Blossom was feeling down because of Brick and wanted to go beat him up, but she didn't want to give the professor reason to ground her longer.

Blossom looked to the floor while she, Buttercup and Butch walked to the game. Butch seemed to notice her mood and put his arm around her. Blossom looked at him in surprise and Buttercup narrowed her eyes. Butch leaned close to Blossom's ear.

"If a girl I liked was wearing what you had on, I'd be jealous too." He released her. A blush rose to Blossom's cheeks as she understood why Brick had been acting that way.

**-On School Grounds-**

When Brick got outside he searched the crowd of students leaving the play and found Gary and that other guy. It was perfect; they already walked away from the bright lights surrounding the theatre building. Brick caught up with them quickly, walking between them.

"I heard you, you know," Brick said darkly with his hands in his pockets.

"Heard what? What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"That stuff you said about Blossom," Brick curled his hands into fists thinking about it.

"What? Who's Blossom," the boy who Brick didn't know asked.

"The red head," Gary answered for Brick.

"Don't touch her," he warned them.

"What? Who do you think you are? You can't just tell us what to do!" the brown haired boy yelled.

"Its fine, we won't touch her," Gary said, understanding the seriousness of the situation. He had seen him at enough basketball practices to know how strong Brick is.

"Speak for yourself," the other boy said. Gary shook his head, trying to silently warn his friend. Lightning fast, Brick curled his fist around the collar of the boy's shirt. He didn't seem impressed. "I'll do whatever I want to her." Brick lost control, he had never been so angry. He hurled the boy into the air. Gary's eyes widened as he watched his friend fly almost the length of a football field.

"You're crazy man," Gary called as he ran after his friend.

Brick came to his senses. He realized he probably shouldn't have done that, but it was too late to change it now. Brick walked to the football game, trying not to think about the consequences of his actions.

**-The First Home Game-**

The first game of the season was against a really small school. It would be an easy win. Bubbles jumped up and down excited with the rest of the cheerleaders as the players rushed onto the field, but the only player she was watching was Boomer.

It was finally game time. Boomer was excited, although he knew he wouldn't play much. He didn't mind, the less he played, the more he got to watch Bubbles cheer.

An hour into the game, Bubbles pouted, Boomer hadn't moved from the bench since the game started.

"You can't expect him to play much, the first game. He_ is _a freshman after all," Katy said, reading Bubbles' mind.

"Look, he's getting up!" Bubbles screamed excited. "Let's go Lobsters! Get a touchdown Boomer!"

Boomer never tried too hard in practice, but with Bubbles watching, he wanted to show off a bit. He jumped almost three feet into the air to catch a pass and ran and weaved through the opposing team to gain 60 yards and score a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The crowd went wild. Bubbles beamed as if she made the touchdown herself.

By half time, the flying lobsters were so far ahead everyone was sure they would win. Bubbles went on the field for her first half time dance. She was bursting with excitement, although a bit disappointed that Boomer would be too busy in the locker room to watch. She knew the moves well and pulled off her tumbles like a pro, but another girl wasn't so lucky.

"owww," Giselle screamed as she landed her last summersault. The coach ran up to her and assessed she had a twisted ankle.

"Oh no," Katy said to Bubbles. "She's supposed to be the top of the pyramid for the last stunt at end of the game." Bubbles shared in her worry. How could they have a pyramid without someone on top?

"Team." It was Coach Kelsey. "Giselle is hurt, but as they say 'the show must go on.' Bubbles, you will be the top of the pyramid."

"Me?" Bubbles was shocked. She had only been with the team a week.

"Yes you. You and Giselle are the best at doing the bow and arrow. We could really use you." Coach Kelsey had a way of making it seem like the pride of the school rested on the cheerleader's shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," Bubbles smiled and Katy let out an excited squeal.

Boomer tried not to show off too much during the rest of the game. When the game ended with them winning 38-10, Boomer sat on the bench to watch the cheerleader's last performance. He watched Bubbles as she danced and flipped. It ended with a pyramid, Bubbles was on top. It reminded him of a Christmas tree with an angel on top, until he noticed Princess on the bottom purposefully drop one of the girl's legs. She swayed to the side, taking the whole pyramid with her.

Boomer watched as Bubbles fell off, he noticed no one under her to catch her. Everyone went to the right to catch everyone else, Bubbles was the only one falling to the left. He ran as fast as he could to catch her, not stopping to consider what everyone else would think.

Bubbles only had a split second to decide whether she should use her powers to catch herself, or to fall to the ground like a normal girl would. She decided that she couldn't risk being exposed and that she would just have to suck it up and fall properly.

Bubbles screamed and closed her eyes in preparation for the hard blow to come. When she landed, she found the ground was a lot softer than she thought, also a lot warmer.

Boomer let out his breath as Bubbles landed safely in his arms her eyes squeezed closed. He was glad he made it on time.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in Boomer's arms. Bubbles turned bright red just in time for her picture to be taken. Cameras surrounded them as they got a group "aww" from the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Boomer asked, before placing her gently on the ground. She could tell he was slightly embarrassed from all the pictures. Bubbles smiled and jumped up to give him a huge hug.

"Yes, thanks to you," Bubbles kissed him lightly on the cheek, much to the pleasure of the crowd. She would have continued hugging him for the rest of the night if it wasn't for Blossom's insistence that they go home.

On the way home Bubbles excitement started to die down and for the first time since it happened, Bubbles remembered she would be meeting up with the boy who stole the X gem. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	9. First date

**A/N:** I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had to make sure I was graduating this year, and I am! Senior year baby! Anyways here is Chapter 9.

* * *

Blossom woke up early Saturday morning. She was going out with Brick today on their first date and she wanted to look perfect. She asked Bubbles for help getting ready.

"It's eight in the morning," Bubbles said groggily. She still wasn't fully awake. "Your date isn't until one," Bubbles complained as she sat on Blossom's bed considering just falling asleep there.

"You promised to help me," Blossom said, looking through her closet. "and I need as much help as I can get." Blossom walked outside her closet to show Bubbles how desperately she needed help. Bubbles took one look her wild hair, and horrible arrangement of clothes she picked out and agreed.

"A red cocktail dress? " Bubbles giggled. "You're going on a date, not to a banquet." This was Blossom's first date so Bubbles could understand why she was so nervous. Bubbles picked out a pink and white long form fitting tee with some skinny jeans and white boots. She lent Blossom a belt and a small white jacket and the look was complete. Blossom looked at the outfit in her hands.

"You're a genius Bubbles," she said. Bubbles giggled as Blossom rushed to shower. She wondered what she should wear when she went to meet up with the boy who stole the X gem. Bubbles didn't wonder too long before falling back to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it," called Buttercup. She had been sitting in the living room _not_ watching TV because she was grounded.

She opened the door to see Brick.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking Brick up and down and crossing her arms. She already knew, but enjoyed the sight of nervous guys. Brick was quiet for a bit. "Dad, Blossom's stalker is here to pick her up!" Buttercup called. She went in the house leaving the door open for Brick to follow her in.

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped. She looked downstairs to see Brick standing by the couch. He was wearing clothes he usually wore to school. Suddenly Blossom felt over dressed, but the way Brick was looking at her, it didn't bother her too much.

"Hey," Brick said.

"Hey…"

Suddenly the professor burst out of his room still pulling his arm threw his lab coat.

"What's this about a stalker?" He asked hurrying to the point of stumbling.

"Nothing dad," Buttercup said as she made herself comfy in the couch. The professor frowned as his gaze fell upon Brick.

"Um dad this is Brick. He came to um take me out." Blossom said nervously.

"Hello sir," Brick held out his hand. The professor shook it. "We're going to the zoo," Brick smiled at Blossom.

"OK, just keep out of trouble," he warned. Just as they were about to walk out Bubbles came bouncing down the steps.

"Wait, let me take a picture." Bubbles brought out a camera and took the picture.

"OK, let's go. Bye everyone," Blossom called as she left the house.

"I should be going too. I'm meeting a friend to um study," said Bubbles, running out the house before anyone could question her.

"Yeah, I got to go too,"

"Hold it right there Buttercup." The professor crossed his arms.

"Yeah I know," said Buttercup flying back to the couch. "Grounded."

**-Blossom-**

"So, the zoo?" asked Blossom as she walked along side Brick. His long strides were hard to keep up with.

"Yeah, it's small, not too many people go there anymore. Perfect place for out _secret_ date," he said. Blossom almost forgot, of course they couldn't go to any of the normal places. No one was supposed to know.

Blossom lingered by the tigers longer than any other animal.

"There so beautiful," Blossom said gazing at the baby tigers. She vaguely wondered which one could have attacked the warehouse a few days ago. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue flash.

"What was that?" asked Brick. Blossom worried it might be Bubbles, but what was she doing here?

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles left the house in her normal school clothes. The parking lot that had been empty the night of the robbery was full of people now. _What am I doing here?_ Bubbles thought. _This could be a set up and I don't even know where he is or what he looks like._ Bubbles wondered around the parking lot, looking lost.

After a while she decided to sit on a curb and wait.

"Hey," the voice came from behind her. Bubbles knew instantly it was the boy who stole the X gem. She was about to turn to look when he gruffly said. "Don't turn around." Bubbles stood up, but didn't turn around. He had kept up his side of the bargain so she would respect his wishes.

"Why did you want me here? Is this some sort of trap?"

"Not so loud, people can hear you. Let's go somewhere less crowded," he said suddenly walking in front of her. His back faced her the entire time. Against her better judgment, she followed him.

After almost fifteen minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Call me Sparrow," he said, still not turning around to face her.

"What's your _real_ name? You already know mine," Bubbles tried her best not to sound like she was whining.

"It's better if you don't know," He didn't say it to be mean. It was more like a warning.

Bubbles spoke to break the silence that stated up again. "So why…ouch," She ran into Sparrow's back. He stopped in front of the zoo.

"Barely anyone comes here anymore," he said as he paid for them both and went inside.

Bubbles loved the zoo. She immediately went to see the tigers. She was still a bit sad that she didn't get the chance to play with a tiger like Buttercup.

As Bubbles approached the cage she noticed Blossom and Brick. Her eyes widened, she couldn't let Blossom see her here, but she was out in the open. Bubbles quickly grabbed Sparrow by the shirt and dragged him at light speed to the closest tree.

"What do you…"

"Shh," Bubbles hushed him. Crouched behind the tree, Bubbles' face was level with Sparrow's. Unfortunately he had his face covered with a scarf and his eyes covered with dark sunglasses. It was still a bit too warm for a scarf, but Bubbles knew that a mask would stand out like a sore thumb. She was silent for a while as she stared at the few blond hairs sticking out of his white skully. "I know that girl and guy over there," Bubbles explained without being asked.

Bubbles drew in a breath when she noticed Blossom walking in her direction. _Did she see me?_ She wondered. Bubbles looked around for her next hiding place until she got yanked from behind the tree.

"Act natural." Sparrow pulled her over to a small bench overlooking the seal habitat. He draped his arm around her and sat naturally. To any outsider they looked like a young couple enjoying the view. Bubbles watched Blossom out of the corner of her eye. She was searching around the tree. After a few minutes Blossom left and Bubbles let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

**-Buttercup-**

Another knock on the door woke Buttercup up from her nap on the couch. Buttercup opened the door to be greeted by a wide and familiar grin. The boy had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and green cargo pants.

"Mitch!" she cried, punching him roughly in the arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting seriously injured," Mitch said rubbing his arm and walking into the house.

"How did you find me? How did you get here?"

'What's with all the questions? Can't a guy visit his long distance girlfriend if he wants?" Mitch leaned an arm on the kitchen counter while staring at Buttercup.

"Is that you Mitch?" the professor came out of his room, this time fully dressed in his usual lab coat.

"Prof man, how's it hangin?"

"It's all good," replied the professor doing a complicated handshake.

"You both sicken me," complained Buttercup. Try as she might, she couldn't get them to stop talking to each other like that. The professor thought it was cool and Mitch just wanted to impress him.

"I came to take Buttercup out," Mitch said to the professor.

"Sorry Mitch, but she's grounded." Buttercup winced at the word. She hated being grounded, but she hated missing out on fun things more.

"Than if it's ok with you, I can hang out here for a while," Buttercup brightened a bit, suddenly hopeful that her dad might say yes.

"It's fine with me," the professor said, walking towards the couch.

Buttercup pouted. "Great, we have an audience now." Buttercup wanted to be alone with Mitch. She hoped that she could finally kiss his. She knew that if she kissed him, it would erase the feeling of that killer on her lips, but she would never get to kiss him with the professor sitting in the living room.

They all sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before the professor finally said something.

"Fine, you can go," Buttercup looked up in shock.

"Really?" She asked, almost afraid he might take it back.

"Go before I change my mind," the professor said playfully, walking to his lab.

Buttercup and Mitch stood outside the movie theatre.

"Your choice," Mitch told Buttercup. He always let her choose since they had the same taste in movies. Anything with a lot of action or blood was good for them.

"Let's see _Hugs and Kisses_," Mitch's eyes widened.

"A romantic comedy? I thought you hated those."

"Things change." Buttercup shrugged. She really wanted to see _Zombies with Guns 4_, but there would be no chance of a kiss in there.

"Umm OK," Mitch said paying for a ticket and waiting for Buttercup to pay for hers.

The movie was slow and the comedy was dry. Buttercup stared at the side of Mitch's face. It looked like he was actually enjoying the movie. Buttercup fidgeted nervously in her seat. She always thought that in romantic comedies people just kissed naturally. She started to realize that if she wanted this kiss to happen she would have to start it. She looked down at Mitch's hand. It was just resting next to her, so she grabbed it. Mitch gave her a startled look, but didn't pull his hand away, a good sign.

Buttercup realized that this was the first time she even held his hand. What had she been doing this whole time? She was so distracted by the hand holding the movie ended before she got to kiss him. Everyone started to file out and Buttercup began to panic. If she didn't kiss him before they left she probably wouldn't get to. Mitch got up from his seat, but Buttercup stopped him from walking away.

"Let's go. There's never anything good after the credits of these movies," Mitch said tugging on the hand Buttercup still held. She waited for the last two people to leave and looked up at Mitch.

"Close your eyes," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Just close 'em stupid!"

"Fine," Mitch said, closing his eyes. "They're closed."

Buttercup hesitated for a moment before grabbing Mitch's shoulders and pulling him toward her. Mitch let out a surprised sound as Buttercup kissed him hard, trying to erase the memory of her first kiss. Mitch's lips were soft and a bit salty from the popcorn he was eating, but it didn't bother Buttercup. Mitch kissed back, unsure of what to do considering this was his first kiss. When Buttercup finally released him , both their faces were red.

"Um…I should…take you home," Mitch stammered out.

"Yeah." Buttercup said too embarrassed to look at him.

**-Blossom-**

Blossom looked around the tree; she thought that blue flash might have been Bubbles, but she was nowhere to be found.

"You worry too much," said Brick smiling at Blossom. "No one from school ever comes here."

* * *

**A/N:** The name of the musical from last chapter was Chicago, Blossom was in specifically the scene, Cell block Tango. One of my favorite musicals, youtube the scene or rent the movie, it's so worth it. Cookies to icegirl18, oncomingstorm4, the-awsomeness12, canzie, and daydreamsarefun, for getting it right!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, after careful consideration I'm combining the girls and guys POV.

* * *

**-Gremnu Lab-**

"Yes, I'd like to put in an order for chemical X." The professor waited patiently as the lady behind the counter typed his order up on the computer.

"I'm sorry Professor Utonium, but chemical X has been listed as a dangerous substance and is no longer available for purchase." The woman said it in a professional manner. She had been working for the lab almost ten years and this kind of thing was not unusual.

"What…what do mean?" The professor stammered a bit, too shocked to talk right. "I need it. I need to help my little girls."

"Sorry Professor, chemical X is illegal. There is just no way to get anymore."

"There must be a way. If you would just…" the Professor reached for the computer, knowing that his actions might seem crazy.

"Calm down professor," the lady said as she tried to keep him from ripping the computer from its cords.

"No, this is important. You don't understand." The Professor continued to try to get to the computer. A nearby security guard noticed the commotion and rushed over. He grabbed the Professor by the arms and wrestled him to the ground. The security guard spoke roughly in the professor's ear.

"I know you haven't been working here long, but I heard you are one of the most brilliant scientists we have. I'd hate to see you fired over something like this."

The Professor calmed down, he couldn't afford to lose his job. The guard slowly let him go and the professor walked out of the building with as much dignity as he could.

He took the long way home so he could think. How could he continue to search for a cure to the girls condition he could no longer use chemical X. He thought about it for a while, but there was no way to experiment like he had been doing without it. The only other option was to somehow get the chemical illegally. He hated the idea of breaking the law, but it seemed like he had no other choice. He would have to go to the one person he knew could help him.

**-The Zoo-**

Bubble's sat next to Sparrow on the bench.

"So, why did you ask me to come?" Bubbles asked Boomer. She wondered why his arm was still around her. Blossom left a while ago, but she didn't say anything about it.

"You should stop." Boomer tried to keep an air of mystery about him. Not saying too much.

"Stop what?" Bubbles moved from under Sparrow's arm to look at him.

"This fighting thing. There are dangerous people out there." Boomer hoped that she would listen to his advice. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Like you? You don't _seem_ that dangerous." Bubbles thought about how he kept trying to protect her. Boomer was bit offended by what she said.

"After what I did to you?" Boomer immediately wanted to take t back. He hated to think about how hard he punched her.

"Do you mean staying with me until I woke up, giving me back the X gem, or keeping my secret?" It wasn't until she said it out loud that Bubbles realized how sweet Sparrow was. Boomer blushed and looked away.

"There are more dangerous people out there."

"I won't get hurt. Why do you care anyway?" Bubbles was really curious.

"You _will_ get hurt. Don't be stupid. You don't know how strong some people are." Boomer was thinking of Brick. He saw the fairy twins as a threat they needed to be rid of. He focused on her first statement trying to avoid answering her question. Bubbles stood up anger welling up inside her. She knew Sparrow didn't know how strong she was, but he shouldn't just assume she'd get hurt. When she stood she came face to face with a familiar person.

"Hi Bubbles," she said crossing her arms.

"Blossom," Bubbles tried so hard to avoid her. Boomer looked away avoiding eye contact with his brother and his date.

"What are you doing here with Boomer?" Brick asked. Boomer glared at Brick. His cover was blown.

"And why didn't you tell us you two were dating?" Blossom squealed excitedly. Bubbles looked at Boomer. He stood up and draped his arm around Bubbles, who tried not to squirm away from him. He had kept her secret so she would also keep his, but that didn't mean she wasn't mad at him.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," He said pulling off his scarf and glasses with his free hand.

"Let's go on a double date!" Blossom yelled.

Bubbles giggled. "You're starting to sound like me."

"No thanks," Boomer said. "Our date is almost over." He started to walk away with Bubbles still under his arm. "You two have fun," he called before disappearing out of their sight. As soon as they were far enough away Bubble turned on Boomer.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not exactly one of the good guys," he said. Bubbles didn't know what to say. She just found out her crush was a super powered criminal. She should be his enemy. She should hate him, but for some reason she couldn't.

Bubbles' face softened. "You're not so bad," she said, smiling. Boomer wanted to tell her the truth. He _was_ so bad, but Bubbles seemed to accept him.

"Um, aren't you going to yell at me and tell me your not talking to me anymore?" he asked a bit worried about the answer.

"It's too late for that now. Besides, aren't we supposed to be secretly dating?" Bubbles said, causing Boomer to smile widely.

Boomer didn't mention that all they had to do was secretly break up. Instead he walked Bubbles the rest of the way to her house.

**-An empty sidewalk-**

Butch was walking faster than normal, faster than any _normal_ person could walk. He didn't want to think about what Mojo just told him. He found himself walking toward Buttercup's house. She usually took his mind off all the bad things.

When he turned the corner he saw that she was walking a little ahead of him. He was going to call out to her when he noticed the boy walking next to her. They were holding hands and from the look of their ears, their faces were bright red. Butch didn't even want to think about what they were just doing.

_Great_, he thought. _This day just keeps getting better._ He turned down a corner and went to the only other place that could take his mind of his problems.

**-The Dolphin show-**

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Blossom said to Brick for the third time. He laughed at how over protective she was of her sister.

"I'm sure she would have told you all about it when she got home," he said trying to comfort her.

"No, she probably wouldn't. She was going to hide…" as Blossom was talking, a dolphin slapped his tail on the water, conveniently only splashing Blossom. Blossom and Brick looked at each other shocked. Brick tried to keep from laughing, but the look of him trying made Blossom burst into laughter. Brick joined her and they looked like two crazy people clinging to each other and laughing.

Blossom shivered on the walk home. Brick closed his jacket tighter around her.

"This was fun,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you _love_ getting splashed in 50 degree weather and shivering all the way home." Brick sighed. It was supposed to be a perfect date. They were going to have fun alone at the Zoo, but then he runs into his brother. Then they were supposed to bond and gaze at the dolphins and Blossom gets splashed. She must hate him now.

Blossom pulled at the jacket to keep it from slipping off. Brick's cinnamon scent filled her nose.

"Really, I had a lot of fun." They stopped in front of her door. Blossom looked up at Brick. The height difference made Blossom tilt her head to look at him. Brick smiled getting closer to Blossom. He leaned down so that their noses almost touched.

"Me too," he whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away. "Just give me the jacket Monday." Brick walked away already regretting that he didn't kiss her on the lips.

**-Jojo House-**

Brick got home; even though it was pretty cold outside he was still warm from the kiss he gave Blossom. It's not like he never kissed a girl before, but for some reason he liked her more than any other.

"Looks like Romeo is home," Boomer said from the kitchen.

"Are you actually attempting to cook?" Brick asked surprised. "Should I call the fire department?"

"Ha ha," Boomer said sarcastically. "Relax, I'm just warming up pizza. How was the Date?"

Brick smiled to himself, remembering the way Blossom looked in his jacket. "Great. Oh, do you mind not telling anyone else about it. Princess can be a lot to handle. And when did you and Bubbles…?"

Boomer interrupted him. "It just sort of…happened." He shrugged.

"Where's Butch?" asked Brick, finally noticing his other brother was nowhere to be seen.

"He wasn't here when I got home."

"Did you call him?"

"Why would I want to ruin this peace?" Brick rolled his eyes at Boomer's immaturity, pulling out his cell phone.

"_What?"_ Butch voice sounded rough from the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?"

"_Does it matter?"_

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"_I'll be home late, don't wait up."_ Butch hung up.

"Did you find out where he is?" Boomer asked, noticing Brick hang up. As much as he hated to admit it, he _did _care.

"Yeah, let's go," Brick said walking towards the door.

"Where?"

"To stop Butch from doing something stupid."

* * *

**A/N: **So that was my attempt at a combination of the girls and boys POV. Did it turn out ok? Tell me in a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

To answer Canzie's question, I stopped writing the boys POV because 1) I'm really impatient, I want to get more into the story and writing each chapter twice is slowing me down. 2) It's hard to keep some things a secret when I write from the boys POV. 3) I tried to write it so each could be read separately, but I realized that they are really meant to be read together, so it's easier to just keep it in one story.

For those of you that are reading the boys POV, I wrote chapters 8 and 9, but I won't post it until the secrets that they spoil are told in this story. :)

* * *

**-Sidewalk-**

The Professor rushed home, trying not to regret what he just did.

_It was for the good of the girls,_ he reminded himself. The chemical X was ordered and on its way to the house. He would be able to resume his experiments and find a way to save his girls.

_I had to do it,_ he told himself. _There was no other way._

He still hadn't quite convinced himself it was worth it by the time he got home. The sun was almost gone and he could hear noises coming from upstairs, meaning the girls were home. Bubbles came rushing from the kitchen.

"Dad, you're home!" Bubbles squealed. "I made your favorite, lasagna!" The Professor smiled. He was about to thank Bubbles when he heard a voice calling from upstairs.

"I'm probably too grounded to eat lasagna."

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled at her sister.

The professor laughed to himself. Yes, he decided, it was well worth it.

**-Chuck-E-Cheese's-**

Brick and Boomer stood outside Chuck-E-Cheese's, waiting for Butch to come out.

"Remind me why he would be here? I mean, this place has been closed for years, not to mention it's a little kid play place." Boomer asked his brother. Brick, tired of waiting for Butch decided to go in, showing Boomer what was really inside this old run down Chuck-E-Cheese's.

Brick opened the door to a small room with only a large guy sitting in a chair holding a gun. The guy stood up and without a word lifted the leg of Brick's jeans to reveal the black and blue snake tattoo they were all forced to get years ago. Brick stood there as if he had done this many times. Boomer was confused, but did what Brick did and allowed the man to have a look at his tattoo. The guy seemed satisfied and opened a heavy steel door for them.

Inside looked like a bar. There were guys everywhere, some playing pool, others playing what looked like poker, but most were drinking at the bar or eating at a table. The place was poorly lit and stunk of a mixture of tobacco and weed smoke.

"Who was that guy? What is this place? How do you and Butch know about this?" Boomer was full of questions, but Brick ignored him. He was focused on finding Butch. Brick couldn't see much behind the bar that was located in the center of the room. He began walking around it when someone clapped him on the back.

"Look who we have here." The guy smiled, his yellow teeth seemed to glow against his dark skin. "It's the rest of the wonder brothers. Has the fearless leader come to get the naughty run away?" The man laughed, it was echoed by the four guys standing behind him. They looked like copies of the first guy, all with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. Brick had been hoping to avoid Gid and his "brothers" as he liked to call them.

"Who is this guy?" Boomer asked Brick hoping to get an answer to at least one of his questions.

Gid looked offended and decided to answer Boomer's question. "I'm surprised you haven't heard stories of the great Gid and his brothers. I supposed being the stupid one, you wouldn't understand." Gid laughed again, signaling the others to laugh with him. Boomer clenched his fists, wanting badly to hit this guy.

"We don't have time for this Gid," Brick said, trying to avoid what was sure to happen next. Gid was clearly drunk and although Boomer was slower to fight than Butch or himself, it was hard to keep your temper around a guy like him.

"You're not running away that easily. You all think you're so special because you get all the high paying jobs while the rest of us are stuck with crap. I bet none of you have ever kidnapped a girl or even sold a bag of weed." Gid pointed at Brick while leaning heavily on one of his "brothers."

"What is he talking about?" Boomer asked. It seemed like there was a whole other world that Brick and Butch were involved in that they kept secret from him.

Out of nowhere it seemed Gid was on the floor. "Look at you tripping over yourself. You're drunk, go home." Butch looked down at the man.

"You p…pushed me," Gid stammered, struggling to get to his feet. Butch already started walking away, followed by Boomer than Brick.

"Wait," Gid stopped Brick before he got to the door. "I have an interesting proposal for you."

"I think you've said enough."

"You'll want to hear this one."

**-Utonium home-**

Buttercup was washing the dishes from dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She waited a while, but no one moved to answer it. She sighed, while drying her hands. "What am I, the maid?" she asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Buttercup opened the door and was surprised to see two police officers standing there, a man and a woman. "There is something important we need to discuss with you and your sisters. May we come in?" It was the woman who spoke; she seemed kind, reminding Buttercup of Miss Belum. She motions for them to sit on the couch.

Blossom and Bubbles heard the officer from their rooms and came downstairs.

"What's going on? Are we in trouble?" Blossom asked.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Bubbles asked kindly.

After Bubbles returned with some waters the male officer began to speak.

"We know who you three are."

"What are you talking abou…" Blossom began, but was interrupted by the man.

"Please don't deny it. We got this information from a very reliable source."

"So, you're going to tell the news and make us leave?" Buttercup asked.

"Not at all," the woman said in an airy voice. "We have no intention of telling anyone. We will keep your identities secret as long as you agree to work with us."

"Can't your police officers handle the crime?" Buttercup asked rudely.

"If it wasn't for Black and Blue, there would be no problems." The man clenched his jaw as he replied to Buttercup.

"Who are Black and Blue?" Bubbles asked.

"They are the leaders of the gang that treats South Pokai like it's theirs. Somehow they have managed to keep almost every member out of jail."

Bubbles gasped. Although they lived and went to school in North Pokai, it still bothered her that there were really dangerous criminals running lose all over the place?

The woman noticed Bubbles' concern. "With your help, we can get them off the streets and into jail where they belong."

"Let's do it girls. We can be a huge help." Blossom couldn't resist helping bring justice to a town.

"Yay," Bubbles shouted.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and silently agreed.

"I already have your outfit Buttercup," Bubbles said zooming upstairs and quickly returning with a green fairy outfit that matched Blossom's and her own.

Buttercup laughed. "You must be crazy of you think I'm going to wear that."

"It would be better if you all matched," commented the woman giggling to herself. Buttercup glared at her.

"I'm not wearing it," Buttercup said defiantly.

"I really must insist you do. There are actually a few crimes you all could help us out with tonight," The man spoke up.

"Let's change!" Bubbles squealed as she and Blossom went upstairs followed reluctantly by Buttercup. They quickly returned, Buttercup coming back last. Under her outfit she had on black skinny jeans. She painted her green mask black and wore a black arm band. It was as close as she could get to being comfortable in that outfit.

Blossom smiled; at least she had the outfit on. "Let's go," she said.

**-Sidewalk-**

"Explain," Boomer demanded of Butch when they got outside.

"Why did Brick bring you?" Butch asked. He and Brick had agreed not to get Boomer too involved with the activities of the gang. Boomer became frustrated. It seemed that all they did was avoid his questions.

"I'm sick of you two treating me like I'm still five. I'm almost fifteen, the same age as the both of you. Why won't you tell me anything?" Butch subconsciously tensed when Boomer said fifteen.

"Fine, you really want to know? You, _little_ brother, are a part of the largest gang in South Pokai. We aren't the only people who work for Black and Blue. There are about 60 of us, I know about. While_ we_ mostly beat people up and steal things, there are some members that sell drugs and others that sell people. That place just now, is where a lot of us go to hang out or to hide from the cops. It's actually been the same place for years. It's pretty sad the cops don't know about it yet." Butch stopped walking, waiting for Boomer's reaction and for Brick to join them. Boomer was shocked by the news. He was a part of a gang that sold _people_? It was too much to believe.

"How long have you two known?" Boomer asked. Butch leaned on a nearby wall, knowing this conversation might take a while.

"I found out when I was ten. Brick found out two years ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Did you really want to know? Is that what you want to tell Bubbles?" Boomer looked at Butch confused. "It was pretty obvious after you caught her last night."

Boomer blushed; of course everyone would assume he liked her after that. He sighed, leaning on the wall next to Butch.

"Why don't we just stop? Quit the gang and live like normal boys?" Boomer didn't want to have anything to do with what the gang was doing.

Butch laughed. If it were that easy they would have stopped a long time ago. "What about the apartment. The monkey isn't helping pay the rent."

"We could get normal jobs."

"Yeah, I'm sure the jobs out there for fourteen year olds will give us enough to pay," Butch said sarcastically. "Besides, I don't know if you forgot, but we aren't normal."

Boomer was silent. He knew Butch was right. As much as he liked to think Mojo was a father to them, he was barely there. The only other option was some orphanage. He knew Butch would never go for something like that.

"As soon as we're old enough to get real jobs, we'll quit right?" Boomer asked Butch as Brick walked up to them.

"Right," Butch said, knowing he was lying.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is the start of the girl's second week at school. Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**-Utonium house-**

The whole weekend was spent catching criminals that had been on the run for years. The girls were surprised by the amount of people the cops hadn't found. They were told that most of the city's police funding went to North Pokai, but the police in South Pokai were unusually bad at catching criminals.

The girl's actions landed them in the news again. They quickly became the fairy three. Many news stations came up with their own conclusions as to why the "green fairy" wasn't there the first time.

The girls listen to the news Monday morning.

"_Including Tiny, they have found five major criminals all in just one day. With the fairy three around, it seems all of Pokai will be a much safer place to live. In other news…"_

**-Jojo House-**

Brick turned off the TV.

"There are _three _of them now?" Brick said to his brothers.

"None of the people they caught are in our gang," Boomer reminded Brick. He hated referring to it as _their_ gang, but that's what it was.

"It's only a matter of time," Brick said, narrowing his eyes at Boomer. "If I didn't know better, I would say it almost sounds like you don't want to find out who these girls are."

Butch raised his eyebrow at this comment.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to know as much as you do. I just don't want to get too worked up if they turn out _not_ to be threats."

Brick let it go. There really wasn't any reason for Boomer to be protecting some girls he didn't know.

**-School-**

After Chorus, Julie caught up with Blossom.

"That was a great idea Blossom, even De is excited. Princess' party is going to be a lot of fun."

"I'm glad everyone likes it. I see it as a way to show our talent."

"The flying might be a bit hard to pull off" Julie said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Blossom said with a smile on her face.

**-Hallway by the lockers-**

"Nice catch," Jason said to Boomer as he closed his locker a little too loudly.

Boomer shrugged, knowing Jason was talking about Bubbles and not his amazing catch during the game. "I was in the right place at the right time I guess."

"I guess dibs means nothing to you?" Jason said. He knew that Boomer hadn't been that close to Bubbles when she fell. He ran to catch her, faster than he had ever seen him run.

"What do you mean?" Boomer smiled. "Didn't you two have fun on your date last weekend?" Boomer had already figured Jason had been lying when he told him that he and Bubbles were going out on a date.

"It was great," Jason said suddenly. He forgot about the lie he told Boomer. Just then Bubbles bounced up to them and kissed Boomer on the cheek.

"Good morning, Boomer. Hi, Jason," Bubbles said as spirited as ever. Boomer grinned widely. He and Bubbles already decided there was no point in dating in secret since the whole school thought they were a couple anyway.

Jason mumbled a greeting and walked off to class. Boomer smiled and whispered in Bubbles' ear.

"You didn't have to do that right in front of him. You know he likes you."

Bubbles smiled guiltily. "I sort of overheard you two talking. When exactly did I agree to date him last weekend?" Bubbles decided to teach him a little lesson for lying.

Boomer laughed and they held hands as they walked into their classroom.

**-Hallway-**

Blossom was walking to Pre Calc with Buttercup when she spotted a guy with a broken right arm and left leg struggling to pick up a piece of paper that fell. Blossom picked up the paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, looking up at her.

"Hey, aren't you Victor Laury?" Buttercup asked, recognizing him from his and Jane's encounter last week.

"So you've heard of me?" He was talking to Buttercup, but grinning at Blossom. It made her feel a bit self conscious, but she just smiled politely back.

"Yeah, the rich and spoiled son of the school's president. The one too stuck up to talk to us regular people." Buttercup said folding her arms.

Victor's smile faded. "Who told you that?" he demanded of Buttercup.

"Oh I've heard it from lots of people," Buttercup said, knowing Jane was the only one who told her.

"Well, you shouldn't believe every rumor you hear," he said condescendingly to Buttercup. She thought momentarily of punching him in the nose, but decided she would leave before she actually did it.

"Whatever, I'll see you in class Blossom," Buttercup said before quickly walking away.

"I should go too," Blossom said, not impressed by the way he was talking to Buttercup.

"Wait," Victor said, hobbling over to Blossom. "It's sort of hard for me to walk. If you could help, I would appreciate it."

Blossom really didn't want to be near the guy, but she couldn't turn down someone in need. She allowed Victor to put his arm around her shoulder as she helped him down the hallway.

After a short silence Victor spoke. "You're a great actress, but a bad liar. At least you have a kind heart."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, confused.

"At first I was fooled by you. I thought you liked me by the way you smiled. It wasn't until I saw you grimace for a second after I put my arm around you, that I knew you were acting. But even though you don't seem to like me much, you're still helping me down the hall."

Blossom blushed. She hadn't realized she grimaced when he put his arm around her.

"It's ok. You're not the first to hate me," he said motioning to his casted body.

"I don't _hate_ you," Blossom said a bit too earnestly. Victor smiled. "Someone who hates you did this to you?" She asked.

"He'd probably kill me if he knew I told anyone, but yes."

"Who?" Blossom asked. She was already upset with the person who did it. She had assumed he had been in some car accident.

"A guy who beats me up all the time. He wants everyone else to think that he's a good person so he forces me not to tell. He likes to take out his frustrations on me. I guess he was extremely frustrated last Friday."

Blossom felt sorry for him. The guy might be annoying, but he didn't deserve to be beat up like this.

Victor sighed. "I might as well tell you. It's not like you know him anyway." Victor looked around and lowered his voice. "His name is Brick. The only guy I know with evil red eyes."

"What?" Blossom was so shocked, she almost dropped Victor.

"You know him?" Victor looked worried. "Please don't tell. I'm positive he'll kill me."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked. She was horrified, all this time she thought he was a kind person. He always treated her so gently, how could the same person beat someone up on a regular basis?

"Broken limbs don't lie," Victor said, answering her question. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Blossom bit her lip, struggling to keep her extreme disappointment hidden. "He…he was my friend. I just…he didn't seem…" Blossom couldn't finish her sentence without her voice breaking.

"He's not like us," Victor said, using his good hand to make Blossom look at him. He wiped away a tear Blossom hadn't realized escaped her eye. "He's a great liar." Victor stopped in front of his classroom. "Hey, why don't you do this every day? I'm going to need help for a while and as long as someone is around me, Brick can't beat me up."

"Sure," Blossom said quickly writing down her number and handing it to him. "Just call if you need me."

Blossom quickly walked to her class. Victor watched her go. If what he said wasn't partially true, he might have felt bad for lying to her.

**-Biology class-**

Brick walked into Bio class in a good mood. He had been looking forward to seeing Blossom all day. He was in a great mood after their date. It was enough to keep him from thinking about Gid's proposal. Even his friends constantly making fun of his goofy smile, weren't bothering him. When he got to his chair, he noticed that his jacket was draped over it. He was hoping that she would personally give it back to him, but of course, that might have looked suspicious. He grabbed his jacket and sat down. Blossom was looking in the opposite direction of him.

"Hey Blossom," he said happily, trying to get her attention. Blossom was planning to never speak to him for the rest of her life, but his overly expectant voice was playing with her head. "Blossom?" he reached for her arm, barely grazing her when she quickly jerked away.

"Don't touch me," Blossom began to yell, but quieted her voice. Brick didn't understand why she was acting like this. If this was her attempt at keeping their date a secret, she was going a bit too far.

"I know we're trying to keep our date a secret, but..."

"It's not about that," Blossom replied quietly. Class had started already.

"Than what's it about?" He whispered to her. Blossom thought for a while before she replied.

"I know about the bad things you do. I can't be involved with a bad person," Blossom said, keeping herself from looking at him.

Brick had never been shot before, but he was pretty sure it felt something like this. How did she know? Who could have told her? He was immediately mad at everything, Mojo, his brothers, Black and Blue, even his classmates.

Class was almost over before Brick calmed down enough to talk to Blossom. "What…what if I stopped doing the um…bad things?" Brick could stop. Of course, that meant doing one last job. He would have to seriously consider Gid's proposal.

Blossom looked at Brick, he looked so sincere. It would be great if he didn't beat up Victor anymore, but she wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Fine," she said. "If you can go a whole month without doing anything bad, I will talk to you again."

Brick smiled as the bell rung. A month was a long time, but it was worth it if Blossom was willing to forgive him.

**-Outside the school gates-**

Butch slowly walked home. For some reason, he didn't feel like finishing the rest of the school day. In two weeks he would be fifteen and it would all be over anyway. He was starting to regret leaving right before lunch, as his stomach rumbled.

"Avoiding her?" Daniel asked. He was sitting on the school wall, one arm rested on his knee, the other leg left dangling. Butch hopped up next to Daniel.

"Who?" asked Butch.

"She's been talking about her _boyfriend _since this morning." Daniel offered Butch half his sandwich, which he took gladly. "Apparently, she just had her first kiss."

"Kiss? That's all it was? The way they were blushing…" Butch didn't finish his thought. He laughed to himself.

**-English-**

Buttercup waited in English class. Of all people she wanted to tell about her kiss, it was Butch. She thought that if she told him about it, she wouldn't feel so bad about almost kissing him. Also, in a small way, the more people she told, the more she felt that her words were true.

It wasn't until class was almost over that Buttercup realized Butch wasn't coming. It was hard for her to ignore the empty seat next to her. She kept looking over at it, almost expecting Butch to just appear there.

"Is everyone done picking partners?" The teacher asked.

_Partners? _Buttercup hadn't noticed that everyone had paired up.

"Ah, Miss Utonium, you're in luck today. You will get to work with your partner in crime, Mr. Jojo, on Rosalind's character analysis. The assignment is due this Friday, so I suggest everyone start right away. Class dismissed."

Buttercup was going to have to go to Butch's house to start the project.

**-Hallway by the lockers-**

Bubbles waited for Blossom near her locker. She wanted to talk to her about Victor. He seemed a little too close to her during English class and Bubbles was concerned that Brick might take it the wrong way. She wanted Blossom to be as happy as she was with Boomer.

She got excited when she saw Blossom down the hall, but cursed her bad luck because she was with Victor again helping him with his locker.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer put his arm around her. He loved how perfectly she seemed to fit in that space. "What are you looking at?" He looked in the direction Bubbles was looking to see Victor with his arm around Blossom. "Why are those two so close?"

Bubbles sighed. "I think she's just helping him, but it _does_ look like it might be more."

Boomer was upset. Brick seemed to really like her and seeing this would hurt him. He was about to go over to them and tell Blossom what was on his mind when he was stopped by Buttercup. She stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey, um…Boomer, can I ask you something?"

"Not right now," he said trying to go around her. She continued to block his way.

"It's important."

Boomer gave up trying to get to Blossom, she was gone now anyway. "What is it?" he asked a little frustrated. Bubbles tugged on his shirt, her pout indicating that his tone was much harsher than he intended. "Uh, sorry. How can I help you?"

Buttercup looked away. "I need your address."

Bubbles and Boomer were surprised. "So you like Butch?" Boomer asked.

"What about Mitch?" Bubbles asked.

"It's not like that," Buttercup defended, knowing these two love birds would jump to that conclusion. "I got stuck with him as a partner and I have to work on the project."

"Suuure," Boomer said smiling, earning a quick kick in the shins from Buttercup.

"You going to tell me or not?"

**-South Pokai-**

Buttercup looked around the neighborhood. South Pokai looked a lot more normal during the day, granted the buildings were a lot older and graffiti downed almost every wall, it didn't look like the crime ridden place it became at night. This was Buttercups first time to South Pokai during the day; she didn't think any of the students at her school would live here, so she was quite surprised when Boomer told her this is where he and his brothers lived.

Buttercup stood outside the small worn down house. The lawn looked like it had never been watered and she really didn't see the point of the small rusty chain fence that surrounded it. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She immediately regretted not also asking Boomer for Butch's cell phone number. He probably wasn't home and she went through all the trouble of skipping soccer practice.

Without warning the door opened. Buttercup's eyes widened as Butch stood in front of her without a shirt. His body was pretty muscular for a fourteen year old. Buttercup could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She must have woken him up because it took a while for him to realize who she was.

After fully opening his eyes he saw that it was Buttercup standing in front of him. He quickly pulled her inside and closed the door. He gripped her arm tightly as he began questioning her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live? Did anyone see you come?"

"First, ouch," she said as she yanked her arm away from Butch and turned away from him. He was way too close to her with his shirt off. "I'm your partner for an English project, Boomer told me, and plenty of people. What's with the third degree?" She answered all his questions and waited for an answer to her question.

Butch ignored her question and went to put on a shirt. He was very upset with Boomer. There was a reason why no one knew where they lived. Didn't he just explain to Boomer who they were involved with? It was stupid of him to allow a weak and helpless girl to come to their house.

* * *

**A/N:** Rosalind is my favorite character from the play "As you Like it" by Shakespeare. Read it, it's awesome! Next chapter was actually supposed to be a part of this one, but it got too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Is 13 really an unlucky number? Well we'll see I guess. Thanks for the reviews again everyone, it makes me smile. Now on to chapter 13 or really just the end of chapter 12.

* * *

**-Jojo house-**

Buttercup and Butch sat in silence for a while. He had been frowning the whole time. They were researching Rosalind when Buttercup broke the silence.

"You don't _look_ sick," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Butch replied not looking up.

"You weren't in class today. I thought you were sick or something."

"Don't you have a _boyfriend_ to worry about?" he asked still not looking up.

That reminded Buttercup that she hadn't told him about the kiss.

"That reminds me, I kissed him Saturday. My very first kiss ever." It didn't come out as excited as she meant it to be.

Butch laughed. "Did you see fireworks?"

"Huh?" Buttercup was confused.

Butch looked at her. He was just mocking her, but could she really not know that common cliché?

"They say that when you kiss someone for the first time, you see fireworks." Butch couldn't believe that he was repeating this story.

Buttercup thought for a bit, looking down at her notes. She wondered if she used up her fireworks on that killer from the warehouse. Oh no she was thinking about it.

"I don't know if I saw fireworks," Buttercup said. The kiss was nice, but that's really all it was. "I don't know why people make kissing out to be such a big deal. It's only lip touching lip, not that different from a kiss on the cheek or hand."

"Really?"

Buttercup jumped a little from the closeness of the voice. He was right behind her, gripping her chair. He bent his head close to her ear, almost touching it. She turned towards him to tell him to get away, but he was so close. Butch hovered in front of her, less than an inch between their lips.

"You want to test that theory?" Butch breathed, getting just a tiny bit closer.

Buttercup blushed and backed away a bit too quickly, falling out of the chair.

"I knew you'd fall for me someday," Butch said laughing.

Buttercup started to get up, but it was too late. He kissed her. It wasn't the innocent kiss she had with Mitch, or the frightening kiss of the killer, it was a deep passionate kiss.

Butch leaned into it more, forcing Buttercup to cling to him to keep from falling over. He had expected her to push him away or to slap him, but to his surprise she kissed him back with full force.

Buttercup closed her eyes as she kissed back. All those damn fireworks were keeping her from thinking straight. Butch finally pulled away and smirked.

"A little better than a kiss on the hand?"

"Hardly," Buttercup replied, not wanting to reveal how much she enjoyed the kiss. Wait, she realized. He just kissed her and she kissed back. She had a boyfriend and she just kissed another boy! She was a horrible person. Buttercup stood up. "Why…why did you do that? I have a boyfriend!"

"Most girls with boyfriends don't kiss back."

"I had no choice. I was confused from the fall off the chair!"

"You're right. You fell right into my trap," Butch mocked. Buttercup blushed. Yes, she could have easily pushed him away. Why had she allowed herself to be caught up by him? It wasn't like her. What was she going to tell Mitch? Just as she thought that, her phone rang. Speak of the devil. It was Mitch.

"I should go," Buttercup said, quickly pressing ignore and grabbing her school bags. Waves of guilt hit her each time she felt her heart beat in her still tingling lips.

Butch pulled up the hood of her jacket. "Walk quickly and keep your head low until you're out of the neighborhood. And don't talk to anyone," Butch said. A lot of the guys in Black and Blue's gang lived around here and the last thing he wanted was to get others involved, and for some reason it was especially important to keep Buttercup out of it.

"Who do you think you are, Blossom?" She pushed him away and walked out.

As she was walking home, trying her best to ignore Butch's stupid advice, she got a phone call from the police department.

**-Cheerleading practice-**

Practice was almost over when Bubbles heard her cell phone ring. It sounded like an old school phone; it was the ring she reserved for the police department. Bubbles asked to be excused and quickly answered the phone.

It was the same lady cop who had come to her house last weekend.

"Right away," Bubbles said, hanging up the phone. "Sorry Coach Kelsey, I have to leave a bit early today." With that, Bubbles left as quickly as she could.

**-Basketball practice-**

Brick left practice feeling a bit better. He had a lot of stress to work off after seeing Blossom with that guy hanging off her.

"Good practice?" It was that boy. He walked up to Butch the best he could with a cast on his arm and foot.

"And the stress returns," Brick mumbled looking up. Where had he seen this guy before?

"Looks like I'm going to win that bet," he said as he flipped his dirty blond hair.

"What bet?" Brick asked, but he suddenly remembered what the boy was talking about. He was the boy Gary had been with that day, he was the boy he beat up on Friday. "Wait, you." Brick pointed at him, remembering the horrible things he said about Blossom.

"Did she stop talking to you yet?"

It took less than a second for Brick to get his hands around the guy's neck. Brick was surprised by how frail it felt. How easy it would be to break it.

"That was you? What did you tell her?" Brick's hands tightened around his neck. He felt a mixture of anger and relief. At least Blossom didn't know that he was in a gang, or about all the things he had done. She was only mad at him for beating up this one, wimpy brat. The guy grinned.

"Brick!" Blossom called from the school's door. She ran up to them. "What are you doing? I thought you said you wouldn't do anything bad. You couldn't even last a day?" Blossom pulled Victor from Brick's grip.

"Whatever he told you, it's a lie!" Brick yelled. He could only imagine the ways this kid had twisted the story to make what he did seem worse than what it was.

Blossom looked at Victor.

"He's…he's right, its best you just listen to what he says." Victor said quivering a bit.

Brick couldn't believe how great a liar he was. The guy was making it seem like he was _forcing_ him to say that. Brick narrowed his eyes at him. He had never killed anyone before, but he was almost willing to try it on him.

Blossom couldn't believe Brick. "I thought you were a good person," she said to him, turning her face so he wouldn't see how sad she was. "I have to go," she said running off.

"Blossom, wait!" Brick called, but she was incredibly fast.

"Blossom, wait," the boy mocked. Brick went to grab him again. "ah ah ah, you don't want to give Blossom more reason to hate you, do you?" He asked with a knowing tone.

Brick sighed. "Look um…" Brick paused, not knowing what to call him.

"Victor Laury."

_Oh that's his name. Wait, _the_ Victor Laury, The school president's son? I just have _all_ the luck._

"Victor, you have a problem with _me,_ not her. Just leave Blossom out of this."

"Ha, did you see your face when she left? This is the best revenge I've ever had and it's not even close to over." Victor smiled and hobbled away.

**-A small alleyway-**

"You can stop running now."

"There's no way out."

"We caught you."

The girls cornered the man who just robbed the bank. He smiled devilishly and took out what looked like a can of hair spray.

"I don't think the guys in jail are going to care how your hair looks," Buttercup said hovering closer to the man.

"Take this!" the guy shouted spraying her with the can.

"Gross, it smells like cotton candy," Buttercup said flying up out of the spray. After a few seconds she began to fall. She landed to the floor with a loud thump. It hurt way more than it should have. Bubbles flew over to Buttercup.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking her over.

The man let out a crazy laugh. "I can't believe it works," he said, laughing again. He was about to spray Bubbles when Blossom kicked the can out of his hand and wrestled him to the ground.

"What was that," Blossom asked the guy harshly, pushing him further into the floor. The guy's constant laughter was starting to freak out Bubbles.

The police came shortly after and took the guy to jail.

"Thanks again for all your hard work," Officer Pill said to the girls. He was the male officer they met Saturday. The girls found out he was married to the female officer they met.

No one wanted to mention to the cop what happened to Buttercup. The officer left, knowing they preferred to fly home.

Buttercup tried again to fly, but couldn't. She tried to use her heat vision, nothing. Out of frustration she punched Bubbles as hard as she could. Bubbles stared at her, puzzled.

"What are you doing Buttercup?" It was as if she couldn't even feel it.

"All of them, all my powers are gone!" Buttercup cried in frustration.

Blossom walked over to the can and picked it up. "We need to show this to dad. Maybe he knows what's in this. We should go quickly." Blossom walked over to Buttercup and picked her up bridal style.

"Let me go! I'd rather walk." Buttercup struggled in Blossom's arms.

"It's dangerous for you to walk around dressed like this without your powers." Blossom said taking off into the air, Bubbles right behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** And this is where I wanted to end the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to know what Brick did to Victor, read chapter 7 of the boys POV. Next chapter is finally Princess' party. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry! I know I said that this chapter would be Princess' party, but it's not. Originally a lot of this was supposed to happen at her party, but I had to change it. This chapter is super long and the next one will be too. A lot happens in these two. Sorry in advanced for the typos that I'm sure are in this. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Utonium house-**

"Dad! Daaaaaaad!" Bubbles called when they returned home.

Buttercup crossed her arms and walked to the couch. She had never felt so weak and helpless. Did normal people feel like this all the time? Was there any way she could get use to this?

The Professor came up from his lab worried. "What wrong Bubbles?"

"Dad, Buttercup lost her powers after being sprayed with this." Blossom held up the can carefully. The silver hairspray can looked harmless enough, but she knew it was full of some kind of poison gas.

"Buttercup has no powers?" the Professor repeated in disbelief.

"Don't rub it in," Buttercup said from her position on the couch.

The professor took the can. "Let me figure out what is in this." He walked to his lab, Blossom and Bubbles following out of curiosity. The professor stopped before the entrance to his lab. "Why don't you girls stay here? I'll be done quickly," he said as he went in and locked the door behind him.

"I wonder why dad won't let us in his lab anymore," Bubbles wondered out loud.

"After he found out about Bunny, I guess he doesn't think we're careful enough," Blossom reasoned to her sister.

"How old were we, five? He needs to get over it." Buttercup said.

Like he promised, the Professor quickly returned with a confused look on his face. The girls gathered around him to hear what he found.

"It is Anti-X, an antidote to chemical X. I created it a long time ago. The strange thing is, after the day you girls defeated Mojo Jojo and his evil band of primate followers, I never made any more. It should be impossible to get." _Not without breaking the law,_ the Professor thought to himself. "Who had this?"

Blossom explained the robbery that happened and the criminal they caught.

"How would a simple bank robber get his hands on this?" the Professor asked more to himself than the girls.

"Maybe if we could talk to that guy," Bubbles said, although she was secretly hoping she wouldn't have to go near that man again.

"I doubt that would work," Blossom replied.

"Yeah, the man seemed to have more than a few screws loose," Buttercup said remembering his crazy laugh. "Besides, the more important thing we have to worry about is, HOW THE HELL DO I GET MY POWERS BACK." Buttercup didn't hide her frustration.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Must have slipped my mind," the professor said embarrassed. Actually he found it sort of relaxing knowing that Buttercup couldn't destroy the house in a bout of rage. "A simple mix of sodium tallowate, sodium chloride, glycerin and water should do."

"Wha…?" Buttercup was sure the professor was speaking another language.

"In other words, go take a bath," Blossom clarified for her. The professor smiled at how quickly Blossom figured that out.

Buttercup jumped to fly up the stairs, but landed flat on her face. "Uhhhh!" she yelled in frustration, running up the stairs instead.

**-Utonium house-**

Blossom woke up later than usual Friday morning. They had been fighting crime every day after school. South Pokai wasn't like Townsville; crime didn't magically disappear by bed time. The constant late nights were starting to take a toll.

"Ugh, I don't feel like going to school," Blossom said slowly walking downstairs. With all the crime fighting and trying to figure out where that back robber got the Anti-X, even school was starting to lose its appeal.

"That's my line," Buttercup said, yawning and following closely behind her. Buttercup almost wished the bath_ hadn't_ worked; then she wouldn't have to be fighting crime all the time.

"What's wrong you two? School is wonderful, great, perfect," Bubbles said bouncing up and down from the kitchen.

"Says the girl with the boyfriend," replied Blossom.

"And who gets to leave early today," commented Buttercup.

Bubbles was leaving early today for the away football game. Bubbles smiled wide as she finished packing both Boomer and her lunches.

"You even made him lunch?" Buttercup asked.

"It's his good-luck-in-the-game lunch," Bubbles answered, beaming. She was especially excited because Boomer was going to take her on their first official date. They hadn't had much time alone since they started dating and there were things that she desperately wanted to talk about.

"Come on, were going to be late for school," Blossom said, grabbing a bagel from the table.

Bubbles noticed the very pretty bracelet Blossom had on.

"Wow, your bracelet is so cute! When did you get it?" Bubbles asked, following Blossom out the door.

Blossom covered her arm and blushed. "Victor gave it to me yesterday as a thank you for helping him all this time. I tried to refuse it, but he snuck it into my locker after school."

Bubbles pouted. There was something about Victor that she didn't like.

"I say you pawn it. That Victor is a spoiled rich brat," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup! He's not that bad." Blossom defended.

"I still wonder why you stopped talking to Brick, he seemed perfect for you." Bubbles said.

"He isn't. Trust me." Blossom said, trying not to think about how much she missed talking to him. Today would be the fourth day she hadn't said a word to him. _He's a lying jerk,_ Blossom reminded herself. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a phone ring.

"Hi Mitch," Buttercup answered annoyed.

Pause.

"Going to school, like I do every weekday morning."

Pause.

"Ugh, No I'm not planning on kissing anyone else!"

Pause.

"Actually, it would be better if you didn't."

Pause.

"Stop it Mitch, I've got to go." Buttercup hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Blossom asked.

"He wants to come over again tomorrow, probably just to keep an eye on me." Buttercup gritted her teeth. She hated the way Mitch was acting about the stupid little kiss.

"But Princess' party is tomorrow," Bubbles reminded Buttercup.

"That's right. What are we going to do about Princess' order?" Buttercup had been dragged into the forced appearance by the fairy three.

"Don't worry; I've already got it covered." Blossom reviled her plan to the girls. They all agreed it was perfect as they arrived at school.

**-School-**

Victor was waiting for Blossom at the side of the school where no one usually walked, like he did every morning since Monday. He looked especially handsome today. He was dressed very well, he had on a designer shirt and jeans with an expensive looking watch. Then Blossom noticed the obvious.

"Where are your casts?" She asked him.

"The doctor took them off last night. He said he never saw anyone heal so quickly. It must be because of you that I'm better." He smiled at her.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. She knew some people healed faster than others, but broken bones don't heal in a week.

"You didn't break…"

"Thank you," Victor said before she could finish and pulled her into a tight hug. He held the back of her head close to his chest, so close she couldn't _breathe_, let alone talk.

Blossom was gasping for air when he released her. He was trying to keep her from questioning him, but a hug wasn't going to stop her. "Why…?"

"You're beautiful," Victor said, again interrupting her. His hands were still tangled in her hair. Blossom blushed, what girl doesn't like to hear that? "You're the perfect girl," he said, looking into her eyes. Blossom's heart started to beat faster.

"I'm not perfect," she replied looking down. She completely forgot whatever it was she wanted to ask him before.

"You _are_. That's why I like you." He used his free hand to tilt her chin up so that she was looking at him again. "I really like you Blossom." The words wrapped around her like a snake, taking her breath away and forcing her to notice. It was easy to ignore all the other hints and signs that he liked her, but this was forcing her to consider how she felt about him.

She knew she didn't _hate_ him. He was always sweet to her, but sometimes she would get the feeling that she shouldn't trust him. Blossom also knew that no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she still had feelings for Brick. Blossom decided to tell him the truth. She hoped she could let him down as easy as possible.

"Victor, I…"

Quickly, even for Blossom, he kissed her. Well, it was more like he crushed his lips against hers. His tongue traced the part in her lips. Blossom pursed them together to prevent Victor from pushing his tongue in her mouth. This action didn't seem to deter him. He was fine kissing and sucking on her lips. Blossom tried to push away, but without using her powers, it was impossible.

"Blossom!" It was the angry and hurt voice of Brick. Blossom could almost see him from behind Victor's shoulders, but Victor was still refusing to let her go. In fact, he seemed to be holding her tighter. He pushed Blossom away from Brick's voice until her head hit the wall, _hard_. Blossom let out a small whimper of pain that was muffled by Victor's lips still pressed against hers. She couldn't imagine how much it would have hurt had she been a regular girl.

Brick noticed this and dragged Victor away from Blossom. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brick didn't have time to care that Blossom would hear him curse.

"I can kiss her if I want. She doesn't belong to you!" Victor yelled at him.

Brick wasn't talking about the kiss, although he was pretty upset about that too. He was talking about him slamming Blossom's head into the wall, but he was too heated to explain. Instead he grabbed Victor by his shirt and curled his fist.

"Are you really planning to hit me in front of Blossom?" Victor challenged.

Brick glanced at Blossom. "Please don't hit him," she said.

But Brick heard; "Please don't let him get away with this."

Brick hit him once. Blood spilled from his nose onto his expensive shirt. Then he hit him again and again and again. He barely heard Blossom's shouts to stop. It wasn't until Blossom nearly tackled him to the ground that he stopped hitting him.

Victor lay on the ground, unconscious and badly beaten.

"Geez, what were you thinking?" Blossom said getting off Brick and running over to Victor. She lifted his head so that it rested on her lap and looked him over. "Look at him!"

"He hurt you! He slammed your head against the wall. You act like _I'm_ the bad guy."

"You_ are_ the bad guy. I hardly felt that bump. You nearly beat him to death!"

Brick took a good look at him. He didn't realize how much and how hard he hit him. He looked like he got trampled by a heard of bulls. But as bad as he looked, Brick wanted to do worse.

"But I didn't kill him." As much as he wanted to. "It doesn't matter; he's the president's son. I'm getting expelled no matter what. Then you won't have to deal with me."

As Brick finished, the bell rang. Blossom moved to pick up Victor and take him to the nurse. He was almost fully in her arms when he started to wake up.

"Wha…what happened?" He asked, looking up at Blossom.

"You don't remember?" Brick asked.

"The last thing I remember is kissing you, but even that's a little fuzzy. What happened?" He asked Blossom.

Blossom looked at Brick. After what he did, he still didn't look sorry. She didn't want anything to do with that kind of person.

"You…you fell down the stairs. You kissed me, and then you fell." Blossom hated lying, but for a reason she couldn't fathom, she didn't want Bick to be expelled.

Brick's mouth dropped in shock. Had she just covered for him? He thought that Blossom hated him. Why would she lie for him? Lie horribly; you would have to be pretty dumb to believe…

"So _that's_ what happened," Victor said touching the sore spots on his face.

_He bought it. Why am I not surprised? _Brick thought.

"But what's _he_ doing here?" Victor asked, pointing to Brick.

"I uh…came to help Blossom get you to the nurse." Brick hoped that if he believed Blossom's lie, he would also believe his.

"I don't need your help," Victor said attempting to stand up. Blossom helped him to his feet.

_Not like I wanted to help anyway_, Brick thought.

**-Lunch-**

"You seemed tired all day," Daniel said to Buttercup at the lunch table.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I have an English project to present today," Buttercup said, staring at her untouched food.

"Oh, the one you were working on with Butch?" Jane asked. Buttercup clenched her jaw at the mention of Butch's name. She still hadn't forgiven him for the kiss on Monday, if it hadn't been for the English assignment, she probably wouldn't be talking to him at all. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Buttercup asked.

"For the last week, anytime someone mentions Butch's name you look like you just got shot."

Buttercup shrugged. "Reflex?" she offered as an explanation.

"You should be nicer to him. It _is_ his birthday tomorrow," Daniel said. Buttercup looked up.

"He never told me."

"He doesn't like to make a big deal about it."

"Who wouldn't be excited to turn fifteen?" Buttercup asked.

"You'd be surprised," Butch answered, surprising all of them. He sat down opposite Buttercup with his lunch tray.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Jane asked jokingly.

"Can't help it, I'm attracted to pretty things," Butch said casually, purposefully looking at Buttercup. She blushed like she did the first time he said that. Butch talked as if Monday hadn't happened. It made Buttercup want to just forget about it as well.

"She _is_ really pretty," Daniel teased, ruffling Buttercup's hair like he always did.

Buttercup turned a deeper shade of red. She thought of how she could change the subject. "So, why aren't you excited about your birthday?" She asked Butch.

"Should I be, Butter-licious?" Butch asked.

"Yes," Buttercup answered, barely noticing yet another one of Butch's horrible nicknames for her.

Everyone at the table went back and forth about the exciting things that happen when you turn fifteen.

"At least come to Princess' party," Jane said, after Butch refused to do anything to acknowledge his birthday.

"Fine," Butch said. He knew he wouldn't go, but lunch was almost over and he didn't feel like listening to everyone convince him that he should.

Buttercup looked at Butch suspiciously. He agreed too quickly. He probably wasn't planning to go. She didn't say anything about it until after their English class.

"Hey Butch," Buttercup called running to catch up to him. He slowed his pace, but didn't look at her. "You're not going to her party, are you?" she asked.

"You catch on quick." _Was it that easy to tell?_ Butch wondered.

"We should at least celebrate the A we got on our presentation."

Butch smiled, an A wasn't something he usually celebrated, but he couldn't pass up this rare occasion of Buttercup asking him to go somewhere.

"How do you want to celebrate?"

"We could go to that burger place." Buttercup suggested.

**-Nurse's office-**

Blossom walked into the nurse's office. Victor was resting in one of the beds.

"Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was deep in sleep.

Victor opened his eyes and sat up when he saw Blossom. "Hey," he said, more weakly then he intended. "I guess I owe you an apology and thanks."

Blossom walked over to the edge of his bed. "You remember what happened?" She tried not to sound worried, but it came out a bit in her voice.

"Not everything," Victor admitted. "I don't remember falling down the stairs, but I do remember how I kissed you." He looked down. "Is your head ok?"

"Yeah, fine,"

"I shouldn't have forced you to kiss me. It was…ungentlemanly of me. I'm sorry."

Blossom had never seen him look so sincere. "It's ok Victor. I forgive you."

Victor smiled, and then frowned. "I have something to confess." Blossom waited for him to continue. "I lied to you. My arm and leg weren't broken." Blossom had figured that much. "Also, Brick doesn't beat me up all the time. It was just that once on Friday." Victor chose to leave out the reason why. "Most of the reason I started talking to you was to get back at Brick, but what I said this morning…I really meant it."

Blossom didn't know what to think. Victor had been lying this whole time to her, but take away those lies and he was a sweet, yet misguided person. Brick hadn't been lying to her, but now that she knew that, it didn't change how she felt. He was a violent person who still doesn't see the wrong in beating a guy up. Feelings or not, she needed to forget about him and Victor could be the way.

She looked at Victor sternly. "You shouldn't have lied to me." Blossom's eyes softened. "But, you weren't far off on what kind of person Brick is. You kept me from making a huge mistake. So…thanks."

Victor sighed and fell back into the pillow. "You still like him, don't you?" He asked in a defeated tone.

Blossom looked down. "I know I shouldn't, but…"

"I could help you forget about him." Victor grabbed the bracelet Blossom left next him when she dropped him off at the nurse's office. "Keep it. I'm not as bad a guy as you may think. You could learn to like me instead."

Blossom hesitated. Victor took her hand and slipped the bracelet on. He looked into her eyes.

Victor looked nothing like Brick; nothing about Victor reminded her of Brick. With Victor she could forget all about Brick.

Blossom smiled and simply nodded. Victor pulled her into a hug. He gasped a bit in pain, but didn't let go.

"I guess I'll see you at Princess' party then," Victor said, releasing Blossom from his hug and smiling widely.

"Yeah."

**-Burger Place-**

They lost the game.

All the cheerleaders got off the bus disappointed. Everyone except Bubbles, she bounced off the bus excited for her date with Boomer. It looked like school wasn't out yet, but they didn't have to return to their classes.

Katy waited with Bubbles for Boomer to show up.

"You and Boomer make the cutest couple," Katy said to Bubbles as they sat on a bench, by the school entrance.

"What about you and Jason? Didn't he ask you out today?"

Katy beamed; she was obviously waiting for Bubbles to mention it. "About time he noticed the hints."

Bubbles giggled as the football players' bus pulled up. All the players filed off with sad and tired looks on their faces. Bubbles spotted Boomer and ran up to him.

"Cheer up, we have a date tonight."

Some of the guys gave knowing pats on Boomer's shoulder. Even Jason seemed happy for him. Boomer guessed Katy had something to do with it.

After taking a shower and changing, Boomer took Bubbles to a movie and then a burger place.

It was a fairly crowded place, but Bubbles and Boomer were somehow able to get a nice seat by a window.

Their waiter was friendly, a bit too friendly with Bubbles, Boomer noticed. He cringed as he watched Bubbles whisper something in the waiter's ear, causing him to smile and walk off.

"What did you say to that guy?" Boomer asked Bubbles, trying to keep his jealousy from showing.

"It's a secret," Bubbles sang.

Boomer clenched his jaw. Why couldn't she just tell him? What could possibly be…

"Happy happy birthday, from all us here to you…" four waiters surround their table and sung to Boomer. He watched as they also went to another table. Boomer noticed that Butch and Buttercup were sitting in a corner not too far away from them.

Bubbles smiled at Boomer's shocked and embarrassed face.

She laughed. "You're so red," Bubbles said, giggling and causing Boomer to blush even more. He looked over at Butch's table; Butch was glaring at him angrily. He obviously blamed him for the birthday serenade. Boomer didn't mind taking the blame. He actually wished he thought of it earlier.

The waiters left after giving him a cake big enough for two. Boomer cut it in half and pushed the other piece over to Bubbles.

The cake was delicious and Boomer was almost done when Bubbles reached over and stole his last piece right off his fork.

"What are you…?"

"Say ahh," Bubbles said, smiling at Boomer and holding her fork up to his mouth.

"I'm not a baby Bubbles," Boomer said looking at her sternly.

Bubbles pouted and lowered her head, the spoon still in the air. She looked back at him without raising her head and pleaded with her eyes. Boomer tried to ignore how cute she looked, but he caved easily.

"Ahh," he said, opening his mouth only enough to fit the piece of cake inside.

Bubbles smiled brightly as if she had just won a great prize, but her face quickly turned serious. "We need to talk," Bubbles said shortly after.

Boomer tensed. He knew from TV shows and books that those words never end well for the guy.

"About what?"

**-Burger Place-**

Butch watched Buttercup eat the other half of her burger. She had eaten the first half so quickly he was still glancing under the table half expecting to see it sitting there.

Buttercup had to eat quickly; she could be called at any moment to fight more criminals.

Butch stared at Buttercup, he never really thought about how pretty she was. She had long thick eyelashes and her short black hair always looked so touchable. He unconsciously smiled as he thought about their kiss.

"Happy happy birthday, from all us here to you…" four waiters surround their table and sung to Butch.

Buttercup nearly spit out her food. She was laughing so hard her stomach muscles ached.

The waiters placed a small cake with a candle on it in front of Butch. He glared at the candle, then at Buttercup who was still laughing.

"You did this?" Butch asked her, his voice deep and menacing.

"No, but I wish I had," Buttercup said, finally done laughing. Butch looked around the room for anyone who could have done it and spotted Bubbles and Boomer sitting by a window, not too far away. He had to remind himself to get payback somehow.

Butch looked at the candle still lit and made a wish before blowing it out.

"What did you wish for?" Buttercup asked, taking a fork and helping herself to some of his cake.

"It won't come true if I tell you." He wasn't really a superstitious person, but it was a good enough excuse not to tell her.

Buttercup glared at him and took another piece of his cake.

"Hi Buttercup." Buttercup looked up to see Mitch.

"Mitch! What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked surprised to see him.

"Who is this, your date?" Mitch asked, crossing his arms.

"Mitch, this is Butch. We were celebrating our A on a project." Buttercup said, as if she didn't feel like she just got caught cheating.

Mitch balled his fists at the mention of Butch's name. "Butch? The one you kissed?"

"You told him?" Butch asked, surprised. He got out of his seat. "Then I suppose she told you everything."

_Everything? What's he talking about? _Buttercup wondered.

"I guess she told you about how I forced her to kiss me, and about how I black mailed her about it. I guess she was also going to tell you about how I guilted her into coming with me today."

"Huh, she told me she kissed you back." Mitch looked at Buttercup who looked at Butch, confused.

"It's ok; you don't have to lie anymore. It's obvious this guy likes you a lot and you won't be leaving him for me." Butch put enough money on the counter to cover both their bills. "Bye Buttercup," He said as he left.

**-Park-**

Bubbles pushed the sand a bit with her foot as she slowly swung back and forth on the small swing set at the park.

Boomer sat on top of the slide that was connected to the swing set, waiting for Bubbles to talk.

"So, are you going to tell me what we need to talk about?" Boomer wasn't in a hurry to hear bad news, but the waiting was killing him.

"Why did you steal the X gem?" Bubbles asked suddenly. She stopped swinging and looked up at Boomer. The past week she hadn't had time to ask about what he did or why he did it.

Boomer paused, not sure how much was safe to tell her. "It was job," he said, hoping she would be satisfied with the short answer.

"A job? Your job is to steal from museums?" Bubbles was shocked. Although she really liked the person Boomer showed her at school, she knew that outside of school Boomer was different. It was _this_ Boomer that she wanted, no needed, to know more about.

Boomer chuckled softly. "It's not my job to steal from museums. I…" He paused looking for the right words. "There are these guys who are willing to pay a lot of money for things that I could easily do." It was the best way he knew how to put it.

The answer sparked so many more questions in Bubbles' head. "What other jobs have you done?" she asked.

"Um…" Boomers heart began to beat faster. Stealing the X gem was among the nicer things he had done. He didn't want to scare Bubbles away with tales of how he had broken guys arms, or burned down houses. "I've stolen other things. Things I don't give back." That was all he wanted her to know.

"Does this include stealing people out of jail?" Bubbles asked, clearly talking about how Brick broke Jim out of jail last week.

Boomer looked away, not wanting to confirm his brother's involvement.

"Why do it? Is the money really _that_ important?" Bubbles asked. She knew Boomer wasn't a bad guy. Why would he be involved with people who were?

"Yeah, I guess it is," Boomer responded.

"There are other ways to make money. You don't have to break the law."

"There aren't that many options."

"You could get a normal job."

"I'm still too young to get a job that pays well enough."

Bubbles looked up at Boomer curiously. "Well enough for what?" Why was money such a concern for him? Didn't his parents have enough?

Boomer sighed and told Bubbles all about how his father didn't help pay the bills and how he didn't have a mother. He told her everything, but that he was in a gang.

**-Burger place-**

Mitch hugged Buttercup who was too shocked to hug back. "I'm sorry Buttercup; I should have known it was something like that. You wouldn't cheat on me on purpose."

Buttercup was so confused. Why would Butch say those things? He completely took the blame for the kiss. She should feel happy about this. She should be relived. She and Mitch would go back to normal. No more obsessive phone calls or text 'just checking in.' She _should_ be happy that Mitch believed it all so easily, but she wasn't. It was as if Butch was pushing her out of his life, and she hated it.

Buttercup snapped out of her haze and tried to push Mitch from her, but he held on tight. "He's lying," Buttercup said to Mitch's chest.

"I know," Mitch replied. He held her closer.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?" She thought Butch's performance was pretty good. Had she not know he was lying, She probably would have believed him herself.

"You forget. I've known you forever. No one can force you to do something you don't want to do. He didn't guilt you into coming here. You wanted to come, as much as you wanted to kiss him." Buttercup could feel Mitch tighten his grip on her to an almost painful state.

"If you knew, then why are you hugging me like this?" buttercup asked. Mitch sighed and loosened his grip on her, allowing Buttercup to slip from his hold.

Mitch sighed. "It was all I could do to keep you from going after him."

Buttercup stared at Mitch in disbelief as she realized he was right. If hadn't hugged her when he did, she would have run after Butch to question him.

"Can we walk?" Mitch asked, holding out his hand. Buttercup took it and they walked along the street, the sun just beginning to set.

**-Park-**

Bubbles absorbed all the information. She hadn't realized how little she knew about Boomer's life. It made her feel as if she didn't know him at all, and in truth, she really didn't. It made her want to know more, she wanted to know everything about him, and she wanted Boomer to know about her.

It was dark by the time Boomer was done explaining his life. Bubbles ad stayed uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, listening to his every word. She understood that Boomer felt forced into his lifestyle, but Bubbles was determined to make Boomer understand that he didn't have to live that way. As soon as she figured out a solution that would work.

"I suppose I should tell you about my life as well," Bubbles began.

"No," Boomer said quickly.

Bubbles was confused. Didn't he want to know _anything_?

"But you just told me all about yourself. I just want to share…"

"No," Boomer repeated. "It's not that I don't want to know. It's just, you shouldn't tell me, not yet anyway. My brothers don't know about you and your sisters yet. I just don't want to know anything that could help them hurt you if they wanted to."

"But you already know who we are," Bubbles argued.

"That's bad enough as it is."

"Fine," Bubbles settled for light conversation as Boomer walked her home.

**-Sidewalk-**

Mitch and Buttercup loosely held hands as they walked down the street.

"I guess this will be the last time we do this," Mitch said looking forward.

Buttercup looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. He was her boyfriend; they could do this whenever he wanted.

"I already feel you slipping away." Mitch squeezed her hand a bit, as if to prevent her from doing as he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Buttercup said. She felt a bit uncomfortable. This conversation was too serious. Where was the Mitch that she knew? Where was the fun Mitch she played on the monkey bars with when they were little? Where was the silly Mitch she pulled pranks with? Who was this person? "If this is because of Butch…"

Mitch's laugh interrupted Buttercup's sentence. "A part of me wishes it was. I wish I could blame our distance on him. I wish _he_ was the reason you don't love me," Mitch said solemnly.

Buttercup wanted to argue. She wanted to tell him that he was crazy and that she _did_ love him. Why couldn't she? She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Mitch stopped walking and turned toward Buttercup. "We were friends for so long. I guess we never stopped." He slowly leaned down and gently kissed Buttercup on the lips. It was a soft sweet kiss. His lips tasted like watermelon.

It was as short as it was sweet and before Buttercup realized it, he pulled away, letting her hand go. Mitch smiled a bit before walking away without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** So to sum up this chapter, Blossom is going out with Victor, Bubbles and Boomer deepened their relationship and Buttercup and Mitch broke up. And it only took me 5000 to say it :D Were you surprised or was I completely predictable? Tell me in a review!


	15. Princess' Party Part 1

**A/N**: So finally the day of the party. This day will probably be three chapters long. Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Much love!

* * *

**-Utonium home-**

"You have to come out sometime," Blossom called to Buttercup. She wanted to cheer Buttercup up. Blossom still felt guilty for telling Mitch that Buttercup was at the Burger place.

"Go away," Buttercup yelled at the closed door. Blossom figured Buttercup was still mad at her and decided to give her some space.

"At least eat something. It's five o'clock and you haven't had any food all day," Bubbles softly said, opening Buttercup's door so that she was standing in her doorway with some food.

Buttercup was face down on her bed, her foot hanging over the edge and her sheet only half on her body. "Why couldn't I just tell him I loved him?" she mumbled into her sheets.

"Because you don't," Bubbles said bringing the plate of food to Buttercup's desk.

Buttercup turned her head so that she could see Bubbles out of her one open eye. "What do you mean? You know how I felt about him."

"Yeah, and it wasn't love." Buttercup sat up in her bed to look at Bubbles. "When you first started dating Mitch, I was happy for you, but nothing between you two ever changed. You always treated him like a friend."

"That's what I _liked_ about us," Buttercup said, plopping back down on the bed.

Bubbles giggled. Even if she explained to Buttercup that a relationship was more than a friendship, Buttercup would probably just tell her that she was the exception. Instead, Bubbles changed the subject. "Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked, sitting on Buttercup's bed.

"No."

"I guess that's a good thing. Boomer told me that Butch decided to go," Bubbles said getting up. Bubbles knew that Buttercup wanted to talk to Butch, so she used her trump card to make Buttercup go to the party.

"Wait, Butch is going?" Buttercup still wanted to ask him why he said those things at the burger place. Bubbles was already out of her room by the time Buttercup asked.

**-Jojo home-**

"I can't believe you're coming," Brick said to Butch while putting on his shoes.

"_I _can't believe you're going with Princess? I thought you liked that Blossom girl." Butch remembered how jealous Brick got at the play.

"It's sort of complicated with her right now. Besides, I'm only going to find out about those fairy three." Brick was also thinking about his plan.

**-Brick's flashback-**

"Wait," Gid stopped Brick before he got to the door. "I have an interesting proposal for you."

"I think you've said enough."

"You'll want to hear this one."

Brick stopped and turned to Gid, allowing his brothers to leave without him.

"Well?"

"This will get us both more money than you've ever seen in your life."

Brick was intrigued. He let Gid continue.

"You remember those fairy twins from the news. There like heroes now. We kidnap just one of them and we could ask the government for at least six million dollars."

Brick nearly choked on his own spit. Six million dollars was _a lot_ of money.

"That sounds good, but why are you telling me?" No one in the gang, but a few higher up people, knew about Brick and his brother's powers. How did he know that he would be able to kidnap one of them and why would a guy that hates him, help him make this much money?

"You and your brother are the only ones that fought against these girls. They have powers, but somehow you both got away without a scratch. I figure kidnapping one of them would be easy for you."

He had a point.

"Your right, it would be easy for _me_. Why should I share the ransom? I could do this on my own."

Gid smiled as if he had expected this. "After you get one, what are you planning to do? Go to the cops and demand the money? That will get you killed. Your strength and smarts will get the girl; my experience will get the cash. Got it?"

Brick was surprised Gid could think of something like this. "Let me think about it," Brick replied.

"You have a week."

**-End flashback-**

Brick hadn't told his brothers of his plan to somehow kidnap one of the fairy three at the party. Butch probably wouldn't help and Boomer seemed against hurting the fairies in any way.

Butch almost forgot that the fairies were going to be at the party. His last day in Pokai might be interesting after all.

Suddenly a dark blue trail ran between them. "I'm going to pick up Bubbles," Boomer called, rushing out the house.

When he got to Bubbles' house it seemed that he was the last to arrive, Blossom, Buttercup, Julie, Deanne, and a girl who Boomer had only ever seen on the soccer field, were already there.

Bubbles came downstairs and smiled when she saw Boomer and went to hold his hand.

"Finally slow poke, it's almost seven. The party is going to start any minute, let's go," Buttercup said to Boomer and was the first out the door.

"I didn't know your sister was so into parties," Boomer said to Bubbles.

"She isn't," Bubbles replied, knowing that Buttercup was only going because Butch was.

They all walked to the party together.

When they arrived, they never expected such a spectacular sight. Princess had really outdone herself. The whole fair was shut down for the occasion. There were gold and white lights strung everywhere. Bubbles imagined it was the type of fair only really rich people could attend, but all the regular stuff was there, rides and food stations. The big difference was that Princess' face was on every poster and screen there.

"She's everywhere I look!" exclaimed Buttercup exasperated.

"At least it's not the real thing," Blossom said, sharing her feelings.

"These life sized figures look so real it's a little creepy," said Bubbles looking at one of the Princess statues.

"I _am_ real," Princes said, causing the whole group to jump from shock. Princess smirked. "I hope you're ready for the performance," she said before walking away.

"She's talking about those fairy girls, right? I wonder when they're showing up." Jane said mostly to Buttercup.

"Who knows? Personally, I'm not too excited to see them," Buttercup said. "I'm more excited about taking a huge bite out of that funnel cake." Buttercup spotted the funnel cake stand and dragged Jane over to get in line.

"Hi Blossom," Victor said walking up to the group. "I've been waiting for you."

"We're here too," Deanne said crossing her arms.

"Oh, Hello." Victor forced himself to smile at them, before putting his arm around Blossom and taking her away from the rest of them.

"Come on Dee, Let's go get some cotton candy," Julie excitedly left with Deanne.

"And then there were two," Boomer said to Bubbles. "Not that I dislike this situation." He smiled. "Farris wheel?"

Bubbles smiled back at him and took his arm. "I thought you'd never ask."

**-Brick-**

Butch and Brick arrived at the party together.

"Bricky!" Princess ran up to Brick and smothered him with a hug.

Butch walked away, the scene was like acid in his eyes.

"Hi Princess," Brick said, trying to pry the girl off of him.

Princess pouted. "Why are you so late?"

Brick was about ten minutes late. He was trying his best to reduce the amount of time he needed to spend with Princess, but for some reason Butch actually wanted to be on time.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"Well it doesn't matter now, we have to get changed. My big entrance is in fifteen minutes." Princess dragged Brick to an extravagant changing room with only one outfit inside.

Brick poked his head out of the dressing room. He saw princess and quickly dragged her inside.

"I'm not wearing this," He told her. It was a red Prince outfit, complete with puffy sleeves and tights.

"If you don't were it, I'll be sad. You're my date; you don't want to make me sad do you?"

_In other words, she will kick me out if I don't wear it, _concluded Brick.

"If it makes you happy…"

"Thank you," Princess threw her arms around Brick.

**-Farris wheel-**

"Yay, it's our turn!" Bubbles squealed as she and Boomer were buckled into the seat of the Farris wheel.

"You really like Farris wheels huh?" Boomer asked her.

"It's something I've always wanted to do."

Boomer smiled and put his arm around Bubbles. She was warm and it felt comfortable. Bubbles leaned onto his shoulder in perfect bliss.

When they got near the top of the wheel loud speakers came on all over the park.

"_Attention all guest. The wonderful host of this party has arrived. Please turn your attention to…Princess!"_

Bubbles and Boomer watched as all the lights in the park went off except for those surrounding a horse drawn carriage. The two horses were both pure white with gold dressings. The carriage itself was white and gold. It looked like something straight from a fairy tale. The horses rode for a bit until they reached the center of the park. There, Princess was helped out of the carriage by a prince.

"Wait…" Boomer used his super vision to get a closer look at the prince. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who he was. "That _is _Brick!" Boomer nearly tipped their seat over in laughter.

Bubbles giggled. "He looks cute like that," she said, trying to stop herself from joining Boomer in laughing.

**-The grand stage-**

Blossom's jaw nearly dropped when she saw Brick dressed like a prince. He looked very handsome, not that she cared. She was there with Victor, whose arm hadn't left her shoulder since he got there.

They watched as Princess walked up to a stage set in the center of the park and took a microphone.

"Hello classmates, I would like to thank you all for attending my magnificent back to school party. But we are also celebrating a great day." Princess held her hand out to Brick, who went onto the stage to join her.

"Ugh, kill me now," Blossom muttered.

Princess continued. "Today is my boyfriend, Brick's birthday! In honor of this day, we will break in the dance floor."

Everyone who had gathered around the stage clapped. Everyone except Blossom who had crossed her arms, trying her best to pretend she didn't care that Princess just announced to everyone that she and Brick were a couple.

**-Dance floor-**

Brick glared at Princess, he never agreed to date her. What was she thinking telling the whole school that? He hadn't seen Blossom at the party yet, but he was pretty sure she was there and heard everything. Even if she wasn't, she would hear about it soon enough. Brick had to concentrate on his goal of getting one of the fairy twins, to prevent himself from seriously hurting Princess.

Princess dragged Brick to the dance floor and pulled him close into a slow dance. Princess rested her head on Brick's chest.

"Why aren't you smiling? You look like you're in pain." She complained.

"It's just that I uh…hate to see everyone looking at you like this." Brick smirked to himself, knowing only Princess would believe a lie like that.

"Oh Bricky, your jealousy is so cute." Princess gave him a short squeeze then returned to her favorite position with her head on his chest. "You know, being like this is a dream to me. I was starting to think that dream would never come true. I'm so glad you asked me to be your date."

Brick felt a pang of guilt. With how self-important Princess acted all the time, it was easy to forget that before being a rich, spoiled, brat, she was a girl, a girl who really liked him.

"I'm glad too." At least for now he would pretend that he liked her too.

"May I cut in?" It was a man with a deep voice wearing a suit that was probably worth more than Brick's whole house.

"Daddy! You came!" Princess beamed as her father danced with her.

Brick walked over to a table to wait for them to finish. He looked over and saw Blossom sitting down.

"Hey Blossom, what are you doing here?" Brick wasn't sure if she was coming, seeing as Princess wasn't exactly one of her favorite people.

"I'm just waiting for my _boyfriend_ to get back." Blossom put emphasis on the boyfriend part to make sure Brick understood. The music was loud, so she wanted to make sure he didn't miss it.

"Boyfriend? Who?"

"Victor."

"What!" Brick was sure he didn't hear right. Victor nearly crushed her head just the day before. Now they were dating! It didn't make any sense. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did. Sorry if I didn't announce it to the whole class!" Blossom yelled.

"It wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't, telling the whole school?"

"All of it! She decided we were dating on her own."

Blossom bit her lip to hold back her smile. "Really?" she asked half thinking he was going to take it back.

"Really."

Blossom calmed down a bit. They both remained silent for a moment before Blossom spoke again. "Happy birthday Brick."

Brick smiled. "Thanks."

They both were smiling at each other when Blossom felt a cold cup nudge her arm.

"Coke?" Victor asked.

"Thanks," Blossom said.

"Brick, so you and Princess are together now. Congrats," Victor said casually.

Brick had no intention of congratulating Victor on dating Blossom. "I see you're doing a lot better after that nasty fall down the stairs yesterday." Brick held in a grin when Blossom shot him a warning glare.

"Yes, much better thanks to my girlfriend." Victor placed his arm around Blossom possessively.

"Your _girlfriend_? Then why don't you tell her the truth about why you even started talking to her in the first place."

Victor let out a hearty laugh at this. "She already knows."

Brick looked at Blossom who was trying her best to disappear under Victor's arm. "Wha…why?"

"_My_ Blossom is a very forgiving person." Victor answered for her.

_If she's so forgiving, then why can't she forgive _me_ for what I did?_ Brick wondered.

"Bricky, let's go on some rides." Princess came from nowhere and roped her arms around Brick's and pulled him away. He said nothing to Victor or Blossom as he left.

**-Hammer and Bell-**

_It's so cute!_ Bubbles thought when she saw the white stuffed seal wearing a tiara. It had baby blue cursive writing on its belly that read '_Princess._'

Boomer noticed Bubbles eyeing the stuffed animal and stopped at the game.

"What do I have to do to get one of those?" Boomer asked the man in charge of the booth. Bubbles squeezed his arm in delight.

"You see this button?" the man had a gruff voice. "You hit it with this hammer. The piece of metal, called the key, goes up and, with strength and a bit of luck, hits the bell. The princess seal is the second place prize. You only have to make it to the red section to get it."

The game had three sections; blue, orange, then red.

"Hit the bell and you get _this_ as a grand prize." The man pointed to a life sized poster of Princess.

"Who would want that?" Boomer contorted his face in disgust.

He paid the man five dollars for a try. Boomer decided that he didn't need his powers for something like this and hit the button as hard as he could without them. To his disappointment, the bell barely passed the blue section.

Bubbles giggled from behind the rope where the man made her wait for Boomer. "Come on Boomer, you can do better than that," Bubbles shouted.

Boomer smiled at Bubbles, a bit embarrassed and paid for another try. This time he put just a little of his powers into it. The key shot up and almost dented the bell, letting out a loud ring. Boomer frowned as the man handed him the grand prize. Bubbles smiled at him, but he could see the disappointment in her face.

"Again," Boomer said, giving the man another five dollars. The man looked confused, but gave Boomer another try. Boomer put even less of his power into it, but again he hit the bell. He tried another time, then another, each time hitting the bell.

"It's ok Boomer, I don't really want the seal that much," Bubbles called from behind the rope.

It was no longer about the seal, for Boomer it was now a matter of pride. Boomer was down to his last five dollar bill. If he didn't get it this time he would have to quit.

Bubbles watch nervously as Boomer stepped up to the game with the hammer in his hand. He brought the hammer above his head and swung it down like he did every time before that, but this time Bubbles noticed he stopped a few inches before the button. The sheer force of the hammer sent the metal flying into the red zone. Bubbles held her breath as she waited for the ding of the bell…but it never came.

"Second place prize!" the man yelled. He handed the seal to Bubbles.

Boomer crossed the rope happy with himself, but even happier when Bubbles nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Thanks Boomer!" she sung her arms still around him.

Boomer returned her enthusiastic hug, and then frowned.

"You feel hot," Boomer said concerned. He placed a hand on Bubbles' forehead. It was way too hot to be normal. "Do you feel sick?"

"I feel fine. It must be from the excitement of you winning this for me." Bubbles gestured to the seal in her arms. "Besides, I don't think I _can_ get sick."

Boomer was still a little worried, but didn't want to ruin Bubbles' good mood.

**-Bench-**

Butch sat down at an empty bench about to eat his funnel cake when Daniel clapped him on the back.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up," Daniel said. He sat down next to him with a hotdog.

"I said I was coming didn't I."

"Don't act like you've never lied before," Daniel said, taking a bite of his hotdog. He looked over at Butch with a serious expression. "You've been acting weird all this week."

Butch looked up from his cake. "By weird you mean?"

"You're talking to your classmates, you sat with us at lunch, and you even came to Princess' party." Daniel looked around at all the laughing people; the huge crowd would usually keep Butch away.

"So you mean I've been acting normal," Butch said.

"Well it's weird for _you_."

_Gee, thanks buddy. _

"What's with the sudden change?" Daniel asked. He suspected it had something to do with Buttercup.

"I guess I just wanted to be normal for a while."

"You sure it has nothing to do with Buttercup?"

Butch stopped eating and thought about it. No, Buttercup wasn't the _entire_ reason, but she was a good excuse for his strange behavior.

"Yeah it does," Butch told his friend.

"So, you've finally found a girl you _actually _like."

"No, I've decided I hate her."

Butch and Daniel heard something drop on the floor behind them.

"You what?" Buttercup's voice rang.

**-Bench-**

"That's your third funnel cake. Are you sure you're not going to explode?" Jane asked Buttercup as they walked toward the next ride.

"I have an amazingly strong stomach," Buttercup said.

"_You sure it has nothing to do with Buttercup?"_ Buttercup heard the sentence in the distance.

"I heard my name." Buttercup said to Jane. She walked in the direction of the voice. Buttercup saw Daniel sitting next to Butch, talking. She finally found him. Buttercup had been looking for Butch since she arrived. She was beginning to think she'd never find him. She still had to ask him why he said what he did yesterday.

"I've decided I hate her."

Buttercup couldn't believe it. She dropped her funnel cake out of shock.

"You what?"

"He didn't mean it," Daniel said, standing up.

It wasn't too late, Butch could take it back. Buttercup would be mad, but she would forgive him. But he couldn't take it back, not after nearly causing that guy (what's his name?) to break up with her. He didn't want to ruin her life when he was just going to leave.

"I _did_ mean it." Butch stood up next to Daniel.

"Well, I…I hate you too!" yelled Buttercup. She was incredibly hurt, but she wouldn't let Butch know that.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was fun to write :) tell me what you thought of it in a review.


	16. Princess' Party Part 2

**A/N:** Another long chapter. I worked hard on this one. One more part to go. Get ready for some drama :D

**Summary of part 1**: The PPG and RRB all go the Princess' huge carnival themed party. Bubbles and Boomer stick together and have a fun time riding the Farris wheel and winning prizes. Brick goes as Princess' date and ends up as being announced as her boyfriend. Blossom and Victor are together at the party. Butch tells Buttercup he hates her and she replies in kind. What will happen when the fairy three show up?

* * *

**-Bench-**

Buttercup slumped on the bench, while Jane and Daniel tried to convince her to go have some fun. Buttercup wasn't listening to them; she was wrapped up in her feelings.

_Who does he think he is, telling me that he hates me? _I _should be the one saying that. I didn't do anything to him. He hasn't earned the right to hate me._

Buttercup balled her fists in anger.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Daniel said, his voice finally flowing into Buttercup's mind.

"What? What do you mean?"

Daniel was a little shocked that Buttercup responded, but continued. "Butch never talks to a girl for more than two weeks. That's his limit. He says after that, they start to think they're special and get attached. He just doesn't do well with commitment."

Buttercup smiled an evil grin. "So Butch does this to every girl he talks to?"" asked Buttercup, cracking her knuckles.

"Well not quite like…where are you going?"

Buttercup was up and stomping in the direction Butch went. "I'm going to kick his butt."

**-Outside the Tilt-A-Whirl-**

"I have to go. I'll be back in a little while," Princess said to Brick quickly running away.

"_Will everyone please make their way to the stage,"_ The loud speakers announced.

Brick walked in the direction of the stage. He saw Boomer and Bubbles on the way.

"Hey guys," Brick called. He was suddenly glad that he only just now found them. Boomer had the goofiest grin on his face while holding Bubbles, but Brick couldn't blame him. Boomer was with one of the prettiest girls in school.

Bubbles pouted when she saw Brick. Apparently Blossom told at least one person what he did to Victor. The pout didn't last long when Bubbles saw Katy running up to her, Jason trailing behind.

"Look what Jason won me!" Katy said excitedly to Bubbles. She proudly held up a small stuffed bear that was dressed as a princess. Katy's smile fell when she saw the huge stuffed seal Bubbles was carrying. "Umm never mind."

"Wow, I didn't know they had these. It's really cute! I'm so jealous," Bubbles said, pretending to be extremely jealous of Katy's small bear.

Katy beamed once more. "I know, it really _is_ cute isn't it."

Brick laughed as he noticed his brother's frustration with the girl next to him. He practically lost all his money on that game and she was jealous of a _small bear_?

"_Everyone, our three special guests have arrived_."

Everyone turned towards the stage where three girls in fairy costumes were floating down from the sky. The crowd cheered for them.

Julie stepped on stage and up to a microphone. "I am proud to present the blue fairy, better known as…Sky!"

Everyone cheered. Boomer looked at the blond pigtailed fairy, then at Bubbles who was standing next to him, confused. Bubbles smiled when she noticed his bewilderment. She whispered to him.

"It's actually the drama club. Blossom got everyone to get in on it. They're going to put on a show." Bubbles pointed to the blue fairy. "That's actually Blossom pretending to be me."

Boomer smiled at Blossoms creativity. Blossom, dressed as Sky, bounced up to the microphone and energetically said hi, tilting her head in a cute way.

"Next is the newest and baddest fairy, known only as…Green!" Julie shouted into the microphone. Again everyone cheered.

"That's Deanne," Bubbles whispered to Boomer.

Deanne, dressed as the green fairy, didn't walk up to the microphone; instead she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, simply giving a head nod as a greeting.

Bubbles giggled. She played Buttercup better than she knew.

"And last, the leader of the fairies, the ever popular…Pink!" Julie yelled as the crown erupted in the loudest cheer.

The pink fairy sauntered up to the microphone and greeted the crowd enthusiastically.

"Let me guess." Boomer whispered a name in Bubbles ear.

Bubbles nodded.

On stage a group of guys appeared and grabbed the fairies. One of them walked up to the microphone, pushing Julie on the floor.

"Everyone down, this is a robbery!"

Everyone screamed in a panic and fell to the floor.

"Oh…no…you…don't," the pink fairy yelled in a monotone voice. She struggled to break free and punched the leader of the group, sending him dramatically flying off stage.

The other two fairies fought off the rest of the gang of guys in an amazing fight sequence. The green fairy often fought two guys at a time punching and kicking them everywhere. She didn't even give them enough time to even attempt a swing.

The blue fairy fought a bit more gracefully. She would duck and dodge punches, waiting for the perfect chance to send her opponent flying with a single punch.

The crowd cheered as the last of the bad guys were tied up.

"Thank you for saving us once again fairy three." Julie said into the microphone after getting up. "The fairies can't stay long, but will now go and talk to our guests. Make sure you get a chance to thank them." With that, everyone left the stage.

"Wow, if it wasn't for the pink fairy's horrible acting. I would have been completely fooled," Boomer said to Bubbles.

**-Offstage-**

"Hey Pink, what you did back there was really impressive." Brick called out to the pink fairy. "You know, I never noticed how much prettier you are than the other fairies."

"Really?"

**-Farris wheel-**

After quickly congratulating her sister and the other drama club members on a great show, Bubbles dragged Boomer back to the Farris wheel.

"There's no line!" Bubbles said excitedly.

They got on the ride and Bubbles pulled out a blue bag that Boomer hadn't realized she had.

"Happy birthday!" Bubbles said, handing him the bag and glowing with anticipation.

Boomer smiled and hugged her. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't thank me until you open it."

Boomer opened the bag and pulled out a blue and white knit skully. It was beautifully made and looked warm.

"I know it's not cold enough yet, but…"

"It's great!" Boomer said. He looked at it again, this time noticing the small lump of wool behind it. "Oh, what's this?" He held up a skully that was made of the same color wool, but looked terrible. The knitting was too loose in some places and too tight in others. It was way too long and narrow. Boomer wondered if it was even meant to be worn as a hat.

"That's not supposed to be in there!" Bubbles yelled and grabbed the horrible looking cap away.

"Huh? Then why was it?"

Bubbles glowed red and concentrated on the ground way below them. "It was your first present. I tried to make you a skully like the one I gave you but…" Bubbles voice trailed off.

"You made it? It's great!" Boomer said enthusiastically.

"Don't lie Boomer, I know it's horrible."

Boomer laughed. "It is, but I'd still like to keep it."

"Only if you wear it for the rest of the night," Bubbles said, putting the hat on Boomers head. Even with the irregular holes and weird shape, Boomer still looked cute in her hat. Bubbles glowed red with embarrassment.

Boomer stared at Bubbles; there was a glowing haze about her skin that fascinated him.

"Bubbles, I swear sometimes it looks like you're glowing." Boomer touched her cheek.

Bubbles stiffened; perhaps Boomer would finally kiss her tonight. She leaned closer to him, but he quickly pulled his hand away from her face and looked at her, startled. Bubbles looked down self-conscious.

_Is there a reason he doesn't want to kiss me?_ She wondered.

"Bubbles, you're burning up and…"

"I'm not sick." _That must be why he won't kiss me,_ Bubbles thought.

"But…but you're glowing." Boomer stammered, not knowing what to do.

"What do you mean?"

Boomer held up Bubbles' hand and hid it in the dark space between Bubbles and himself. Bubbles could see the faint red glow of her skin in the darkness.

"Has this happened before?" Boomer asked, trying to calm himself down.

"No, I never…"

Bubbles was interrupted by the ride manager. "Rides over," she said, unbuckling their seat belts. She had a bored look on her face until she got a good look at Bubbles. "What's wrong with your…?"

Boomer jumped up and put his jacket around Bubbles. "We need to go," he said in a voice Bubbles had never heard him use before.

Boomer pulled the skully Bubbles bought him over her head and as far down over her face as it would go. He had to hide her glowing as much as possible. Now that the only things visible on Bubbles were her lips, he quickly pulled her through the park, trying his best to make sure no one saw her glowing.

The panic in Boomer's movements made Bubbles' heart flutter. She smiled lightly as he pulled her along. Bubbles couldn't use her powers to run so she quickly became tired and out of breath.

"Stop Boomer, just let me catch my breath," Bubbles said, gripping her knees and trying to breath.

Boomer stopped running, but wouldn't stop fidgeting. "We haven't gone that far. We need to get out of the park and away from all our classmates. If they see you glowing they're going to ask questions."

"OK…just a minute…more," Bubbles said between breaths. For some reason she just couldn't seem to get enough air.

_Maybe if I sit down for a second, I'll catch my breath,_ Bubbles thought. But instead of calmly sitting on the floor she slumped over and plopped on the ground.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled as he watched his girlfriend pass out.

**-A car-**

Brick's plan was working perfectly.

It didn't take long for Brick to convince the pink fairy that she should spend some alone time with him. He took her to the car that Gid set up for him earlier. Brick sat next to Princess in the back seat of the car. Careful to hide the chloroform soaked rag from view.

"It was amazing how you punched that guy off stage," Brick said, continuing to flatter the pink fairy.

"It was nothing," she replied, clearly taken with herself.

"Really…" Brick leaned closer to her, causing the pink fairy to lean back against the car door, blushing madly. "You are amazing." Even with the mask obscuring most of her face Brick could see her blush. It was then that he brought out the chloroform and put her to sleep.

"Time to see who you really are," Brick said to himself, lifting the mask the fairy wore off. He gasped in shock. It was Princess all along.

"Great you got the girl, let's go." Gid slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Wait," Brick tried to stop him, but Gid sped off. "I said wait, we have to take her back."

"We have six million dollars sleeping in the back seat and you want to take her _back_?"

"Yes, she's the host of the party. If she doesn't go back soon people _will _notice. She also happens to be the daughter of the richest man in town. He's rich enough to have us killed three times over."

"You're telling me, that not only is she the town's savior, but her dad is loaded too? She has to be worth _ten_ million at least." Gid smiled ear to ear as he continued driving.

"By the way," said Gid giving Brick a sideways glance. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Brick sighed and put on his black ski mask and a red hoodie.

**-Jojo home-**

Butch smirked at the black and green motorcycle outside his house. It had a small bow on it with a tiny message that read "_the least I could do –Your father." _Butch laughed at the word _father._ What kind of father sells his son to a gang?

He walked up to the door and stuck his key inside. Butch was surprised when the door just swung open. He entered the dark house, not bothering to turn the light on. He knew someone was in there.

"You're late," said a familiar voice.

For some reason that simple statement made him snap. He had been worrying about the gang for the past week. Where they would take him, what they would make him do, if he would be able to see his family or friends again. Because of them, he was forced to kill people and keep secrets from his brothers. Every worry he had in life was because of them. So why wasn't he doing something about it? Why was he letting them tell him what to do? He had super powers. He was stronger than every one of them. Why the hell wasn't he fighting back?

"I'm not going," Butch said, his voice dark.

"You really don't have much of a choice," the man said to him. He walked over to Butch and handed him a large duffel bag. "If it can't fit in here you aren't taking it. Pack your bag and let's go." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Butch didn't move a muscle. "I said I'm not going Santa."

Mr. Round glared at Butch. "Don't call me that."

"I'm tired of you and everyone else telling me what to do. Do you know how easily I could kill you? I don't have to take your crap."

Mr. Round laughed. "You think Black and Blue are going to give a damn it I die? I would be more worried about who _they're_ going to kill if you don't go."

"I don't care who they kill. They can't touch my brothers and I don't give a damn about anyone else."

Mr. Round leaned forward on the couch. "You sure about that?" he asked with a sick look in his eye.

Before Butch could answer there was a knock at the door.

**-Sidewalk-**

"How dare he. Who does he think he is, playing with girls' emotions for two weeks and then tossing them aside?" Buttercup walked unnaturally fast to Butch's house. "Good thing I don't care about him. I just want to beat him up for the sake of womankind." Buttercup talked to herself as she walked, her fists clenched, ready to hit anything that looked at her the wrong way.

She finally came close to his house. She forgot how far away it was from everything else. Buttercup spotted a black and green motorcycle outside the house.

_Who does that sweet ride belong too?_ she wondered, her only non-hate filled thought in the last 45 minutes.

_Probably another girl he's just messing with. _And the hate-filled thoughts are back.

Buttercup walked up to Butch's door and knocked.

Butch walked over to the door, wondering if his brothers were back early. He opened the door and closed it right away.

"Why is she here?" Butch mumbled to himself. He looked over to Mr. Round. Could he have something to do with it?

Having the door slammed in her face didn't exactly calm Buttercup down. Next thing she knew, she was kicking Butch's door down.

"Butch! I'm going to kill you!" Buttercup yelled in the doorway as the door fell from its hinges onto the floor.

The street light's glow from behind made her look like a scary evil villain from TV. Her hair was messy from walking and sticking up all over the place. Butch swore her eyes were almost glowing red. He had to admit that if he didn't have powers, he might be very afraid.

Mr. Round stood up and smiled. "How very convenient."

Buttercup looked over to the man. She suddenly blushed furiously. "Oh, Um, is this your dad? S-sorry about the door." Buttercup hurried to pick up the door and was trying her best to put it back when Butch said something.

"What are you doing here? Leave."

Buttercup gave up fixing the door and turned to face Butch. "You are a villain," she said to Butch, anger seething in her voice. "Oh, no offence Mr. Butch's dad," she quickly added.

Mr. Round smiled. "None taken."

"You're not my dad!" Butch yelled at Mr. Round. "And you." He pointed to Buttercup. "I really don't care why you're here or what you mean by the villain thing. I just want you to leave."

"Now Butch, is this any way to treat your guest?" Mr. Round said, walking over to Buttercup and turning on a light. "Come sit down and let's chat."

Butch fumed. "I said get out!" he yelled.

Buttercup and Mr. Round just ignored him.

"So, if you're not Butch's dad, than who are you?" Buttercup asked Mr. Round. She didn't think Butch had such old friends, and defiantly not friends that looked like a gangster version of Santa Clause.

"How rude of Butch not to introduce us, I'm his uncle Jim and I bet you're Buttercup."

_How did he know her name?_ wondered Butch.

"How did you know my name?" asked Buttercup.

"Butch has mentioned you once or twice."

Buttercup looked at Butch who glared at Mr. Round (Jim).

"So," Mr. Round started, looking at Buttercup. "Do you 'like like' my nephew?" Mr. Round waited expectantly, like a gossiping girl.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Time to go," Butch said, grabbing Buttercup's hand and trying to get her off the chair.

"Wait," she yelled yanking her wrist from his grip.

Butch was surprised at the force she used. Not many people could pull away from his hold.

"No, I don't even _like_ Butch. In fact, I hate him." Buttercup answered Jim's question.

"Great, now that your chat is over…"

"But what if something bad happened to him. Wouldn't you be sad?" again Mr. Round ignored Butch.

"Sad? Nope."

"Even if he dies?"

"Not even then."

Butch had to admit, he was a bit hurt by that one.

"Aw, but he likes you so much." Jim said with a pout.

"Say what?" Butch said with a glare that could kill.

"Why else would he take these lovely, stalker-like, pictures of you?" Jim asked, producing about 25 pictured from his coat pocket.

He handed them to Buttercup. She took them with a confused look on her face. Why would Butch take pictures of her, when did he have a chance to, and why did his uncle Jim have the pictures?

She looked at them. There was one of them at the burger place, one of her and her sister's walking home, one of her leaving Butch's house, some with just her face, and some with just her and Butch together. There was one that stood out in particular. It was of her and Butch at the arcade, both their faces were only inches apart and very red. From a stranger's point of view, it would look like a couple getting ready to kiss. Buttercup blushed.

"Why did you take these pictures?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"Let me see those." Butch took the pictures from Buttercup and looked at them. "How could I take these pictures, stupid? I'm _in_ most of them."

"If you didn't, than who did?" Buttercup asked.

Both Buttercup and Butch looked at Mr. Round; he held his hands up like they were pointing guns at him.

"Guilty. What can I say, I like to keep close tabs on my relatives," Mr. Round smiled and moved over to where Buttercup was sitting, placing his hands on her shoulders. "So Butch, what would _you_ do if something bad were to happen to _Buttercup_?"

His hands send a cold chill down Buttercup's back.

Butch didn't miss the evil tone in Mr. Round's voice. He knew what he was hinting at. Mr. Round and probably Black and Blue themselves, knew about Buttercup. They had been following them almost since the first day they met. If he didn't go with them, they were going to hurt her. Butch hated them for this. He wanted to hurt _all_ the members of the stupid gang, starting with Mr. Round.

Butch lunged at the large hairy man and tackled him to the ground.

"Butch, what are you doing to your uncle?" Buttercup asked.

This distracted Butch enough for Mr. Round to kick him off and press a button his cell phone. Suddenly about 30 huge guys ran into the small house.

Mr. Round stood up, as Butch and Buttercup were being surrounded.

"Take the girl," Mr. Round ordered.

Buttercup stood up, back to back with Butch, preparing for a fight. "He's not your uncle, is he?"

"Nope."

**-Utonium house-**

Boomer lifted Bubbles into his arms and ran out of the park. He didn't stop running until he got to Bubbles' house.

Boomer knocked, more like pounded, on the door, but no one answered. He decided to kick the door in and went inside.

It was easy to find Bubbles' room; everything was baby blue, silver, and white. Boomer placed Bubbles down on her bed. She was glowing brighter and getting hotter by the second. He covered her with sheets, hoping it would make her more comfortable.

Boomer pulled out his cell phone in a panic. Maybe Brick would know what to do. Boomer knew it might be a bad idea to tell him that Bubbles is the blue fairy, but if it would help her, he was willing to risk it.

He called Brick, but only got the answering machine. Boomer doubted Butch would help, but decided to call him anyway, again no answer.

Boomer was starting to get desperate. He looked at Bubbles, her face was contorted with discomfort and every once in a while she softly grunted. She looked like she was in pain. He touched Bubbles' cheek to see if she might be cooling down. She wasn't, in fact she was hotter. Boomer rushed to the kitchen to get a bag of ice. After putting the ice in a bag he decided it wouldn't be enough.

Boomer came back in Bubbles' room with his arms full. He had a bucket of cold water, four large ice bags, a glass of water in case she woke up, and a cold pack he found in the freezer.

He surrounded her with the bags of ice and placed the cold pack on her head. It sizzled a bit from contact. Boomer sighed in relief when he saw Bubbles' face muscles relax at bit.

He sat at the foot of her bed. "What do I do now?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Was too much happening? I hope it was easy to follow. Did some parts make your heart race? These are the things I'll be wondering until you review.

Oh and now that this chapter is up, I'll probably post chapter 8 of the boys version soon. It's mostly Mojo's flashback of when they first got involved with Black and Blue's gang.


	17. Princess' Party Part 3

Chapter 17

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. Exam week was a killer, but I'm on spring break now so yay! Hope this chapter makes up for the near complete lack of a certain someone from my last chapter.

**Special shout out**: Thanks so much 1000GreenSun for mentioning my story in your amazing story, **Too Many Strings Attached**. Go read it people, it is awesome!

And thanks to everyone who reviews and reads! You all make me so glad I put this story up :D

**Summary of part 2**: The fairy three arrive at the party, but it's really just the drama club putting on a show. Brick believes it's really them and ends up kidnapping Princess, who he is convinced is the pink fairy. Buttercup goes to Butch's house to beat him up for his crimes against women, but she ends up meeting Mr. Round and about 30 men who want to hurt her. Bubbles gives Boomer a birthday present, but their cute day goes bad when she starts to glow red. On to the story…

* * *

**-The Party-**

Blossom sighed with relief when she heard Julie announce that it was time for the fairies to take off. Julie called all the fairies back on stage, but for some reason, Princess wasn't there.

"Where is she? We have to do the big reveal," Deanne whispered to Blossom as they stood next to each other on stage. Everyone had already gathered and the guest of honor was nowhere in sight. Princess always wanted to be the center of attention. It was the whole reason she agreed to just_ acting_ as the fairies. So she would get a chance to be the pink fairy. Now that her big reveal was here, she wasn't.

"I saw her go somewhere with Brick. She never came back," Julie said.

"I guess we should give her some more time," Deanna said.

Blossom didn't want to think about what they were doing alone together. "The party is almost over. We should just do the reveal without her." Blossom tried to hide her slight anger as she said this.

"Um ok," Julie said as she stepped up to the microphone.

"I hope you had a chance to meet the fairies, because they have to go. Although, before they do, they have a little something to show you." Julie gestured to Blossom and Deanne as they walked up to the edge of the stage.

Blossom was first to take off her wig and mask. The crowd gasped. Deanne took her mask and wig off as well, significantly shocking everyone. The crowd started talking loudly.

Suddenly the 'criminals' from earlier took the stage and took off their masks as well, revealing the whole drama club.

Julie smiled at the crowd's confused faces. "If you haven't guessed by now, Blossom isn't really the blue fairy and Deanne isn't the green fairy. This was all a part of the entertainment set up by Princess, the fake pink fairy. Isn't our school's drama club awesome?"

The crowd cheered as the drama club took a bow.

Blossom changed into her normal clothes slowly. She didn't really want to go back to the party where Victor was waiting. The whole night they were just doing things that he wanted to do, mostly fast rides and boring games. Every time she suggested something different he laughed as if he didn't hear her. All she wanted was a nice strawberry ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles, but he was too busy ignoring her to notice.

Blossom sighed and stepped out of the changing room after tying her hair up in her favorite red ribbon. She looked around the park, noticing that Princess and Brick were still nowhere in sight.

"You take forever to change," Victor said from behind her.

This was it. Blossom was going to have to tell Victor that she didn't want to spend the rest of the party with him. She wanted to hand out with her friends. Blossom turned around to see Victor with a partially melted ice-cream cone in his hand.

"You said you liked strawberry right? The line was ridiculously long." Victor smiled and handed Blossom the chocolate sprinkle covered cone.

Blossom smiled and accepted the ice-cream. Maybe he _was_ listening. Her cell phone rang and Blossom went in her bag to get it. Before she could even see who called her, Victor grabbed her phone.

"Come on Blossom, you'll live without your phone for a little while, we're on a date remember?"

Victor took Blossom's hand and they took a nice walk around. Blossom couldn't help but notice that she still hadn't seen Brick or Princess, and just where had her sisters gone? Did they really leave without her? Blossom spotted Julie talking to Princess' father. At least some of her friends were still here.

**-A small apartment-**

They arrived at a dark place. It was a small apartment building. The front light was out so it wasn't very welcoming, at least it hid the fact that they were carrying a passed out girl into a creepy looking building.

Gid opened the door to a place on the third floor. He flicked on the light, reviling a small dirty looking apartment.

"What is this?"

"_This_ is what you call, _experience_. I rigged this place especially to keep the girls I take." Gid talked as if he was proud of his makeshift prison. He threw Princess into the first of three identical rooms. The door was heavy, reinforced with steel; there were no windows, only one way in or out.

"That's not going to hold her, you know," Brick said as Gid locked the three locks on the door.

"That's why I have _this_." He brought out a small spray bottle. "There's not much in here, and it's very diluted, but it should work well enough."

"What is that?" Brick asked.

"They really don't tell you anything, do they?" Gid shook his head in mock sadness. "It's some kind of power drainer. It's not permanent, but it should do for now."

Suddenly a phone rang. It was Princess' cell phone. Brick took it from her when he knocked her out. He looked at the phone, it was her father. Brick quickly pressed ignore.

"We should bring her back. Her father is going to have us killed."

"Stop being paranoid."

**-The party-**

Victor stopped walking. "It's getting late, I should go. Do you want me to take you home?"

It was the most considerate thing he said all night, but Blossom wanted to find her sisters first and a small part of her wanted to see Brick return. Could he be having _that_ much fun with Princess?

"Thanks, but I need to wait for my sisters."

"Alright, I'll see you at school then." Victor leaned down and kissed Blossom. It was considerably nicer than the first kiss, but for some reason didn't compare to the kiss on the cheek Brick gave her.

Victor quickly left and Blossom went to join Julie.

"Hey, have you seen her?" Julie asked Blossom when she was within ear shot.

"Seen who?"

"My daughter," Princess' father said with strain in his voice. "She won't answer her cell phone. She left without security." For the first time, Princess' father who usually looked so stern had a look of some type of unrecognizable emotion on his face. Although Blossom wasn't sure what to call it, at least it was _some_ type of emotion.

"I haven't seen her," Blossom said.

"Oh Blossom, I wish there was something we could do," Julie said sadly. Most of the school didn't like Princess, but Julie couldn't hate anyone.

"Blossom? As in the one from Townsville?"

Blossom panicked, Mr. Morbucks recognized her. "Um yes, why don't we talk over here?" Blossom quickly led Mr. Morbucks away from Julie.

When they were far enough away, a police officer walk up to Mr. Morbucks.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news. The cameras have just confirmed Princess has been kidnapped. We are not sure yet weather the boy was involved, but it is a strong possibility." The police man finished.

"By 'boy,' do you mean Brick?" Blossom asked suddenly very interested in this conversation.

The officer looked at Blossom, then at Mr. Morbucks, than back to Blossom, unsure of how much he should tell her. He decided that the more everyone knew the better.

"Yes, do you know him, or more importantly do you know where he might have taken her?"

"I thought you said you weren't sure if it was him?" Blossom asked, getting annoyed that the cop could so easily blame Brick for Princess' disappearance.

"They didn't leave us with many clues to work with. It's best we follow all leads," the officer said in a professional manner.

Suddenly another cop, who Blossom recognized as officer Pill, ran up. "Blossom, I'm glad you're here. You need to help us find Princess.

"Of course, I'll go change." Blossom ran over to the dressing room. She forgot that Princess still had her pink fairy outfit. She threw on the blue fairy outfit and rushed to call her sisters to help. Unfortunately she couldn't find her phone.

"Shoot! I must have left it with Victor," Blossom said out loud. She realized that it would just be a waste of precious time to go get it back. She could easily find Princess herself.

Blossom carefully exited the dressing room, making sure no one saw her and flew over to Mr. Morbucks and the police officers. They quickly told her everything they knew and Blossom took off in search of Princess.

**-Jojo house-**

"Stand still. Don't worry, I won't let them take you," Butch quickly said to Buttercup.

"I can help,"

"Listen to what I say!" Butch yelled.

"Fine, if you want to get your butt kicked that badly, I won't help at all," Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

None of the guys there were going to throw the first punch. No one was eager to fight Butch.

After about a minute of just staring at each other, Butch couldn't take it anymore and charged at the nearest person. He punched him so hard he almost went through the wall.

With the first hit over with, everyone jumped into the fight. Buttercup felt a bit forgotten. She didn't move except to duck bodies being flung away. She had to admit Butch was a pretty ferocious when it came to fighting. Suddenly someone grabbed Buttercup's arm. She wasn't surprised. In a bored voice she yelled.

"Oh,_ save _me Butch. For there is someone about to take me _away_," Buttercup really laid the acting on thick when she put the back of her hand to her fore head and fell dramatically, forcing the guy who grabbed her to start dragging her.

_What the hell is this girl doing? _Butch wondered as he parted the six guys he was fighting to get to her. Only, these guys wouldn't make it easy. Eight more jumped him. Butch was concentrating on not using too much of his powers, but he couldn't let Buttercup get any closer to the door.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Butch was forced to use his full powers to get these guys away from him. He picked up two of them and flung them out the door way. Good thing there was no door to stop them from landing in the street outside.

Buttercup thought Butch was strong, but no one is _that_ strong. She was mesmerized by his fighting, when she realized that the guy, who was dragging her, nearly had her outside. If she left it to Butch, she'd be kidnapped by now.

Buttercup stood up and easily tossed the man aside. She joined the fight and was punching and kicking men alongside Butch.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?" Butch asked, right after punching a guy in Buttercup's direction.

Buttercup kicked the man's legs from under him, causing him to face-plant. "I _did_ tell you. You don't listen," Buttercup said, punching another guy who tried to surprise her, by attacking from the back.

It didn't take long for Butch and Buttercup to take out all 30 of the guys there. They were panting in the middle of the room when Butch realized something.

"Where is Santa?" Butch asked, more to himself than to Buttercup.

As if on cue, Mr. Round appeared in the doorway. He walked cautiously over the bodies. Most of them were groaning in pain, a lot were out cold. Mr. Round squeezed his nose. "After all that fighting, it really stinks in here." He took out a can of spray and violently waved it in the air over Butch and Buttercup.

Buttercup's annoyance at the man suddenly changed to fear when she smelled the scent of cotton candy. Without thinking, Buttercup flew up and away from the spray, but it was too late. She fell right back down.

Butch wasn't as surprised as he should have been to see Buttercup fly. He already figured she wasn't normal by the way she fought. He _was_ surprised however, when she started to fall. He held out his hands, ready to catch her easily, but instead was sent sprawling to the ground.

Buttercup groaned in pain. Despite the valiant effort Butch made to catch her, falling without powers was still pretty painful. Butch shifted beneath her, making Buttercup painfully aware of her awkward position on top of him.

Butch was shocked at the pain of the impact, but that pain all but disappeared when he noticed the way Buttercup was straddling his hips.

"I hate to break up this lovely scene," Mr. Round said, dragging buttercup off Butch and pinning her arms behind her back. "But I'm already behind schedule." He signaled to a man (who was apparently only faking his moans of pain) to grab Butch.

Butch struggled, but found he couldn't break free of the man's hold.

Mr. Round smirked. "Having trouble? Life's hard without super powers to back you up," he said to Butch. "Tie them up and put them in the van." He handed Buttercup over to another one of the fakers.

**-Gid's apartment-**

"What's going on?" Princess sat up in the room and looked around. "Ahh, Where am I? Where is Brick?"

Brick could hear her loud squeaky voice from the other side of the door, but before Brick had a chance to answer; Gid quickly went in the room and sprayed her with the whole bottle of power drainer.

"Eww what is this, cheap perfume?"

"This will take away your powers; you are defenseless now, pink fairy." Gid smirked as he walked up to Princess.

Princess looked confused. "Pink fairy?"

"Don't worry; we won't hurt you, as long as we get our ten million dollars."

"You think _I'm_ the pink fairy?" Princess laughed.

"Don't play dumb. We know who you are," Brick said.

"I'm not the pink fairy. Let me go and tell me what you did with Brick, and I'll tell you who she _really_ is."

"Nice try," Brick said laughing.

Suddenly they heard a window shatter. Brick rushed to the living room and found a person floating inside.

"Let her go," the girl yelled with her hands on her hips. Brick looked up, surprised to see the blue fairy.

Blossom looked at the kidnapper. It was Red, the super powered boy who broke Jim out of prison. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I'm the pink fairy and I demand you let this innocent girl go," Blossom said to the two guys staring at her.

"What are talking about? You're clearly the blue fairy," Brick said. How dumb did she think he was? She was wearing all blue with blond hair.

"This is just a disguise." Blossom took off her blond wig to reveal her long auburn hair.

At the same time, Princess took her wig off to reveal her curly bright red hair.

"I told you," Princess sang from her room. Brick and Gid had left her door wide open in their rush and Princess could see everything that happened.

Brick was actually relived she wasn't the pink fairy, but if it isn't Princess, who _is_ the pink fairy?

Blossom was glad Princess had said something, making it easier for her to pin point her exact location.

Brick didn't have time to consider who the pink fairy was. Blossom used her heat vision to distract the guys and rushed into Princess' room. Before she could reach Princess, Brick tackled her to the ground, but she wouldn't stay down.

"Gid, keep Princess from escaping! I'll keep Pink busy," Brick yelled while avoiding being fried by Pink's lasers.

Gid mentally scolded himself for using all the power drainer on a normal girl. He grabbed Princess and easily used his belt to tie her hands behind her back. Princess struggled, but it was useless, Gid was much stronger than she and very experienced with restraining girls. He threw her into the second room and locked the door.

While Gid was having an easy time, Brick was struggling to keep alive. At least it didn't look like the pink fairy was having any easier of a time.

Blossom tackled Brick to the floor and straddled him. With Blossom using her arms to pin his to the ground, she finally had the upper hand. "Where is he?" She asked the flailing Brick.

"Where is who?"

Blossom leaned in closer to Brick to be sure he heard her. "The boy who was with the girl when you took her."

Brick narrowed his eyes. "How did you know she was with a boy?"

Blossom paused for a moment, surprised by his question. She quickly regained her composure and answered.

"The cops told me. Now tell me where he is. If you did anything…"

"He's not here. He ran away after we showed up."

"Stop lying!" Blossom knew Brick wouldn't just run away while someone was kidnapping his girlfriend, even if he didn't seem to like Princess much.

Brick could feel Pink's grip beginning to loosen with her distraction. He fought to get up, but Pink realized what had happened and pushed his arms to the ground above his head with more force.

Too much force, Blossom heard a bone in Red's right wrist snap. Blossom paled as Red's eyes widened. Although he didn't scream, Blossom could see the pain on his face.

Brick was struggling to not yell in pain when he smelled the scent of cotton candy in the air. Brick smirked as he made eye contact with Gid.

"There was just a little more liquid left," Gid said, walking back to Princess' room.

Brick easily overpowered the pink fairy and tossed her to the floor.

Hitting the floor hurt, but not as much as her pride. Blossom had come to save the day, but now _she_ was the one in trouble. Brick threw her into the same room Princess was in and locked the door.

Brick laughed. "Not much of hero now, are you?"

Blossom grew red with anger.

"Hey, how much do you think we'll get for _both_ of them?" Brick asked Gid.

Gid only smiled widely in response.

**-Creepy van-**

Buttercup sat on the cold van floor. Her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. Butch was across from her, tied up in the same way. It was dark. The only way Buttercup had of telling that Butch was still there was his soft, calm breathing. He was breathing a little too calmly. Why wasn't he freaking out like Buttercup was on the inside?

"What the hell is going on Butch? Who are these people and why are they keeping us in here?" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"That has nothing to do with you. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"_Nothing to do with me_? Some total stranger has creepy pictures of me, they took away my powers and oh yeah, I'm tried up in the back of a van. I think this has _a lot _to do with me."

"If you had just left when I told you to, we wouldn't be in this situation. Why can't you just listen?"

Before Buttercup could reply she felt her shoulder slam into the door of the van.

Buttercup groaned, but fear quickly replaced the pain in her arm. The sudden jerk could only mean one thing.

"Butch, we're moving! Where are your crazy friends taking us?"

The sudden movement had caused Butch to fall over onto his side. He adjusted himself until he was sitting up again, a frown never leaving his face. He hated that he couldn't do anything in this situation and Buttercup's constant worried questions weren't helping.

"My friends? If you haven't noticed, I didn't exactly go willingly."

"If they're not your friends, who are they? I want them to let us go. I'm so…" Buttercup could end her sentence. She didn't want to admit to Butch how afraid she was. She had never been more terrified in her life. Without her powers, she felt so vulnerable. Buttercup wondered if this was how it felt to be normal, to know that at any time anyone slightly stronger than you could hurt you, or worse, kill you if they wanted.

"Hey Buttercream, don't get all soft on me. Now you're really starting to act like a fairy princess." Butch heard the fear in Buttercup's voice, but he didn't know what to say to make her feel any safer.

Buttercup smiled at Butch's silly nickname. "I'm no fairy princess," she said quietly.

"But you _are_ one of those fairy girls aren't you. The green one?"

Buttercup didn't see the point in hiding it any longer. Butch had already seen her fly.

"If I answer your question, will you at least tell me why all these men are kidnapping us?"

Butch couldn't keep the truth from her anymore. He had gotten her into this mess. He should have cut off all ties to her when he first found out that he would have to go with Black and Blue, Instead he spent the whole week getting closer to her. It was stupid of him.

"They're only getting what is rightfully theirs. My dad sold me to them when I was little."

"What do you mean? How could your dad sell you to a bunch of thugs?"

"Everyone has their reasons for doing stupid things."

It wasn't much of an answer. "So that means you knew they were coming, you knew you were leaving, and you didn't tell anyone!" Buttercup yelled the last part. How could he leave without telling anyone?

"What was I supposed to say? Hey everyone, I'm leaving, no I can't tell you where I'm going or call you once I get there. In fact I'm probably never going to see or talk to you again."

Hearing it like that, Buttercup fell silent.

"You never answered my question," Butch said to Buttercup. "Are you the green one?"

"Yeah."

Butch carefully crawled over to Buttercup and started to undo her ropes. "I figured you'd be the only fairy to wear pants under her skirt," Butch said lightly laughing.

"Butch! When did you…?"

"Shh, why are you always so loud when I'm trying to be sneaky?" Butch undid her ropes, releasing Buttercup's wrists and ankles. They felt much better unrestrained.

"This is great, but how are we going to get out of here?" Buttercup wondered. There were no windows. And the door was locked from the outside.

"Yell at me," Butch commanded Buttercup.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Buttercup yelled.

"Louder!"

"Butch you make me sick!"

It still wasn't loud enough. Butch thought quickly. He found Buttercup's arm and pulled her close to him.

Buttercup could feel Butch breath on her lips.

"Louder," he whispered and slapped Buttercup firmly on the butt.

"YOU LITTLE…" as Buttercup let loose every swear word she knew, and some she just made up, Butch used all his strength to kick open the van door.

"Hey, keep it down back there!" Mr. Round yelled from the driver's seat. He didn't even notice the slightly open door.

"Wow, how did you go that?" Buttercup asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Impressed? Guess I was born with it," Butch said smirking at Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and cautiously looked out the open door. They were on a road she had never seen before. There were no street lights and nothing but trees on either side of the narrow road. It seemed like a road no one ever took. There weren't any cars behind them for as far as she could see.

"You're going to have to jump for it." Butch said quietly to Buttercup.

"I'm going to jump? What about you?"

"I'm not going, as soon as they realize were gone they will be after us again. They came only for me, so hopefully they won't care too much that you escaped."

"I'm not leaving without you." Buttercup moved as far as she could from the door.

Butch smiled quickly at that, before returning to the stern look he was giving Buttercup. He moved closer to her, ready to simply throw her out of the van.

Buttercup realized what he was planning to do. "Come an inch closer and I tell Santa about the open door."

Butch stopped. He didn't put it past her.

"Stop being an idiot Peanutbutter, I'm not worth it."

"Even though you give me those silly nicknames and try to act all cool. I still think you're worth it," Buttercup said, a deep red color spreading across her face.

"I'm a criminal. I hurt people for money." Telling the truth was the only way he could think of to make her listen.

"Everyone has their reasons for doing stupid things," Buttercup mimicked Butch's earlier statement.

Butch smiled. Her words were almost enough to stop him from telling her the whole truth. Maybe it was a simple as jumping out of the van and hiding with her forever. Butch shock that crazy thought from his head, his resolve returning.

"Because of me, people are dead." Buttercup was silent. Butch's resolve was starting to waver. "I…I was the one in the warehouse that night."

Buttercup thought she had prepared herself for the worst, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Butch was the murderer who killed over 50 people in that warehouse. He was the one who almost killed her along with them. He was the one who stole her first kiss.

Butch watched as Buttercup sat there with a blank stare on her face, as if someone just told her that her best friend was a murderer. Oh that's right, he practically did.

Butch risked getting closer to Buttercup. She didn't say anything so he picked her up and brought her over to the van door. He brought her into a tight hug. Buttercup didn't hug back or even react.

"Don't fight the movement, roll as much as you can and keep your face covered." Butch readied himself for the toss. "Be safe," he said as he gently tossed her in the grass.

Buttercup wished the landing had been as gentle as the toss. She rolled almost 50 feet before stopping. Just how fast was that van going? By the time she looked up, the van's taillights were just two tiny dots in the distance.

When she could no longer see the lights she stood up. It was late at night, probably close to midnight. They had been traveling so long, she could be anywhere. Buttercup looked around, for the first time realizing how dark it was. She could barely make out the trees only a few feet away. The clouds had mostly covered the moon. Buttercup wondered if this is what Bubbles felt when _she_ was in the dark.

Buttercup took out her cell phone. Blossom would be worried and they would come pick her up. She tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't work. Buttercup ran her fingers over the screen; it was cracked in three places. Had she really thought her phone would survive all that tumbling when she was tossed out of the van?

The fear began to creep into Buttercup. She had no idea where she was, she had no way home, and she was completely alone. Worse than that, thoughts of Butch kept crawling in her head. She was painfully aware of the pictures of them together, still in her pocket. She had never been more confused about a boy. She wanted to hate him, but he just saved her life by staying in that van.

"Oh well, I guess I have plenty of time to think about it," Buttercup said as she walked down the dark road, hopefully in the direction of Pokai.

**-Gid's apartment-**

Blossom looked at Princess. She was lying on the floor, passed out. That other guy must have given her something. She picked Princess up and laid her on the old couch that was the only piece of furniture in the room. She felt bad that it was the only thing she could do.

Brick paced the hallway, cradling his broken wrist in his hand. Gid had fallen asleep and Brick was assigned to watch Pink and Princess.

"Hello?" Brick heard Blossom whisper.

"What, trying to figure out if I'm asleep?" Brick asked.

"No. I was…never mind," Blossom slumped onto the floor. She felt bad about breaking Red's wrist, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize to a criminal.

Blossom heard the door unlock and Brick stepped in. "Hey, Princess is already sleeping. You should go to sleep too," he said in a soft voice.

Blossom brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Brick couldn't shake the feeling that the pink fairy reminded him of someone.

"Hey," He said, sitting next to Pink on the floor. "Thanks for this by the way. I sort of needed this wrist to write. Maybe I should return the favor," Brick said, trying to scare her. It didn't work, she only looked slightly annoyed.

Blossom turned her head from him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking at the wall and not acknowledging the comment about his wrist.

"I love being evil," he said with a smirk.

"The real reason," Blossom said, turning to looking at him.

"What, you don't believe a person can be _truly_ evil?" Brick had heard it before, the whole '_there is good in_ _everyone'_ speech.

"No. There _are_ truly evil people. I just don't think you are one of them." Blossom knew he couldn't be entirely evil. She broke his wrist and even while she sat there, powerless to stop him, he made no move to get revenge.

Brick was surprised by her words.

"I asked why you were doing this, because you don't seem evil," Blossom said, letting go of her knees and stretching her legs out on the floor.

She looked like she was actually interested. Brick didn't see the harm in telling her.

"Money," he said with a sigh. "This one job will get me enough money to stop all this."

"Why don't you just get a regular job, the legal way?"

Brick laughed. "That's not really an option."

"After this, are you really planning to stop?" Blossom asked. She knew that once a person turned to crime, it was hard to get away from it.

"Yeah I am. There's a girl I like and…" Brick trailed off. Why was he telling this stranger, worse, his _enemy,_ about his personal life?

"A girl?" Blossom smiled, she never thought about the love life of criminals, but it made sense that _someone_ would like them.

Brick stood up, his face bright red, but hidden by the ski mask. "Never mind that, just…just go to sleep already." Brick stormed off. He went to open the door with his right hand and yelped in pain. How could he forget about his broken wrist?

Blossom walked next to him and took his hand. "Here let me see," she said, pulling the sleeve up.

"What are you going to do, break it again?"

Blossom ignored his comment and took the red ribbon from her hair. She put two pencils she found against his wrist and wrapped it.

"This should keep you from moving it and hopefully help you remember not to use it."

Brick looked at his wrist. Without having to struggle to keep it in a position that didn't hurt, it felt a lot better. He looked at the fairy, she was looking at the floor, her hand was gripping her elbow and she was biting her lip. With her hair down and falling to her waist, she looked beautiful, even if he could see her face. Brick yearned to know what she looked like. He placed his left hand gently on her cheek and tilted her head to make her look at him.

"Sorry," Blossom said. It had taken her a while to say it. "Sorry for breaking your wrist. I…I didn't mean to."

Brick could feel the heat in Pink's cheek. She was blushing. That action reminded him of Blossom, she even smelled like the vanilla shampoo Blossom used, he felt the sudden urge to kiss the pink fairy standing in front of him. He leaned closer to her.

Blossom couldn't explain why she didn't move as she saw Red's face get closer and closer to her own.

Before the two were close enough to kiss, Brick pushed her back, in time for Gid to burst into the room.

"Why are you in here?" Gid asked Brick.

"I have to use the bathroom," Blossom answered for Brick.

"Oh, well it's over here." Gid firmly griped Blossom's shoulder causing her to wince a bit in pain and led her to the bathroom door.

Brick wanted to punch Gid for hurting her, but kept it in. Brick couldn't explain why, but all the hostility he felt for the pink fairy had melted away.

Gid waited by the bathroom door for Pink to finish up.

"I'll take this shift," Gid said to Brick.

"Good idea," Brick said. He was starting to feel things for this fairy he couldn't explain.

Just as he was walking to the living room to get some rest he heard the bathroom door crash open.

Blossom had almost forgotten the cure to the Anti-X was soap and water. She felt much better now that she had her powers back. Show used her heat vision to destroy the locks on Princess' door. Gid tried to stop her, but she easily threw him to the ground, knocking him out in the process. Brick lunged for the fairy. Blossom needed only to duck to send Brick flying into the bathroom.

Blossom ran to Princess and picked up her sleeping body. She hurriedly flew out the window.

Unfortunately she didn't get too far before falling to the ground on top of a pile of garbage.

"What's happening?" Princess asked. She was startled awake by the drop.

"Princess, did those people spray you with anything that smelled like cotton candy?" Blossom asked, crawling out of the pile of garbage.

"Yes, it was like they wanted be to bathe in it. I'm rich; I shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Ugh, I guess we walk from here," Blossom said. The Anti-X coating Princess got all over Blossom.

"What's that?" Princess pointed to the sky where a red streak was forming. It went right past them.

"He probably thinks I'm still flying," Blossom said, glad that he had missed her. "Do you think we could get home using this street?" Blossom asked Princess.

No response.

"Princess? Princess!" Blossom twirled around looking for the girl. Suddenly a black limo pulled up and Princess got out.

"Get in."

"How did you…we just…so fast," Blossom couldn't keep up with all the questions running through her head.

Princess smirked. "What part of _rich_ do you not understand?"

* * *

**A/N**: So that was really long. The party is finally over, but the drama hasn't stopped. Don't forget to review! :D


	18. Princess' Party Part 4

**Opps, sorry for the repost of chapter 9. Thanks Heart-Broken-In-Love and babydoll for pointing it out. *blushing terribly***

**A/N:** A quick update. :) A lot of this is the flashback chapter I meant to post in the boys POV, but I decided to put it here, meaning that the day of Princess' party isn't ending until next chapter.

**Summary of Part 3:** The party ends with the fairy girls revealing who they really are, the drama club. Mr. Morbucks realizes Princess is missing and Blossom finds her. After breaking Brick's wrist, getting sprayed with anti-X and having a short heart-to-heart with Brick, Blossom successfully escapes with Princess. Buttercup and Butch take down all 30 of the men together, but it turns out to be a distraction. Mr. Round captures them both and throws them in a van. Buttercup and Butch discover the truth about each other right before Butch tosses Buttercup out of the moving van. But just what is happening with Boomer and Bubbles…?

* * *

**-Utonium house-**

"What happened?" the professor asked Boomer after seeing Bubbles was resting on her bed surrounded by bags of water.

Boomer found Bubbles' cell phone and called the professor. He made them; he should know what to do. Boomer waited for what felt like hours for the professor to show up, getting more agitated with every second.

He explained everything to the professor in one long breath. He also explained that he knows about Bubbles powers, but left out the fact that he had powers too.

The professor let out a heavy sigh that almost sounded like a whimper.

"Wait," Boomer said, suddenly realizing something. "Why are you sighing? Fix her, she's still glowing. Shouldn't you make it stop?" Boomer looked at the professor, demanding an explanation.

"Chemical X isn't stable. I've been trying to fight the inevitable for seven years, but I can't seem to find a stabilizer for it. Without it, all my little girls will…" the professor couldn't finish his sentence.

Boomer was too shocked to speak. Bubbles was going to die, but not just her, all her sisters as well. That also meant that anyone made from chemical X wasn't stable, including him and his brothers. Everyone he loved was on the verge of death.

Boomer laughed. He gripped his sides doubled over in laughter. He laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. Even as the tears fell he continued to laugh.

The professor looked at him with understanding. He walked over to Boomer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bad idea.

Boomer pushed the professor away, using more force then was necessary. The professor crashed into the opposite wall and slumped to the ground. Boomer walked over to him, his shadow looming over the professor's body.

"Why can't you find a cure?" Boomer's voice was deeper than it ever was. The professor looked up to see Boomer floating above him. His normally bright and happy face was covered in shadows, making him look like the evil being he was intended to be.

The professor stood up slowly, as he recognized the person in front of him. "I thought you were dead."

Boomer was too blinded by anger to register what the professor just said. "This is your fault!" Boomer shouted, grabbing the professor by the shoulder and shoving him into the wall. "You created this mess!" Boomer's eyes glowed red. "We'll see what you can create _without_ your hands." Boomer readied himself to cut off the professor's hands with his heat rays when he heard Bubbles.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked weakly. She was surprised to see Boomer floating in front of the professor.

"Bubbles?" Boomer let go of the professor, his eyes returning to blue. He let his feet touch the floor and walked over to Bubbles. "You're awake."

She was still glowing red, but at least she was conscious. "If you fly, everyone will know," Bubbles said lazily closing her eyes again.

"No, Bubbles please stay awake," Boomer pleaded as Bubbles drifted back out of consciousness.

"I think we should talk," the professor said from behind Boomer.

Boomer leaned on the railing across from Bubbles door. "Um…sorry about earlier, I guess I got mad."

"I completely understand."

Boomer was shocked at how calm Bubbles' father was. It was as if he got his life threatened all the time. Then again, with three super powered daughters, perhaps he did.

"It was my fault. I should have seen this coming. I should have run more tests." The professor sat on the ground, his elbows on his knees and his hands curled in his hair. "Wait, you should be dead."

Boomer tensed. "What do mean?"

The professor quickly stood up. "You're still here!" he shouted excited.

_He's lost his mind,_ Boomer thought as the professor grabbed Boomer and hugged him.

"What about your brothers? What were their names, oh yes, Brick and Butch?"

"They're fine," Boomer said unsure of why the professor was so giddy.

"They're fine!" the professor repeated and twirled Boomer around in another hug.

"Ok, you're really starting to creep me out. Why are you so happy?" Boomer asked, stepping away from the professor to prevent another hug.

Professor Utonium smiled. "You and your brothers were made with an even more unstable form of chemical X than the girl's."

_Is he _happy_ that I'm going to die soon?_ Boomer thought.

"You should have died at least three years ago," Professor Utonium said with a smile.

"Thanks," muttered Boomer sarcastically.

"What I mean is…If you're still alive, Mojo Jojo must have found some stabilizer for the chemical. If you could just find out what it is and bring it back, then we could save Bubbles and her sisters!"

Boomer smiled and rushed back into the room with Bubbles.

"I'm going to save you," he said quickly to her.

The professor touched her arm and then jumped back quickly. It was like touching a hot plate.

"Hurry Boomer, she has five hours at most." The professor looked down sadly at his daughter.

Boomer nodded and flew out the window going too fast for anyone around to notice it was him.

**-Jojo house-**

Boomer landed in a deserted area near his house and ran the rest of the way. He took out his cell phone to call Mojo. He was waiting for Mojo to pick up the phone as he walked into his house. Boomer wondered where the door had gone, but decided that was a question for another time.

Boomer was surprised to hear a ringing phone inside. When he looked up, he saw Mojo sitting at the kitchen table and ignoring his call. He had his face in his hands and was staring at a piece of paper on the table.

Boomer pushed away his slight irritation at Mojo. He had more important matters to discuss.

"Why are we still alive?" Boomer asked a bit out of breath from all the flying and running. He had gone over what to say in his head on the way there, but the surprise at seeing Mojo at home combined with his tense state of mind made Boomer ask in such a weird way.

Mojo looked up sadly. "What do you mean?"

Boomer took a deep breath to calm himself. "Chemical X isn't stable. Did you make us take some kind of cure or something?" Boomer was talking fast, but he was sure Mojo could understand him.

"How did you know? Butch told you about chemical X before he left?"

That sparked a lot of questions in Boomer's mind. Butch knew about it the whole time? Butch left? Where did he go? Does Brick know too? But he didn't have time to ask those questions, Bubbles' life was on the line.

"Do you have any more of the stabilizer?" Boomer asked in a hurry.

"Why are you so panicked? Is something wrong? You shouldn't need your next dose yet."

"I just…it's important. And what do you mean _my next dose_?" How often had he taken these 'doses'?

"The miracle juice. Did you think it was soda I bought from the store?"

Boomer remembered asking about it.

"_What's in this stuff anyway? What makes it taste so good?"_

"_Oh, just a special combination of chemicals,"_

Mojo had been hiding the truth from him. Everyone did. With how little he knew about himself, Boomer wouldn't be surprised if they told him that he was really an alien from outer space.

Boomer rushed to his room. He sometimes kept a spare bottle or two of the miracle juice in case he wanted it later. He rummaged through his dresser, his mattress, and his shelves, but he couldn't find a single bottle of the black liquid.

He was about to leave when Mojo blocked the door.

"This is for you," Mojo said, handing him a letter.

"I don't have time for…"

"Read it," Mojo insisted, getting frustrated.

Boomer reluctantly opened the letter. It was from Butch.

_Dear Boomer and Brick,_

_Sorry I had to leave; I guess I owe you two an explanation. Our wonderful monkey dad sold me off to Black and Blue. Don't think I went quietly, in the end I had no choice. At least I was able to do one last thing for you both. You don't have to be in Black and Blue's gang anymore. The rent for the place is taken care of and there's enough miracle juice in my room to last a long time. _

_I know I haven't been the best brother and although it seems like I hate to hang around you guys at times, the truth is, I really…well whatever, you know the truth._

_Butch_

"What's this about?" Boomer asked Mojo. He registered for the first time what Mojo meant when he said that Butch was '_gone_'.

"You read the letter. It's all there."

"You sold him? You _sold_ my brother?" Boomer clenched his fist. Maybe he and Butch didn't always get along, but they were still brothers.

"Do you even understand why we left Townsville or why you are still alive? I had to make a choice and I choose to save you and Brick."

"and _sell_ Butch?"

"You should be thanking me." Mojo yelled.

"I _should_ be killing you." Boomer flew to Mojo, pinning him against the wall.

Mojo's legs dangled several feet above the ground. He smirked as if he had been expecting this reaction. A mechanical hand sprung out from a pack on Mojo's back, pinning Boomer to the floor.

As much a Boomer twisted and turned he couldn't break free.

"You stupid boy. I created you. Do you really think you have the power to kill me, your creator, the reason for your existence, the person who without there would be no you?"

"You're doing it again," said a familiar voice at the front door.

Mojo and Boomer looked up to see Brick.

"Now, would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Brick asked, looking at his brother trapped on the floor by a mechanical hand protruding from Mojo's back.

"Brick, Mojo sold Butch to Black and Blue! He's gone," Boomer spat out before Mojo could use the mechanical hand to squeeze the breath out of him.

"What is he talking about?" Brick looked to Mojo for answers.

Mojo sighed and released Boomer so that they could all sit down. He began a long tale about exactly how he had managed to sell off one of his sons.

**-Flashback six years ago-**

Mojo was at the jailhouse getting ready to take the boys home when the man in the corner of their cell began telling them about someone who could help the boys forget about the Powerpuff girls and help Townsville forget about the boys.

"So, who is this someone?" Brick asked impatiently. He was rather forward for a nine year old.

"It's two someone's actually, Black and Blue. They have an amazing ability to help people…forget."

Butch narrowed his eyes. "This guy is nuts, let's go," he said, in a hurry to get out of the cell.

"Wait, it's true. Let them know about your little problem and he can make sure no one in Townsville mentions you boys again."

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me," Butch commented.

"Where can I find this Black and Blue?" Mojo asked the man.

"You believe him?" Butch asked shocked, as he saw his brothers believed him too. "Am I the only sane one here?" Butch was exasperated. He thought at least Brick would be on his side.

"One condition," said the man, ignoring Butch. He gestured toward the door.

"You want me to get you out of here? Done," Mojo said. He walked over to the officer in charge and bailed all four of them out.

The man told them where to go, but did not join them. Mojo and the boys approached a small Chuck-E-Cheese's in a city almost a day's drive from Townsville. Inside smelled of marijuana and liquor. After two passwords and a secret knock, they found themselves inside a small yet comfy sitting room. The boys took the liberty to sit, leaving Mojo standing.

After a few moments an older man entered the room. He had a white stubbly five o'clock shadow and a belly that couldn't quite be hidden by his large red button up shirt. Boomer tried to think of another way to describe him but "gangster Santa" was the only thing that came to mind.

"Are these the boys?" The man failed to grace them with even a quick greeting, getting right to the point.

"Yes, Brick, Boomer, and Butch," Mojo said pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"Kind of scrawny," commented the man picking up Boomers wrist as though he were a doll.

"Who are you calling scrawny?" Butch got up and pushed up his sleeves, prepared for where his quick mouth would take him. The man let out a jolly laugh.

"Feisty one here, he shows promise." Butch didn't release his fists, but calmed down a bit.

"Are you Black or Blue?" Brick asked, no longer able to hold back his curiosity. The man burst with such laughter his whole body shook.

"You actually…thought you would…get to meet them?" He said between laughs.

"Then who are you?" asked an irritated Mojo.

"The closest you'll get to them. I'm Mr. Round, I set up the deals. Speaking of which, why don't we talk in the back, away from the children." He led Mojo away from the boys.

Mojo thought there were already in the back, but followed Mr. Round to a small cluttered room that, if cleaned, may have been called an office. Mr. Round shoved some candy wrappers out of a chair and motioned for Mojo to sit. Mr. Round sat on the other side of a messy desk, not bothering to clean it off, and waited with his arms folded. Mojo began…

"I created my sons, or better known as the Rowdyruff boys to…"

"Spare me the details, just get to the point," Mr. Round wasn't one to waste time on words.

"I need to make the entire city of Townsville, forget the boys ever existed. I also need the boys to forget the existence of the Powerpuff girls; it's causing too much trouble." Mojo was surprised at how easy his request was to explain.

"Simple enough," Mr. Round said, producing a small vile of green liquid from one of the drawers in his desk. "Have the boys and the girls drink this. It will make them forget about each other. We will take care of the rest of the town," Mr. Round finished explaining with an evil grin.

"Is it really that easy?" Mojo asked unsure this would work.

"Well, the human brain is a strange thing. It never truly gets rid of the information. All the potion does is block the ability to call forth that information. You and your sons would have to stay away from the girls; constantly seeing your faces will remind them and eventually not even the potion will be able to block the recall of those memories." The man was a lot smarter than he looked, thought Mojo.

"Understood," Mojo said, rising to leave.

"Not so fast. You didn't think we were _that_ generous did you?" Mojo was reminded that he hadn't paid.

"How much?" Mojo asked, rummaging through his wallet.

"Butch," Mr. Round said easily.

"What?" Mojo was shocked. He was sure he hadn't heard correctly. Was he actually asking him for one of his sons? After all the work it took to keep them. Mojo was not about to let any one of them go.

"Or would you rather have the military take care of them? The government's play toys at the tender age of nine," Mr. Round didn't sugar coat anything. Mojo's choices were clear. Either give up Butch to these gangsters, or give up all his sons to the government. The choice was clear.

"Six years," Mojo said. He knew he had to give up Butch, but perhaps if he had more time, he could think of a plan to avoid this.

"Huh?"

"On his fifteenth birthday, he's yours. Just give him a chance to grow up with his brothers," Mojo knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.

"Hmm, fine. Take your potion and leave. We'll be in touch."

**-End flashback-**

When Mojo finished explaining, Boomer and Brick were slightly less angry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brick asked.

"It was Butch's decision not to tell you both. There are things he did, that he rather you two never find out."

"Where did he leave the miracle juice?" Boomer asked. He had already wasted precious time. He only had three hours to get the juice to Bubbles.

"How could you ask that question at a time like this?" Brick asked, getting upset. His fuse was much shorter than usual. After spending about an hour looking for Princess and the pink fairy, he had to return to Gid empty handed. Gid just told him to go home. All Brick wanted to do now was sleep, and he comes home to find that one of his brothers is gone and the other one is only concerned with getting more miracle juice. It was enough to drive him crazy.

"Wait until tomorrow," Mojo said to Boomer.

"This can't wait!" Boomer was starting to worry he wouldn't be able to get to Bubbles in time.

"Why? This _is_ for you, isn't it?" Brick asked slowly.

"Y…yes, I just really need it now." Boomer could hear his own voice faltering.

"It's for those fairy girls. You're helping them." Brick put it together quickly.

"No I…" Before Boomer could finish, he was on the floor.

"Stop lying Boomer, who are they?" Brick said, his foot on Boomer's chest.

"I don't know."

Brick pressed his foot even harder into Boomer's chest, getting closer to Boomer's face.

"Tell me," Brick spat out.

Boomer reached up and grabbed Brick's wrapped up wrist. He immediately felt the pressure leave his chest as Brick yelled in pain. Boomer took the chance to throw Brick out the doorway.

Boomer flew to Butch's room, hoping the miracle juice would be there. Luckily it was right in the closet, the first place Boomer looked. He took three and was about to fly back to Bubbles when he was caught by a mechanical hand.

"Why are you helping them?" Mojo asked.

Brick came bursting into the room and grabbed Boomer by the shirt. "More important, who are they?"

Boomer knew that that Brick wasn't going to let go until he told him.

"Why don't I show you? Come with me and you'll see." Boomer hated this plan, but he knew that Brick wouldn't let him go at all if he just told him a name.

**-A dark road-**

Buttercup wrapped her arms around her body as she walked down the road. _When had it gotten so cold?_ She wondered. She barely noticed the road lightening and the soft humming sound until the car was right behind her. It was the first car she had seen since the van drove away with Butch.

The car stopped a bit ahead of her. Buttercup froze, could it be the gang had come looking for her? Was Butch wrong when he said they wouldn't care about her? Buttercup watch as a figure exited the driver's seat and looked directly at her. The figure started running toward her. She needed to get out of there. She needed to run, but her legs just wouldn't work.

"Buttercup!" The figure exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her.

Buttercup breathed in the familiar scent of grass and sweat. She had never been so happy to smell a guy's body odor.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

Daniel put his arm around Buttercup and walked her to his car, opening the door for her.

"Jane and I went looking for you after you ran off to beat up Butch. When you didn't answer any of our phone calls we got worried. How did you get out here anyway? We're almost two hours from Pokai. Plus you look like you've been mud wrestling." Daniel's light hearted comment didn't change Buttercup's mood.

She didn't answer him, unsure of what to say. Daniel seemed to notice her mood.

"If you prefer, I could just say I found you near Butch's house and that you lost track of time or something."

Buttercup smiled. It seemed like Daniel always knew just what to say.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to make this one so long. Shorter chapters mean quicker updates.

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You know what to do with that button down there :D

Oh and quick question, should I continue with the summaries? Are they repetitive or helpful?


	19. Princess' Party Part 5

**A/N:** Last part of this long day. Sorry it took me so long to put up. Nine days until graduation! Hopefully the length makes up for the wait. :D

* * *

-**Utonium House-**

Blossom thanked Princess for the ride and hopped out the limo. After the day she had, she could use a nice long bath.

She opened the door ready to jump in the tub, but something seemed off. Blossom noticed a faint red glow coming from Bubble's room. She didn't remember Bubbles' nightlight glowing that color. She walked up to Bubbles' room and slowly opened the door.

"Bubbles, what's with this li…?"

Blossom was shocked to see the professor sitting next to a glowing Bubbles.

"What happened?" Blossom shouted as she rushed to her sister's side.

"Blossom, sit down. I have a lot to explain," the professor said tiredly.

**-Convenience Store-**

"She's in there. Let me go get her," Boomer said as he walked into a small convenience store, leaving Brick to wait outside.

Boomer quickly went to the back door and flew out. "I can't believe he fell for it_," _Boomer said quietly as he flew to Bubbles' house.

"I can't believe you think I'm an idiot," Brick said from behind Boomer.

Boomer groaned. _There's just no losing this guy._

"By the way, what's up with that hat?" Brick asked Boomer. He had been wondering why on earth Boomer would wear such a hideous thing.

"It's a present," Boomer replied. He almost forgot he still had it on.

Boomer landed in front of Bubbles' house.

Brick recognized it. "Isn't this Blossom's house?"

As if to answer Brick's question Blossom came outside. She seemed distracted by something. Brick was only distracted by the fairy outfit she wore. He should have known. Back at Gid's apartment it was so obvious.

"Blossom?"

Blossom looked up and saw Brick and Boomer standing there. Brick could see tears in her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Boomer asked Blossom. His stomach fell. Was he too late to save Bubbles?

"She's upstairs, hurry."

Boomer ran past Blossom and straight to Bubbles room.

Blossom was worried about her sister, but couldn't bring herself to see her like that anymore. She had never seen Bubbles so weak. Even with all these years of fighting crime, Blossom had never been so scared that she might lose her sister. Staying in Bubbles' room was just too much for her. She needed something to calm her down and like magic Brick appears at her door. Blossom ran to Brick and hugged him tight.

Brick didn't know how to react. He was pretty sure that she was the pink fairy, but she was also Blossom, the same Blossom that he wanted to impress, and the same Blossom that he wanted to get out of the gang for. He hugged her back.

"Brick, I thought those kidnappers did something horrible to you. I was so worried." Brick said nothing, hoping Blossom wouldn't see the make shift cast she made for him.

**-Inside-**

"I got it," Boomer yelled rushing to Bubble's side. "Just drink this."

The professor looked at the black liquid before sitting Bubbles up as best he could and trying to get her to drink the bottle.

Some of the liquid rolled out of her mouth, but the professor was able to get most of it down.

"She's waking up!" Boomer shouted.

Boomer's attention was solely on Bubbles. The glow was fading, taking the heat with it. Bubbles slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Boomer.

"Is the party over?" Bubbles asked, sitting up as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" the professor said as he and Boomer hugged Bubbles.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, confusion evident by her expression.

"You don't remember?" the professor asked.

Bubbles shock her head. "The last thing I remember is being on the Farris wheel."

"You started to glow, and then you fainted," Boomer told Bubbles while gently stroking her hair.

"This chemical saved you," the professor said, not taking his eyes off Boomer's hand on Bubbles hair. "I need to find out what this is." The professor checked over Bubbles before he left, satisfied that she was ok, he went directly to his lab.

**-Outside-**

"I'm sorry," Blossom said, still gripping Bricks torso.

"For what?"

Seeing Bubbles so close to death and knowing that she could soon be in the same position made Blossom realize that she should just be honest with her feelings.

"For Victor. I don't even like him like that. I only went out with him to stop liking you."

Brick's breath caught in his throat. He'd been hoping Blossom felt the same way about him, but now that he knew she is one of the fairies, he wasn't sure how he should feel. Part of him wanted to keep hugging her and part of him thought he should be beating her up.

"I thought that you were a bad person, that I couldn't trust you," Blossom continued. "Even after Victor told me about how he lied, I choose to go out with him because I knew that he couldn't hurt me if I didn't really like him, but I know that you only beat up Victor to protect me." Blossom took a deep breath. "I have something else to tell you. I…I'm the pink fairy."

_What! Really? In that outfit, I would have never guessed,_ thought Brick sarcastically. "Uh, wow," Brick stammered out.

"I know this may be a shock, but I really wanted you to know. I trust you Brick. Maybe…maybe we could go on another secret date."

Brick was torn. He wanted badly to be with Blossom, but she was Pink. Maybe if he never told her the truth about who he was, he could date her.

"Yeah, we could do that."

"Hey, what's going on?" The voice interrupted Brick's thoughts.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. Blossom and Brick realized they were still hugging and jumped away from each other.

"I thought you were going out with Victor," Buttercup then turned to Brick. "And I thought you were with Princess."

"Now isn't the time for that. You have some explaining to do. It's nearly two in the morning; you're just getting home and covered in dirt."

Buttercup wasn't sure she should tell Blossom about Butch. Blossom was just going to over-react, but she had to at least tell Brick and Boomer.

"I have to talk to you," Buttercup told Brick. She grabbed his hand and started walking away from Blossom. "I'll tell you later," she told Blossom.

"What? You can't just walk away," Blossom began following them.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called from her room.

Blossom looked towards Bubbles room and then back to Buttercup and Brick, but they were both gone. Frustrated, Blossom decided to go to Bubbles.

When Blossom entered Bubbles' room she saw that Bubbles wasn't glowing anymore. She was sitting up in her bed, all evidence of pain gone from her face.

"You look a lot better," Blossom said to her sister, hugging her. She looked at Boomer and hugged him too. "Thanks for saving her."

When they parted Boomer went to stand next to Bubbles. They decided that they would tell Blossom about him having powers together. Bubbles protested, knowing that Blossom wouldn't be as calm about it as she was, but Boomer insisted.

"We have something to tell you," Bubbles began.

"Before that, I have to tell you what happened tonight after you left the party. Princess was kidnapped!"

"What? Is she ok? Is there a search party? We should go help." Bubbles was about to hop out of bed.

"It's ok. I found her."

"Who would take her?" Boomer asked. He didn't see why anyone would voluntarily spend time with Princess.

"Red, that criminal who's responsible for busting Jim out of jail, and some other guy."

Boomer visibly tensed. He didn't know anything about that. Is that why Brick was only just coming home when he saw him? Why would he want to kidnap Princess? Boomer didn't think he liked her _that _much.

Bubbles glared at Boomer. He didn't tell her about the kidnapping.

"So you caught him?" Bubbles asked, wondering if Blossom already knew it was Brick.

"No, he got away. But when I find him I swear I'm going to make him wish he never crossed me. I could never forgive anyone who would kidnap someone, even Princess. It's wrong, it's something criminals do and all criminals belong behind bars." Blossom clenched her fists as she spoke. Bubbles could practically see steam coming from her ears. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about Boomer now. "Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Boomer seemed to have the same thought as Bubbles. "Um it was nothing," he answered.

"Great, because I have good news," Blossom said, going from angry to cheerful in the blink of an eye.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked, finally able to relax after seeing Blossom's change in mood.

"Brick and I are going on a date!" Blossom's grin was so wide Bubbles had to wonder how her face wasn't in pain.

"That's shocking," Boomer said without thinking. Brick's not dumb; he must have figured out that Blossom was the red fairy by now. He knew Brick had a crush on Blossom, but he didn't expect him to put his hatred for the fairies aside to date her. Boomer noticed the glare he was getting from Blossom and realized how his comment must have sounded. "I mean…um… I thought you and Victor were dating."

"We are. I'm going to break up with him."

Bubbles knew this wouldn't end well. Blossom was going to find out that Brick's a criminal sooner or later and she'll be hurt.

"Are you sure about this? You told me that you couldn't trust him," Bubbles pointed out.

"He never really lied to me. I think I was just running from my feelings before. Shouldn't you be happy for me? You were the one who said he was perfect for me."

Bubbles realized that she must seem like a really unsupportive sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, really."

**-Somewhere outside the Utonium house-**

"He told you about the gang?" Brick asked. Buttercup had just finished telling him about what happened with Butch.

"He told me everything."

Brick was worried about Buttercup telling Blossom. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want her to hate him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Brick didn't acknowledge her statement, but Buttercup could tell by the way he relaxed that he had been worried about it.

"So you know where he is?" Brick asked.

"Not exactly, but I know what road they took."

"What road?" Brick was anxious to find Butch.

"I-65, they were going south, at least two hours away. We could get him back." Buttercup wasn't sure if she should be helping Butch, but she knew she couldn't leave him with those people.

"We? This has nothing to do with you. Boomer and I will find him." With that, Brick flew back to Blossom's house.

_What's with these guys? I just told him where to find his brother and he's just going to leave me out?_ Buttercup was too tired to fight it. Without a bath she was still powerless and Brick didn't seem like the type to wait up.

"Boomer! Get out here, we're leaving." Brick called to the house, not knowing exactly where he was.

Boomer reluctantly left Bubbles' side to join his brother. By the urgency in his voice he knew he couldn't argue.

**-Inside-**

Blossom waited by Bubbles' doorway for Buttercup. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look happy.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"Well…wait," Blossom looked over at Bubbles. She was fast asleep and was lightly snoring. Blossom sighed. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow." After all, she was just as tired and could tell Buttercup was a blink away from dream land.

**-Lab-**

The professor still didn't know what was in the bottles Boomer brought. He tried every identifying test he knew, yet every one came out inconclusive. At this rate, it would take him days to figure it out.

**-South on I-65-**

Brick was getting tired. After Boomer told him how he found out about Bubbles' powers and Brick explained why he kidnapped Princess, they hadn't said a word to each other.

"We've been flying for almost an hour now," Brick pointed out. Their speed was slowing. They were at least a four hour drive from Pokai. They could see the sky already beginning to lighten to their right. "We should go back."

"Wait," Boomer said. He didn't know why, but he strongly believed they would find Butch. They couldn't give up now. "Just a little longer."

They scanned the area below for any sign of Butch.

"What are you expecting to find. There won't be a building with a huge sign that says _Black and Blue's place_," Brick said, getting annoyed Boomer wasn't listening to him.

"I know he's around here somewhere."

"We don't even know where to…"

"Butch!" Boomer yelled. Brick followed him to where a man was taking Butch out of the back of a van. "Santa?"

"Why does everyone call me that? It's _Mr. Round_ and what are you two doing here?"

Butch guessed that Buttercup told them.

"Butch what are you doing? Just one guy? I thought you were brought here by an army. Do you expect me to believe that _he_ took you down?" Brick pointed to Mr. Round.

"I wouldn't go insulting the person who owns your brother," Mr. Round said.

"You don't own me," Butch retorted.

"No, but Black and Blue do, and their waiting to meet you." Mr. Round turned to Brick and Boomer. "You can come too."

Brick was intrigued. This was his chance to meet the faceless leaders of the gang.

"That's too bad because we're not going!" Boomer shouted.

"Shut up Boomer." Brick said with a serious look on his face.

**-Buttercup's room-**

Buttercup couldn't sleep. After everything that happened today she thought she would be knocked out by now, but she couldn't stop thinking about Butch. A part of her (a huge part) knew he has a murderer and should be beat down, but another part of her wouldn't let herself fully believe it. Butch is a flirtatious guy with a rebellious streak, not a killer.

Buttercup shifted to her left side as her mind shifted to her sisters. Did they know? Judging from the way Blossom was hugging Brick, she couldn't know. And Bubbles would never date Boomer if she knew.

Buttercup decided that she wouldn't tell them yet. Maybe Boomer and Brick weren't like Butch. She needed to wait to get more information from them, and by 'wait' she means _beat_ the information out of them.

**-Blossom's room-**

Blossom stared up at her ceiling.

_I can't believe Brick is Red,_ she thought while hugging her pillow. She knew as soon as she saw the ribbon, _her_ ribbon, on his wrist. It was hard to pretend she didn't notice, but she couldn't let him find out she knew.

It was even harder to lie to Bubbles. She knew Bubbles and Boomer were about to tell her the truth about the boys, but she couldn't let them tell her, not if she wanted her plan to work.

She was going to get as close as possible to Brick and when he least expected it she would turn him in to the police. All she needed was time to get enough evidence against him. She was going to have to put her feelings for Brick aside and do what she could to protect the town.

**-Bubble's room-**

Bubbles paced her room. She needed to tell Blossom about Brick, but she couldn't. She wished Boomer was still here.

Then by some miracle, Boomer appeared at her window.

"What are doing here?" Bubbles asked surprised.

"We have to stop Brick!" Boomer yelled.

They were outside running.

"Where is he?" Bubbles asked.

"There," Boomer pointed to a wall. Bubbles looked at the wall, she didn't see anyone. Then her eyes adjusted to the scene. There Brick was, standing over Blossom's dead body. Blood covered Blossom's body and she was in an awkward position on the ground. Bubbles couldn't pull her eyes away from Blossom's cold dead stare.

"Blossom!"

Bubbles sat up in bed. Her heart was racing and her hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat. The dream felt too real. She could still see Blossom's dead eyes in her mind.

**-Small place in the middle of nowhere-**

Butch, Boomer and Brick waited quietly in a small living room for Mr. Round to return. Brick was the first to break the silence.

"I suppose you knew about them too," Brick said to Butch.

"I just found out about Buttercup tonight. I take it from your attitude Boomer knew a while ago."

"He knew from day one," Brick replied.

Butch turned to Boomer who looked away guiltily.

"You kept that secret from us for that long? I'm kind of impressed," Butch smirked at Boomer.

"Thanks."

"This isn't the time for sibling bonding. Look at where we are. Butch, why didn't you call us and tell us about this sooner? It's called a _cell phone_, ever heard of it?" Brick had gone into full rant mode.

"I didn't exactly have time. Besides, if they could beat me, they could easily beat you two."

"We're brothers Butch; I don't understand why you think you can't tell us these things." Boomer said.

Before Butch could reply Mr. Round called them into the next room. It was an even smaller meeting room. It had an old and used table in the center of the room, barely large enough to sit five people.

"Please, sit down," said a voice from the head of the table.

As the boys approached the chairs, they noticed that two men in suits were sitting at the table. They were surprisingly young for the leaders of a gang, but even more surprising were their striking similarity to Boomer and Brick.

"We finally meet," said the man with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like an older version of Boomer.

"We were expecting Butch and his little girlfriend, but you two are welcome substitutes," the red head spoke with practiced eloquence.

"What do you want with Butch?" Brick asked, getting right to the point.

"Not so fast, shall we introduce ourselves first?" He gestured to himself. "They call me Black."

"And I'm Blue," the blond spoke up. "We already know you three, Boomer, Brick and Butch."

Black continued. "As I'm sure you've noticed by now, you bear a remarkable resemblance to us. That is because you three are little more than clones of us."

"We're not clones of anyone!" Butch spoke up.

Blue smiled. "You're just like him," he told Butch.

"So what? Even if what you say is true. What does that have to do with Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Wait, does this mean you have powers as well?" Brick asked.

"You catch on fast. As expected from the leader," Black said approvingly.

"We have all your powers, only we're faster and stronger than you," Blue added.

"I'd like to test that," Butch said.

"You'll get your chance," replied Black. "To answer Boomer's question, simply look at us."

Boomer was confused. How does their appearance tell them anything about why they wanted to take Butch?

"You had another brother," Brick answered.

"You're on a roll," commented Blue.

"What happened to him?" Butch asked.

"He was the quickest to jump into a fight. One day he didn't listen to me and fought something he couldn't beat. He died that day."

As calm as he tried to be, Brick could see the pain on Black's face when he talked about his late brother.

"Butch can't replace your brother." Brick said more quietly than how he had been talking earlier.

"The great thing about Butch is, he can," Blue said enthusiastically.

"Butch is _our_ brother. You can't just take him because yours is dead!" Boomer yelled.

"Don't worry; we'll treat him like family." Blue said calmly.

"I'm not staying here." Butch stood up, ready to leave.

Black squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Must we do this the hard way? It really is too late to fight. Need I remind you of the girl?"

Butch paused for a moment. How could he forget? They knew about Buttercup, but looking at his brothers who were dead tired and only came to get him back, he couldn't choose her over them. He'd have to find a way to protect her when he got back.

"I'm not worried about her," Butch said coldly.

"Why are you boys so unappreciative?" Black asked. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that Boomer, Brick and Butch were getting ready for a fight. "You act as if we stole Butch; we paid for him with our services. And let's not forget that the only reason you all are alive is because of the miracle juice we give to you."

"After we do all your dirty work," Boomer added.

"Do you honestly believe that a few robberies are worth the miracle juice we give you?" Blue asked.

"Listen, why don't you and your brother go home and be thankful that we care enough about Butch _not_ to kill you both." Black didn't say it in a mean way, but the way he said it made Brick painfully aware of how much truth his words held.

"It's three against two, you don't stand a chance." Boomer said, taking a fighting stance.

"Without his powers, I doubt Butch is going to be very useful," Black said with a smirk.

Crap, Butch forgot all about his current powerless state.

"You didn't think that was something worth mentioning?" Brick asked Butch, clearly annoyed that Black was beating them using logic alone.

Boomer couldn't just let them break up his family. He rushed Blue and went in for a punch. Blue easily dodged. It was so fast even Boomer's sharp eyes almost missed it.

Brick sighed at Boomer's stupidity. These guys had to be at least ten years older than they are and being the head of a gang, they probably had a lot more fighting experience. There was no way they could win in a fight, but Brick couldn't let Boomer fight on his own. He jumped in hoping he could surprise Black from the back. Of course, Black could sense him a mile away and swiftly turned to deliver a painful blow to the stomach.

Boomer tried and tried again to land a hit on Blue, but he dodged every punch. Blue didn't even break a sweat, he actually seemed to be enjoying Boomer's struggle.

Black walked over to Brick, who was doubled over in pain. He raised his hand and hit him swiftly in the temple, knocking him out with minimal effort.

"It's time to stop playing around Blue," Black chided.

Blue looked dissatisfied, but quickly knocked Boomer out.

Butch was disappointed that his brothers lost, but a little excited at the prospect of being able to learn from these clearly experienced fighters.

Black walked over to the door and called over a man Butch had never seen before.

"Take them to the room," Black said to the man.

"What are going to do to them?" Butch asked. He felt like a wuss without his powers. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help his brothers.

"Don't worry. We have no intention of harming them. They will sleep here tonight and find their own way home when the wake up. As for us, we're leaving."

* * *

**A/N:** It took me five re-writes, but I'm finally happy with this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	20. Back to School

**Well I wont waste your time with lengthy A/N so umm here you go.**

* * *

After the weekend the girls had, it was weird going back to school. Although they each knew about the boys and their powers the sisters were too cautious to tell each other. Bubbles was afraid Blossom would overreact and tell her not to see Boomer anymore, Blossom didn't want to ruin her plan to take down Brick, and Buttercup was still debating the best ways to get information out of Boomer and Brick.

The walk to school was filled with an awkward silence.

"So…umm…that was a good breakfast Bubbles," Blossom said to break the tense atmosphere.

"Thanks, I used chocolate chips in the pancakes today," Bubbles replied stiffly. As if they couldn't tell.

"Those are my favorite," commented Buttercup.

The girls were relieved to get to school. Bubbles practically ran to art class. Buttercup left with the same speed. Blossom was left alone to walk to Chorus. She decided that she would skip meeting Victor where they usually meet before school. She was going to break up with him today and she preferred to do it after classes were over.

Blossom wasn't surprised to see all her classmates talking animatedly about Princess' party when she entered the classroom. Many of them had been in the mini performance they put on and those who weren't were jealously listening to the stories of those who were.

"Blossom!" it was Julie calling her. "Did you hear about Princess?"

Blossom shook her head.

"Well, you know how she went missing from the party? She was actually kidnapped, but the real Pink saved her. They are like best friends now."

"Really?" Blossom asked, not too surprised to hear that Princess had been running her mouth.

"Yeah, Pink even showed Princess her face, but made her promise not to tell anyone who she is."

Deanne walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Blossom."

Did Deanne actually sound happy to see her?

"Hi Deanne, great job as Butter…cough cough…great job playing the green fairy. It was really believable," Blossom complimented. She couldn't believe she almost slipped like that; the past events must really have shaken her up.

Deanne narrowed her eyes. "Thanks," she said slowly.

**-Algebra 2-**

Boomer waited outside math class for Bubbles. He brightened when he saw her running towards him.

"Boomer I have to talk to you."

By her expression Boomer could tell that the topic wasn't a good one.

"I had a horrible dream last night," Bubbles started. "I dreamt that Brick killed Blossom. It was so…" a lump formed in Bubbles' throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Boomer wrapped her in a hug. "It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything." Boomer hoped he was right. After what happened with Princess and finding out he was in a gang, he wasn't sure if he could trust his brothers to tell him everything.

"I know but…"

"Time for class love birds," Jason interrupted Bubbles.

**-P.E-**

"See you at lunch my Butterfly," Daniel called to Buttercup with a wide grin on his face.

Buttercup didn't say anything as she rushed into the girl's locker room.

"What was _that_ about, BC?" Jane asked. Buttercup hoped that no one had heard, but of course they did. He had yelled it her from across the gym. The whole P.E. class he has been acting like they were best friends. Not that she had anything against Daniel, but he was acting like sharing one secret means best friends forever.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird since class started," Buttercup answered.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with what happened after Princess' party, would it?" Jane asked with a smug look on her face.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Buttercup though Daniel had covered for her.

"Don't act like you don't know. You, Butch and Daniel disappeared together. He tried to cover it up by saying he lost you and only found you much later, but I don't believe him."

"What do you think we were doing?" Buttercup asked in disbelief. If she didn't know any better, it would sound like Jane was suggesting the unthinkable.

"I don't know, but it was good enough to ditch me." Jane was no longer joking. Buttercup completely forgot that she was supposed to be at the party with Jane. She shouldn't have just left her like that.

Buttercup sighed deeply. "I'm…so…oor…ry."

Jane laughed. It looked like the words were killing her. "Hey don't worry about it. After you guys left, I just hung out with some girls on the soccer team. No big deal," Jane said putting her arm around Buttercup.

Buttercup felt a bit better, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Jane wasn't worried about Buttercup being missing. Why would Daniel lie to her about that?

**-Bio-**

"Hey Blossom," Brick said happily as he sat down next to her. He hadn't been able to talk to her in school because of Victor. Now, as long as she doesn't find out the truth, he could talk to her whenever he wanted.

"Hi Brick." Blossom smiled brightly. It was surprisingly easy to pretend she didn't know the truth about Brick. He lied so convincingly it was no wonder she had been deceived for so long.

"Did you break the news to Victor?" Brick tried, unsuccessfully, not to sound ecstatic about it.

Blossom didn't miss Brick's happy tone, but ignored it. "After school."

_Great, I haven't missed it yet,_ thought Brick. He wanted a front row seat to this.

The bell rung and Blossom quickly made her way to lunch. Being around Brick was causing nothing but conflict inside her.

"Blossom!" Princess called from down the hall. Blossom turned her head to see Princess running towards her as if they were old friends. "You are eating lunch with us, right?"

"Huh?" Blossom was confused.

"Victor told me that you two are dating now. I assume you'll want to eat with your boyfriend."

Blossom almost forgot that Victor was almost as rich as Princess. He would obviously sit at her table.

"It's not just him," Princess lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "I want to eat lunch with you too." She looked guilty, as if she just told Blossom her biggest secret.

_Did saving her really have that big of an effect?_

"Anyway, just be there." Princess walked off.

"You need me to teach her a lesson?" Buttercup asked as she and Bubbles caught up with Blossom.

"Actually, she was being…nice." It was weird for Blossom to even say.

"I'm glad she's finally changing," Bubbles said.

"This is Princess we're talking about. She probably just wants something from Blossom," Buttercup replied.

Blossom was about to comment on how she agreed with Bubbles when a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey babe, you ready for lunch?"

_Since when does Victor call me 'babe'?_ Blossom wondered.

"You won't be needing this." Victor took the brown paper bag with the lunch Bubbles had made for her and flung it in the trash.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles yelled as she ran over to the trash to get the lunch she made. She picked it up with tears welling in her eyes.

Blossom wanted to go over to Bubbles, but Victor always held a tight grip on her.

"Why would Blossom eat that homemade garbage when she could have catered food at my table?"

If Blossom wasn't already planning on breaking up with him after school, she would have done it this instant.

"The food my sister makes isn't garbage," Blossom said.

"You want to take that back?" Buttercup clenched her fists.

"Geez, your sisters are so touchy. Fine, the food isn't garbage." With that Victor turned towards the cafeteria and walked away with Blossom under his arm.

Blossom mouthed an apology to her sisters and left with him.

**-Lunch-**

Buttercup didn't see Butch as she walked into the cafeteria. She kept staring at his empty table as she sat down with Jane.

"Hey BC, why do look so distracted?" Jane asked.

Daniel sat down next to Buttercup and ruffled her hair. "Her favorite guy isn't here today," he answered for her. Buttercup punched him in the arm.

"I don't see how you do it. You have three guys, Mitch, Butch, and Daniel, and I don't have any," Jane complained.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I'll give you Daniel if you want."

Daniel gave Buttercup a mock hurt expression.

Jane laughed. "I'd rather have Butch. You couldn't pay me enough to take _him_ off your hands," she said between bouts of laughter.

"Now that's just mean," Daniel commented with a pout.

While Jane was laughing, Buttercup decided to take the opportunity to find out why Daniel lied to her.

"Daniel, what exactly happened after I left the party?" Buttercup purposely asked in front of Jane.

Daniel was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, like I told you. I ran after you, but lost you and ended up searching for you for hours."

It wasn't the story he told her in the car.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Buttercup hadn't broken her phone until four or five hours after she left the party.

"I thought I'd find you easily. By the time I realized I couldn't, my phone had died."

"Strange, you couldn't find me even though you ran after me _right_ after I left." His story just wasn't adding up. Buttercup walked fast, but surely someone running would have caught up to her.

"What is with all the questions? If I hadn't found you, you'd probably _still_ be walking home."

Daniel was right, lying or not, he helped her. He didn't deserve the third degree.

**-Lunch-**

Blossom was frigid as she sat next to Victor and across from Princess at their table. To make the situation even more uncomfortable, Brick joined them and sat next to Princess. Victor introduced her to everyone.

"Blossom, I'm sure you know Princess, to her right are Brittney and Tiffney," Blossom remembered the snobby twins that always surround Princess. "Across from them are their boyfriends, Thomas and Tyler," The guys clearly weren't twins, but Blossom still found it hard to tell them apart. Both had dark brown hair and brown eyes, strong jaw lines and the same style of clothes. They nodded their heads and smiled at Blossom in a friendly way. At least _they_ didn't seem too bad. "And I'm sure you know Brick," Victor said the name as if that alone could make him sick.

"So Blossom, I know you're like, Victor's girlfriend and everything, but Princess usually doesn't let middle class sit with us. How did you get here?" Tiffney or was it Brittney, asked.

"She saved me," Princess answered for her. Blossom panicked when the whole table stared at Princess, confused.

"Yeah…I umm…saved her from buying expired make up," Blossom covered.

Brick mentally cringed. It didn't seem like Blossom would ever get better at lying. He was half mad at himself for not knowing she was the pink fairy for so long.

"Wow, you're like a hero."

"Yeah, like a make-up saving hero."

The twins spoke with almost the same voice, and once one opened her mouth, they both didn't stop talking.

"Yeah, Tiffney could have used one of those when she decided to wear red eye shadow to school."

"I thought it was burgundy!"

"You looked like a clown."

"I just wanted to be noticed."

"And notice you I did," said Tyler with a smile, thankfully saving the rest of the table from the twins' argument. Tiffney smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh Blossom," Tiffney began.

_Why are these girls so interested in me?_ Blossom wondered.

"How did you and Victor get together?"

Blossom opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Maybe she should tell them that it was love at first sight, that he took her breath away. Maybe she should tell them the truth, that she only went out with him to forget about Brick, or that she was planning on breaking up with him soon. Before Blossom could decide, Victor spoke up for her.

"To tell the truth, I just thought she was very pretty at first, but she…she enchanted me."

The whole table, save for Brick, aw'ed. Blossom blushed, not from shy embarrassment as everyone assumed, but from the guilt.

Blossom stood up. "Excuse me everyone." She ran out of the cafeteria, past all the eyes she felt boring into her. Victor ran after her.

Brick was about to go as well until Princess gripped his arm, "And where are you going?"

"Something is up with Blossom," he answered, looking at the door Blossom just disappeared behind.

"_She_ is not your girlfriend," Princess whispered, trying to save face. She couldn't have her boyfriend running after another girl in front of her.

Brick looked at Princess with disgust in his eyes, "Neither are you." He didn't bother to whisper. He pulled his arm from her grasp and took off for the door Blossom went through.

**-Lunch-**

"Thanks Boomer," Bubbles said as he handed her the hot chocolate.

"I thought you should drink something warm," he said smiling at her. He watched as Bubbles put the Styrofoam cup to her lips, and then quickly pulled it away. "Is it too hot? Let me cool it for you."

Boomer took the cup from her and began to blow on the chocolaty liquid.

Bubbles sighed. "I can do it myself."

"I don't mind." Boomer handed her the cup and Bubbles drank from it. "There, isn't that better?"

Bubbles smiled to mask her irritation. Boomer had been treating her like a child all day.

Boomer put his hand to Bubbles' forehead for the fourth time that day. Bubbles smacked his hand away.

"I'm not going to burst into flames Boomer!" Bubbles yelled.

The table fell silent.

"Bubbles I…"

Bubbles immediately felt horrible for her outburst. After nearly dying on Saturday, he had reason to worry. "Sorry Boomer. I was just…"

"It's okay Bubbles." Boomer squeezed Bubbles' arm as if he were comforting a child that just got caught doing something wrong.

Bubbles tried to ignore his interruption and the way he handled her as if she were made of glass.

"Hey Bubbles, what's wrong with your sister?" Katy pointed to Blossom who was quickly walking/running to the cafeteria door.

"I don't know," Bubbles said as she watched Victor then Brick follow Blossom out. She wasn't too happy with either boy and was about to go help, when Buttercup walked up to their table.

"Hey lover boy, I need to talk to you," Buttercup said directly to Boomer.

"About what…where are we going?" Buttercup dragged Boomer out the side door of the cafeteria with Bubbles on their heels.

Once outside, Buttercup grabbed Boomer's shirt and pushed him against the wall, bringing her lips to his ear. "I know about everything, unless you want Bubbles to know too, I suggest you tell her to leave."

Boomer looked at Bubbles; she had her arms crossed as she waited for some sort of explanation from Buttercup. He pushed Buttercup an arm's length away from him. "She already knows."

Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "You know about his powers?"

"How did you know?" Bubbles asked, shocked to find out that Buttercup already knew.

Buttercup shrugged. "I just found out." She released the grip she had on Boomer's shirt.

"So what's this about?" Boomer asked, getting impatient. He tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles Buttercup had caused.

Buttercup turned her attention back to Boomer. She focused on what she had dragged him there for.

"Where's Butch?"

Boomer looked down. When he and Brick woke up yesterday, everyone had left without a trace. Without even the tiniest clue to where Butch could be, their search proved fruitless.

Boomer's silence was making Buttercup nervous. She was beginning to think the worst. "He's sick right? He's at home watching TV?"

"He's not home."

Buttercup clenched her fists. "What do you mean, _he's not home_? I didn't tell Brick what happened for fun. You were supposed to find him and bring him back."

"Boomer, what is she talking about?" No one had told Bubbles about what happened with Butch.

"Butch, he was taken the night of the party by a bunch of gang members. Buttercup was there. She told Brick which way they went…"

"Wait, Buttercup was there?" Bubbles stared at Buttercup who was too busy waiting for Boomer to finish explaining to notice.

"Yeah, but she escaped. When we found Butch, he couldn't use his powers. We met the people who took him. They…" Boomer paused as he looked for the right way to put it. "They have powers too. They're stronger and faster than us. They knocked us out and when we woke up, they were gone."

Bubbles used her hands to cover her gaping mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Boomer told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Buttercup fumed. "They? Who the hell are _they_ and why aren't you looking for him now?" Buttercup was seconds away from punching Boomer in the face.

Boomer let go of Bubbles. "Black and Blue took him."

"The leaders of the largest gang in South Pokai?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. We don't know where they took him and even if we _did_ know, we don't have a way to beat them."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I should have known a wimp like you couldn't save Butch."

Boomer looked away. He was hurt by the truth of her words. He couldn't save Butch, he couldn't even find him. What kind of brother was he?

Bubbles noticed Boomer's reaction. "Buttercup, that wasn't very nice," Bubbles scolded.

Buttercup didn't care about being nice. She just wanted to beat someone up. She grabbed Boomer and punched him in the mouth. He fell to floor, bleeding from his lip.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled as she rushed to Boomer's side.

Buttercup shook her head. "Pathetic," she said before walking away.

**-Outside the Cafeteria-**

"Blossom, what happened back there?" Victor asked after he found Blossom Balled up at the end of the hall.

Brick found them, but hid from their sight.

"I'm sorry Victor," Blossom mumbled into her knees.

Victor sat down next to her. "It's alright Blossom. It was embarrassing, but I'll live."

Blossom narrowed her eyes. _What is he talking about? _She wondered. It took a couple seconds for Blossom to realize.

"I'm not talking about leaving the cafeteria."

"Shouldn't you be?"

Blossom realized that he didn't care what was wrong with her, he probably only followed her to get away from the whispers of everyone at the table. Suddenly, breaking up with him didn't seem so hard.

"Victor, I can't be your girlfriend."

"Wha…huh? We haven't even been dating for three days."

"It's just not working out."

Victor stood up. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Brick, would it?"

"Umm, no."

"You're a horrible liar, remember? I thought you couldn't trust him."

_I can't_, thought Blossom. "Something changed the night of the party." Blossom stood up.

"You mean the same night Princess announced they were dating?"

Blossom cringed, she almost forgot about that. "Yes."

"What happened?"

Blossom looked down. If she was as bad a liar as he said, her best bet was to say nothing.

"Oh, I see." Victor stomped back into the cafeteria, slamming the door on the way in.

Blossom stayed in the hallway. She would dare return to the cafeteria.

"He took that well."

"How much did you hear, Brick?"

Brick came out from his hiding spot behind a locker. "All of it. You okay?"

"I'm the one who broke up with him."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't hard for you."

Blossom smiled at his consideration. "For a guy, that was very thoughtful."

Brick laughed and put his arm around Blossom. "I have my moments."


	21. Research

**A/N:** I was kind of lazy with the a/n last chapter. Anyway, this is sort of an explanation chapter. :-)

* * *

-**Butch-**

Butch sat in the corner of his cell with his arms resting on his knees. He refused to call this prison his room, although to the unknowing eye, it looked like a really nice bedroom. It was decorated to look exactly like his old room, except they added a TV and all the latest video games. As great as the temptation was, Butch resolved to use nothing but the windows and doors, although being freshly sprayed with the cotton candy poison and being chained to the wall didn't really allow for much movement anyway. He wondered what the chains were made out of as he pulled on them again. Even with his full powers he couldn't break them.

Butch lifted his head when he heard the door open.

"This is the fourth time you've tried to escape." Black said to him as both he and Blue walked through the door. Butch hated the sight of them; they looked way too much like his brothers for his liking.

"Give up and we won't have to keep you chained up," Blue added.

"I need to go back to my brothers. Why are you two keeping me here?" Butch stood up as best he could with the chains, he didn't want to look defeated.

"You belong here. We've been training you since you were nine, all so you could join us. Your brothers don't care about you," Blue answered him. Black made a move to leave, apparently done with the conversation.

"What do you know? My brothers are out there searching for me right now!" Butch yelled before they could get through the door.

Black looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? Well why don't we visit them?"

"Huh?"

"Of course we'll have to spray you with some power drainer before we leave; we don't want an unnecessary fight."

Butch hadn't even notice Blue leave until he reappeared at the door with a huge duffel bag. "Okay, hop in."

Butch stared at the large black duffel bag. "In that?"

"Would you prefer I carry you like a princess?"

Butch sighed and reluctantly got in the bag, although he hated this way of travel the only bright side was that he would get to see his brothers. He had never gone a full day without them before. It surprised him how unnerved he was by it.

-**School during Lunch-**

Black, Blue, and Butch hid in the bushes outside the cafeteria window.

Blue looked all around them. "You'd think the security would be better. I mean two grown men fly into the middle of the school and no one even raises an alarm."

"And wouldn't it be a shame to be discovered because of your constant talking?" Black glared at Blue.

Blue completely ignored it.

"I don't even know why we're here. My brothers wouldn't have come to…"

"There they are. Hmm, this is a strange place to be looking for you," Blue interrupted Butch.

Butch stared at Boomer who was sitting next to Bubbles, then at Brick sitting at Princess' table. They were eating lunch and talking, as if nothing was out of place. "I don't get it. Aren't they worried?"

Butch watched as Brick intently listened to whatever conversation was happening at their table.

"That doesn't look like worry to me," Black said.

Butch switch his focus to Boomer only to see him lovingly cooling whatever liquid Bubbles was drinking.

"Looks like he's more concerned with his girlfriend," Blue added.

Butch couldn't help noticing his eyes were on Bubbles and not Boomer. Not wanting to see his brothers' lack of concern, Butch searched for another face and spotted Daniel and Buttercup sitting together and having an animated conversation.

"Isn't that your _special lady friend_?" Black asked.

"Didn't take her long to replace you," Blue added.

"She's nothing special to me," Butch said, but kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"It certainly seems like she feels the same way." Black knew how to push his buttons.

_I can't believe Brick and Boomer just went on with their lives and what the hell does Daniel think he's doing?_ Butch thought as he clenched his fists.

"Whatever, let's just leave," Butch mumbled.

"Yeah, you're better off with us. Brick isn't ambitious enough and let's face it; Boomer was just holding you back," Black said as he opened the duffel bag.

"You need to be a part of a winning team, a team that knows what it wants and has the means to take it," Blue said, zipping the bag up to Butch's face and taking off.

As Butch flew like a pocket pooch in a lady's purse, he thought about what Black and Blue said. They were right. If Brick didn't even have the drive to search for him for more than a day and Boomer is too busy with Bubbles to care about him, why was he trying to go back? He barely knew Black and Blue, yet they spent the last six years getting him ready to live with them. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

-**School-**

Bubbles handed Boomer a paper towel from the bathroom.

"I'll go with you to the nurse."

"I'll be fine Bubbles." The punch didn't hurt, but it looked almost as bad as Boomer felt.

"I can't believe she hit you like that." Bubbles looked at Boomer's swelling lip. She couldn't understand what got into Buttercup. Sure she had always been on the violent side, but she had never actually hurt a friend before. Bubbles wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Buttercup knew Boomer was a criminal.

"I deserved it. I should be looking for Butch right now."

Bubbles looked at Boomer. She couldn't imagine doing anything without Buttercup or Blossom. How could Boomer not be searching for Butch?

"Why aren't you? Did you and Brick really just give up?"

Suddenly the bell rang and the previously empty hallway was beginning to fill with students.

"Go to class. I'll explain later."

Bubbles watched with a worried expression as Boomer took off for class.

Bubbles ran into her English class and spotted Blossom right away. "Blossom!"

"Bubbles, if you're going to be late, at least enter class quietly," The teacher gave her a death glare as Bubbles made her way to her seat next to Blossom.

"Sorry," She whispered as she sat down.

Bubbles waited impatiently for class to end. Blossom noticed as Bubbles tapped her foot, then her pencil, then twirl her pigtails around her fingers. As soon as class was over Bubbles sprinted outside to wait for Blossom.

"Okay Bubbles, what is it that you want to tell me so…?"

"Buttercup punched Boomer!"

"What! Why?"

"Butch is missing and they aren't looking for him, but I'm sure they have their reasons."

"Brick never mentioned that to me. Buttercup shouldn't hit people, but Butch is missing? What happened, I'm so confused."

"I know. I'm going to talk to Boomer more about it."

"Is there a problem girls? The bell is going to ring soon; you shouldn't be loitering in the hallway." The English teacher pushed them towards their class as she walked by.

-**Geography-**

Boomer walked into the last class of the day, one that he usually shared with both his brothers.

Brick took one look at Boomer. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Buttercup hit me." Boomer touched his lip. He didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"She'll pay."

"I deserved it. She's just mad that we aren't looking for Butch."

"That's no excuse."

"No talking in class." The teacher said as she slammed down a book to get attention.

-**History-**

"That's weird, where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked Bubbles as they walked into class together. Buttercup's class was closer than theirs, so she was usually in her seat before them.

"She's probably hiding because she knows I'm mad," Bubbles said as she sat down.

Blossom laughed, knowing that Bubbles wasn't likely to do much. Bubbles glared at her.

Blossom looked around for her missing sister again. "Seriously, I can't believe she cut class."

-**After Class-**

"Brick, why aren't we searching for Butch?" Boomer walked with Brick after class instead of going to football practice.

Brick tried to ignore Boomer's question, choosing instead to focus on where he was going.

"I had to look for him all Sunday by myself."

Again Brick ignored Boomer, although he was getting increasingly frustrated.

"You always act so concerned for us and now that Butch is missing, it's like you don't even care."

That was it, how could Boomer think he didn't care? Brick stopped walking, causing Boomer to crash into him.

"And what do you suppose we do if we find him? Black and Blue barely broke a sweat fighting us. Without more information we can't beat them." Brick hated to admit it, but what Black said that night was true. They could have easily killed them. By going to get Butch, he would be putting them all in danger.

"Why don't we ask some of the guys in the gang for more information about them?" Boomer didn't see how getting some information about the leaders of the gang would be so hard.

"Have you not noticed the scar on your ankle?" Brick asked as he continued walking.

Boomer looked at his ankle, there was a faint white line running right through the black and blue snake tattoo. They didn't scar easily so it was a bit out of place on his skin.

"So what, I must have gotten it while we were fighting."

Brick showed Boomer his ankle. The exact same scar ran across his tattoo.

"We aren't in the gang anymore. I went to Chuck-E-Cheese's (aka the gang's hideout) yesterday while you were looking for Butch. They were about ready to kill me for coming back there. We aren't going to get any information out of them."

Boomer wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or happy about this, after all, he didn't want to be in this gang in the first place. "What about Mojo? Can't he tell us about them?"

Brick nearly fell over in laughter.

"You honestly think they tell him anything important? Besides, I haven't been able to contact him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" It seemed hopeless to Boomer.

Brick opened the doors; Boomer hadn't realized they had been walking to the school's library.

"We research."

Brick caught the Librarian's eye; she held out a key to him and nodded towards a back door that he had never noticed was there before.

In the room was shelf upon shelf of old reference books and films, but what Brick was interested in were the newspapers piled high on the only desk in the room.

"What is all this?" Boomer asked as he watched Brick sit at the desk and scan through the first newspaper.

"It's all the local papers from the past twenty five years."

"Can't we find this on the internet?"

"Our local paper isn't online yet. Now stop talking and help me find something about them."

Brick started with the oldest papers so Boomer started looking through the most recent.

-**Utonium House-**

Blossom and Bubbles walked home together after school.

"Boomer didn't go to football practice," Bubbles told Blossom.

"Brick wasn't at basketball practice either," Blossom replied. "Well explanation or not, Buttercup is going to have to explain why she skipped class."

They arrived at their door and went in the house to see Buttercup sitting grumpily on couch. The professor was giving her a lecture.

"What were you doing anyway?" The professor asked Buttercup.

Buttercup looked up to see her sisters walk through the door. "Hey Bubbles, Blossom, join the party."

"Dad, what's going on?" Blossom asked.

"Oh girls, you're home. Buttercup's teacher called, apparently she played hooker on her last two classes."

Bubbles and Blossom tried to keep in their laughter. Buttercup didn't even try to hold it in; she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"I don't think missing class is funny," the professor snapped at Buttercup.

"I think you mean played hooky, dad," Blossom corrected.

Pink rose in the professor's cheeks as he realized what he just said. "Yes, well, however you say it, she's grounded for a month this time."

Buttercup stood up. "A month? Geez, isn't that a bit drastic?"

"I think it's fair," Bubble commented.

Buttercup glared at her sister while Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her. Blossom just rolled her eyes at their immaturity. The professor continued his punishment; he wasn't getting interrupted by crime fighting this time.

"You'll only leave this house to go to school, and I signed you up to be an English tutor."

"I skipped a couple classes, I didn't kill the president. This is just cruel and unusual punishment."

The Professor ignored her, not wanting to let his softer side get the better of him. He turned to Blossom and Bubbles.

"On a brighter note. I found out what was in that medicine Boomer got for you girls."

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Chemical X," the professor answered.

"Huh? But, we're already made of chemical X." Bubbles thought chemical X was the problem, not the solution.

"It turns out a small dose of the chemical will postpone the negative effects. I don't know why I didn't discover this sooner."

"Postpone? So that means were still going to, you know…explode." Buttercup wondered.

"As long as you take a monthly dose, you all should be fine, but I fear the effects of this treatment."

"What effects?" Blossom knew the answer couldn't be that simple.

The professor sat down on the couch and looked at the floor. "It seems the chemical's inherently dark nature will slowly turn you all evil." He looked up at them, seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. "Of course, I have no way of knowing how strongly this will affect you all, if at all."

"So we're going to be evil?" Bubbles asked. She couldn't imagine being mean to anyone.

"No Bubbles, all this means is that I have a little more time to find a good stabilizer for chemical X." The professor smiled and pat Bubbles on her shoulder.

-**Library-**

After a few hours of carefully scanning every article, Boomer found something in a paper dated September 14th, only about a week ago. "Hey look at this." Boomer held up an article with the picture of a laughing guy in handcuffs. Brick took the paper from Boomer and began scanning the article. "It says they confirmed his involvement with Black and Blue."

Brick looked up from the paper. "This means he must have confessed to being in the gang." He folded the article and put the paper in his pocket. "Let's go."

"Where?" Boomer asked, getting up from the table.

"This guy may be the only one willing to talk to us."

-**PIA-**

Brick and Boomer walked into the aging old building.

"It smells like alcohol and old people in here."

"It's a mental hospital. What did you expect?"

Boomer looked around at the pastel paintings of trees and small waiting room. A number of people, dressed in what looked like hospital gowns roamed the area. One of these people walked up to Boomer and held out what looked like teeth in a jar.

"Want a biscuit son? They're baked fresh." He smiled a toothless grin at Boomer.

Boomer scrunched near Brick. "Um, no thanks."

After the man left Boomer whispered to Brick while holding his arm. "We're surrounded by crazy people."

Brick shrugged Boomer off. "Get a grip Boomer, we won't be here long."

Brick walked up to a man at the desk. "Excuse me, we're here to see Chris Paggo."

The guy looked up at Brick. "Are you family?"

"Yes, we're his cousins."

The guy sighed and pressed a button on his desk. "Two visitors for Chris Paggo."

After a few short minutes three buff security guards came out and escorted Brick and Boomer to room on the opposite side of the building. It seemed the further they walked the tighter security was until they finally reached another waiting area. Only this time it was empty, only a desk and a few chairs were in the room. The guards left the room.

Brick and Boomer sat down and waited. It wasn't long before the guards returned with a handcuffed Chris Paggo.

"You have one half hour," the tallest and buffest guard said before leaving the room with the rest of the guards.

Chris was a pale sickly looking guy, it didn't help that it looked like he hadn't eaten in months. He sat down in the nearest chair and stared at Brick and Boomer.

Brick didn't expect him to look so weak. He didn't even look like he could beat a five year old in a fight. How could this guy be a former member of Black and Blue's gang?

After about a minute of silence Chris spoke up. "I don't have any cousins. Who are you and why are you here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on this story. There was just so much I wanted to put into this chapter and I put most of it in, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

* * *

**-PIA-**

"My name is Brick and this is Boomer. Black and…"

"Don't finish that sentence. It isn't safe here." Chris came closer to Brick, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Get me out of here and I'll tell you everything."

The whisper wasn't low enough; the guards came bursting into the room.

"I think this visit is over," one guard said, grabbing Chris.

Two other guards grabbed Brick and Boomer. Boomer was about to shake them off.

"Don't resist them Boomer. We'll visit again soon."

"Your visitation rights have been revoked." They talked to Chris, but Brick could tell it was also meant as a warning to him and Boomer.

**-Outside school-**

Blossom was getting desperate, she had a feeling that whatever was happening with Butch had something to do with Brick's other identity as Red. Blossom waited outside the school for Brick to arrive.

Brick came to school without his cap on. His hair was still slightly wet from showering and he smelled like cinnamon bath soap. For a second, Blossom forgot the real reason she was about to do this.

"Blossom, were you waiting for me?" Brick tried to sound surprised, but he couldn't keep the pleasure from tainting his tone.

Blossom blushed, trying to look shy and nervous. It helped that she actually was nervous.

"I haven't been able to talk to you for a few days. I was wondering if…" Blossom's voice caught in her throat.

_Calm down Blossom. It's not like he's someone you like. He's the enemy_, Blossom reminded herself as she continued. "If you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday."

Brick's heart was doing back flips. Blossom had never looked cuter than when she was asking him for a date. He wanted to say yes right away, but remembered that Saturday was when he was planning on breaking Chris out of the mental asylum.

"Saturday isn't good for me, how about tomorrow after school?"

"Perfect."

**-P.E.-**

"Sorry," Buttercup called to the girl she just sent flying with the ball. It was hard to control her powers when she was so frustrated.

"Buttercup, Bench!" Her coach said, pointing to a spot on the bleachers.

"What? It was an accident!"

"The first four times were accidents. I can't send the entire other team to the nurse's office."

"It's called dodge ball. Is my fault if they don't _dodge_ the ball?"

"Buttercup, bench. Now!"

Buttercup grumbled on her way to sit on the bleachers.

"What's up BC? You're usually not so aggressive in the morning," Jane asked as she sat next to her. Jane never really saw the point of dodge ball and was usually out pretty early.

"After lunch yesterday, I wasn't really in the mood for more class, so I sorta skipped."

"Not good Butterfly, school is important," Daniel said from behind Buttercup. Apparently he had been sitting there for a while. He had the unfortunate fate of not being on Buttercup's team. He assumed he wasn't on her good side when she threw three balls at him at the same time.

"Stop calling me Butterfly!" Buttercup nearly yelled.

"Someone is moody today,"

"Anyway," Buttercup said, ignoring Daniel. "The school called home and my dad grounded me, worse than that, he signed me up to tutor English."

"It won't be so bad. I'm a good student," Daniel said.

"Don't tell me _you_ are the one I have to tutor."

"Yup. You know that assignment that you and Butch got an A on? Well apparently Celia isn't a Cuban-American Salsa singer."

"America wasn't even its own country in Shakespear's time," Jane commented.

"Whatever, point is, it could be worse."

Buttercup thought about it. At least she wasn't stuck with Princess. She shuddered at the thought.

"I guess it's not all bad."

**-Bubbles' locker-**

"Sorry I've been so hard to reach," Boomer said when he caught Bubbles by her locker.

"It's like you're avoiding me on purpose." Bubbles pouted.

"I'm not."

"Then tell me what you've been doing and what's happening with Butch."

"I can't, but trust me, there's a good reason."

"There's a good reason to keep secrets from me?"

"Uh…yeah."

Bubbles opened her locker with more strength then necessary. A card tumbled from the open locker.

"What's this?" Bubbles wondered out loud. She read the card.

_My dearest Bubbles. I have been admiring you from a distance for far too long. You are lovely and deserve to be treated like a princess. I can't keep my identity or anything else a secret from you any longer. Please, meet me in Townsville on Saturday night. -Amp_

"Who is Amp?" Boomer asked, having just finished reading from over Bubbles' shoulder.

She stuffed the card back in her locker. "None of your business." The truth is she has no idea.

"Some guy is writing love letters to my girlfriend. I think this is my business."

"I don't."

"You're not thinking of going to see this guy, are you?" Bubbles chose to stay silent, causing Boomer to worry. What was worse was that Boomer would be too busy breaking Chris out of the mental institute to stop her. "Bubbles?" Bubbles walked off to class, leaving Boomer to chase after her.

**-English-**

Brick had been waiting to see Blossom in class, but when he entered he noticed that she didn't look happy.

"Hey Blossom, what's wrong?"

Blossom let out a huge sigh. "No one will talk to me. Not even Julie and she _never_ gets mad at anybody."

"Maybe they're jealous of you. You're probably the best actress/singer there."

Blossom smiled, despite her mood. "Thanks, that's sweet, but I doubt that's it."

After class, Blossom and Brick went to sit at their usual tables like they had for the past few days, but today neither table would have them.

"Why won't you let me sit? What did I do?" Blossom asked Julie.

"You thought we wouldn't find out?" Deanne answered for her.

"Fi..find out what?"

_They must know I'm a fairy girl. They must be mad that I was keeping it from them._

"What you did to Victor and Princess was horrible." Julie practically whispered.

"Huh?"

Deanne spoke slowly as if Blossom couldn't understand. "We know you hooked up with Brick after Princess' party." Deanne sounded truly disgusted. "You get bored with a guy after a few days and suddenly you switch to a new one, and during Princess' kidnapping too. You act like you're so perfect, but you're the worst."

Blossom was too shocked to say anything. She's the one who saved Princess and it's not like she and Brick we're ever really dating anyway.

"I didn't _hook up_ with anyone. Who's telling you these lies?"

"Victor and Princess already told us everything."

Blossom seethed. She walked up to Victor's lunch table, noticing Brick doing the same.

"What the hell!" Brick and Blossom yelled at the same time.

"Look at the new couple. They even yell together," Princess said, not bothering to look up.

"You lied to everyone," Blossom said.

"No, we just told everyone the truth," Victor replied. "You're the one who told me that you were with Brick that night."

"I didn't say I hooked up with him!"

"So all it took for you to leave me was a few words? Yeah right."

Blossom realized how bad that sounded. "Well, umm…"

"That's right. She never liked you in the first place," Brick interrupted.

"Brick!" Blossom didn't mind him defending her, but he was being too harsh.

"I'm tired of this," Victor said as he did some sort of signal. Out of nowhere a group of official looking men came and grabbed Brick.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked. Getting escorted out by a group of men was getting a bit too common for his liking.

"Kicking you out. Good luck finding a new school."

"Wait you can't kick him out," Blossom said, trying to stop the men.

"It's okay Blossom. I don't really like school anyway." Brick knew that if Blossom kept arguing she would get kicked out with him.

"But," Blossom couldn't let Brick get kicked out. She needed him in school where she could watch him. Who know what evil things he would do with the whole day to himself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Princess asked Victor.

Victor raised a brow. "What?"

"Kick Blossom out too."

"What's the point of kicking Brick out if Blossom goes with him?"

Princess rolled her eyes as she watched just one of the people she hates leave.

**-After school-**

"How could you miss lunch?" Blossom asked Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup.

"I was avoiding Boomer."

"I was looking for Bubbles."

"I was…"

"Brick got kicked out of school at lunch!" Blossom exclaimed.

Boomer looked puzzled. "Why? He's always talking about how we need to graduate."

"Um, I…don't…know," Blossom said slowly. "Anyway, we need to get him back into school."

"How do you get someone un-kicked out?" Buttercup asked.

"Isn't that impossible?" Boomer asked.

"It's possible!" Blossom shouted defensively.

"Why are getting so worked up? It's not like it's your fault he got kicked out." Bubbles said.

_Because it's completely my fault._ "Never mind that, does anyone have any ideas?"

"Not that this problem isn't my top priority, but I have a student to tutor," Buttercup said as she left.

"Fine, leave!" Blossom called.

"She's already gone," Bubbles pointed out.

"Why did he get kicked out?" Boomer asked again to bring everyone back to topic.

"Is that really important?" Blossom asked, curiously looking up to the right.

Bubbles picked up on where Boomer was going. "Well if it's not a good reason, the school has to let him back eventually right?"

"Bubbles, you're a genius!"

_Yeah, because I did absolutely nothing,_ Boomer thought to himself.

"So we wait a few days, problem solved. Can we go home now?" Bubbles was eager to be out of Boomer's presence. She was still mad at him for keeping secrets. She grabbed Blossom and left.

Blossom struggled to keep up with her sister. "Hey Bubbles, why are you in such a hurry? Did you and Boomer have a fight?"

"After everything we know about each other. Why is he still keeping secrets?"

"Bubbles, everyone has secrets."

**-Coffee Shop-**

Daniel waited for Buttercup in the coffee shop. He made it look real, he even brought books.

"Okay, ready to do this?" Buttercup asked as she sat down across from Daniel. "Every day for the next four weeks," she added grudgingly.

"Truth is, I already read the book and as long as I get a B or better on the test next week, I don't have to be tutored anymore."

"Then I don't have to be here," Buttercup said excited, already standing up.

"Yep, you can go home and I can just tell the school I don't need to be tutored. Then we don't have to spend this silly three hours unsupervised and you can go home and do whatever it is you do there. This is great."

Buttercup stood still. She was still grounded and her dad would be watching her like a hawk at home. He hadn't said anything, but judging from her now nailed down bedroom window, he might have found out about her little escape during her last punishment. This was probably her only chance to search for Butch.

"Wait, you don't have to tell the school you don't need a tutor. We can just pretend I'm tutoring you and do whatever we want, separately."

"Hmm, I'm not sure how well that will work if people see either one of us without the other."

Buttercup realized that was true and it would be crazy to ask Daniel to hide out from everyone for three hours. She took a deep breath.

"Daniel, I have to tell you something that may surprise you. I…uh…I am a fairy girl."

Daniel kept a stoic expression. "What. No way. To think, you and your sisters are the fairy girls. The fact that you three show up at the same time and happen to have the same color hair and same figure. Huge shock."

Buttercup didn't miss his sarcasm. "How long did you know? Does anyone else know?"

"I've known since just about the beginning, it wasn't too hard to figure out, I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"A lot of people know don't they?" Buttercup sat/fell back into her seat.

"It's not so bad. Everyone knew you were a Powerpuff girl in Townsville."

"You even know about that?"

"Actually, I lived in Townsville once."

"Is this where everyone from Townsville moves when they leave?" Buttercup was really starting to believe it.

"So, why did you tell me your not-so secret anyway?"

"Because, you're going to help me look for Butch."

"Huh? Isn't he at home with some kind of flu? I don't want to get sick."

"No. He got kidnapped."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Um, isn't he your best friend? I thought this news would somehow upset you."

"It does, but I've known him a lot longer than you have. He's tougher than he seems. I'm sure he'll be fine." Daniel was confident his best friend was safe.

"I don't think he'll be fine this time. I was there when they took him."

"If the people who took him are so tough, what makes you think you can beat them?"

"Hello? Super powers." Buttercup got up.

"Wait, we're going to look for him _now_? You don't even know where to start."

"Never stopped me before." In a flash of green Buttercup grabbed Daniel and took off for the sky.

**-Utonium House-**

"Amp? Who's that?" Blossom asked after Bubbles told her about the mysterious note in her locker.

"So you don't know him either."

"This is weird. Why would this guy ask you to meet him in Townsville? It's a days drive away."

"Maybe he doesn't know I left."

Blossom was starting to reconsider the genius thing. "He left the note in your locker. I'm pretty sure he knows you're here. It must be someone playing a prank."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

**-Jojo Home-**

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll go back to school after we get Butch back," Brick answered Boomer.

"About that, how long do you think it will take to break Chris out?"

"Why do ask?"

"Do you think we could do it during the day? There will be fewer guards."

"That's because only an idiot would plan an escape during the day. What's with you?"

"I was just trying to help." Boomer wanted to go to Townsville. He needed to know who Amp was.

**-Utonium Home-**

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Blossom looked down at her cell.

_Mitch? Since when does he call me?_

"Hello?"

"_Hi Blossom, is Buttercup nearby?"_

"Why didn't you call her yourself?"

"_Her phone has been off for the past four days. I'm not sure if she's been avoiding me or if she's in trouble."_

Blossom went to Buttercup's room. "Hey Buttercup, what happened to your phone?"

"Oh, that broke a while ago."

"Well Mitch wants to talk to you." Blossom handed Buttercup the phone.

"Mitch?"

"_Why does everyone sound so surprised to hear from me? It's not like I died."_

"Well you did break up with me less than a week ago. I guess I was expecting it to be a while before I talked to you again."

"_Your phone was off, I was worried."_

"Oh, well I'm fine, thanks for caring. Bye."

"_Wait, that's not the only reason I called."_

"Didn't think so. What's up?"

"_The new mayor. I think something is up with him. He's been installing these 'security cameras' in everyone's house. If you don't get one eventually your house ends up on the news and something horrible happens to you. A few people have even gotten seriously injured."_

"But, isn't Ms. Bellum the new mayor? I thought she would be the obvious choice."

"_I thought so too, but this new guy was promising security in the Powerpuff girls absence."_

"So this is our fault?"

"_That's not what I'm saying."_

"Do you have one of these cameras?" Blossom asked, no longer hiding the fact that she was clearly listening.

"Hey, this is _my_ conversation." Buttercup said as she pulled away the phone.

"And this is _my_ phone."

Buttercup gave in and put Mitch on speaker.

"_No, I don't trust those things. I think he uses them to watch people. Thant's why I'm calling. The news station has set up an interview with my grandma for Saturday morning. I'm worried that my house will be attacked soon after."_

"Don't worry Mitch, we won't let that happen." Blossom said.

"We'll kick those bad guys' butts and find out the deal with the new mayor." Buttercup added.

"What is the new mayor's name?" Blossom asked.

"_Mayor Black."_

"Common name. Sounds boring."

* * *

**A/N:** A huge thanks to all my reviewers that kept me going :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Look! A fairly quick update! I was a bit lazy with review replying this time, so I will answer all your reviews at the end of this chapter. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**-Butch-**

Black sat down to dinner. As usual Blue sat to his right and Butch sat on his left. Black always started the conversation. "I'm very pleased with you Butch. You haven't tried to escape once since our visit to your old school."

"I no longer have a reason to go back."

"Not even for your girlfriend?" Blue asked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I think he's ready." Black smirked.

"Ready for what?" Butch asked. He had been training for the past few days. Now that they trusted him not to fly away, he had much more freedom.

"To become one of us," Blue answered.

"You'll get all our strength and speed."

Butch liked the sound of that. "What do I have to do? More training?"

"No, you've already consumed the necessary amount of chemical X. All you have to do is kill someone." Black said before putting more food into his mouth.

Butch stiffened. He was sick of murder; he hoped he wouldn't ever have to do it again. "I've killed plenty of people. Don't any of them count?"

"I'm afraid only real people count." Blue said.

"Real people?" Butch was suddenly standing up. "All those people I killed weren't real?"

"They were all androids, programmed to scream and run, but not much else." Black continued to eat, clearly not affected by Butch's evident anger.

"Why…why would you do that? Why would you make me believe I killed so many people?" Butch's hands began to glow a dull green.

"To get you mentally ready for this." Blue stated. "Would you have preferred we use real people?"

"I'm not a murderer," Butch said. After thinking so for all these years, he had never actually killed anyone.

"You believed those people were real and you still killed them. That makes you a murderer." Blue said almost tauntingly.

Butch's hands glowed brighter. "You made me think I was a monster!" Butch blasted a green energy ball at Blue.

Before it could hit, Black blasted it away with a flick of his hand.

"No one made you do anything. You never even tried to fight against us. You _wanted_ to kill those people."

"I didn't _want_ to kill anyone then, and I don't want to now." Butch began to walk away.

"Are you sure there's no one in the world you would like gone?" Black said before Butch was out of the room completely.

Butch thought about it. Black and Blue were first on his list, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to kill them.

"I won't kill anyone."

**-School-**

Blossom eyes automatically rested on Brick's empty seat. She didn't imagine she would miss him this much.

Get it together Blossom, it has only been a day, Blossom said to herself, hoping she would be able to ignore the pull at her gut.

At lunch Blossom ran into Princess.

"What are you still doing here? You should join Brick and never come back."

"I'm not leaving Princess."

Princess boiled with anger. She hated seeing Blossom's face. She was the one who stole Brick away from her. Princess climbed onto the table in the middle of the lunch room.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"Attention everyone." No one even glanced. "I said attention! This is Princess speaking!"

Blossom realized too late what Princess was about to do. "Princess sto…"

"Blossom and her sisters and the fairy girls, more than that, they are the Powerpuff girls from Townsville."

Bubbles and Buttercup both stood up and glared at Princess, then at Blossom.

"Are you just now figuring this out? Tell us something we don't know!" Daniel yelled out.

Buttercup turned her attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"You would have to be a moron not to know. It's not really a big deal."

Blossom smiled as she realized what Daniel was doing.

"Yeah, I've known for about a week now," Gary said smugly.

It was working.

"I figured it out ages ago." Bubbles friend Katy said.

No one wanted to admit that they didn't know.

"Miss Morbucks! What do you think you're doing?" Victor's dad and the owner of the school walked into the cafeteria. Princess was still on the table.

"I…um…" Before she could answer she was tugged off the table and led away by Mr. Laury.

Blossom actually felt gratitude towards Princess. She felt more relief than anything else that everyone knew she had powers. No more hiding or putting up with Princess' whims. She felt free.

**-After School- **

Blossom walked quickly from school. No one would leave her alone after the lunchroom incident. After she explained what happened to Bubbles and Buttercup, it seemed everyone wanted to talk to them, but it wasn't near as bad as Blossom had feared. For the most part, people treated them normally.

She decided to skip drama club today. Deciding she had enough _drama _for today.

"Hey Blossom." Brick surprised Blossom with his sudden appearance. "You're early for our date."

Blossom almost forgot about their date. She ignored her rapidly beating heart as she looked at Brick. He had dressed up. He wore a red button up and dark wash jeans. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows to give him that unkempt look that he pulled off so well.

Blossom hadn't realized she was just standing there staring, until Brick took her hand. "Let's go," he said, walking at his usual fast pace.

In no time they were at Pokai Lanes, a bowling center.

"Bowling?" Blossom asked as they went in.

"It will be fun."

"'I've never bowled before."

Brick smiled. "It's okay, I'll teach you."

The way he said it, Blossom had the feeling this would be more fun for him than her.

Blossom was right. After her eighth turn she had only managed to knock down four pins. She was so frustrated she forgot all about questioning Brick about Butch.

On her ninth turn she stepped up to the line, determined not to get another gutter ball. This time she would bowl even faster.

"Here's the problem," Brick said, standing close behind her. He placed his hand on Blossom's. She felt the warmth of his touch heat her whole body up. "You have to relax. The game isn't about speed, it's about aim."

Brick adjusted his hand so that he held the ball with Blossom. He stood behind her and helped her guide the ball. When Blossom let go, she watched as the ball rolled slowly to the center pin, knocking all the other pins down with it.

"You did it!" Brick yelled.

"I did it!" Blossom nearly tackled Brick with a hug. He smiled as he held her longer than necessary.

Blossom looked up at Brick, about to push him away, but she was stopped by the smell of cinnamon. She wanted to stay close to the smell; she wouldn't let herself believe that it was Brick she wanted to stay close to.

As Brick gazed at Blossom his mind flashed to how he ended their first date, a stupid kiss on the cheek. He wouldn't miss his opportunity this time. Almost too quickly, he pressed his warm lips against Blossom's soft pair. Before he even got a chance to close his eyes his phone started ringing. He glanced down about to press ignore, when he noticed it was Boomer.

**-Boomer-**

"Why are you rushing?" Boomer asked Bubbles when the football game ended. They had made plans to eat afterward, but Bubbles said she needed to get home. "Is it because you're still mad at me?"

"I have to pack. I'm going to Townsville tomorrow." Bubbles was going with Blossom and Buttercup to investigate the new mayor.

"Townsville? You _are_ going to meet Amp. Bubbles, you can't go."

"Don't tell me what to do." She decided to let Boomer suffer for a while, not only for keeping secrets, but for actually believing that she would meet up with some stranger.

"What if it's a trap? He could be a serial killer."

"I'm ten times stronger than any normal guy. I can protect myself." Bubbles flew off too quickly for Boomer to follow.

Boomer panicked. He just couldn't understand why Bubbles would go meet up with this guy. There was no way he was going to let it happen. He decided to call Brick.

**-Bowling Lane-**

"This better be good," Brick nearly growled into the phone. He had to stop mid kiss to answer and was now huddled in a far away corner, the only place he could find quiet enough to talk.

"_Do we absolutely _have_ to break Chris out on Saturday?"_

"I already told you; tomorrow is the best day to break him out. After we're done, we'll be able to defeat those powered up punks."

"_Sunday would be just as good."_

"Are you backing out? It's because of Bubbles isn't it?"

"_She going to meet up with some stranger in Townsville, she could be in danger. You would do the same for Blossom."_

"Blossom is strong and so is Bubbles. We need to do this tomorrow night so we can take those jerks down."

"_I just don't want her to get hurt."_

"The only people getting hurt tomorrow will be those police guards. Stop being a baby about this Boomer."

"_I guess you're right. We're doing this for Butch. I can't be selfish."_

"That's right. After those punks with powers like ours are gone we can do whatever we want."

Blossom let her head hit the table. She had heard everything Brick said. She couldn't believe she let herself almost think that he had somehow changed. He was planning to do something terrible tomorrow, something that would lead to him defeating her and her sisters. (A/N: If you just read Brick's part, it sounds really terrible.)

"Sorry about that interruption, it was just my brother. Now where were we?" Brick was about to kiss Blossom again, but she moved away.

"Um, I have to get going. I have to help with dinner tonight."

"I'll walk you home then."

"No need. I'll just fly," Blossom said sweetly. She didn't want to raise any suspicions. She returned her bowling shoes and walked out the door.

After making sure she was far enough away, Blossom took out her cell phone. She needed to tell Buttercup and Bubbles about Brick's plan. She paused as she was about to dial the number. It would break Bubbles' heart of she knew Boomer was going to help defeat her. She decided dial a different number.

"_Hello?"_

"Officer Pill, I have something I need to tell you."

**-In a Different City-**

"We've been flying for hours. I think it's time to go home," Daniel said. He was tired of being carried around like a baby as Buttercup searched for Butch.

"Not yet, I'm close, I can feel it."

"You said the same thing yesterday. We can try again on Monday. Let's go back."

Buttercup could tell from Daniel's voice that he was tired. She decided to listen to him and fly back.

Back in Pokai, Buttercup shared her frustration with Daniel. "I just don't understand. We searched everywhere with a 50 mile radius of Pokai and still haven't found him. How far can a dirty old van drive?"

"They didn't have to drive the van the whole way. They could have gotten a plane ticket a flown somewhere else."

Buttercup nearly fainted. This whole time she had been searching near-by, thinking that the van was the kidnapper's only transportation. It should have been obvious that they could simply leave the van and get on a plane.

"That means they could be anywhere right now." Buttercup looked down as she walked. She felt so defeated.

Daniel wanted to comfort her somehow; he decided to put his arm around her. When she didn't move away he took it as an open invite. He hugged her.

Daniels warm embrace meant a lot to Buttercup. She felt like Daniel was the one person she could turn to at a time like this. He had helped her and her sisters during lunch and was nothing but kind to her. Daniel put his hand on her hair, she expected him to mess it up, but instead he softly stroked it. Buttercup should have known things were getting too weird when Daniel tightened his grip around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was a light kiss and only lasted a second, but it was enough to set Buttercup off. She pushed him back so hard he knocked into three trash cans along the street before rolling to a stop.

She walked up to where Daniel was picking himself off the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked.

Daniel stood up; surprised he hadn't broken any bones. "This may shock you, but I like you."

"So, that doesn't give you permission to kiss me. Geez, my mouth isn't public property."

Daniel looked down. "Sorry. I guess I wanted to kiss you so bad, I imagined you felt the same way."

Buttercup sighed. She didn't know what it was about Daniel that made her feel like opening up to him.

"Look, Mitch just broke up with me and I'm still not sure how I feel about Butch. It would be nice if we could just keep this simple."

"My best friend has disappeared and I've fallen for the girl he likes. This is anything but simple."

**-Officer Pill's House-**

"I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice." Blossom said to both Officer Pills. They had invited her to their home, the only place Blossom felt it was safe to have this conversation.

"Anything for one of the saviors of Pokai." Mrs. Officer Pill said as she set down three iced teas.

"Now what's this about?" Mr. Officer Pill asked.

"I recently found out about a crime that is going to take place tomorrow night."

This was a common topic for the two officers and they began to ask the routine questions. "Do you know who will commit the crime?"

"Yes, the same people responsible for Jim's escape and the stolen X gem." Blossom hesitated. After she said their name, there was no going back. "Brick and Boomer Jojo. They both have powers like ours and after they commit their crime tomorrow they plan on getting rid of us."

Both Police officers widen their eyes in surprise.

"Did you say powers like yours?"

"Yes, that is how they were able to pull off the crimes so flawlessly."

"Is there a blond one with blue eyes and one with copper hair and red eyes?" Mr. Pill asked hurriedly.

"Yes that's exactly what they look like," Blossom answered.

Both officer Pill's looked at each other. "It's them!"

Blossom was lost. She thought that they only commit crimes with their masks on. How would the officers know what they looked like?

"They're back." Mrs. Pill almost whispered with a hint of terror in her voice.

"Back? Where did they go?" Blossom wondered.

"No one knows. About seven years ago three naughty little boys with super powers terrorized the town. Arson- the red eyed leader, Amp- the blond devil, and Ashe- the raven haired evil incarnate. They would rob from anyone and the police could do nothing to stop them. No one was safe, not even children or the elderly."

Mr. Pill continued. "I suppose they weren't satisfied with just the fear of all the citizens. They wanted the power too. They broke into city hall and threatened to kill the mayor if they weren't made the mayors of Pokai."

Mrs. Pill picked up again. "This was enough to notify the army. They tried to stop the boys, but no amount of fire power would kill them. They were made mayors of Pokai to stall for time."

Mr. Pill again, "In only a month the government built a powerful robot. It was able to kill Ashe; the other two fled for what we thought would be forever. They had different names before, but it must be them."

Blossom couldn't believe it. Brick, Boomer, and Butch were worse than she could ever imagine.

"Wait, but there are still three of them." Blossom said, realizing a huge discrepancy. "Butch is missing right now, but he definitely wasn't dead when I met him about a month ago."

"You met them? How did you find out their true identities?" Mr. Pill asked, ignoring what Blossom said about the brother who wasn't dead.

"I found out the night of Princess' kidnapping. I was waiting until I had enough proof to bring him in."

"Blossom, you and your sisters have stopped more crimes than the entire police force has in years. If you brought _Ghandi_ in we'd believe you first."

_That might have saved me some time, _Blossom thought.

"This Butch…does he have Black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes."

"He might be a sort of replacement. Have you or your sisters ever seen him use his powers?" Mrs. Pill asked.

Blossom momentarily searched her memories. "Come to think of it, no. He wasn't even there the day they committed those crimes."

"You said he's missing now? They may have gotten rid of him like they did to their creator." Mr. Pill reasoned.

It made sense. They didn't seem to even be looking for Butch. "They got rid of their creator too? They seem so different at school." Blossom knew Brick or Arson was no angel, but she never imagined he was a murderer.

"They go to your school? How could no one notice?" Mrs. Pill asked.

"Well it has been seven years." Mr. Pill answered her. "Enough about how they have managed to hid from us. Blossom, how did you find out about this crime? We need to know more."

Blossom froze; she couldn't exactly say that she was on a date with Brick at the time.

"That's the last thing we need to worry about. Tell us everything you know about the future crime."

Blossom realized she really didn't know all that much.

"Well, I know it's going to be tomorrow night and um, not much else."

Both officers had a defeated expression

"Are you sure you don't know where it might happen?"

"Well, he said something about Police guards getting hurt."

Mrs. Pill brightened. "We could use that. There aren't many places in Pokai that have Police guards."

Mr. Pill thought. "Let's see, the museum, city hall, the library, the post office, and all our criminal holding facilities."

That reminded Blossom of something else Brick said. "Oh, he said something about breaking someone out."

"Do you think they may be trying to break Jim out of jail again?"

"I doubt it. Jim got moved to Pokai Insane Asylum. He won't stop going on about being abducted by aliens."

"That's it. Pokai Insane Asylum, we need to go there," Blossom said. She had a feeling that this was where they would be.

"Steak out!" Mr. and Mrs. Pill said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N**: Here are your replys…

Glad I could shock you **InuKikfan4ever** :) Hmm I wonder if this chapter gave you a hint of who Amp is.

Thanks **cartoonlover03**!

Your dedication is impressive **Fiya**! Thanks for reading my whole story. I love huge reviews. Don't worry I will definitely make up for the lack of greens when Buttercup and Butch finally get together again.

Aw, thanks for asking so nicely, **DeiDeiArtistic**. Hope you liked what happened :)

Thanks for always reviewing **1000GreenSun**! I always think I'll fit so much more than I actually do. All the stuff that I said would happen will happen though and I hope it will be just as amazing and fantastical as your story. :D

No **RowdyRuffBoysLover**, _you're_ flippin awesome! Thanks!

No **Desjanae**, _you're_ a good twist at the end. Okay that makes no sense. Anyway…thanks for reviewing!

Miss this story no longer, **PreCure5Cool**. It's back!

I told you my update would be soon **anim3luvr**. Soon for me anyway. Hope you liked this one too :)


	24. Reunion Part 1

**A/N:** Anyone remember Bubbles' dream? Just wondering.

* * *

**-Utonium Home-**

"Are you all packed?" Bubbles asked Blossom as she carried her bag to the front door. They were going to leave for Townsville early. They wanted to visit a few places before going to see the new mayor.

"I'm not going." Blossom said from the couch.

"You have to go," Buttercup spoke up, also placing her bag near the door. "Dad won't let me go if you don't."

"Dad doesn't have to know I'm not going."

The shock on Buttercup and Bubbles' faces was almost comical.

Blossom didn't miss their stares. "Oh come on, like you have never lied to him."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our goody too shoes of a sister?" Buttercup asked,

"Blossom, we're supposed to spend the night with Mitch and his grandma. If you won't be with us where are you going?"

"Um, the police invited me to do a stakeout with them."

"Hey, why are you getting to see all the action?" Buttercup whined.

"They only need one of us; you two should go check out Townsville. Who knows, maybe it will be over early and I can join you."

"Okay, have fun on your stakeout," Buttercup said as she flew out the door with her bag. She was eager to get to Townsville, the sooner she took care of the mayor situation, the sooner she could start searching for Butch again.

Bubbles still looked a bit worried, but followed her sister out.

Blossom was glad the professor wasn't home. She didn't have to pack a pretend bag of clothes or lie directly to him.

**-Back in Townsville-**

Buttercup and Bubbles walked into Townsville city hall. It looked so much darker. Everything had a stale grey aura about it. It reminded Buttercup of Cityville. (A/N: Sorry too lazy to look up spelling)

"Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked looking around. There were about five people total.

"Lunch maybe?" Buttercup offered. It had taken them three hours to fly there and it was well into lunch time.

"Looks like there's someone at the information desk," Bubbles said as she and Buttercup approached the person. "Hello Ma'am. My sister and I would like to see the mayor please."

The curvaceous red head looked at them. Most of her face was covered with her stick straight long red hair. Her one visible eye widened at the sight of them.

"Girls!" she exclaimed.

"Ms. Bellum?" Buttercup asked, she looked so different with straitened hair, she hardly recognized her.

Bubbles gave Ms. Bellum a huge hug.

"You have a new look." Bubbles was too kind to say what she really thought of Ms. Bellum's hair. The harsh straightening process had caused her hair to lose all life and body. It no longer shimmered and moved the way it used to.

Ms. Bellum was sharp enough to pick up on Bubbles' undertones. "The new mayor prefers my hair this way. Apparently, he prefers long strait hair." By Ms. Bellum's icy tone, the girls could tell that she did not like her new style.

"So, where is he?" Buttercup asked, bored of all this talk about hair.

"He doesn't see anyone." Ms. Bellum said as she returned to her seat behind the desk.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked. "He's the mayor; he _has_ to speak to the citizens."

"He schedules weekly meetings with the citizens. I could get you a seat for this Monday."

"We have school Monday," Bubbles said with some disappointment.

Buttercup flashed a smile at Ms. Bellum. "Can't you make an exception for the Powerpuff girls?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"Sorry girls, but things have changed in the short month since you've been gone. With the town practically crime free, I'm afraid there will be no more special treatment for the Powerpuff girls."

"Well, if he won't see us, we will have to go to him. Where does he live?" Bubbles asked.

"No one knows. He likes to keep his private life very private."

"Sounds suspicious, maybe something really is up with this guy." Buttercup suggested.

"I wouldn't say that. He may have his secrets, but he has really changed this city for the better. With his security cameras installed all over the city he watches to make sure no one is committing any crimes. He _watches_ and_ listens_ all the time to keep us safe. There are only a few places that _don't_ have cameras. Only people who haven't gotten them installed in their homes, but usually after a_ crime_ happens the home owners change their minds. I wonder _who_ these _criminals _could be. They always seem to strike at _night_." Ms. Bellum got up and began leading them to the door.

"Ms. Bellum, why are you talking like that?" Bubbles asked. She kept putting emphasis on certain words.

"Talking like what?" Ms. Bellum asked as they arrived at the entrance to city hall. "_Anyway_, make sure you keep away from the houses _without_ cameras, especially at _night_. You don't want to run into those _criminals_ and _find out_ who they are."

"There you go again," Bubbles said before Ms. Bellum closed the door behind them.

**-PIA-**

"You're kind of late," said the head guard of the asylum. Blossom and the rest of the police just finished explaining what they thought would happen tonight and the guards on duty didn't seem shocked at all, in fact, they acted as if this was old news. "The boys you're talking about paid Chris Paggo a visit a few days ago. He asked them to break him out. We had a feeling they would be back."

"So you only got three extra guards? That won't be enough to stop them." Blossom said.

"We will bring in back up and watch for them tonight," Officer Pill said to the head guard. "In the mean time, I'd like to talk to this Chris."

**-Visitor's room-**

"I thought I was banned from visitors," Chris said in an unhappy tone. He had been on special watch for the last week and was on edge.

"We're not here because we like you," Officer Pill said as she took a seat next to Blossom and opposite of Chris.

"Wait," Blossom said, narrowing her eyes at the thin man. "You're that guy that had the cotton candy spray." Blossom shivered a bit as she remembered seeing Buttercup lose her powers right in front of her.

"How would you know that? What is a little girl like you doing here anyway?"

"I'll ask the questions Mr. Paggo." This was the first time Blossom heard Mrs. Pill in her interrogation voice. It was much sterner and admittedly a bit scary. "How do you know Arson and Amp?"

"I use to work for them. The last I heard, they died a long time ago."

"Don't play games. We know they came to see you and we know they are planning to break you out."

"What are you talking about?" Chris looked genuinely confused.

"What are they planning?" Mrs. Pill chose to ignore Chris' confused stares.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blossom felt like he was being honest. He didn't have a confident glint in his eye or one that said he was hiding anything. "I think he's telling the truth. Maybe he really doesn't know what they want with him," Blossom suggested.

"Blossom, I know you want to help, but this man is a criminal, nothing he says is true."

"Then what's the point of asking him?"

Mrs. Pill smiled at Blossom like she was four and led her to the door. "Why don't I tell you when I finish up here? You can wait outside."

Blossom listened by the door while Mrs. Pill seemed to ask the same questions over and over again. If Chris did know anything, he wasn't going to tell.

**-Mitch's House-**

Bubbles and Buttercup landed in Mitch's yard minutes after the interview. The news station was still packing up and Mitch was looking particularly upset.

"Hi Mitch!" Bubbles said in a sing song voice, hoping to lift his spirits.

"They basically _begged_ the criminals to come to our house." He stomped around his yard. They had recently moved to a new house. It was understandable that would be so upset. He barely noticed Bubbles and Buttercup standing right there. "She even said our address on air. Why not just give them a list of our valuables while she's at it? Save them some time." He continued to pace his yard, fists clenched.

"Um, Mitch?" Buttercup wasn't sure how to get him to stop. He ignored her and kept mumbling to himself and stomping around. "Mitch." She tried again, a little louder this time. Again he ignored her. "Mitch Mitchellson calm down!"

Mitch did a double take. He was surprised to see Buttercup and Bubbles standing in his yard.

"You're here."

"You asked us to come."

Mitch hugged Bubbles and went to hug Buttercup but paused awkwardly. Was it alright to hug your ex-girlfriend?

Buttercup noticed the pause and decided to ease the tension. "Well, you gonna invite us inside?"

"Yes of course."

Inside, Bubbles noticed his house was rather nice. He had come a long way since living in the trailer park. His house had a cozy three bedrooms and a large living room. "Your house is nice. Oh, where is your grandma?" Bubbles asked, looking around.

"Actually, my grandma won't be coming. I told her to stay at Aunt Sally's. She'll be safe there."

Bubbles wasn't sure about this. "It's great that your grandma will stay safe, but do you think it's a good idea for two girls to spend the night at a guy's house without adults?" _and what would Boomer think?_

"Come on Bubbles, this is Mitch. We've known him since kindergarten."

"Don't worry Bubbles; I won't try to fondle you or anything."

Bubbles blushed. She wasn't really worried about that, but decided not to argue about it. They were here to stop a crime and nothing else.

**-PIA-**

Blossom waited with Mr. Pill in a van outside the mental institution. The sun was just starting to set and all they had to do now was wait for Brick and Boomer to make their move. Blossom noticed the rather large gun on the wall of the van and asked Mr. Pill about it.

"It's the only way to take those two down. Elephant tranquilizer will take ten minutes to take effect on their bodies, but once it does they will be fairly easy to lock up."

Blossom stared at the large rifle. It looked like it would hurt to be shot with that thing. Blossom was starting to have her doubts about going to the police.

**-Inside PIA-**

"You got that Boomer?" Brick asked as he pulled the mask over his face.

"Knock out the entire third floor, break into Chris' cell and fly him to Gid's apartment. Got it," Boomer replied, pulling his mask over his head. They both pulled up their hoodies and walked up to PIA.

Boomer had done plenty of research on the layout of the building. They expertly walked to the stair case without being noticed. Once they got to the third floor, Brick paused before opening the door. "They are probably expecting us; I don't know what they have planned so just be careful."

Boomer nodded and followed Brick out the door. Boomer set off the knock out gas down the four major hallways. It was a good thing the gas didn't work on them. Brick broke into Chris' room and flew his sleeping body out the window.

On the grass outside, Brick couldn't help but feel like that was too easy. Not a single cop car was after them. Maybe no one cares about the mental patients.

** -Gid's Apartment-**

Blossom hung on to whatever she could as Mr. Pill raced to keep up with the flying boys. It was difficult to go so fast without the siren, but they couldn't risk being heard. They stopped in front of an old rundown apartment. Blossom recognized it right way as the place Brick took Princess.

Mr. Pill hit the dashboard in frustration. They saw Brick and Boomer fly in the apartment, but they couldn't see where they went. "They could be in any room up there."

"I know which room." Blossom blurted out.

"Great Blossom, lead the way." Mr. Pill grabbed the huge gun and followed Blossom. She almost wanted to lead him in the wrong direction, suddenly all this felt too real. She started to wonder what would happen to Brick once they locked him up and how Bubbles would react to Boomer being in jail. Maybe she shouldn't do this.

"Are you sure it's them?" Blossom asked.

Mr. Pill looked annoyed. "How many groups of three boys with powers are there? Of course it's them Blossom. Didn't you say they wanted to destroy you and your sisters? You can't change your mind on this. You have to save Pokai."

Blossom knew he was right. She was letting her silly feelings get in the way of what was good for Pokai and ultimately good for her and her sisters as well. She led them to the door. Mr. Pill stopped her before she broke in. He waited for his wife to catch up to them with a box of electrical equipment in her hands.

They set up a listening device against the door.

**-Inside Gid's Apartment-**

Having been exposed to only a small amount of gas, Chris woke up fairly quickly.

"You're out of that mental hospital; now tell us what you know." Brick demanded. He had been waiting for this information and wasn't in the mood to waste time.

"Idiots. They knew you were going to break me out tonight. They probably know you're here and they're just waiting for any good information I might tell you."

Brick narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? No one even looked up when we broke you out." As Brick finished his sentence he realized why it was so easy. They wanted him to break Chris out. They wanted him to feel like it was safe to talk; they would listen as he told them everything.

Brick used his laser eyes to blast a hole in the door. As he predicted, he heard screams on the other side. Brick knew Chris was right.

With their cover blown, the cops ran into the small room and immediately shot Brick and Boomer with the tranquilizers while two of them grabbed Chris.

"What is this?" Boomer asked as he pulled the dart out of his arm.

**-Outside Gid's Apartment-**

Blossom waited outside. She didn't want Boomer and Brick to see her.

"We need to leave." She heard Brick say.

"Stop them!" Mr. Pill yelled. "Use the spray."

They couldn't mean the cotton candy spray. _How did the police get it?_ Blossom wondered.

"Oh no," Blossom said out loud. If the cops used the spray to take away their powers, Brick and Boomer would no longer be able to handle the elephant tranquilizer. "It will kill them."

Blossom ran in there as fast as she could. She was just in time to stand in the way of the spray.

"What are you doing? You will kill them!" Blossom yelled at the officers. She grabbed the can and threw it out the window.

_Blossom?_ Brick was happy and confused at the same time. How did she know where he was or that he was in trouble and why would she help Red when she supposedly hates him?

Blossom's back was to Brick, she couldn't face him knowing that he almost died because of her.

"What are you doing? You just threw our only chance to be rid of these two out the window!" Mr. Pill was livid. He had been trying to find and kill the rest of the terrible boys from Pokai for the past seven years. Now that he was so close, Blossom had thrown his chance away.

"You said you wanted to lock them up, not kill them." Blossom couldn't believe a person of the law would lie to her.

"Wait," Boomer said trying to make sense of what was happening. "Your girlfriend was in on this?"

Brick resisted the urge to slap his brother through the wall. Blossom didn't know about their powers. She was just doing what she thought was right. If Blossom knew that he was Red, she would never tell the police on them.

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Pill repeated.

"Um, you must be mistaken. He isn't my boyfriend."

Boomer immediately realized his mistake and felt extremely foolish. "Oh, um sorry. You sort of look like her."

"We need to leave," Brick said, getting ready to fly out the window. If he stayed any longer Blossom might figure it out.

Mr. Pill had to think fast, he still had another five minutes before they would pass out. He needed to stall for time. He grabbed his gun, doing the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Blossom and pointed the gun at her head.

"If you leave I will shoot her," he said to the boys.

Blossom couldn't believe it. She was being threatened at gun point by an officer.

Brick was half way out the window when he stopped. "You wouldn't hurt the city's savior would you?"

"Frank, what are you doing?" Mrs. Pill asked frantically. "You never turn your gun on the innocent."

"I'm doing what I have to do Barbra."

Blossom struggled, but without her powers she had no chance against the full grown police man. She trembled as the officer tightened his grip. She wasn't sure if the man was crazy enough to kill her, but she knew she had to get Brick to leave.

"Brick, you have to go. You only have about three minutes until the tranquilizer will take effect."

Brick stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hung open. She just said his name. "You…you know who I am?"

"There's no time to explain. Leave now!"

"You knew the whole time. You led them to us!" Brick couldn't believe he was so easily tricked by her. Brick and Boomer flew further out the window.

"You go any further and I promise I'll shoot her." Mr. Pill said, pushing the gun painfully into Blossom's head.

"Go ahead," Brick said as he and Boomer flew away.

"They really left." Mr. Pill gripped Blossom so tightly he was starting to draw blood with his nails. "You stupid girl. You let them get away. I worked so hard, blackmailing your father into giving me that power drainer spray, researching a tranquilizer that is strong enough to kill a man, and spending hours with you and your never ending questions in that truck. All of that was for nothing."

Mr. Pill pushed Blossom out the window. The fall was terrifying, worse than having the gun pointed at her head. She let out a loud high pitched scream, she half wished Brick would hear her and save her at the last minute, but she had no such luck.

**-Outside Gid's Apartment-**

Boomer heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Blossom. Maybe we should go back."

"That girl lied to me, told the cops on me, and took away what might have been the only way to find Butch. Why would I go back for her?"

"Besides the fact that she just saved your life?"

"Fine, a quick look and that's all." Brick had honestly wanted to turn back as soon as he heard the scream, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

Brick looked in the apartment, but the cops already left.

"She's not here," Brick said to Boomer after searching the room. Boomer stood by the window frozen in place.

"I…I think I found her."

Brick suddenly feared the worst and went to see what Boomer was talking about. When he finally spotted her on the ground his heart sank. Brick couldn't get to her fast enough.

Blossom was covered in blood and in an awkward position on the floor. Her eyes were open, but there was no longer any life in them.

"No, Blossom. You can't be dead. You can't die!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow didn't expect it to end like that, huh? Well neither did I, this story takes on a life of its own sometimes. Now to reply to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This is in the order they appear in the reviews, although I answer them from bottom to top…

**InuKikfan4ever**- What! Blossom's favorite color is pink? Lol It was like that. Wow Brick beating up Victor does seem like a long time ago, but in the story its been like two weeks. Ah the memories. I hope this update was soon enough :D

**Princess hater**- I love your Princess hate and Bubbles love! She's my favorite too, Although I try not to show it too much in my stories.

**Fiya**- You're the only one to point out that yes, the A-team (hehe, love the name 1000GreenSun gave them) are much (like five or so years) older then the boys. To me, that's the one thing that should have sent red flags off for Blossom when the cops were talking about the A-team. Eight year olds threatening lives and trying to take over the city would seen weird to anyone who hasn't been kicking butt since five. This is the third time BC gets kissed, you'd think she would learn by now, hehe. Thanks and I'll never stop writing, mwahahaha.

Always so polite **DeiDeiArtistic**. I didn't like your review, I loved it! And don't worry because more's a comin! :)

**Vicky.D**- I showed you review to my mom (and by show I mean she read it over my shoulder like a creeper) and she said "you are one smart cookie," to which I replied "a chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie with vanilla icing." So thanks you smart chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie you!

**NAWHdinosaurs**- Aw your review makes me all bubbly inside. Not bubbly like lava bubbling in a volcano, but like strawberry scented warm bubble bath, bubbly :D Thanks!

**60cocoa98**- Thanks! I wonder if you can guess what happens in the next chapter :D

**RowdyRuffBoysLover**- Thanks! I'll be looking forward to your support and reviews of my future stories then :D

**Bebelurvsbishiess**- Ah the misunderstandings. Blossom is a bit too blinded by the fact that she "knows" Red is evil and will kind of just jump at the chance to prove herself right. Even if there are a bunch of clues that says she's wrong. Plus she's reluctant to tell two police officers that their jumping to conclusions, it just goes against her major respect for authority, her eventual downfall (literally). I'm glad you're glad; I couldn't make Butch that evil.

**Kadienewberg**- 200th reviewer! Yay! Candy and glitter and rainbows fall from the sky. Thanks!

**PreCure5Cool**- Thanks! It took me a while to make Brick's convo ambiguous enough to sound evil. Yup Amp is Blue. Is that a spoiler? Hmm not really. Glad you like the Greens, get excited for the next chapter :D

**Cartoonlover03**- Spoiler! Kinda. Butch definitely finds out about the kiss. (hehe that's all I'll say about that) And if you're a Butch/Buttercup lover (which I suspect you are) their reunion is coming soon.

Thanks **daziyly**! It always feels good when a great writer thanks I'm good too :D This story is almost done (like 5 more chapters). So I think I'll finish it before I go into full swing with LKD. I have my lil sister read my chapters before I post them and if she doesn't lol at some point I usually rewrite it, so I'm glad to get some lols out of you. You'll see what Amp wants with Bubbles in the next chapter. I'm glad you liked Mojo's flashback. I hope this update was soon enough.

JIMINY CRICKET **1000GreenSun**, THAT WAS AN AWESOME REVIEW! Hehe Princess' dramatic reveal was one of my favorite parts to write. I went bowling on my first real date, although I was an awesome bowler (hehe not really). The Kiss! It had to happen. Thanks for your long review and I hope you're not too mad at me for what happened to Blossom.

**Anim3luvr**- Lol, I know, Brick sounds like the bad guy. Bubbles can be manipulative too :) Poor confused Daniel. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's your update and thanks!


	25. Reunion Part 2

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I guess I do this a lot to you're not surprised. Well I have a surprise for you. I'm done, finished, and complete! In just two more chapters I will have posted this entire story. I can say that with certainty because I already finished writing it. Yay! I can't wait for you guys to read it, but I still have some editing to do so patience my pretties or handsomeies if you prefer.

**Quick note:** The different sections aren't always happening at the same time, but if they have the same people, it will always be in chronological order. Hope that makes sense.

* * *

**-Mitch's House-**

Bubbles sat awkwardly between Mitch and Buttercup. After a few hours of watching a movie none of them really wanted to see, Mitch suggested video games. Buttercup immediately lit up and the two had been playing games the whole time. It was like they forgot Bubbles was even there.

"This will be my fifth win in a row," Mitch said as he leaned to the right with his wheel, squishing Bubbles.

"Not if I can help it," Buttercup challenged as she leaned to the left, further squeezing Bubbles into the couch.

"Hey guys, look at the time. Shouldn't we pretend to be sleeping so the burglars can come try to rob us?" Bubbles suggested for the third time.

"One more race," Mitch and Buttercup said in unison.

**-Butch-**

"It's an old man. He's going to die soon anyway," Blue said to Butch. They had spent the last two hours looking for someone for him to kill.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not killing anyone." Butch walked with folded arms back in the direction of the house they stayed at.

Blue gave up and walked with Butch back home.

Black was in his favorite spot, perched in front of hundreds of monitors that watched the entire city of Townsville. Blue entered the room with a loud sigh.

"Arson, he refuses to kill anyone, even really old people."

"Blue, I've told you a thousand times not to use my real name."

"Sorry Black, but what are we going to do about Butch?"

"Maybe we're using the wrong approach. I think it's time we get some use out of the boy."

"You don't mean…"

"He will be here soon. It's time Butch knew the truth."

"Aw, but I like him."

"You need to stop collecting people like toys."

They were interrupted by a short knock; a woman with long red hair entered the room. "Your nephew has returned."

"Perfect timing." Black smiled.

**-Outside Gid's Apartment-**

Brick held Blossom in his arms. All signs pointed to her being dead, but he refused to believe it.

"Brick, we only have about two minutes left before the tranquilizer effects us. We need to get away from here," Boomer said, worried.

"There has to be something I can do," Brick said, refusing to let Blossom go.

"There is," Mr. Pill said, stepping from the shadows. "I can save Blossom, but you two must come with us quietly."

Brick looked down at Blossom. He knew that if he chose to save her, he would be turning his back on his brothers. As a leader he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of what was important for his family, but the thought of Blossom never smiling again was too much. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Brick what are you saying?" Boomer yelled. "What about Butch?"

"I can't let her die," Brick said while picking Blossom off the floor and handing her to Officer Pill.

Boomer sighed, but knew he would have done the same for Bubbles.

They didn't resist as the officers put them in the back of a cop car where they both promptly passed out from the tranquilizers.

**-Mitch's House-**

Bubbles was beginning to wonder why Boomer hadn't called her. He had acted so worried that she would meet Amp in Townsville yet not a single call. She decided to put his mind at ease and call him herself. She had punished him enough and didn't want him to worry anymore.

Bubbles called four times in a row, but Boomer wasn't picking up. Her mind began to imagine all the things he could be doing until one idea crawled in and refused to come out.

"He went to meet Amp himself," Bubbles said to Buttercup and Mitch.

"Why would he go 300 miles away just to meet your secret admirer?" Buttercup reasoned.

"I don't want to think that he would try to hurt the guy, but he _did_ seem really jealous."

Buttercup folded her arms. "Even if your suspicions are true, it's not like the guy gave you a specific place or time to meet him. How are you going to find them?"

"I don't know, but I can't just sit here." Bubbles walked over to the door. "Will you and Mitch be okay by yourselves for a little while?"

Buttercup and Mitch exchanged glances.

"Um, sure I guess."

"Thanks guys," Bubbles called as she quickly took to the sky.

She had only been flying for about twenty minutes when she felt like she was being followed, but every time she turned to look, no one was there.

Bubbles landed near a fast food restaurant, it was one of the only places still open. It was so dark in the sky and she was starting to imagine that someone was watching her.

"No one is there," she reminded herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Bubbles turned around with lightning speed, but like so many other times no one was there. She got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, who is there? I heard you say that. Why are you following me?"

No response.

After about two minutes of waiting, Bubbles decided to continue walking and searching for Boomer. She told herself that she imagined it and that if anybody was there she would have seen them before they ran away.

Bubbles was getting tired of searching. She had looked in just about every open restaurant, club, and bar, but Boomer was nowhere to be found.

"It was crazy of me to think he'd come all the way here," she said to herself.

"But _I_ did, and so did you."

Bubbles turned around again, ready for disappointment. Instead, she came face to face with a familiar blond boy slightly hovering above the ground.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted and ran to hug him, but as soon as she got close she realized something was very wrong. "You're not Boomer." The guy before her looked like he could be Boomer's older brother. What surprised Bubbles the most was that he also had powers. "Who are you?"

The Boomer look-a-like smiled. "I've been watching you."

That sent shivers up Bubble's spine.

"and I think you're very interesting and not to mention pretty." He took a step closer to her.

"Um, thanks for the compliment," Bubbles said nervously while taking a few steps back.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess."

That sparked a memory. The note inside Bubble's locker said the same thing. "You're Amp right?"

"You remember!"

"It wasn't really that long ago. How did you get that note in my locker anyway?"

"It wasn't that hard, the people at your school usually mistake me for Boomer."

"I should tell you, Boomer is my boyfriend."

Amp's smile tightened. "I know that."

"Then you shouldn't have left that note in my locker."

"Boomer won't be able to protect you."

Bubbles took a few more steps back and narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to save you, come with me."

"Save me from what?"

"I'll explain once you come."

"I'm not going anywhere with someone I don't know."

Amp stepped closer. "It wasn't a request."

Bubbles decided she wasn't staying a second longer. She flew towards Mitch's house. She turned to check on how close Amp was to catching up; she was surprised to see he was still standing in the same place with an odd smirk on his face. Bubbles tried to ignore the bad feeling that smirk gave her and pay attention to where she was flying, but when she turned around he was right in front of her.

"Oh, did I mention that I'm faster than you?" Amp said while holding out his arms.

Bubbles was flying too fast to stop. She ran right into him. If she was going to escape she would need to fight her way out. She tried punching and kicking, but it was like trying to fight mountain, a blond, blue eyed mountain with a death grip.

"Stronger than you too."

**-Mitch's House-**

Buttercup looked out the window with Mitch's phone to her ear. "Why isn't she back yet?" She hung up when Bubbles voice mail came on. "She's not answering the phone. She's probably in trouble."

"Or," Mitch said from the bathroom. "She found her boyfriend and she's ignoring your calls." They were changing for bed since they needed to pretend to be sleeping.

"Bubbles wouldn't do that."

"You guys are stronger than elephants, shoot fire out of your eyes and fly. I don't think you have to worry so much."

Buttercup took another look outside. "Maybe you're right."

Mitch walked out the bathroom with his hand over his eyes. "I hope you're done changing."

Buttercup couldn't contain her giggling. "I can't believe you still wear that."

Mitch opened his eyes. "Come on, like a green flannel night shirt is better?"

"Better than a shirt that says _Mitch Rocks_," Buttercup said, still laughing and climbing into Mitch's bed.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who you'll be sleeping with?" Mitch asked as he climbed into bed next to her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We're only pretending to sleep, besides, you broke up with me remember."

"That doesn't mean I don't like you."

Buttercup stared at Mitch for about a minute. "That just makes this weird."

Mitch smiled. "Come on, I won't bite."

**-Amp's Bedroom-**

Amp pushed Bubbles into a large clear tube in the corner of a dark blue bedroom. She tried to break the sides, but it wouldn't crack.

"What is this? Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, to save you." Amp walked over to his bed and sat down. "You are definitely the prettiest of my pets."

"Pet? I'm not a pet, let me out!" Bubbles banged on the glass that was keeping her trapped.

"Trust me; you don't want to come out. Arson is planning to change both your sisters. You, I get to keep."

Bubbles stopped banging on the glass. "Who is Arson and what do you mean by change?"

Amp fell back into his bed. He was already bored with the conversation. "Arson is my brother; he wants to turn your sisters evil. He decided that killing them would be a waste."

"When is he planning on doing this?"

"I don't know, we need to get Butch to kill someone first."

"Butch is here?"

"Yeah, he's going to be our new brother."

Bubbles gathered as much air as she could in her lungs. If she could scream loud enough, Butch might hear her and they could do something to stop Amp and Arson.

Amp pressed a button on a remote near his bed before Bubbles started screaming.

Bubbles let out a sonic scream. It was loud enough to be heard three cities over, but no one did.

Amp tossed the remote in the air as Bubbles tried two more times.

"Why isn't it working?" She asked Amp.

"Sorry did you say something? I can't hear you since I sealed the sound inside."

Bubbles pounded on the glass again in frustration. Amp always seemed to be two steps ahead.

**-Mitch's House-**

Mitch stared at Buttercup's lips as she slept. He was surprised by her lack of endurance. To be fair his bed was dangerously comfortable. As he lay there contemplating kissing her, he kicked the covers off of him. He felt too warm. When he started to smell smoke Mitch looked out the window.

He was met by a wall of flames. "B…Bu…Buttercup!" Mitch stumbled over his carpet as he tried to reach her.

"What? Is the burglar here?" Buttercup asked, a bit groggy.

"We've got worse problems," Mitch said while dragging a curtain down.

Buttercup and Mitch tried the front door, but it was engulfed in flames. They tried the back door, but same problem, even all the windows were blocked.

"We'll have to fly out." Buttercup picked up Mitch, bridal style, and flew out through the roof.

They landed right outside the house. "It's completely covered in flames," Buttercup said, staring at what was once Mitch's house.

"Um, Buttercup, your night shirt is on fire!" Mitch yelled, fanning the flames with the irrational thought that he was helping.

Buttercup frantically pat the bottom of her shirt, unfortunately almost all of it was gone by the time she got the fire out.

"Darn, all my clothes were in the house."

"You can borrow my shirt," Mitch suggested, throwing his shirt at her while trying not to look.

"Thanks," Buttercup said sarcastically. _Mitch Rocks,_ was the last thing she wanted anyone to see her in. To make matters worse it barely covered her. "This wasn't an accident." Buttercup said after she put on the shirt. She looked around the house while Mitch called the fire department.

She found someone running from the house already a few blocks away. "Hey wait!" To Buttercup's shock the figure actually stopped. When it turned around Buttercup recognized him. "Daniel?"

"Buttercup?"

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

Daniel's eyes traveled down the length of Buttercup's body. "Oh, umm…did I interrupt something?"

Buttercup almost forgot that she was only wearing Mitch's shirt. "It's not what you think. Anyway, forget that, did you set Mitch's house on fire?"

"Uh…no."

"Then why is the bottom of your pant leg burnt?"

"I took up smoking."

"I don't care what kind of cigarette you smoke. They don't burn up half your pants." Buttercup tapped her foot. "Now, why did you burn Mitch's house?"

"Uh…I love to set fire to random houses."

"I'm not buying that for a minute. Someone made you do this."

"Nope, I'm just a little crazy."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Not that I doubt the truth of that statement. Why would you come all the way _here_ to do your crazy?"

"Less chance of being caught?"

Buttercup sighed. She didn't have all day to listen to Daniel's lies. "Just take me to whoever is behind this."

"Sorry Buttercup, I can't."

"Have it your way." Buttercup grabbed Daniel by the shirt and flew thirty feet into the air. "Take me or I drop you."

"Fine, drop me." Daniel called her bluff.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Buttercup set Daniel back on the ground. She stared at her feel as she mumbled her next sentence. "If you take me, I'll do whatever you want."

Daniel smirked. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes, so will you take me?"

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm what could Daniel be planning? Will Blossom be okay? All this and more in the next chapter!

So I just want to thank you all for reviewing and stuff. So here is a reply to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**InuKikfan4ever- **Thanks for your long review. I do love them so. I'm glad I could surprise you. Don't worry, I hope this chapter scared away anticipation long enough for you to survive. I refuse to let anticipation claim another life. :P

Aw **daziyly**, you're probably the only one who doesn't completely hate Officer Pill. Yes, he was only doing what he thought was right, even the whole killing Blossom thing, although he totally knew she didn't have her powers, he really never planned to kill her. Thanks! Your review was gremazing! (great and amazing)

Oh** Bubbles and Boomer lover,** I just love your enthusiasm for one of my favorite characters; Bubbles. You can tell she's my favorite because as much as I try, I can never let anything too bad happen to her.

**Fiya- **What is _dead_ anyway? Do we not just pass from one life to the next? Aren't we all just one small part of the giant circle of life? Anyway, enough Lion King, hehe awkward Mitch hug, had to happen. More twist and turns and surprises and evil laughter to come. Thanks! Mwhahaha

**Kadienewberg- **I know right? At least Blossom had someone who loves her.

Thanks **(Space)**! Hope you were doing a happy dance for this chapter too! Although I'd be fine with a happy wiggle or happy jump, a happy snap is cool too :D

You're so awesome **Love,** thanks for lovin my story :D

Is this another cliff **Justadreamer15**? Well I won't leave you hanging for long this time :)

**PreCure5Cool- **Hmm does canned soup get old? Better rethink some of my eating options :)

Wow, that is the highest compliment you can give a fan-fiction writer, in my opinion. You really understood the Blossom I created, thanks, I really appreciate it!

**anim3luvr - **Brick and his pride. The whole male species has a problem with this one. (Okay maybe some females too)

To answer your question: Yes, it was when she got hit with the spray.

Can it be true **Hinata28h**? Do you really love this story? Well gosh, thank you so much.** ***blushes*

Aw **NAWHdinosaurs**, I return the love! And thanks for thinking my story is amazing.

Wonder no more **cartoonlover03**, although now you have a whole new set of things to wonder about. :D

Hmm **Vickyp**, that's a good idea, a great idea in fact, the most awesome idea ever! Just sayin'

Because you asked, **DeiDeiArtistic**, I updated. Anything for my politest, or most polite, or magic word useriest reviewer :D

Jumping Jehoshaphat, **1000GreenSun **! That was another awesome review! :D

More Mitch in this chapter and more Bellum to come. Oh there will be Bellum alright, so much Bellum. (Well maybe not _that_ much Bellum)

Thanks for the compliment on the action scene. I imagine most writers worry about that, I'm no exception. It's nice to know you liked it.

I want Blossom to survive too! Wait am I ruining it? Well, you didn't think I'd actually let her die anyway.

Hope you didn't fall off the edge of your seat waiting :D


	26. Reunion Part 3

**A/N:** It's later than I thought it would be, but it's here! The second to last chapter, twice as long as my normal chapters, enjoy!

* * *

**-Amp's Bedroom-**

Bubbles hummed to herself as she lay on her back with her feet on the glass. She had tired herself out trying to kick her way free. Amp had left after an hour of just staring at her. It would have been very creepy if he didn't look so much like Boomer.

Bubbles lifted her head at the noise she heard. It was Butch, but it looked like he hadn't noticed her. She was slightly hidden from view by a large bookcase right next to her. Bubbles banged on the glass, but with the sound trapped inside the tube, he couldn't hear her. She ran around the small cylinder, but Butch didn't even glance her way. It looked like he was searching for something.

"Where the heck did he put my keys?" Butch wondered. Amp had confiscated the keys to his motorcycle after he refused to kill anyone. Butch was glad it wasn't Arson. Amp he could handle; Arson didn't know the meaning of mercy.

Butch finally found his keys under Amp's mattress. When he pulled it out he noticed a light blue light coming from the other side on the book shelf in Amp's room. He approached the light cautiously, remembering from his last experience in his room that Amp liked to collect really weird things.

The glowing was coming from a tube that held a blue tornado. When Butch touched the glass the tornado stopped to reveal… "Bubbles?" Butch wondered what she was doing in Townsville and why she was in Amp's room.

Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, but Butch couldn't hear a word, even when he tried pressing his ear against the glass. Bubbles jumped up and down; frantically pointing to the remote Amp had left on the table near his bed. Butch slowly got the hint and picked up the remote.

The remote looked very much like a TV remote. Butch didn't think it would work, but tried pressing the mute button anyway.

"Butch, can you hear me?" Bubbles asked again.

"Wow, I need to get one of these," Butch said as he looked the remote over.

"How did you escape from your tube?" Bubbles assumed Butch was being held against his will like she was. He must have found a hidden way of getting out.

"I was never in a tube," Butch answered as he searched the glass for some kind of door or latch or opening of any kind.

"What! So you know that they want you to kill someone and about turning Blossom and Buttercup evil?"

"Turn Buttercup evil? Why would you think they want to do that?"

"Amp told me all about his evil plans."

Butch smirked as if he knew something Bubbles didn't. "Don't worry; Amp and Arson aren't planning to go to Pokai anytime soon. As long as Buttercup stays there she's safe. We just need to get you out of here." Butch lifted the entire glass tube, but the bottom was also sealed. There was just no clear way out.

"But Buttercup is in Townsville. We need to warn her."

Butch dropped Bubbles' tube so hard it shook the pictures on the wall. "What is she doing here? Why did you bring her?" Butch was yelling every word. How did Buttercup always wind up in the middle of trouble when put so much effort into keeping her out of it?

Bubbles had to reorient herself after the surprise of being dropped. "_She_ brought _me_ okay! And calm down before Amp hears you."

"Too late," Amp said as he walked into his room. He held Bubbles' cell phone. "Call the pink eyed one." He tossed the phone to Butch.

"Only Blossom?" Butch asked. Were they actually taking his feelings into consideration?

"Well like Bubbles said, Buttercup is already here."

**-Pokai Hospital-**

Blossom woke up to the sound of her phone ringing on the table beside her. As she reached for it, she noticed her whole body ached.

"You probably shouldn't move too much. You're only just waking up. Although Dr. **Vickyp** injected you with chemical X, you're still very weak." Mrs. Pill said from the door. She had just returned from getting herself some more coffee.

Blossom answered her phone, recognizing Bubbles' ringtone.

"Bubbles? Is everything alright?"

"_Hello Blossom. Bubbles has been kidnapped and she needs your help."_

"Who is this? Why do you have Bubbles' phone?" Blossom sat up in the bed, increasing the pain she felt all over her body.

"_It's Butch..._

_Blossom! Don't come! It's…"_

"Was that Bubbles?" Blossom's heart was racing now. She was hoping it was one of Mitch's friends playing a joke, but the panic in Bubbles' voice made the situation too real.

"_Just come to the Townsville observatory."_

"Did they kidnap you too? Who are these people?" Blossom clutched the phone, waiting for an answer, but never got one.

"Blossom what's going on?" Mrs. Pill asked authoritatively. As a police officer it was her job to deal with these sorts of situations.

"Bubbles is in trouble. I have to go save her."

"You're not saving anyone in your condition. In case you forgot you recently died. My husband and I can…"

Blossom's anger suddenly came back. "Your husband practically killed me!" Blossom attempted to stand, but the pain that shot through her body kept her in the hospital bed.

"He never intended to let you die."

"Did you know what he was planning to do?"

"No, he told me afterward. He only pushed you from the building so that your scream might bring Arson and Amp back."

"Great, so he nearly killed me on the off chance that Brick and Boomer might be interested enough to come back. Now I'm in the hospital and they got away!"

"They didn't get away."

Blossom's voice softened. "They actually came back? But why?"

"There is obviously something between you two. We figured you too were close because you knew about their plan. We didn't learn how close until you jumped in front of the spray to save their lives."

Blossom knitted her brows in confusion. "Brick really came back to save me?" If he were evil, would he do something like that? "But they didn't make it in time so why they in custody?"

"It was a simple trade, your life for their freedom."

"But I thought you said Mr. Pill didn't intend for me to die?"

"He didn't, but Arson and Amp didn't know that."

Blossom jumped out of bed. Her eyes watered from the shock to her legs, but she was determined not to let something like pain stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see them."

Blossom opened the room door to see Mr. Pill standing in the doorway. While Mrs. Pill was dressed in casual clothes, Mr. Pill still wore his police uniform.

"They have been executed already," Mr. Pill said while gently yet firmly pushing Blossom back onto the bed.

"What! When was the trial?"

"They aren't even human, they didn't get a trial."

Blossom looked at Mr. Pill with disgust. Her eyes filled with anger. They were every bit as human as she was.

"Oh Blossom, he didn't mean it like that. You and your sisters help people, those boys hurt people. You're completely different," Mrs. Pill defended her husband.

Blossom lowered her head. "I was a fool for turning them in. If Brick was planning on destroying me, he wouldn't have come back."

"His name was Arson," Mr. Pill insisted.

"I'm starting to think that you were wrong about them. Maybe they weren't using their powers for good, but I really don't think that Brick and Boomer were evil."

Blossom tried again to stand up. She was relieved to find it was slightly less painful than the first time.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Pill asked, standing in Blossom's way.

"Can't a girl use the bathroom in peace?"

Mr. Pill narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you. Honey, go with her."

Mrs. Pill went arm in arm with Blossom to the bathroom.

"What is with Mr. Pill? He doesn't trust me to use the bathroom myself?" Blossom asked the woman walking with her.

"He doesn't want you to leave the hospital."

"If he was so concerned for my health, he shouldn't have pushed me out a window." Blossom said bitterly while walking into the nearest stall.

Mrs. Pill sighed. "He doesn't want you to see Brick and Boomer."

"I knew they weren't dead!" Blossom shouted as she pushed open the stall door. "Why would he lie to me?"

"Much to his chagrin, they cannot be executed without a proper trial. They have super powers, what's to stop them from breaking out before then? The only reason they're still in prison is because they don't know if your okay yet."

"So he didn't want me to see them." Blossom dried her freshly washed hands. "But why are you telling me this?"

Mrs. Pill played with her hair, embarrassed to tell anyone the truth. "I think he's a bit too obsessed with Arson and Amp. He nearly got himself fired when he heard that he would have to wait until they had a trial. I just don't think this is healthy and if somehow the court finds them not guilty, I'm afraid of what he may do." Suddenly Mrs. Pill's face became serious. "Blossom, you have to get them out before the trial tomorrow."

Mrs. Pill told Blossom where to find the boys. Blossom left before Mr. Pill could find out.

**-Townsville Observatory-**

"This is Mojo Jojo's place," Buttercup said when she landed where Daniel told her to go.

"Not anymore, he hasn't lived here for years."

"So whose place is it now?"

"Black and Blue."

"The gang leaders from Pokai? Why would they have a place in Townsville and why are you working for them?" Buttercup crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Daniel pushed around the dirt by his feet, contemplating whether he should fully admit the truth. "They're kind of my uncles."

Buttercup's eyes widened with shock. "What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're a super hero. How am I supposed to tell you that I'm the nephew of the two most notorious gangsters in Pokai?"

"I see your point, but why would they want to burn down Mitch's house?"

"He doesn't have a camera yet. They want to watch the whole city, but if people think they don't need the cameras their plans would be ruined. Usually Blue does things like this, but he was busy and asked me."

"So you had no problem almost killing me?"

"I didn't know you were in there. It was supposed to be a stubborn boy."

"That boy happens to be my ex-boyfriend and still good friend."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I wouldn't do it again."

Buttercup punched Daniel in the arm almost sending him flying to his death. "Payback."

Daniel rubbed his arm. It was either badly bruised or broken. "I deserved that I guess."

"You know I'm going to have to send your uncles to jail."

"I don't think that will work, considering Uncle Black is the mayor."

"That makes this a bit more difficult, hmm I wonder if this is what Ms. Bellum was talking about? Well if I can't have him arrested then I'll have to teach him a lesson myself." Buttercup cracked her knuckles, preparing for a fight.

"Do you remember what you promised me?" Daniel asked before Buttercup kicked the door down.

"Yeah, anything you want."

"Well I want you to go home and never come back to Townsville."

"Anything but that."

"You promised me. Besides don't you want to put on some clothes?"

"I don't care."

"But if you fight, people might see your…your um…panties," he whispered the last word.

"Good thing I'm not wearing any."

"…"

"Daniel?" Buttercup waved her hand in front of Daniel's face, but he wasn't responding.

"What's with him?" said a stranger behind her.

"I don't know. I was about to tell him about my boxer shorts when he…" Buttercup turned around to see a guy with auburn hair and red eyes. "Who are you and why do you look so much like Brick?"

**-Pokai Prison-**

Blossom hid in the closet and tried to catch her breath. She was still too weak to fly and running nearly killed her.

"I think she went this way!" a prison guard yelled as he ran past her. It was no easy feat breaking into the prison and now that she was here, Blossom had no idea how to get to Boomer and Brick.

Blossom poked her head out of the closet and looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Different cells lined the halls and she had no idea which one Brick and Boomer were in. She walked down the hall looking for the two boys until she came to a steel door with a bright red sign.

"MAX SECURITY CELL. DO NOT OPEN…EVER!" Blossom read out loud. She had a crazy guess that they might be there. She pressed her face up to the door and whispered. "Brick, Boomer, are you in there?"

"Blossom? You're alive!" Boomer said when he heard her voice.

"Good to see the cops kept up their end of the deal." Brick said, not bothering to get off the bed.

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked. He was pretty sure they weren't allowed any visitors.

"They want to kill you both; I'm here to bust you out."

Brick broke open the door causing Blossom to fall onto the floor.

"Why are you helping? You're the one who put us here," Brick said as he looked down at Blossom.

Boomer helped Blossom stand up and closed the door so the guards wouldn't notice. "I know and I was wrong, even if Mr. and Mrs. Pill were right about you trying to take over Pokai seven years ago."

"What?" Brick and Boomer asked, confused.

Blossom sighed. "I should just ask. Are you guys really Arson and Amp?"

"Um…no. Amp is the one who wrote Bubbles that note." Boomer answered.

"Are you sure, because Mr. and Mrs. Pill said that Arson had red hair and eyes and Amp has blond hair and blue eyes plus they have powers like ours."

"I think we would remember trying to take over a city when we were eight," Brick said.

"Wait, you said they look like us and have powers? That sounds like Black and Blue," Boomer said.

"Black and Blue, the leaders of the largest gang in Pokai?" Blossom asked. "You met them?"

"They were the ones who took Butch," Boomer added, receiving a glare from Brick. Blossom wasn't supposed to know they had anything to do with the gang.

"They took Butch? Then they must be the ones who took Bubbles too!"

**-Townsville Observatory-**

"I'm Mayor Black. I see Daniel has brought you to our home, why don't you come inside?"

Daniel finally snapped out of his trance. "Actually Uncle Black, Buttercup was just leaving."

"Don't be silly," He turned to Buttercup. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

"What about your promise?"

"Think of something else."

Buttercup was escorted inside by Mayor Black. He seemed nice enough. Too bad she would have to teach him a lesson.

"So Buttercup, I heard you wanted to see me." Mayor Black began as he sat down on his plush couch. He motioned for Buttercup to sit on the couch beside him. Ms. Bellum came out and handed them both iced tea. "You've met Ms. Bellum."

"Glad you're here Buttercup." Ms. Bellum smiled and walked away. Black's eyes lingered on Ms. Bellum longer than necessary.

"I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." Buttercup decided to take the mature route. "Why did you burn Mitch's house down!" she yelled while jumping onto the coffee table. She knew that mature route would be short.

Mayor Black sipped his tea. "I ensure you; I did it for the safety of this city. I know it may seem a bit harsh, but I'm sure you can understand tough love."

Buttercup calmed down a bit. Tough love was the only kind of love that made sense. "If you're going to go to such extremes, why not just make the cameras mandatory?"

"If I did that, people would ignore the fact that the cameras are for their safety and come to resent me. I only want to help people."

"Well you aren't helping anyone by burning people alive."

"Butch seemed fine with it," Arson said. He smiled at Buttercup's confusion.

"Have…have you seen Butch?" Buttercup was starting to think that this guy was more evil than he looked.

"It would be hard _not_ to see him. He's standing right over there."

**-Pokai Prison-**

Boomer was hovering over Blossom in an instant. "They took Bubbles! It was Amp; I knew I should have stopped her from going." Boomer's eyes suddenly turned red. "This is your fault," he said to Blossom. "If you hadn't ruined everything we would know how to beat Black and Blue and get Butch back before they took Bubbles!"

Brick noticed the glow in Boomer's eyes and kicked him against the wall and held him there with his foot. "Boomer stop, hurting Blossom isn't going to help Bubbles."

"Chris was supposed to help you defeat Arson and Amp, not us?" Realization washed over Blossom's features.

"Of course. Why would we try to defeat you?" Brick asked Blossom, still holding Boomer against the wall.

"I risked everything to save Bubbles and the rest of you from exploding. I thought you were supposed to be smart." Boomer clenched his fists, not able to move anything else.

Blossom felt ridiculous. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. "I'm really sorry. I feel so stupid for what I did."

"It's too late for that!" Boomer yelled, ignoring Brick pushing his foot further into his chest. "Amp and Arson are much stronger and faster than we are and they have Bubbles and Butch prisoner. The best lead we had on them is probably miles away in some prison where we'll never find him!"

Blossom was on the verge of tears. How could she mess up so badly? She curled herself into a ball and covered her face with arms.

Brick gave Boomer another kick before kneeling next to Blossom. Even though she lied to him and turned him into the police, he couldn't hate her. She looked so fragile in the corner of the cell. Brick pat her shoulder.

"Don't comfort me. Boomer is right, I ruined everything. Now not only Butch is in danger, but Bubbles too."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. So you made a mistake. Maybe you wouldn't be the best detective, but you save people all the time, you're a great super hero and if we work together we can come up with something to save Butch and Bubbles."

Blossom uncovered her face and looked at Brick. She never noticed how kind his eyes could be. Brick offered Blossom his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Blossom said as she smiled.

Before he could stop himself, Brick's arms wrapped around Blossom. She buried her face in Brick's chest, deciding that there was no place she felt warmer or safer.

Boomer couldn't take watching them knowing that Bubbles was in danger. He flew out the window and hovered there. "If you two are done disgusting me, we should probably get out of here."

Blossom and Brick both blushed.

"Let's go," Brick said as he followed his brother.

Blossom bit her lip. "Wait I um…I can't fly yet."

**-Townsville Observatory-**

"Buttercup, why do you always show up in places you're not supposed to be?" Butch crossed his arms as he stared at Buttercup who apparently had been having a quaint conversation with Arson.

"Butch, you've been here the whole time? Not locked up, not against your will, not screaming in agonizing pain?"

"What have you been imagining?" Butch couldn't help smiling. He had to admit he really missed Buttercup and as upset as he was the she was here, he was happy to see her.

"You knew he was here?" Buttercup asked Daniel who was tying his best to disappear into the couch.

"How long have you been working for them?" Butch asked Daniel with anger in his voice.

"Practically my whole life," Daniel answered.

"So, they are the only reason we're friends?" Butch asked. He always thought Daniel was his best friend. It hurt to find out it was all a lie.

"No, I wanted to be friends with you. You don't know how hard it is to lie to you and spy on you when we're such good friends."

"Must have been torture," Butch said sarcastically.

"Speaking of torture," Buttercup interrupted. "I can't believe you let me go crazy looking for you when you were fine the whole time."

"_So sorry _I got in the way of whatever you were doing with Mitch." As much as he enjoyed seeing Buttercup barely clothed, he would have preferred if she wasn't wearing her boyfriend's shirt.

"It's not what it looks like," Buttercup said, blushing.

"Really, because it looks like you're wearing you boyfriend's shirt."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore and after Daniel burned down his house, I had nothing else to wear."

"If he's not your boyfriend then why were you at his house?"

"Is this really the conversation you want to have right now?" Arson asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**-Bushes-**

"Who does this van belong to?" Brick asked Blossom in a hushed voice. Blossom told Brick that she needed to see an un-named person and they were now hiding behind a bush outside of said person's house.

"It's officer Pill's van." Blossom replied, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "There are some weapons inside that could be of some use."

"Wow, you broke two people out of jail and now you're stealing from a cop. Are you sure you're not a villain?" Boomer asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes and ran towards the van. She tried to break open the van, but she was still too weak. Brick opened it for her to reveal several large guns and a few cans of the power drainer spray.

"Was he planning on taking down an army?" Boomer asked as he looked at all the weapons.

"Let's just grab the stuff and leave before Officer Pill finds us." Blossom said. She took one of the guns and a bottle of the spray and Brick and Boomer did the same.

Brick handed his weapons to Blossom and picked her up. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as they flew to Townsville. In the sky, Blossom explained the importance of choosing only one weapon. If they used both it would kill them.

"Would that be such a bad thing? I mean, they _are_ the bad guys," Boomer said.

"Our goal is the save Bubbles and Butch, not to kill Amp and Arson," Blossom replied.

"But killing them would save Bubbles and Butch. It's a win-win." Boomer suggested. He had a lot of pent up anger he'd love to let out on Amp.

"The good guys don't kill the villains, they punish them." Blossom stated.

"The good guys don't steal from cops and break people out of prison either." Brick pointed out.

Blossom glared at Brick and he was silent the rest of the way.

**-Townsville observatory-**

Boomer, Blossom, and Brick stood outside the observatory wondering what to do next.

"So, do we knock on the door and say 'hey were here to defeat you'?" Boomer asked.

"I know we're new to the whole 'hero' thing, but I don't think that's how it works." Brick replied, although he hadn't the slightest idea of how to get the attention of the bad guys either.

"Well usually my sisters and I just barge in…wait! Where's Buttercup?"

"You're only now remembering her?" Brick asked amazed.

"Well my mind has been a bit preoccupied." Blossom dialed Mitch's number, cursing the fact that Buttercup still didn't have a phone.

Brick waited with his arms crossed for Blossom to finish.

Mitch quickly answered his phone. "Hey Mitch, is Buttercup with you?"

"She not there?"

"Your whole house?"

"You haven't seen her since?"

Brick vaguely wondered if Blossom always repeated what someone said over the phone or if she was just doing it for them.

"Thanks, and sorry about what happened. Call you later." Blossom hung up the phone and looked at Boomer and Brick. "Buttercup's missing!"

"I have an idea of where she might be." Brick responded, looking at the observatory.

"What are we waiting for?" Boomer asked as he flew towards the part of the roof above the living room. Brick and Blossom followed, bursting in on Buttercup, Daniel, Butch, and Arson all having tea.

After about ten seconds of awkward silence Brick spoke. "We're uh…here to save you."

Blossom looked at Arson then back to Brick then at Arson again._ If Brick is going to look like that in a few years, maybe we should think about a long term relationship,_ Blossom thought.

Arson stood up and slowly began to clap. "Let's say I ignore that fact that my living room now has a skylight and we all sit down to some tea." Arson handed each of them a cup.

"Blossom, what are you doing here and why are Brick and Boomer in prison clothes?" Buttercup asked.

"Buttercup, please tell me you haven't been here the whole time just sipping on tea."

"It's amazing Blossom, you have to try it. This guy ain't half bad."

"He kidnapped Bubbles and Butch! He…is…evil!" Blossom spoke slowly in case Buttercup wasn't getting it. "And um…what are you wearing?"

Buttercup resisted the urge to scream. "Wait, you kidnapped Bubbles?" Buttercup asked as she turned to Arson.

"Well now you've gone and spoiled the surprise." He pointed towards a hallway where Bubbles soon appeared, incased in a large glass tube on wheels. Amp came into view pushing Bubbles.

"I don't want to see the circus!" Bubbles yelled as she banged on her glass. Amp had just told her the circus was in town and that they had front row seats.

"Bubbles!" both her sisters and Boomer yelled.

"Blossom I told you not to come! It's a trap!" Bubbles yelled. As the words came from her mouth the tea cups in everyone's hands began to turn into the same glass tube Bubbles was trapped in, encasing everyone but Daniel and Butch in their own indestructible tubes.

They all tried to break free, but as Bubbles already knew it was pointless. Amp and Arson rolled them all to a small room that contained only a desk and a chair. Bubbles guessed it was Amp's office seeing all the blue.

Arson brought the guns and cans of spray into the room. Almost in a teasing fashion he placed them on the desk, only an arm's length away, yet impossible for them to reach.

"Let them go," Butch said darkly.

"Or what?" Arson responded. "I think through your many escape attempts we've already proven you can't beat us."

Butch fumed. Arson was right. Each time Butch attempted to escape Arson or Amp would stop him and drag him back.

"There is a way you can gain our strength." Amp said as if he was being helpful. "And I think you know what you have to do." He gestured to the trapped group.

"I'm not going to save my family and friends by stooping to your level." Butch couldn't believe he would even suggest killing anyone there.

"Can you really call Daniel your friend?"

Daniel looked at Butch and sighed. "Of course I'm his friend."

"Well let's look at what you've done. You followed Butch for the last six years reporting anything suspicious to us, you also followed Buttercup around taking pictures for evidence, so you knew how much Butch liked her yet you led Buttercup on a wild goose chase looking him and walked her into this trap after forcing a kiss on her. Did I leave anything out?"

Suddenly a beam of red shot directly for Daniel. Luckily Daniel dodged it. "Stop moving," Butch said, walking towards his target.

"Wait Butch, you don't want to do this," Buttercup shouted from her glass tube.

"No I think I do," Butch said shooting another beam which Daniel dodged.

Amp sighed at his broken furniture. "You just had to put them in _my_ office." He glared at Arson who failed to acknowledge him.

"Butch do you really want to be like them?" Buttercup asked while Daniel ducked another beam.

Butch didn't stop attacking.

"Do you really want Buttercup to watch as you hurt someone?" Brick yelled.

Butch finally stopped. He looked over at Buttercup who looked horrified by the situation.

"I guess I don't want that."

"How disappointing," Arson said getting up out of the chair he was sitting in. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

Arson shot a beam that went right through Daniel's upper arm.

"Daniel!" Butch rushed to his side.

"Finish it!" Arson yelled.

Butch knew Daniel didn't have long to live, but if he did anything to end his suffering it would turn him evil just like Arson. Butch took off his shirt and tied it around Daniel's arm, hoping it would help somehow. He picked him up.

"I need to get him to the hospital, I'll be back," Butch said quickly before flying through the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Blossom yelled at Arson with tears in her eyes.

"Is it plan reveal time?" Amp asked hopeful.

"Fine, go ahead," Arson replied.

Amp starting walking back and forth with his fingertips pressed together in a truly villainous manner.

"You see, for years we have been working on world domination. When we were eight we decided it was time we ruled the world. Our father had gotten in the way of this so Arson told Ashe to kill him, of course this meant that we were orphans and the city of Pokai tried to put us in an orphanage. We didn't stay there long, but the bratty three year old Daniel followed us. Ashe decided that he liked him so we kept him as a pet. In the years to follow we stole from and hurt people in order to survive. When we were thirteen we decided it was time to take over the city, little did we know the government would get involved and kill Ashe. After his death we left Pokai in search of a new town. We came across Townsville and heard about the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys."

"Who are the Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom interrupted.

"You wouldn't remember. Anyway, when we saw how much Butch looked like Ashe we decided that he was our replacement. So we got the government involved and scared that monkey dude into coming to us for help. He sold Butch to us to save the boys from being killed. We agreed to let Butch stay with his brothers until he turned fifteen; we figured we wouldn't need him until then. In the mean time we had Daniel become his friend and make sure he was following the path we set up for him as we prepared Townsville for a complete take over. After killing the mayor and making the professor move the girls to Pokai, we took over this city with almost no complaints. We will be seen as heroes who make the world safer and easily take over the rest of the world." Amp sat down, pleased with himself. "The only steps remaining in the plan is to turn you girls evil, except for you of coarse Bubbles, you're perfect just the way you are."

"Come on, even villain's fall for her?" Blossom asked, exasperated.

"The boys," Amp continued. "Serve no real purpose. We'll probably send them back to Pokai where that can die for what we did years ago. By the way, thanks for that idea Blossom, if everyone thinks we're dead there will be nothing to stand in our way. It's funny; you'd think they'd notice the age difference."

"Blossom? Why are you thanking her for that?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shrank in her tube.

"Aw you're so cute when you're confused," Amp cooed.

Boomer let out a low growl, but there wasn't much he could do from his tube.

"It's a long story," Brick answered.

"It's not that long," Arson said from his chair. "She ratted them out to the police, they thought Brick and Boomer were us and tried to have them killed. Simple as that."

"So you knew about their powers?" Bubbles asked Blossom. "How could you lie to us and how could you betray Brick and Boomer like that?"

"I'm not the only one that lied. If I hadn't figured it out myself I'd probably never know."

"Obviously we didn't tell you to prevent you from doing exactly what you did," Buttercup stated.

Blossom fell silent. Buttercup was right. If she hadn't found out about Brick, she wouldn't have had them arrested and they would probably already know how to defeat Arson and Amp. If only she had asked questions before blindly accusing them of something they didn't even do, she would have been with her sisters in Townsville before they got caught in this trap. Everything that was happening was all her fault.

Brick saw the sadness in Blossom's eyes. He knew what it was like to try to do something good and have it blow up in your face. It was exactly how he felt the night they took Butch. Instead of staying with his brothers he had tried to kidnap the pink fairy. All he wanted to do was get enough money so they wouldn't have to be in a gang anymore, but all he ended up doing was losing his brother.

"Hey," Brick said, interrupting the girl's conversation. "Stop blaming Blossom for trying to do the right thing."

"You're defending her?" Buttercup asked. After everything Blossom had done to him, she was sure he would hate her.

"Of course I am. It's what boyfriends are supposed to do."

Blossom lifted her eyes to meet Brick's. She assumed that he would no longer want to be her boyfriend. Her eyes swelled with tears of happiness.

Brick smiled at Blossom and placed his hand on the glass. They were about six inches apart, but he almost felt as if he was actually touching her when she pressed her hand to the glass as well.

"Ugh," Arson said, rising to his feet. "I changed my mind. I think I'll just kill you here." He pointed a gun shaped weapon directly at Brick. His finger gently closed in on the trigger.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ms. Bellum was standing in the doorway, it looked like she had a professional straiten her hair because it was now shiny and silky and curled a bit towards the ends. Her salmon colored blouse was one button away from covering her cleavage and made it easy to see the top of her lacy black bra. With the addition of a super tight black pencil skirt and matching stilettos, there wasn't a male in the room that could look away.

**-The Sky-**

Butch flew as fast as he could; his trip through the sky barely illuminated by the first rays of the rising sun. Unfortunately he had never been to the Townville hospital so he had no idea where it was.

"Butch," Daniel said weakly. "Don't take me to the hospital."

Butch looked down at the boy in his arms. He was sure he should have been unconscious by now. "You're just talking crazy because you lost so much blood."

"Butch, I'm serious. Please, just kill me."

Butch stopped flying and landed on a nearest roof top. "I'm wondering if I'm trying to take you to the wrong type of hospital. Why are you asking me to do something like that? I can't kill you, you're my best friend." It sounded mushy to Butch, but it was true. Daniel may have lied from the beginning, but there was no denying that he had been there whenever Butch needed him, and not there was he just wanted to be left alone.

"This was supposed to happen," Daniel said as Butch placed him on the floor so that his back was against the wall.

"What do you mean? You knew Arson would do that?"

"I wanted him to."

Butch didn't like this talk. "Are you suicidal or something? I'm not killing you!" Butch nearly shouted.

"You seemed fine with it a few minutes ago."

"I wouldn't have actually killed you. Why are you doing this for them?"

"Not for them, for Ashe. You actually remind me a lot of him. He was passionate about everything. He was supposed to be evil, but I couldn't see him that way. He was the one who gave me a home and made me feel like I was wanted. He was the one who taught me how to fend for myself and when the time came, he was the one who died to save me and his brothers."

"If he died to save your life, it doesn't make any sense that you would waste it to make me evil."

"I'm not making you evil; I'm making you just like him. It's the reason why I wanted to be your friend. It's like he'll be reborn." Daniel started coughing up blood.

"But I'm not Ashe. I never will be. This is pointless."

"You're more like him than you think." Daniel coughed again. "Please I don't have long, if you don't kill me now I really would have died for nothing."

"I'm sorry Daniel, I won't kill you."

**-Amp's Office-**

"Ms. Bellum, I did not call for you." Arson said with a confused look on his face. Ms. Bellum was usually so obedient and well mannered. She certainly never entered a room without knocking.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Bellum breathed in her most seductive voice. She sauntered over to Arson and bit her lip. "Did I interrupt something?" Ms. Bellum lightly trailed Arson's chest with her fingertips as she spoke, effectively emptying his mind of all other thoughts. He lowered the gun and stared quizzically at her.

Boomer whispered to Brick. "What the heck is going on?"

But Brick was just as captured by the sight as Arson.

"You know, boss," Ms. Bellum said, suddenly looking deep into Arson's eyes. She could feel his heart beating wildly from where her hand rested on his chest. She smirked knowing that her plan would work. "I've always had a thing for power." Ms. Bellum whispered the last word in Arson's ear as she tangled her free hand in his shoulder length hair.

Ms. Bellum drew herself closer to him. Arson felt himself heat up in anticipation. He vaguely wondered why he had never done this before, why he never so much as kissed a woman. All too quickly he realized.

"No," he began to say, but it was too late, Ms. Bellum's lips were pressed to his. He began to grow in size until finally he exploded, leaving nothing behind but the gun.

"Arson!" his brother yelled, running to the place where Arson sat just moments before.

Ms. Bellum picked up the remote on the desk and freed the puffs and ruffs from their glass confinement.

Amp turned on Ms. Bellum, the tears burning trails down his face. The only brother he had left was gone and it was all her fault.

* * *

**A/N:** One again, the day is saved…by Ms. Bellum. Did you see that one coming? If you did, your mind is just as weird as mine. Hehe

Oh and in case you missed it. Shout out to **Vickyp** for the awesome idea. Originally Blossom was just going to miraculously heal or something. Sad I know.

On to the replies…

**Red Angel Lover**- Aw Thanks! I hope you didn't hold your breath reading this one. You would definitely be passed out by now. :P

**cartoonlover03**- Hehe. BC and her many men. They just can't get them enough. Thanks for reviewin and I hope to see another one from you :)

**Vickyp**- What! You're going to join fanfiction? Awesome! If you do I'll read and review all your stories, even if they're not that good, which I'm sure wouldn't be the case. Especially since you have such good taste in which fics you read. (Yes, my head has gotten a bit big)

**Princess-of-Your-Doom95**- You read all my chapters in one day? You must be a really fast reader. You are so awesome for that.

I'm glad you stuck with the story and super glad you ended up loving it! I look forward to your next review :)

**InuKikfan4ever - **Thanks! Can I leave a review of your review? Not sure, but doing it anyway. I love that you laughed at Daniel's sad excuses :D and I'm glad I'm not the only one who is torn between anxious and sad about the last two chapters. (Last one now) So um…Review again soon! (As in as soon as your done reading this, so more like now. You know, if you want. I'll be looking forward to it, no pressure.)

**PreCure5Cool**- Thanks! Wow, I'm getting so lazy. Promise to leave a more awesome reply next time.

**Justadreamer15**- hehehe Thanks!

**anim3luvr- **Hmm do you dislike Daniel enough to let me kill him off or do you think I should let him live? Your answer could decide his fate, or not. Hehe, not telling. Thanks for the great review!

**DeiDeiArtistic- **I always look forward to your polite request :) Thanks

**Fiya- **Thanks! Your too kind. You'll love the last chapter as well, more than you'll ever know Mwahahaha

**RowdyRuffBoysLover - **Yes I love Brick, Boomer, Butch, Ace, Arson and Ashe (Yeah I don't mention him much) as well.

Thanks for your awesome review. Can't wait to see the next one :)

**NAWHdinosaurs-**Thanks for the wonderful review :)

**1000GreenSun - **YAY, YOU REVIWED! :D Thanks!

It sure was Ms Bellum. How did you know?

Didn't turn out too well for Arson, but thems the brakes when you're evil.

Thanks again! Only one more now. Tear.

Why thank you, **bubblynikki0914**.

**kadienewberg**- Me too! Bubbles is too awesome to be hurt in any way, unless of course she is eventually going to be saved by Boomer, preferable riding a white horse. (yeah, Disney got to me bad) Oh and Mrs. Pill took her to the hospital.

**hardcore Dugong**- I guess this chapter answered your questions :) Don't worry; I'll update LKD as soon as I finish this story. Thanks for your awesome review!


	27. END

A/N: Here it is. The last chapter. New years resolution finally compleate. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry Daniel, I won't kill you."

Daniel's mouth hardened. "What about your brothers? What about Blossom and Bubbles? What about Buttercup? Do you think that you can help them like you are now?" Daniel coughed again, ruining the intimidation he was going for. "Don't be stupid, I'm dying anyway, just do it!"

Butch sat there with Daniels's head in his hands. All he had to do was snap his neck and he'd be dead instantly, but the emotion that poured out of Daniel's eyes was nothing like the robots he had killed before.

"Please," Daniel whispered, closing his eyes. A tear escaped from his closed lids.

"Fine," Butch said with anger in his voice. He had hoped he would never have to do this again, but Daniel was right. Arson and Amp were too strong; he didn't see any other way of having a chance against them.

"Before you do it, can you tell Buttercup something for me?"

Butch waited for him to continue.

"Tell her to take care of you and that she better not break that promise."

Butch could feel the strength leaving Daniel's body. If he didn't kill him now, he would die on his own. He let out a heavy sigh before gently snapping his best friend's neck.

Butch felt a new power surge through him as a tear identical to Daniel's slid down his cheek.

**-?-**

Daniel sat on the hot sand. He had never been to the beach before. In his hands he held a picture. He had taken many pictures of Buttercup and Butch to give to Arson and Amp, but the one he was holding was his favorite.

In the picture Buttercup was laughing after having scared Butch on the jungle gym and Butch looked pissed. He laughed at the memory. As he did, he breathed in the salty air tainted with the smell of something else. He took another deep breath, trying to remember why that smell was so familiar. The smell of a fireplace, a blaze with a warm fire, the smell of Ashe.

Daniel turned around to see Ashe standing behind him with a smirk on his face. He hadn't aged a day and looked exactly like Butch. Silently, Ashe held out his hand towards Daniel. Gripping it, he let the picture float towards the sand. The waves came up and washed the picture out to sea. He wouldn't need it where he was going.

**-Amp-**

"I'll kill you!" Amp yelled as he ran at Ms. Bellum, eyes blazing a menacingly deep blue.

The girls flew in front of Ms. Bellum and stood ready to defend her. Boomer and Brick both rushed toward Amp to hold him back. Amp fought hard to get them off.

"Get Ms. Bellum out of here," Brick yelled to Blossom.

"We can't hold him much longer!" Boomer added for increased pressure.

Blossom wanted to help keep Amp in the room. She looked at Buttercup, wondering if she should be the one to take Ms. Bellum to safety.

"Don't look at me. I'm staying here to help kick butt," Buttercup said, only stopping to look at Blossom for a moment before returning to glare at Amp. Boomer and Brick managed to tackle him to the ground.

Blossom turned to her other sister. Bubbles didn't say anything, but the determination in her eyes said it all. Blossom wasn't sure if Bubbles wanted to stay for the fight or just to help out, but it was clear she wanted to stay.

Blossom wanted to help as well. After messing up so bad earlier, she wanted to make up for it. Unfortunately she was still too weak to be of much use in a fight. The least she could do was hide Ms. Bellum.

"Blossom what's taking so long? This isn't getting any easier!" It was clear Brick and Boomer were weakening against Amp. He would break free any second.

Blossom tested her strength by picking Ms. Bellum up. She was happy to see that she could manage it. She could even fly while holding her, but she wouldn't be able to go very fast.

"I'll take her to a safe place," Blossom called before flying through the hole in the ceiling Butch had created.

Amp broke free almost the second Blossom disappeared from sight. He flew towards the ceiling, but Buttercup had anticipated this and blocked his way.

Amp tried using his laser vision to get her to move. Buttercup dodged every attempt. Bubbles used her sonic scream to try to disorient Amp, but it only worked for a second.

While the girls were busy blocking Amp's way, Brick and Boomer grabbed the tranquilizer guns and power draining spray they brought with them.

"We should use the spray," Boomer said to Brick. "Without his powers this will be an easy fight."

"Yeah, but the spray might spread and effect us as well, if that happens the fight will be impossible to win. We should use the gun. It will knock him out and give us enough time to restrain him."

"But what if we hit Bubbles or Buttercup?"

"We won't," Brick told Boomer, but he wasn't very confident. The last time he used a gun he nearly killed himself. There was a huge possibility that they would miss. Brick wasn't sure if they should be taking this chance, but there was no other way.

Brick and Boomer aimed their guns and fired. Brick's dart went into Amp's back. Boomer's dart didn't hit.

"Got him!" Brick yelled.

"What's this?" Amp asked, pulling the dart out of his skin.

"Tranquilizer, you'll be knocked out in no time."

Amp clenched his fists. "Then I better make this quick." In seemingly one move Amp kicked Buttercup across the head and pushed Bubbles into the nearest wall. With the way outside now clear, he quickly flew out the ceiling in search of Blossom and Ms. Bellum.

"Great job distracting us," Buttercup growled as she flew after him. Bubbles went after her sister, quickly followed by Boomer.

Brick could have slapped himself. The tranquilizer would take at least twenty minutes to work. He knew that. What was he thinking? He was proving to be a lousy leader. He was making decisions that could have gotten him and his brother killed. He couldn't keep making the same mistakes.

**-Buttercup-**

"Buttercup, wait up!" Bubbles called. Buttercup was flying so fast she almost didn't hear her sister.

Buttercup stopped; a bit frustrated she had to wait.

"Do you even know where Amp went, on that thought do you know where Blossom is?" Boomer asked. It seemed Brick's analytical nature was rubbing off on him.

"Well, I was just going to follow this trail of destruction." Buttercup pointed to the clear path below. Amp had burned every place he searched to the ground. He was fast, judging by how many building were already destroyed.

"Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles!"

Buttercup's heart involuntarily raced at his voice. "Butch!"

Butch breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Buttercup and everyone else was okay. "You're alright. That means you must have beat Arson and Amp. Where are they? And where are pink bow and Brick?"

Boomer quickly filled him in on what had happened in his absence.

Butch immediately tensed. Amp was still out there and if he wasn't stopped he was going to kill Ms. Bellum and after that, everyone he was close to.

They flew along the trail Amp had created, finally catching up with him when they reached the forest on the outskirts of the city.

Bubbles and Boomer didn't stop to question, but Buttercup felt something was off about Butch or more accurately nothing was off about him. He acted as if everything was fine. It was different from the calm she felt in the van. He wasn't trying to hide his feelings. It was as if they simply weren't there. Like the danger they were facing wasn't a big deal.

Buttercup wanted to ask about it, but there was no time. Her main focus had to be to stop Amp from killing Ms. Bellum or Blossom.

**-Townsville Sky**-

Blossom had dropped Ms. Bellum off at her old kindergarten; Pokey Oats and continued on towards the outskirts of town. She wanted to keep as many people safe as possible.

As Blossom reached the city limits she heard a noise behind her. She looked back to see Amp had caught up to her.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Blossom asked, trying to buy herself some time.

"Where is the lady who killed my brother?" Amp was getting impatient and it showed by the way his hand was starting to glow.

"I left her somewhere you'll never find her. What happened wasn't her fault. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I was the one who told her to do it."

"You really shouldn't lie to me when I'm so close to killing you."

Amp came closer to blossom with his dark blue ball of energy. Any moment now he was going to blow her up.

"Stop right there!"

"Brick!" Blossom exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Oh, you came to watch your girlfriend die?"

"No, I came to save her," Brick said, his hand glowing red.

"We all did," Bubbles said, catching up to Brick.

"You're going down," Buttercup added.

Amp seethed with anger. "You think you can kill my brother and get away with it?" He blasted Blossom with an energy beam, sending her flying to the ground. He then starting shooting energy beams so rapidly, everyone had to dive into the forest to keep from getting hit.

Brick grabbed the semi-conscious Blossom before she could get hit again.

"What should we do?" Boomer asked as he dodged another beam.

"If he doesn't stop shooting we'll never be able to get close enough to do anything." Brick shouted above the sounds of the forest being destroyed.

"We have to stop him. He's hurting all the poor animals!" Bubbles wailed as she dived to save a family of squirrels.

"We have to come up with a plan," Blossom said, regaining full consciousness yet reluctant to leave Brick's arms.

"No time for plans," Butch called out before rushing towards Amp. Before the others could stop her, Buttercup followed after him.

Butch easily dodged the beams. With his new found speed he felt unstoppable.

Buttercup was having a hard time keeping up, but managed to stay close enough to Butch to avoid the full force of the energy beams.

Amp was so busy shooting beams; he didn't even notice Butch and Buttercup coming at him.

Butch blasted his own green energy beam right at Amp's chest, but he saw it just in time to dodge.

Amp watched as the beam created a small crater in the ground. "That was stronger than anything I've ever seen you do." Amp returned his glare to Butch. "I can only assume Daniel is dead."

Buttercup looked at Butch. She had assumed Daniel was safe in Townsville hospital. Why would Amp assume he's dead? Butch's silence was troubling.

"He…he isn't dead is he?" Buttercup asked.

Butch hadn't noticed Buttercup follow him until she spoke. "What are you doing here? You're not strong enough to take on Amp. Get back on the floor!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm just as strong as you are."

"Are you?" Amp asked as he grabbed Buttercup from behind. She struggled, but she didn't expect Amp to be so strong.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Butch asked exasperated.

Buttercup could feel the power both Amp and Butch radiated. Why were they both so strong? She hated to admit it, but maybe Butch was right. Was she too weak to help?

Boomer looked up. "He stopped shooting."

"Butch and Buttercup did it!" Bubbles said excitedly.

Blossom took a closer look at the three. "He has Buttercup." She jumped from Brick's arms and started to fly towards them followed by the others.

"No, stay there." Butch yelled when he saw them coming. He started charging up the biggest and most powerful ball of energy he's ever used.

"Butch what are you doing? You'll hit Buttercup if you shoot that at him!" Brick yelled.

Butch ignored him and kept gathering energy.

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Butch, what are you doing?"

Amp smirked casually. "I doubt you're really going to shoot that thing while I have your little girlfriend."

Butch drew back, as if getting ready to throw a giant baseball.

"He's actually going to do it!" Bubbles screamed, trying to fly toward Butch.

Brick stopped her. "Wait, I think he has a plan."

"Yeah, a plan to kill my sister." Bubbles answered angrily.

"Trust me; killing Buttercup is the last thing on his mind." Brick stared up at Butch, hoping he was right.

Butch released the huge ball of energy.

Instead of seeing her life flash before her eyes, Buttercup saw everything go in slow motion. The green ball was headed right for her. Amp hardly had time to react. He loosened his grip on her and as he did she felt a strong arm wrap around her torso. Buttercup watched as the beam made full contact with Amp, sending him hurdling to the ground, while she was safe in Butch's arms.

Butch held her almost unbearably tight. She could feel Butch trembling. "I was so scared," he whispered. Buttercup couldn't see his face, but from the sound of his voice she could be fooled into believing that he was crying.

Buttercup's heart was beating wildly. She had just come this close to death and was in too much shock to be embarrassed about hugging Butch.

Butch immediately pulled away when the others joined them in the air.

"What in the world were you THINKING?" Blossom cried. She quickly began checking Buttercup to ensure she was in one piece.

"I'm fine Blossom," Buttercup said, a little annoyed as Blossom began checking between her fingers and toes.

Finally satisfied, Blossom stopped and stared at Butch. "You could have killed her. That was a completely unnecessary risk."

"Look, Buttercup is fine and Amp is out.

Bubbles looked over in the direction Amp was shot. "Do you think he's…?"

"No, it would take a lot more than that to kill him," Butch said, reading Bubbles' mind.

They all flew over to where Amp was lying in a crater. Brick stepped up for a better view. "He's knocked out. I think those tranquilizer darts finally kicked in."

Blossom crossed her arms and addressed everyone, forming a small circle. "He's not going to sleep forever. There's a prison for super villains not far from here. We can take him there before he wakes up."

"Uh Blossom," Buttercup said as she began backing up. "I think it's too late for that."

Amp began rising out of his crater, his eyes glowing a blue so dark it looked black. Everyone backed off.

In a flash Butch was in fighting position. Amp immediately set his eyes on Butch and punched him in the jaw.

It caught him off guard and sent him hurdling into the nearest tree. Butch burned with anger. He charged towards Amp and punched him through several trees before kicking him to the ground.

"So you really did it," Amp said as he spit out some blood. "You killed Daniel. That's two people close to me that have died because of you."

"You practically forced me to do it."

Butch tried to ignore the gasps from everyone, especially from Buttercup.

"_I _wanted you to kill some stranger. You're the one that let it get this far. Because of you, I lost everything. You were supposed to be the replacement for my brother, but now I see that will NEVER happen." Amp rushed Butch and kneed him in the stomach, finishing with an energy blast to the back.

Butch broke into the ground causing dirt and trees to fly in all directions. He could barely move.

Amp walked up to him and laughed. "Did you actually think that just because you have my power that you could beat me? I have years of experience on you." Amp was about to stomp on Butch's face when his foot was blasted away. Amp looked up to see Buttercup's hand still smoking. She blasted him again, followed by Blossom's ice breath.

Butch forced himself to sit up. "Thanks."

Buttercup's face reddened in anger. Nothing Butch did made any sense to her. How could he kill Daniel, then save her life in the same day. He could be so scary, yet so nice. She was tired of all the confusion.

"We have to help Butch." Bubbles could only think about stopping Amp and getting everyone back home safely.

"Right," Boomer nodded, suddenly feeling the urge to provehimself.

Brick joined in the fight as well and soon it was Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, Brick, and Boomer against Amp.

Amp took punch after punch and kick after kick, but nothing had him down for long. As effective as Butch's blows were, they still couldn't defeat him.

The sun was high in the sky and everyone was tired.

"Bubbles, you're going to have to kiss him." Blossom said as she rubbed her sore muscles.

"I can't do that." Bubbles looked at Boomer. He tried to smile at her, but his lip was bloody and busted. Everyone had sustained major injuries except her. As much as Bubbles participated in the fight, Amp refused to hit her.

"I know you and Boomer like each other, but we can't keep fighting forever," Brick said.

"It's just a kiss, Bubbles." Buttercup said, although she knew that some kisses were special. "If you don't like him, it won't mean anything."

Boomer looked at Bubbles. "You don't have to, Bubbles. Even if everyone else gets tired, I won't stop fighting." He had such intensity in his eyes, but everywhere else was broken.

Bubbles had the power to end it all. All she had to do was kiss him, but there were two major problems. One, she hadn't even kissed Boomer yet. Two, she didn't want to kill anyone, not even Amp (not to mention that he looks just like Boomer).

Blossom screamed as Butch came flying into her. He had just been punched by Amp.

"It's like nothing tires him out. He's just as beat up as we are, yet he just keeps coming." Butch was a bit shaky, but stood back up, ready to fight again. He looked worse than everyone else. His right arm was broken and judging by the sound it had made earlier, he had shattered his knee cap. He was almost completely red with a mixture of his own and Amp's blood.

Bubbles couldn't let her friends and family get hurt like this.

"I'll do it!" Bubbles yelled.

"Great!" Brick said.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked. He had already come to terms with it. He told himself that a kiss without love could easily be washed away with soap and water, although his heart didn't seem convinced.

"Yes," Bubbles said with conviction. "But first…" Bubbles grabbed Boomer by the shirt and kissed him. They were both sweaty and Bubbles could taste the coppery flavor of Boomer's blood in her mouth, but it didn't matter. The kiss was perfect.

It hurt, Boomer admitted. It seemed that Amp was specifically trying to destroy Boomer's face so most of his injuries were in that area. But the soft feel of Bubble's lips made up for the pain. He closed his eyes, wishing the moment could last forever.

"This is your first kiss, not your last." Blossom said to the couple who looked as if they might continue for years.

Bubbles pulled away and touched her forehead to Boomers. "She's right." She whispered.

"Okay, I can do this." Bubbles began walking toward where Buttercup, Butch and Amp were fighting.

"Where are you going? Do you have a plan? You can't expect to just walk up and kiss him after what happened to his brother!" Blossom yelled.

Bubbles hadn't thought about that. Even if Amp was in love with her, he probably wasn't willing to die just to kiss her.

"Then what should I do?" Bubbles stopped and asked.

Brick and Blossom thought for a bit. "Got it!" they both yelled at the same time.

Amp wiped his brow. More blood poured from his open wound. He was surprised by how well Butch was fighting considering he kept trying to protect Buttercup at the same time.

Amp noticed Butch panting and Buttercup was spread on the floor trying to catch her breath. They were tired and it hadn't even been a full day. Amp had once fought for three days straight. He had a while before he was giving up. No matter what, someone was going to pay for the death of his brother.

"Let go!"

Amp immediately turned his head upon hearing Bubbles scream.

Brick was holding a knife to Bubbles throat.

"Stop Brick!" Boomer yelled at his brother while keeping a distance.

"Boomer, save me!" Bubbles cried.

Boomer sighed. "Why is it like this? You always get yourself in danger and it's up to me to save you."

Amp was confused. It should never be a burden to save your girlfriend. If Bubbles were his, he would save her every day, every_ hour_, if he had to.

Bubbles lowered her brows in anger. "Sorry I'm such a burden. It's not like you could save me from any real danger. If it was up to you I would still be kidnapped."

"At least I came. If Butch wasn't there as well I'm not sure the trip would have been worth it."

Bubbles gasped. "Maybe I should have just stayed with Amp. At least he treats me like he cares about me. _He_ would never keep secrets or lie to me."

Boomer was getting a bit nervous. He was starting to wonder whether Bubbles was still acting or not.

"If that's how you feel, go with him for all I care!" Boomer had gotten so carried away he accidently shot an energy ball towards Bubbles.

She screamed before it hit, but something had blocked its path.

Brick was so shocked he completely let go of Bubbles. A small dust cloud surrounded the area and Bubbles gasped as she saw who had protected her.

Amp was on the ground as still as a corpse. Bubbles rushed to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Amp asked before Bubbles had the chance to.

"Ye…yes…what about you?"

"This?" he motioned to his back. "It's just a scratch." Although he said that, he made no move to stand.

Bubbles' eyes watered. He looked like he had taken a fatal blow. "I'm so sorry." She managed to say, although her throat felt tight.

Amp slowly brought his hand up to cup her face. "It's not your fault." He let his hand drop; even this motion was taking too much energy. "You can kiss me now if you want."

"Huh?" Bubbles was confused. Was he asking her to kill him?

"I know it's what you wanted to do. If Boomer is anything like me, and I suspect he is, he would never mean the things he said. You were just trying to convince me that he were on my side right?"

"Sorry," Bubbles repeated.

Amp smiled. "I understand. Honestly, I'm tired of fighting too." Amp closed his eyes, preparing himself for his final kiss.

Bubbles slowly lowered herself to him; their lips inching closer by the moment.

She took a deep breath and kissed him. The kiss lasted longer than she expected and it was much softer and sweeter than she expected as well. It pained her as she realized how similar this kiss was to Boomer's.

In a blinding flash of light, Amp faded rather than exploded. For a reason Bubbles couldn't explain, a strange serge of power flowed through her.

Boomer ran up to her and hugged her. "You did it. You saved everyone, Bubbles."

Bubbles tried to smile and be happy like everyone else, but she couldn't help feeling like a murderer.

To her surprise, it was Buttercup that noticed the change.

"He left us with no other choice." She said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It wasn't like destroying one of the monsters that used to plague Townsville. He was a person just like us. I just feel empty right now."

"I'm sure that wherever he is right now, he's with his brothers."

Bubbles smiled at that thought. She truly hoped that Amp was somewhere with his brothers in a happy place.

**-?-**

Amp walked along the beach. It had been years since he had been here. The sun was setting and the sand felt cool between his toes.

"Took you long enough," he heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to see it was Arson.

"We were waiting for you." Next to him appeared Ashe and Daniel.

"Let's go home," they said to him.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. Finally. The end! Oh my, finishing a story is so sad and happy at the same time. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting and sticking with this story. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
